Secret Admirer
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: (Chap 14) Up! Lee Seokmin telah memutuskan menikah dengan tambatan hatinya yaitu Hong Jisoo. Berbagai persiapan telah mereka susun hingga harinya telah tiba untuk meresmikan hubungan keduanya. SeokSoo Couple. GS!Jisoo. Cr pic:Mawad
1. Chapter 1

_"Jisoo putriku, menikahlah. Jangan bekerja terus."_

"Iya mama."

 _(Telepon terputus)_

Jisoo menarik nafas lalu menegak sisa minuman anggurnya setelah sambungan telepon dengan ibunya terputus. Berjalan menuju kamar di apartemen mewahnya, sangat sepi karena ia tinggal sendiri.

"Menikah." Jisoo tertawa sedih. Memang umurnya sudah pantas untuk menikah, karena terlalu asyik meniti karir ia mengesampingkan hal itu. Jisoo merasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja ditambah telepon dari ibunya. Ia memejamkan mata, sejenak melupakan masalahnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **Rated T**

 **SeokSoo**

 **Genderswitch**

 **One Shot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **(Dari potongan Meanie Married Life chap 4 dan 7 khusus Seoksoo)**

"Lagi?" Jisoo merasa heran karena setiap pagi ia menemukan segelas kopi di mejanya sudah hampir seminggu. Masih hangat.

"Jisoo _eonnie_ , siapa penggemarmu?" Kang Yebin tertawa meledek.

"Aku juga mau diberi perhatian begitu." Ucap Pinky. Mereka merubungi meja Jisoo setiap pagi, saat Jisoo datang sudah ada segelas kopi yang dibeli dari coffee shop lantai dasar kantor mereka.

"Kalau aku tahu orangnya juga tidak bakal tanya."

"Saat aku datang sudah ada di mejamu. Sepertinya ia selalu datang pagi-pagi kesini." Ucap Yebin.

"Selidiki saja." Usul Pinky.

Jisoo tampak berfikir, jujur ia juga penasaran siapa pelaku yang selalu menaruh kopi di mejanya. Terbesit ide untuk menyelidiki sesuai saran Pinky. Ia berjalan keluar ruangannya menuju ruang kontrol dimana pusat pengawasan seluruh 1 gedung tempat ia bekerja. Tak butuh izin berbelit, karena jabatan Jisoo semua pegawai mengenalnya. Ia meminta salah satu karyawan untuk memeriksa rekaman ruangan ia selama seminggu ini. Benar adanya, seseorang menaruh kopi di mejanya. Namun itu hanya pegawai yang memang tugasnya membuatkan minuman untuk karyawan saat rapat.

Merasa kurang, Jisoo menuju Divisi Umum.

"Nayoung-ah ada berapa semua pegawaimu?"

"Semuanya ada 20, ada apa?"

"Tolong panggilkan mereka semua."

Nayoung yang bingung karena Jisoo mengadakan sidak langsung menurut memanggil semua pegawainya. Jisoo memerhatikan satu persatu wajah yang terlihat mirip dari rekaman cctv.

"Kamu, ikut saya."

Jisoo berjalan keluar ruangan, seseorang yang diperintahkan Jisoo kaget dan teman-temannya menoleh semuanya padanya.

"Yuha? Kamu melakukan salah apa?" Nayoung bingung. Yuha yang dimaksud hanya menggeleng kepalanya, walau ia tahu alasan Jisoo memanggilnya. Yuha berjalan keluar ruangan dimana Jisoo menunggunya.

Yuha hanya menunduk didepan Jisoo, ia ketakutan.

"Kamu yang setiap pagi membawa kopi untuk saya?"

"Iya benar, itu saya." Yuha menjawab dengan gugup.

"Bisa kamu katakan? Siapa yang menyuruh? Tidak mungkin kamu kan setiap pagi membeli kopi untuk saya?"

"Anu.. itu.. hmm.."

...

...

"Maafkan saya, saya jangan dipecat. Saya baru sebulan disini." Yuha membungkuk 90° pada Jisoo.

"Saya tidak akan memecat kamu, kamu cukup katakan saja siapa yang menyuruh. Itu saja."

"Itu, saya disuruh oleh Bapak Lee."

"Lee siapa?"

"Lee Seokmin dari Divisi Desain."

Jisoo membulatkan matanya, ia kaget mendengar penuturan dari Yuha. Ia mengenal Seokmin, partner kerja Mingyu salah satu arsitek terbaik di perusahaannya. Seokmin adalah team leader andalan Mingyu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo melangkah keluar ruangannya sendiri karena Yebin dan Pinky sudah pulang duluan. Dari jauh Jisoo melihat Mingyu sedang mengobrol dengan Seokmin. Jisoo menunggu didepan pintu lift, ada bayangan yang memantul yaitu bayangan ia dan Seokmin mendekat.

"Maaf _noona_."

"Oh kamu mengagetkanku."

Jisoo kaget karena hampir ditabrak oleh Seokmin, pria didepannya langsung mengucap maaf lalu menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Jisoo semakin curiga.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak apa _noona_. Mau pulang?"

"Hmm iya tentu saja, untuk apa berdiri disini."

 _Ting!_ Pintu lift terbuka, Jisoo langsung melangkah masuk. Seokmin ragu karena sudah banyak orang didalam lift. Tak lama ia bergabung karena didorong Mingyu.

Jisoo hanya diam, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Selama didalam lift mereka hanya diam.

 _Ting!_ Pintu lift terbuka, mereka sudah sampai di lobby.

"Hmm _noona_ bawa mobil?"

"Tidak, aku naik taksi. Mobilku masih di bengkel. _Overhaul._ " Jisoo mengeluarkan ponselnya bersiap menelepon layanan taksi.

" _Noona_ , biar aku antar saja. Bagaimana?"

Jisoo menghentikan jarinya lalu menatap Seokmin yang penuh harap. Jisoo menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia berhasil memancing Seokmin. Ia sangat penasaran alasan Seokmin mengirimkan kopi setiap pagi.

"Oke." Jisoo menyimpan ponselnya lagi.

Seokmin tersenyum senang, Jisoo tidak menolak. Tanpa Seokmin sadari sebenarnya Jisoo membawa mobilnya yang ia parkir di _basement_. Seokmin mengajak Jisoo menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di halaman gedung kantor.

Seokmin membukakan pintu untuk Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Jisoo masuk kedalam dengan ringan. Seokmin menjalankan mobilnya dan berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang baru keluar dari gedung. Jisoo sempat melirik melalui spion tampak Mingyu tersenyum. Jisoo semakin yakin kalau Seokmin menyukainya.

"Hmm _noona_ mau langsung pulang?" Seokmin tidak melewatkan kesempatan saat bersama Jisoo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah iya maksudku, mungkin _noona_ mau mampir membeli sesuatu biar aku antar sekalian."

"Oh iya, biasanya aku mampir membeli makanan."

"Oh bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu?" Seokmin berubah mulai agresif.

"Oke, tapi aku mau makan di restoran favoritku."

"Tidak masalah. Dimana alamatnya, aku akan antar." Seokmin sangat senang bisa makan malam berdua. Jisoo langsung menginput alamat di GPS mobil Seokmin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin duduk dihadapan Jisoo dengan gugup, bukan karena harus berhadapan dengan wanita secantik Jisoo namun ia khawatir tidak bisa membayar _billing_ makanan yang dipesan.

 _"Sial. Aku belum gajian, ini masih tengah bulan. Semoga limit kartuku cukup."_ Batin Seokmin, semoga ia bisa melewati acara makan berdua dengan Jisoo untuk pertama kalinya.

Jisoo tersenyum senang berhasil mengajak Seokmin ke restoran mewah, dimana ia kenal dengan pemiliknya yang sama-sama berasal dari Los Angeles. Ia sengaja karena ingin melihat seberapa jauh Seokmin mau menuruti permintaanya.

"Seokmin-ssi, kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Oh, aku ikut saja. Karena ini restoran favorit _noona_ jadi aku yakin _noona_ tahu makanan yang enak disini."

"Baiklah aku yang pilih ya." Jisoo memilih menu untuk Seokmin yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Oh tidak apa _noona_ , aku baik-baik saja. Hanya agak sedikit lelah karena proyek yang _noona_ berikan."

"Oh begitu. Tapi aku perhatikan, kerja kalian bagus. Big Boss sangat menyukainya." Jisoo mencoba menetralkan suasana.

Tak lama hidangan pembuka datang, disusul menu utama dan penutup. Seokmin memantapkan diri melihat tagihan yang disodorkan pelayan. Jisoo mengulum senyumnya melihat ekspresi Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ssi, jangan khawatir. Biar aku yang bayar."

"Oh tidak bisa, harga diri pria jatuh kalau wanita yang membayar. _Noona_ tenang saja, aku yang bayar semuanya."

"Tidak perlu, aku bawa kartu perusahaan." Jisoo memberikan kartu yang ia bawa untuk membayar semua tagihan makanan. Seokmin hanya diam. Jisoo merasa sudah cukup melihat ekspresi Seokmin.

"Terima kasih, lain kali aku traktir _noona_."

"Tidak masalah, traktir aku saat bonus dari Big Boss sudah turun."

"Pasti itu! _Noona_ tenang saja!" Seokmin berubah semangat, membuat Jisoo tertawa. Seokmin melanjutkan mengantar Jisoo pulang ke apartemennya.

Jisoo merasa Seokmin orang yang ceria, ia selalu bercerita selama diperjalanan. Dibanding dengan sifat Jisoo yang pendiam, Seokmin bisa merubah suasana agar tidak bosan.

Seokmin telah sampai didepan gedung apartemen dimana Jisoo tinggal.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Jisoo melepas _seatbelt_.

"Tidak masalah, aku sangat senang bisa mengantar."

"Oh iya, kalau boleh aku minta cokelat panas saja. Jangan kopi terus. Bosan. Sampai jumpa hari senin." Jisoo membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

Seokmin kaget karena Jisoo mengetahui aksinya setiap pagi. Ia buru-buru keluar menyusul Jisoo.

" _Noona_ tahu?"

"Tentu saja, gerak gerikmu mencurigakan."

"Oh, maaf. Hmm sudah malam, masuklah. Besok senin aku pesankan sesuai pesanan."

"Ku kira kamu mau beri penjelasan."

"Oh itu... hmmm... aku... iya memang benar aku yang menyuruh anak Divisi Umum untuk menaruh kopi setiap pagi. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu."

"Awalnya iya, tapi lucu juga. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Itu... aku... karena aku mengagumi _noona_." Seokmin menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Hanya sekedar kagum?"

"Tidak juga, iya aku menyukai mu sebagai seorang wanita bukan karena kamu atasanku. Maaf, aku minta maaf kalau lancang. Memang sebaiknya aku jujur daripada menyimpannya."

"Oh wow. Aku tidak menyangka."

"Sudah malam, anginnya dingin. Masuklah. Selamat istirahat." Seokmin pamit meninggalkan Jisoo, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat tak karuan karena baru menyatakan cintanya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta jawaban karena sangat gugup.

"Dasar bodoh! Pernyataan macam apa begitu? Harusnya aku katakan saat makan malam romantis berdua!" Seokmin mendengus kesal diperjalanan pulang.

Jisoo yang sudah di apartemennya mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini.

"Seokmin? Aku rasa dia menarik." Jisoo menggumamkan nama pria yang telah menjadi _secret admirer_ -nya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Yebin dan Pinky meledek Jisoo yang baru datang.

"Penggemarmu seperti biasa." Yebin melirik ke gelas yang sudah diletakkan di meja Jisoo seperti biasa. Jisoo tersenyum melihatnya lalu meraih gelas itu dan mencium aromanya. Cokelat.

Jisoo langsung meminumnya tanpa beban.

"Whoah, kali ini kamu langsung minum? Biasanya kamu memberikannya padaku." Pinky merasa heran.

"Lho ini kan untukku, kenapa kamu mengharapkannya? Sana beli sendiri."

"Ciyeeh, aku jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya?" Yebin dan Pinky terus meledeknya, Jisoo hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Yebin dan Pinky kembali ke mejanya meninggalkan Jisoo.

Jisoo mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirimkan foto dan ucapan terima kasih untuk Seokmin. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Seokmin langsung membalasnya ditambah dengan _emoticon_ senang. Jisoo hanya tersenyum membacanya.

Selang 30 menit, Yuha datang membawa sekotak makanan ke ruangan Jisoo.

"Maaf, saya hanya disuruh mengantar ini." Yuha langsung pamit undur diri keluar ruangan. Jisoo sudah tahu makanan itu darimana.

Jisoo membukanya, ada roti panggang yang masih hangat. Yebin dan Pinky penasaran saat Yuha masuk ke ruangan Jisoo. Namun mereka mengira kalau Jisoo hanya pesan makan saja.

Jisoo langsung foto dan mengirimkan pada Seokmin, tak lama pesannya langsung dibalas. Jisoo terus tersenyum, ia memakan roti sambil mulai bekerja.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sebelumnya, di luar ruangan yang masih 1 lantai. Seokmin mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengucap "Yes!" Ia sangat senang Jisoo mengucapkan terima kasih setelah mengirimkan foto segelas cokelat panas sesuai permintaan. Ia buru-buru menuju lantai dasar untuk membelikan makanan. Ia berpendapat kalau Jisoo belum sarapan, jadi ia berinisiatif membeli camilan.

"Kamu dimana?"

" _Aku dilantai 10 habis mengantar minuman di ruang rapat."_

"Ketemu di tempat biasa."

Seokmin bertemu Yuha untuk minta tolong lagi agar memberikan makanan pada Jisoo.

"Apa tidak masalah? Aku takut. Kemarin aku ketahuan."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula ia tidak bisa asal memecat orang. Cepat kamu antarkan."

Yuha mengangguk patuh menurut untuk memberikan makanan untuk Jisoo. Ia dan Seokmin bertetangga, karena bantuan Seokmin juga Yuha bisa bekerja disitu. Jadi Yuha membalas kebaikan Seokmin dengan membantunya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kamu lembur?" Jisoo masuk ke ruangan dimana Seokmin dan Mingyu bekerja.

"Oh _noona_ , iya karena Mingyu sedang ke Jepang jadi segala urusan aku yang _handle_. _Noona_ mau pulang? Sama siapa? Mobil masih di bengkel? Naik taksi lagi?"

Jisoo hanya tertawa dengan rentetan pertanyaan dari Seokmin.

"Entahlah, mungkin naik taksi."

"Oh, kalau mau menunggu sebentar bagaimana? Aku rapihkan ini dulu, biar aku antar pulang."

"Hmm oke."

Seokmin langsung membereskan berkas-berkasnya agar sang gadis pujaan tidak menunggu lama.

" _Noona_ tumben pulang malam."

"Tadi ada tamu, seperti biasa Big Boss tidak mau sendiri saat ada tamu asing."

"Oh begitu, apa sudah makan?"

"Hmm belum."

"Mau makan dulu? Oh tapi ini hampir jam 8 malam." Seokmin berubah ragu.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja biasanya wanita sangat takut makan malam kalau sudah lewat jam 8."

Jisoo tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Seokmin. "Aku tidak masalah, apa kamu merekomendasikan tempat makan yang enak?"

Bagai mendapat angin segar, Jisoo seolah mau diajak makan malam lagi. Seokmin tentu saja senang.

"Ada. Tapi aku takut tidak sesuai selera _noona_."

"Benarkah? Aku tak masalah yang penting tempatnya bersih dan makanannya enak."

"Oh kalau itu sudah pasti. Oke kita kesana."

Seokmin senang bisa makan malam lagi berdua dengan Jisoo. Ia membawa Jisoo untuk makan sup iga.

"Imo! Pesan 2 porsi ya." Teriak Seokmin pada si bibi penjual yang sudah ia kenal akrab. Jisoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Seokmin menuang air dan memberikan pada Jisoo.

"Hei, ini siapa? Akhirnya kamu bawa gadis cantik kemari jadi tidak sendirian lagi." Sang bibi menghidangkan sup untuk Seokmin dan Jisoo. Seokmin hanya tersenyum malu. Sang bibi pergi setelah menghidangkan.

"Dimakan _noona_ mumpung masih panas." Seokmin memberikan sendok pada Jisoo.

Jisoo mencoba kuah sup, lidahnya langsung tertarik untuk mencobanya lagi. "Whoah ini enak."

"Benar kan enak? Kalau mau tambah juga boleh." Ucap Seokmin riang karena Jisoo menyukai pilihannya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

Seokmin mengantar pulang Jisoo setelah makan.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya."

"Hmm sama-sama. Oh apa besok mau cokelat panas lagi?"

"Hmm... terserah saja."

"Ooh, baiklah ditunggu saja besok."

Jisoo bersiap turun tapi ia agak ragu. "Hmm, mau mampir?"

Seokmin terdiam dengan ajakan Jisoo.

"Ah, maaf kamu pasti lelah karena Mingyu tidak ngantor."

"Aku mau. Apa boleh?"

"Hmm, iya aku punya teh hijau. Kalau mau. Karena kita habis makan daging."

"Oh aku mau! Aku parkir dulu." Seokmin sangat senang dengan tawaran Jisoo.

Jisoo mengajak Seokmin ke apartemennya, bisa dibilang ia adalah pria pertama yang Jisoo bawa ke tempat tinggalnya. Setelah menaruh tas dan membuka blazer yang dikenakan, ia menuju dapur untuk menyeduh teh. Seokmin memandang takjub dengan keadaan apartemen milik Jisoo. Wajar saja, Jisoo berasal dari keluarga berada, memiliki jabatan di kantor dan sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan Big Boss.

" _Noona_ tinggal sendirian, apa tidak bosan?"

"Sudah terbiasa, ya memang aku suka merasa sepi." Jisoo menghidangkan teh.

Telepon rumah Jisoo berbunyi, namun Jisoo tidak mengangkatnya lalu terdengar suara rekaman Jisoo untuk meninggalkan pesan pada si penelepon.

 _"Jisoo putriku, apa kamu sudah pulang? Cepat kabari kalau sudah punya calon. Mama tunggu. Mama ingin kamu segera menikah."_

Seokmin hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh setelah mendengar pesan dari ibunya Jisoo. Sementara Jisoo? Jangan ditanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan malu. Ia tidak mensetting rekaman lagi, karena terbiasa di speaker on.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang berani bicara. Jisoo menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Maaf. Harusnya aku tidak mampir." Ucap Seokmin hati-hati.

"Hmm tak apa, memang aku yang menawarkan awalnya." Jisoo menghapus air matanya, ia menangis karena malu.

" _Noona_ , maaf kalau aku lancang. Apa aku bisa menjadi bagian darimu. Hmm maksudnya tipe pria seperti apa yang kamu inginkan."

Jisoo hanya diam, ia bingung menjawabnya.

"Kalau _noona_ cari yang tampan, wajahku tidak begitu memalukan."

"Kalau _noona_ cari yang humoris, aku maju."

"Kalau _noona_ cari yang setia, aku akan buktikan."

"Kalau _noona_ cari yang penyayang, aku juga akan buktikan."

"Kalau _noona_ cari yang kaya? Hmm aku tidak yakin. _Noona_ pasti bisa menebak berapa gajiku, aku tidak sekaya Mingyu. Aku juga tidak sepintar Mingyu. Tapi kalau pekerja keras aku orangnya."

Jisoo tertawa geli mendengar celotehan Seokmin. Ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku."

"Aku serius _noona_. Sebenarnya, aku juga disuruh cepat menikah oleh ibuku."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya kita senasib jangan-jangan kita jo..."

 _Bugh_

Jisoo melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Seokmin sambil tertawa. Seokmin ikut tertawa tidak marah dilempar bantal. Ia senang Jisoo sudah bisa tertawa lagi.

"Tolong jangan beritahu yang lain."

"Oke siap." Seokmin tersenyum, melanjutkan minum tehnya.

Tak lama Seokmin pamit karena ia sadar diri sudah malam dan Jisoo harus istirahat.

Keesokannya, Jisoo mendapati secangkir teh hangat dan sandwich di mejanya. Jisoo tersenyum senang, membuat Yebin dan Pinky merasa iri dengan penggemar rahasia Jisoo.

Jisoo dan Seokmin semakin akrab tanpa diketahui oleh karyawan lain kecuali Mingyu. Karena Seokmin sering curhat, ditambah ia tidak mau ada gosip yang menyebar karena menghormati jabatan Jisoo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka biasa bertemu diluar kantor saat makan malam atau di apartemen Jisoo. Seokmin merasa Jisoo mau menerimanya hanya saja mereka baru sebatas teman dekat atau hubungan tanpa status? Seokmin terus berusaha mendekati sang gadis berharap untuk kedepannya bisa lebih serius.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin bersiul senang di sabtu pagi, ia ada janji kencan dengan Jisoo. Setelah jogging, mandi dan sarapan ia bersiap menjemput sang gadis pujaan. Setelah dirasa sudah oke penampilannya ia bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, rumah orang tua maksudnya. Karena ia masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

Ia sudah hafal rute menuju apartemen Jisoo dan ia juga sudah hafal dilantai berapa Jisoo tinggal.

Seokmin menekan bell tak lama pintu terbuka, ia langsung masuk.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat?"

"Hmm, bisa tunggu? Aku belum selesai berdandan."

"Oh, tanpa make up saja _noona_ sudah cantik."

"Aku harus tampil sempurna." Ucap Jisoo meninggalkan Seokmin, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Seokmin sudah terbiasa di apartemen Jisoo. Ia menyalakan tv sambil menunggu Jisoo selesai berdandan.

"Oh, sudah 1 jam tapi ia belum keluar juga. Aku pikir ia sudah rapi saat aku datang. Bagian wajah yang mana ia poles? Hidungnya sudah mancung, bentuk bibir juga sudah sempurna, matanya juga cantik. Aaaahh alis! Apa setiap wanita begitu?" Seokmin mengoceh sendiri, tak lama Jisoo keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah rapi.

"Wow, beautiful lady."

"Apa sih? Biasanya juga begini." Jisoo malu-malu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin dan Jisoo pergi menonton film di salah satu mall. Setelah menonton, Seokmin menawarinya makan siang. Mereka menuju sebuah restoran, keadaan tidak terlalu ramai. Seokmin mengambil meja di pojok.

"Tidak apa kan kita makan disini?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka disini menunya banyak."

Setelah memesan makanan, Seokmin mengajak mengobrol seperti biasa agar tidak bosan. Lambat laun keadaan makin ramai karena _weekend_.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Sang pelayan menghidangkan makanan yang sudah dipesan. Seokmin meneguk minumannya karena haus setelah bercerita banyak.

"Seok tolong pindah."

"Hmmppphh.." Seokmin kaget karena Mingyu tiba-tiba datang lalu menggeser piring makanan Seokmin.

"Cepatlah." Mingyu agak membentak dan menarik Seokmin, dengan terpaksa Seokmin pindah duduk disebelah Jisoo. Jisoo hanya menunduk malu karena Mingyu tiba-tiba datang dengan Wonwoo, istrinya. Mingyu mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk.

"Oh hai Seokmin-ssi, maaf ya kakiku pegal sekali." Wonwoo meminta maaf.

"Iya maaf ya mengganggu kalian, kasihan Wonwoo sedang hamil." Mingyu ikut meminta maaf. Lalu ia menyapa Jisoo yang masih terlihat malu. Acara kencan jadi terganggu dengan kedatangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Seokmin dan Jisoo menjadi canggung, namun Mingyu dan Wonwoo seolah tidak peduli. Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya, Wonwoo terus menempel, memeluk lengan dan menyender dipundak Mingyu. Mingyu sesekali menggoda istrinya dan mereka tertawa bersama, Mingyu juga terus mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Jisoo merasa panas dengan pemandangan didepannya, Seokmin menyadari hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga ingin bermesraan bersama Jisoo seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Seokmin merasa ada hiburan dengan yang dilihatnya, dimana Wonwoo yang sedang hamil makan 2 porsi dan Mingyu terlihat sangat menyayangi istrinya. Benar-benar membuat iri.

" _Eonnie,_ kapan-kapan main ke rumah sama Seokmin." Ajak Wonwoo, mereka memang belum lama pindah rumah. Mingyu membeli rumah untuk Wonwoo sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

"Oh iya Wonwoo." Jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum ramah.

Setelah makan, Mingyu membayar semua tagihan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Seokmin mau membagi tempat duduknya walau terpaksa. Itu juga karena Wonwoo yang merengek kakinya pegal.

"Habis belanja Gyu? Banyak sekali." Ledek Seokmin melirik belanjaan yang dipegang Mingyu.

"Ini punya nyonya Kim semua." Jawab Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu.

"Nanti kamu juga mengalami." Ucap Jisoo.

"Eh?" Seokmin melirik Jisoo yang seolah memberi kode.

"Aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa hari senin." Pamit Mingyu karena ia masih harus menuruti permintaan istrinya yang minta dibelikan crepes.

"Maksud _noona_ apa ya tadi?" tanya Seokmin setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi.

"Tentu saja traktir aku belanja, aku tahu bonus kalian sudah cair kan?"

"Ooh itu, _noona_ mau apa?"

"Tadi aku lihat ada koleksi tas baru, disana." Jisoo langsung berjalan tanpa minta persetujuan Seokmin.

 _"Aduh pilihannya pasti mahal, dia kan high class apa aku bisa menuruti keinginannya?"_ batin Seokmin tapi tetap menurut mengikuti sang gadis pujaan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin mengikuti kemana Jisoo melangkah. Mereka memasuki salah satu toko tas bermerk. Seokmin sudah memperkirakan berapa banyak yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membelikan hadiah yang diminta Jisoo.

"Seokmin-ah, ini bagus tidak?"

"Oh, _noona_ suka ini? Bagus. Tapi apa ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil? Hmm maksudku tas kerja _noona_ kan besar, muat banyak barang."

"Hmm? Benar juga. Apa kamu mau memilihkannya untukku?"

"Aku yang pilih? Tapi aku tidak pintar pilih barang, apalagi untuk wanita. _Noona_ saja yang pilih nanti aku yang bayar."

"Ooh padahal aku berharap kamu memilihkannya untukku."

" _Noona_ serius? Tapi takut _noona_ tidak suka."

"Aku akan memakainya, karena itu pemberianmu."

Seokmin tersenyum senang mendengar Jisoo berkata seperti itu.

"Hmm baiklah, aku akan pilihkan." Seokmin berkeliling mencari yang sesuai dengan style Jisoo dan tentunya sesuai budget yang ia punya. Jisoo menunggunya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ini bagaimana? Modelnya simple tapi kalau _noona_ yang pakai terlihat anggun." Seokmin memilih tas berukuran sedang dengan aksen sederhana. Jisoo mengambilnya dan mengecek kondisi tas dengan detail.

"Ini juga koleksi baru kata pegawainya. Bagaimana? Kalau mau langsung aku bayar."

Jisoo mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pilihan Seokmin. Seokmin langsung meminta diambilkan yang baru pada seorang pegawai.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Jisoo mendekat ke telinga Seokmin. Seokmin menoleh kaget karena Jisoo berani mendekat dan tersenyum.

Tak lama pegawai membawa tas yang baru, Jisoo mengecek kembali takut ada cacat, setelah dirasa oke, Seokmin membayarnya. Ia juga membawakan _paper bag_ belanjaan tas milik Jisoo persis yang dilakukan Mingyu yang bawa belanjaan milik Wonwoo.

" _Noona_ , apa kita bisa bergandengan tangan? Seperti pasangan pada umumnya."

"Hmm boleh saja."

Seokmin langsung senang dan mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Seokmin-ah, aku boleh minta sesuatu lagi?"

"Oh, _noona_ mau apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku _noona_ , aku terlihat tua saat bersamamu."

"Lalu? Mau dipanggil apa?"

"Hmm terserah. Mungkin seperti Mingyu memanggil istrinya."

Seokmin berfikir mengingat kata apa yang sering diucapkan Mingyu ke Wonwoo.

"Apa ya?"

"Huft! Kenapa loadingmu lama sekali?" Jisoo melepas tangannya.

"Eh? Kok dilepas? Iya sebentar aku masih mengingatnya. Eh sini sayang, jangan kesitu dulu." Seokmin tanpa sadar menarik Jisoo untuk bersembunyi.

"Apa?"

"Sstt diam disini, itu ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang beli es krim. Aku pikir mereka tadi bilang mau beli crepes."

"Maksudku tadi kamu panggil aku apa?"

"Eh? Apa ya?"

"Ah sudahlah. Kamu lama sekali!" Jisoo kesal langsung berjalan ke lain arah agar tidak bertemu Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Iya sayang. Begitu kan? Mingyu sering mengucapkan kata 'sayang' pada Wonwoo."

Jisoo langsung menunduk malu. Seokmin tersenyum senang Jisoo sudah menerimanya walau dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Jadi tanggal berapa kita jadian? Hmm apa hari ini?" Tanya Seokmin malu-malu.

"Terhitung sejak kamu membelikan kopi untukku saja."

"Eh? Itu kapan ya? Astaga aku lupa. Bisa ganti tanggal tidak?"

Jisoo hanya terkekeh geli berjalan meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih kebingungan mengingat kapan ia membelikan kopi.

"Oh astaga, itu kapan ya? Apa aku tanya Yuha saja ya?" Seokmin masih bingung tapi ia senang Jisoo sudah jelas menerimanya. Seokmin menyusul Jisoo dan mensejajarkan langkahnya. Dengan malu-malu Jisoo mengapit lengan Seokmin, berjalan keluar mall.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Special Request** for **Dardara,** semoga suka ya SeokSoo Couple-nya. First ff SeokSoo soalnya ^^. Awalnya 2 chap tapi nanggung jadi sekalian aja dibikin OS.

Happy Fasting bagi yang menjalankan dan selamat menunggu buka puasa 😘😘😘


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Sudah 3 hari Jisoo tidak masuk kerja, ia sedang dinas keluar negeri. Sepulangnya dari Taiwan ia jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Seokmin sangat cemas karena Jisoo tinggal sendirian. Ia bahkan sampai memesan makanan agar dikirim ke apartemen Jisoo. Malamnya Seokmin datang ke apartemen kekasihnya untuk membesuk.

Seokmin langsung masuk karena sudah hafal passwordnya. Keadaan sepi, ia langsung menuju kamar Jisoo dan melihat kekasihnya masih tertidur, ia langsung mendekat dan duduk ditepian ranjang. Seokmin mengecek suhu tubuh dengan menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahi Jisoo hingga membuat Jisoo terbangun. Dengan perlahan Jisoo membuka matanya dan membersihkan kotoran mata takut menempel bisa malu didepan kekasihnya.

"Masih sakit? Mau ke dokter?"

Jisoo hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab, lalu berusaha bangun. Dengan masih lemas ia memeluk tubuh Seokmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Seokmin tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya. Saat dikantor Jisoo sebagai wanita yang berwibawa tapi saat berdua saja ia akan manja seperti wanita pada umumnya.

"Sudah makan?"

"Tidak selera makan." Ucap Jisoo manja.

"Aku bawa makanan dari rumah. Ibuku yang memasak."

"Eh? Tadi kamu pulang dulu?"

"Iya pulang sebentar ambil makanan langsung kesini."

"Ya ampun, dari kantor kamu pulang dulu lalu kesini?" Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum karena kagum dengan pengorbanan Seokmin.

"Iya ibuku sudah ribut saat aku bilang kalau kamu sakit. Ia langsung memasak dan memaksaku untuk pulang dulu mengambil makanan. Sekarang kita makan ya." Seokmin bangun lalu menuntun Jisoo untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

"Aku cuci muka dulu." Ucap Jisoo langsung ke kamar mandi.

Seokmin menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dibawa. Jisoo menyusul ke ruang makan. Ia sangat terharu melihat berbagai macam masakan rumah, sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya. Jisoo terdiam melihatnya saat Seokmin menghidangkan nasi beserta lauk yang masih hangat.

"Dimakan, biar kamu cepat sehat." Ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum. Jisoo membalas senyuman lalu mulai menyuap nasi.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada ibumu."

"Masalah itu nanti saja, sekarang makan saja dulu."

Selesai makan, Seokmin membereskan semuanya. Jisoo hanya berbaring di sofa karena kepalanya masih pusing. Setelah selesai Seokmin menghampiri Jisoo yang sedang berbaring, memberi kecupan di kening lalu ia duduk dibawah sambil menatap Jisoo yang masih pucat.

"Yakin tidak mau ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah, nanti juga sehat lagi."

Seokmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Jisoo dengan lembut, Jisoo memandanganya dengan tatapan sayu mulai mengantuk karena habis minum obat.

"Tidurlah dikamar."

Jisoo menurut langsung bangun dan Seokmin membantunya, mengantar ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi lalu menemaninya sampai tertidur baru Seokmin pulang.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo berputar-putar mengelilingi komplek perumahan mencari alamat Seokmin. Ia bermaksud untuk berkunjung tapi tidak memberitahu kedatangannya pada Seokmin. Alhasil ia jadi kerepotan sendiri mencari alamat rumah, namun saat ia melihat mobil dan plat nomor yang ia kenal, ia tersenyum karena sudah sampai.

Jisoo menatap rumah didepannya, dengan mobil milik Seokmin ia yakin kalau itu rumah kekasihnya. Ia menekan bell tak lama ada seorang ibu paruh baya membuka pintu. Jisoo sempat berpikir kalau itu ibunya Seokmin.

"Maaf, Seokminnya ada?" Jisoo sudah pasang senyum paling manis karena ingin membawa kesan baik yang baru pertama kali bertemu orang tua Seokmin.

"Itu, disana." Ibu paruh baya itu menunjuk ke rumah seberang, Jisoo bingung saat mau bertanya lagi si ibu sudah menutup pintunya.

"Oh wow, kasar." Jisoo menggaruk kepalanya dan ia kaget dengan papan nama rumah itu.

"Hmmm ternyata salah rumah." Jisoo berbalik ke rumah di seberang karena rumah yang ia ketuk adalah rumah keluarga Jung. Ia menatap rumah 2 lantai didepannya dan ada papan nama Lee, dan ia yakin kalau itu rumah Seokmin. Ia langsung menekan bell.

"Iya, siapa?" Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik menyambut Jisoo.

"Ooh Jisoo ya?"

Jisoo kaget karena wanita didepannya mengenal dia. "Iya, saya Hong Jisoo."

"Ya ampun, sama siapa? Kenapa tidak beri kabar mau datang? Ayo masuk. Seokmin kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu mau datang?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari ibunya Seokmin. Jisoo hanya tersenyum, mirip sekali dengan anaknya.

"Iya maaf, saya memang tidak beritahu sebelumnya."

"Oh begitu, ayo masuk. Si bujang malah masih tidur itu, nanti _eomma_ bangunkan." Ibunya Seokmin mengajak Jisoo masuk kedalam. Jisoo melihat rumah Seokmin sangat nyaman, semua barang diatur dengan rapi.

"Tadi sempat salah rumah karena lihat mobil di rumah seberang."

"Oh itu tadi pagi Seokmin habis antar _eomma_ ke pasar lalu ada tetangga mau pindahan ada truk menghalangi jadi tidak bisa masuk garasi. Sementara parkir disana. Dia malah lupa, setelah sarapan langsung tidur katanya lagi banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

Jisoo tersenyum mendengar celotehan ibunya Seokmin yang menyebut " _eomma_ " seolah-olah Jisoo sudah dianggap anak.

"Oh iya sampai lupa, karena baru bertemu nama _eomma_ Lee Ha Nui. Panggil _eomma_ saja ya biar lebih akrab. _Eomma_ senang saat Seokmin memberitahu sudah punya pasangan. Biar terlihat ramai dirumah ini karena kita hanya tinggal berdua, _appa_ Seokmin sudah tidak ada."

"Oh iya hmm _eomma_ , begitu?"

"Iya seperti itu, aduh cantik sekali. Eh sebentar sampai lupa belum dikasih minum."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak, _eomma_ malah senang kamu mau datang kesini."

Nyonya Lee menghidangankan secangkir teh untuk Jisoo. "Diminum Jisoo."

"Terima kasih." Jisoo tersenyum malu lalu mencicipi teh buatan ibunya Seokmin.

"Oh ini ada sekedar oleh-oleh saat saya ada tugas dari kantor." Jisoo memberikan paper bag yang ia bawa.

"Oh apa ini? Aduh aduh cantik sekali." Nyonya Lee sangat senang dengan pemberian Jisoo walau hanya sebuah scraf bermotif bunga.

"Terima kasih ya." Nyonya Lee langsung mencoba memakainya dan Jisoo tersenyum mengangguk senang karena terlihat cocok pilihannya.

"Saya yang berterima kasih, hmm _eomma_ sudah mau masak saat saya sakit." Jisoo masih agak canggung saat mengucap kata _eomma_.

"Oh itu tidak masalah, _eomma_ suka apalagi masak untuk calon." Nyonya Lee tertawa malu-malu membuat pipi Jisoo merona.

"Eh sampai lupa, itu si anak bujang belum di bangunkan sebentar ya. Apa kamu saja yang bangunkan?"

"Eh? Saya?"

"Iya tidak apa. Sana, kamarnya di atas tapi jangan kaget isinya berantakan. Biasa kamar anak bujang begitu."

"Tidak. Saya tidak enak." Ucap Jisoo malu.

"Eih tidak apa, ayo _eomma_ antar nanti kamu masuk saja."

Nyonya Lee memaksa, Jisoo menurut mengikutinya menuju kamar Seokmin.

"Ini kamarnya, sudah ya _eomma_ tinggal. Bangunkan dia sebentar lagi makan siang, kita makan bersama."

Jisoo ditinggal sendiri, menatap ragu pintu kamar didepannya, sempat mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban lalu ia memberanikan diri masuk. Jisoo agak takut karena ini pertama kali masuk ke kamar seorang pria. Jisoo melihat isi kamar Seokmin dan benar seperti apa kata ibunya. Berantakan dan aroma khas pria. Namun berantakan karena berbagai kertas, Jisoo mengulum senyum karena saat dirumah pun Seokmin tetap bekerja. Benar adanya bahwa Seokmin tipe pekerja keras.

Jisoo mendekat melihat Seokmin masih tertidur, Jisoo bingung mau membangunkan dengan cara apa karena ini pertama kalinya apalagi melihat Seokmin sangat pulas jadi tidak tega.

"Sayang bangun." Jisoo mengguncang tubuh Seokmin. Tak ada reaksi. Lalu Jisoo masih mengguncang tubuh Seokmin lagi.

"Hnggg 5 menit lagi Miss Korea." Seokmin balik badan. Jisoo bingung dengan ucapan Seokmin.

"Miss Korea?"

Tak lama ibunya Seokmin datang untuk mengecek. "Bagaimana? Belum bangun juga ya? Aigoo dia memang sulit dibangunkan."

Jisoo menggeleng karena ia memang tidak tahu harus apa. Jisoo berdiri berganti posisi dengan nyonya Lee.

"Anak bujang! Bangun! Malu ih ada si cantik datang masih tidur!" Ibunya Seokmin membangunkan dengan caranya yang tidak biasa. Ia menarik tangan anaknya agar bangun lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tak lupa mendaratkan cubitan dihidung mancung Seokmin membuat Jisoo bergidik ngeri.

"Hehe harus begini caranya agar dia bangun. Eh bangun itu ada si cantik!"

"Aduh Miss Korea, iya iya ini bangun." Seokmin mulai membuka matanya.

"Nah sudah bangun, sisanya _eomma_ serahkan sama kamu ya. Sebentar lagi makanan siap."

Jisoo hanya menatap heran, jadi Seokmin memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Miss Korea. Seokmin sudah duduk tapi nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Saat Seokmin menoleh ke samping ia kaget dengan adanya Jisoo yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sayang, kapan kamu datang? Apa aku masih bermimpi? Coba cubit." Seokmin mengulurkan tangannya dan Jisoo memberikan cubitan dan Seokmin mengaduh sakit. Jisoo mendekat lalu duduk berhadapan.

"Eh aku kira mimpi, ini benar kamu? Kok kamu bisa sampai sini? Sama siapa?"

Jisoo hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang sama. Seokmin tersenyum malu karena ketahuan aslinya.

"Aku cuci muka dulu ya, tapi aku sudah mandi. Ah aku mandi lagi ya, tidak enak sama kamu. Hmm kamu mau tunggu disini?"

"Aku akan ke bawah membantu ibu kamu."

"Oh oke."

Jisoo masih menahan diri karena ia dan Seokmin belum ada hubungan serius, ditambah ada ibunya Seokmin dirumah tentu tidak enak kalau harus berduaan di kamar. Jisoo keluar kamar menuju dapur, sekedar membantu sementara Seokmin mandi lagi agar terlihat segar.

Jisoo merasa nyaman dengan ibunya Seokmin, ia terus bercerita tentang masa kecil Seokmin. Jisoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sesekali tertawa.

"Pasti sedang bergosip tentang aku ya?" Seokmin yang sudah mandi lagi menyusul ke dapur melihat keakraban ibunya dan Jisoo.

"Pede sekali kamu. Ayo kita semua makan." Ucap nyonya Lee.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersama menikmati makan siang. Jisoo sangat senang karena ia sudah lama tidak makan bersama, ia jadi sangat merindukan ibunya ingin makan bersama juga.

.

.

"Rencana mau kemana?" Tanya Seokmin setelah makan, duduk berdua di ruang keluarga. Ibunya Seokmin pergi dengan alasan istirahat padahal ia sengaja tidak mau mengganggu.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya bosan saja."

"Oh begitu, aku sampai kaget kamu bisa kesini."

"Ibu kamu sangat baik." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum membuat Seokmin malu.

"Hmm kenapa memanggil ibumu dengan Miss Korea?"

"Oh hahaha aku iseng saja dulu aku meledek karena eomma mengaku mirip dengan Lee Honey yang cantik itu jadi aku memanggilnya Miss Korea sampai sekarang."

"Oh begitu." Jisoo tertawa geli mendengarnya.

Diam-diam ibunya Seokmin mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Aish kenapa mereka biasa saja? Duduk pun berjauhan, kurang menempel. Persis almarhum _appa_ -nya masih malu-malu. Ckck." Gumam ibunya Seokmin berharap ada adegan romantis malah biasa saja.

"Ah tidak menarik." Nyonya Lee kembali untuk tidur siang.

"Besok ada acara?"

"Belum ada." Jisoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Mau ke Everland? Hmm sekalian mampir ke tempat _appa,_ lokasinya dekat."

"Boleh, sekalian kenalan." Jisoo mengangguk setuju. Jisoo mengambil ponselnya, ia melakukan video call ke ibunya. Awalnya Seokmin grogi tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan diri pada ibunya Jisoo.

Mereka berdua berbincang dengan ibunya Jisoo, yang awalnya mereka duduk berjauhan jadi menempel. Sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh nyonya Lee, sementara nyonya Hong nun jauh disana melihat kemesraan putrinya bersama kekasihnya.

Seokmin mengantar Jisoo pulang naik mobil milik Jisoo setelah makan malam, awalnya ingin pulang sore tapi nyonya Lee menahan jadi Jisoo menyerah tidak enak menolak.

"Sayang, kamu yakin mobil kamu habis di servis?"

"Oh? Hnggg memang kenapa?"

"Hmm entahlah rasanya tidak enak. Kamu servis di bengkel resmi kan?"

Jisoo membuang muka, ia dulu sempat berbohong mengatakan mobil masuk bengkel padahal dia belum servis.

"Mungkin karena kamu tidak biasa, aku pakai tidak apa-apa."

"Oh mungkin ya." Seokmin tertawa. Jisoo menarik nafas karena Seokmin percaya, esoknya dia harus menelepon bengkel langganan untuk membawanya servis.

Seokmin mengantar Jisoo sampai depan pintu unitnya. "Istirahatlah, besok pagi aku jemput." Seokmin akan mencium kening tapi Jisoo menghindar.

"Oh. Kenapa?"

"Hmm, ada cctv." Ucap Jisoo lirih sembari tersenyum malu. Seokmin tertawa, ia menekan password lalu mereka masuk kedalam.

"Sudah boleh?" Ledek Seokmin dan Jisoo mengangguk. Bukan kecupan dikening yang diberikan Seokmin melainkan kecupan lembut dibibir tipis Jisoo. Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannnya disaat Seokmin melumat lembut bibirnya. Seokmin melepas ciuman dibibir beralih mengecup kening Jisoo cukup lama.

"Istirahatlah, gunakan pakaian yang nyaman esok. Jam 7 aku jemput dan sudah harus siap. Oke."

"Oke." Jisoo mengangguk setuju. Seokmin keluar dari unit apartemen Jisoo melanjutkan pulang dengan naik kendaraan umum.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Esoknya Seokmin, menjemput sesuai janji mengajak Jisoo ke tempat makam ayahnya untuk mengenalkan Jisoo pada ayahnya. Setelahnya mereka bermain ke Everland.

Seokmin terus menatap Jisoo sambil tersenyum karena mereka merasakan kencan seperti anak muda ditambah penampilan Jisoo yang terlihat berbeda. Jisoo terlihat santai memakai kaos, celana denim, sepatu kets serta menggendong tas kecil di punggungnya. Dan rambutnya diikat _ponytail_. Seokmin merasa gemas karena Jisoo terlihat seperti anak remaja sangat berbeda dengan penampilan sehari-hari saat di kantor.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jisoo malu-malu.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang _Oppa_ bersama adiknya pergi bermain."

Jisoo tertawa geli dan Seokmin terus tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Jisoo.

"Kamu tahu? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini." Ucap Jisoo sambil berjalan mencari wahana bermain.

"Sama, aku juga. Terakhir mungkin saat SD." Balas Seokmin sambil tertawa.

"Itu apa? Apa itu rumah hantu?" Jjisoo menunjuk suatu tempat dimana banyak yang datang masuk kedalam.

" _Rotating House_. Mau coba?" ajak Seokmin.

"Boleh." Jisoo tersenyum manis dan mereka berdua masuk.

"Dari luar terlihat sepi, ternyata didalam ramai." ucap Seokmin yang merasa tertipu dan Jisoo hanya tertawa geli. Selama menunggu dalam antrian Jisoo merasa bosan, Seokmin memberikan tablet pc dan Jisoo bermain game. Keduanya terlihat tidak seperti orang dewasa umumnya dimana Jisoo terlihat sangat imut.

Seokmin terus menemani Jisoo yang bermain game, sesekali ia mencium aroma shampo dari kepala Jisoo, tubuh keduanya menempel dengan Jisoo yang terus menyender pada dada Seokmin dan Seokmin menahannya sambil memeluk dari belakang.

Saat masuk ke dalam lagi untuk memulai permainan, Jisoo merasa agak takut dengan ruangan yang gelap. Ia terus menempel pada Seokmin dengan memeluk lengannya. Sesuai namanya saat mereka duduk dengan ilusi optik, mereka seolah-olah berputar. Jisoo benar-benar terlihat manja, saat ia takut maka ia memalingkan wajahnya bersembunyi di belakang pundak Seokmin. Seokmin akan mengusap kepala Jisoo dengan lembut.

Setelah permainan selesai keduanya terus tertawa karena merasa senang dan mencoba permainan lain.

"Kamu tahu? Jangan sampai kita bertemu orang kantor disini." ucap Jisoo sambil terkekeh geli.

"Bisa kacau urusannya." Seokmin tertawa geli membalas ucapan Jisoo.

"Kamu mau bando itu? Aku pernah melihat foto di meja kerja Mingyu saat Wonwoo pakai bando seperti itu."

"What! Aku pakai itu? Oh tidak!"

"Tapi itu lucu, kamu pasti terlihat sangat imut." Seokmin terus meledek membuat Jisoo makin terlihat malu. Jisoo berlari kecil meninggalkan Seokmin sambil tertawa, ia merasa bebas bisa bermain terlepas dari pekerjaannya. Seokmin mengejarnya lalu merangkul dengan erat menuju wahana lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Mencoba membuka draft lama Seoksoo, (mungkin?) akan dilanjut sesuai permintaan hehehe... Maaf kalau lama karena fokus di ff Meanie Married Life.

Rated dinaikin takut saya kebablasan ya.

Special Thank's

 **Mockaa2294 / CaratARMYmonbebe / Uri SeokSoo / meanie0617 / Dardara / Devil Prince / ajeng04 / Halololo . Hayiyiyi / shfly9**

Ada yang suka SF9? Beberapa hari yang lalu iseng membuat ff SF9 dengan sudut pandang yang beda. Kalau berkenan bisa cari penname **Lion Honey** , sengaja dibuat terpisah karena penname ini khusus ff Seventeen saja terutama Meanie.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 _Tap tap tap tap..._

Suara ketukan dari _high heels_ yang dikenakan Jisoo mengetuk dengan sangat nyaring ditambah ekspresi raut wajah sang pemilik yang terlihat kusut. Seokmin yang baru keluar dari toilet melihat Jisoo melintas berjalan dengan cepat.

"Kenapa dia? Kenapa murung begitu?" Ucap Seokmin lirih, ia ingin bertanya namun Jisoo lebih dulu mengirimnya chat pada Seokmin.

"Aku pulang malam, Bos mengajakku untuk bertemu klien dari Busan malam ini."

Seokmin hanya menarik nafas setelah membaca chat dari Jisoo. Malam ini mereka sepakat untuk makan malam bersama. Namun, Jisoo membatalkan dan Seokmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tidak apa sayang, bisa diganti esok malam. _Saranghae_." Seokmin membalas pesan Jisoo walau ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Permisi, saya mau mengantarkan ini."

Jisoo menoleh saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruangannya yang dibiarkan terbuka dan seorang gadis datang membawa nampan. Jisoo menyunggingkan senyum melihat Yuha datang, Yuha meletakkan secangkir teh dan kotak kecil bertuliskan nama toko cake di meja kerja Jisoo.

"Terima kasih Yuha." Ucap Jisoo ramah dan Yuha tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ah, ini juga." Yuha mengeluarkan boneka bentuk beruang kecil dari saku bajunya, Jisoo menatapnya bingung, matanya melirik ke arah boneka yang diletakkan dekat cangkir.

"Saya pamit." Yuha bergegas keluar ruangan Jisoo setelah tugasnya selesai. Jisoo tersenyum menatap Yuha dan ia langsung mengambil boneka beruang yang seukuran telapak tangannya.

"Eh? Ini sangat lembut dan seperti ada pasirnya."

Ponsel Jisoo menyala ada chat masuk dan terlihat nama Seokmin dilayar.

"Pergunakan saat kamu sedang kesal, aku tidak suka melihatmu murung. Aku lebih menyukai senyum manismu."

Pipi Jisoo langsung memanas rasanya, ia hanya tersenyum geli setelah membaca pesan dari Seokmin. Seokmin sengaja memberikan sesuatu untuk meredam amarah saat Jisoo sedang kesal. Jisoo melihat isi kotak yang dibawa dan ada camilan cake cokelat untuk teman minum teh.

Jisoo tak berhenti tersenyum melihat perhatian dari penggemar rahasianya yang kini sudah menjadi kekasih hatinya. Ia langsung meraih ponselnya lagi dan membalas pesan dari Seokmin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo melangkah dengan malas menuju unit apartemennya, ia pulang larut malam setelah acara makan malam bersama atasan dan klien. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

Jisoo menekan passwordnya seperti biasa dan melangkah masuk ke dalam unitnya.

"Selamat datang."

Jisoo tersentak kaget karena Seokmin berada di apartemennya menunggu ia pulang. Seokmin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Jisoo langsung mendekat, menghambur memeluk sang pria.

"Lelah ya?" Seokmin merengkuh erat tubuh wanitanya dan mencium keningnya, Jisoo tersenyum senang karena disambut pulang kerja.

"Sudah makan?"

Jisoo mengangguk, senyumnya tak lepas dari paras cantiknya.

"Mandi lah agar segar, pakai air hangat."

"Kamu mau menginap?" Jisoo melihat Seokmin yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos santai berlengan panjang dan celana panjang.

"Aku hanya mampir, menumpang wifi. Disini sinyalnya kuat."

"Ish!" Jisoo melepas pelukan dan memukul perut Seokmin, sementara Seokmin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi marah Jisoo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jisoo melewati ruang tamu dan melihat mejanya berantakan file serta laptop milik Seokmin. Jisoo menoleh dan melihat Seokmin membuka lemari pendinginnya. Seokmin memang sudah terbiasa di apartemen Jisoo.

"Aish benar-benar dia." Jisoo menggerutu sebal karena Seokmin hanya menumpang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jisoo melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap mandi.

Seokmin menunggu Jisoo selesai mandi dengan masih berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Jisoo keluar dari kamarnya sudah berganti pakaian tidur, ia langsung berselonjor di sofanya yang empuk dan langsung meraih remot tv.

Jisoo menoleh pada Seokmin yang terlihat serius tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Jisoo. Jisoo hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang ingin diperhatikan dan disayang juga. Ia mendekati Seokmin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hmm kenapa sayang?" Seokmin menoleh dan melirik wajah Jisoo yang terlihat lelah. Jisoo tidak menjawab hanya bergelayut manja dan menempelkan sebelah pipinya di pundak Seokmin. Aroma mint menguar dari leher Seokmin yang menenangkan Jisoo untuk terus menempel tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Sudah mengantuk? Istirahatlah." Seokmin mengusap lengan kurus Jisoo yang melingkar diperutnya.

Seokmin menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menyimpan semua data dan mematikan laptopnya. Perhatiannya beralih pada kekasihnya yang sedang memejamkan mata karena lelah seharian. Dengan perlahan, ia melepas tangan Jisoo yang masih melingkar dan Jisoo mulai terusik.

Seokmin menggendong tubuh Jisoo _ala bridal_ dan mengantarnya ke kamar. Seokmin baru sadar saat itu Jisoo memakai gaun tidur berbahan tipis dengan tali kecil dan terlihat belahan dadanya. Jisoo mengeratkan tangannya dileher Seokmin saat digendong, dan raut wajah Seokmin merona yang berusaha menahan godaan.

Dengan perlahan Seokmin meletakkan tubuh Jisoo di ranjang, kedua mata Jisoo memang terpejam namun ia masih sadar belum jatuh terlalu jauh ke alam mimpi.

"Kamu mau pulang?" Ucap Jisoo sambil mencari posisi yang paling nyaman saat kepalanya sudah bersandar dalam bantalnya yang empuk.

"Kamu mengizinkan aku menginap?" Seokmin memandang Jisoo lalu mencium kening sang wanitanya dan membuat Jisoo malu-malu.

"Tidurlah disini, temani aku."

"Disini? Dikamar ini? Bagaimana kalau aku mendengkur malam ini?"

"Kamu terbiasa mendengkur? Aku akan menendangmu keluar kamar."

"He? Berani mengusirku eoh? Nyonya Lee galak juga ternyata." Seokmin merasa gemas, ia mengelitik perut Jisoo.

"What? Nyonya Lee?" Jisoo tertawa geli mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Seokmin.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah." Jisoo memejamkan matanya lagi dan Seokmin hanya tersenyum menatap wajah lelah Jisoo.

"Istirahatlah." Seokmin mendaratkan kecupan di pelipis Jisoo yang langsung tertidur dengan posisi miring.

Seokmin ikut rebahan disebelah Jisoo dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur nyenyak. Ia tidak langsung tertidur, mengingat ini pertama kalinya tidur bersama lawan jenis. Seokmin memunggungi Jisoo karena takut tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

Jisoo bergerak, ganti posisi menghadap punggung Seokmin. Dengan hati yang berdebar, Seokmin menoleh dan melihat wajah tenang Jisoo namun segera berbalik lagi.

"Oh astaga, belahannya sangat menggoda." Ia menelan ludahnya saat tidak sengaja ia melihat belahan payudara Jisoo lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya lalu ia tersenyum geli.

Tak lama ia berbalik badan lagi dan memandang wajah cantik Jisoo dan mengusap lembut kepala serta mencium kening sang pujaan hati. Dengan perlahan ia meraih tubuh Jisoo agar lebih mendekat dan memeluknya dengan erat, tak lama ia ikut hanyut dalam mimpi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _'Pipipipipipippipipip'_

Alarm Jisoo berbunyi, sang pemilik mulai membuka matanya untuk mencari alarm dan mematikannya.

Jisoo tersentak kaget karena ia melihat tangan seseorang berada di perutnya. Jisoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Seokmin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

 _'Pipipipipipippipipip'_

Jisoo kaget lagi dengan alarmnya yang masih berbunyi, ia sempat melupakan ingin mematikan alarm karena sempat terbius dengan wajah tenang Seokmin yang masih terlelap. Buru-buru ia mematikan alarm. Gerakan tubuh Jisoo tidak membuat Seokmin terusik.

"Aku lupa, dia kan sulit dibangunkan." Jisoo berbalik badan lagi dan terus menatap wajah Seokmin. Tangan mungil Jisoo mengusap-usap kepala dan hidung Seokmin yang mancung.

Jisoo meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek karena sejak semalam ia tidak membuka ponsel saat makan malam bersama atasannya.

 _"WHAT! MY GOODNESS!"_ Jisoo berteriak heboh langsung terbangun dan duduk membuat Seokmin tersentak kaget dan langsung ikut terbangun menatap Jisoo yang masih terdiam sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Seokmin dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Jisoo menoleh ke arah Seokmin dengan tampangnya yang bingung semakin membuat Seokmin ikut bingung dengan yang terjadi.

"Ini bagaimana? Mamaku mau datang."

Jisoo menatap Seokmin dengan serius dan Seokmin yang baru bangun tidur masih merasa _loading_ dengan keadaan.

"Ap... appaaa... datt...dataangg? Se.. se.. sekarang?" Seokmin langsung tersadar dan berubah panik karena ia menginap di apartemen Jisoo. Seokmin turun dari ranjang dan mondar-mandir mencari barangnya, ia tidak fokus sendiri.

"Ponselku mana, baju... baju aku letakkan dimana ya?" Seokmin sibuk mencari barangnya.

"Sayang, sayang." Jisoo memanggil namun Seokmin terlalu sibuk disertai dengan perasaan panik. Seokmin mengambil tas pakaiannya dari lemari Jisoo, ia tidak mengindahkan Jisoo yang memanggil.

"Lee Seokmin dengar!"

Seokmin terdiam saat Jisoo memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

Seokmin bingung, ia mengusap wajahnya dan menarik nafas.

"Mamaku datang siang ini, bukan sekarang."

"Eh? Siang? Siang ini? Bukan karena? Aku pikir sudah mau sampai. Ooh siang ini ya?" Seokmin bernafas lega, Jisoo hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Seokmin sangat malu, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sangat panik, bagaimana kalau mama kamu memergoki kita yang tidur bersama?" Seokmin kembali duduk diatas ranjang berhadapan dengan Jisoo.

"Ada dua kemungkinan, kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Ucap Jisoo sambil mengikat rambutnya

"Oh, apa itu? Aku mau tahu." Ucap Seokmin penasaran namun matanya tidak lepas memandang Jisoo yang terlihat sangat cantik saat baru bangun tidur.

"Kabar baiknya disuruh menikah." Ucap Jisoo malu-malu dan Seokmin terkekeh geli.

"Lalu kabar buruknya?"

"Mamaku akan melaporkan kamu ke polisi dengan tuduhan berani mengganggu putrinya." Jisoo terkekeh geli sementara Seokmin langsung terdiam.

"Eih, aku pilih yang pertama saja. Lebih enak." Seokmin mencolek hidung mancung Jisoo.

"Apa kamu sudah buru-buru ingin menikah hmm?" Ledek Jisoo dengan menatap Seokmin dengan jarak yang dekat.

Seokmin hanya menunduk malu dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Iya aku ingin segera saja setelah melihat ini." Jari telunjuk Seokmin menunjuk ke arah dada Jisoo.

"Ish dasar mesum!" Jisoo memukul paha Seokmin dengan pipi yang merona. Jisoo menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. Seokmin hanya tertawa melihat Jisoo yang malu-malu.

Jisoo terdiam, Seokmin ikut terdiam dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Mamaku mau bertemu denganmu secara langsung." Jisoo memberikan ponselnya dan Seokmin membaca pesan yang dikirimkan. Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia berubah serius.

"Baiklah, aku siap." Seokmin tersenyum dengan jawaban yang tegas. Jisoo tersenyum senang karena Seokmin terlihat sangat bertanggung jawab.

"Oh, jam berapa ini?" Seokmin melirik jam dari ponsel Jisoo.

"Astaga sudah siang!" Jisoo langsung turun dari ranjang dan terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Seokmin yang tertawa geli melihat Jisoo yang panik kedua kalinya di pagi hari.

Seokmin menyiapkan sarapan selagi Jisoo dikamar mandi. Setelah semua rapi berpakaian mereka duduk bersama menyantap sarapan.

"Jam berapa mama kamu sampai?"

"Hmm sekitar jam 11 sudah _landing_." Jisoo menggigit roti panggangnya.

"Ooh oke, nanti aku temani ke bandara." Ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum menatap Jisoo yang ikut tersenyum dan pipinya menggembung masih mengunyah roti panggangnya.

Layar ponsel Seokmin menyala, ia langsung meraihnya dan menarik nafasnya membuat Jisoo penasaran.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Oh, tidak. Mingyu mengirim pesan kalau datang siang, semoga ia bisa cepat datang sebelum kita pergi."

"Mingyu? Mau kemana dia?"

"Seperti biasa menuruti kemauan sang ibu hamil. Katanya Wonwoo minta ditemani kelas yoga." Ucap Seokmin terkekeh geli.

"Aaah, Wonwoo? Istrinya yang manja itu?"

Seokmin menahan tawanya mendengar komentar dari Jisoo. "Kalau ada Mingyu, ia pasti sudah mengamuk mendengar istrinya diledek."

"Benarkah?" Jisoo makin tertawa geli dan menyelesaikan roti panggangnya hingga potongan terakhir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul mereka?" Seokmin berubah serius menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya yang sedang memegang gelas berisi susu cokelat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, menyusul hmm menikah lalu kamu hamil dan menjadi manja, merepotkan aku sebagai suami kamu?"

Jisooo tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Ia menatap balik Seokmin pria tampan kekasihnya yang menjalin hubungan dengannya terbilang baru dalam hitungan sekitar 2,5 bulan.

"Apa itu terlihat menarik? Bagian aku menjadi manja? Apa kamu melamarku hanya untuk itu?"

"Eoh? Apa aku salah kalau mengharapkan kamu bergantung padaku?" Seokmin berubah sangat serius tidak bercanda seperti biasanya membuat Jisoo tidak berani menatapnya.

"Apa kamu pikir aku hanya bermain-main dalam hubungan kita?" Seokmin menatap lurus pada Jisoo yang menunduk.

"Ehmmm maksudku, lakukan dengan benar. Aku ingin dilamar dengan suasana romantis dan tidak terlupakan karena aku ingin itu terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupku." Jisoo membereskan piring dan gelas miliknya, ia berjalan menuju wastafel.

Jisoo kaget karena Seokmin menarik pinggangnya dan Seokmin menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kalau aku melamarmu, apa kamu bersedia berpindah marga mengikutiku?"

"Eh? Pindah marga? Maksudnya? Hmm?" Jisoo tidak berkutik, ia memalingkan pandangan tidak berani menatap wajah Seokmin dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku akan bertanya lagi nanti, yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanya..."

Seokmin semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan ia mengangkat dagu Jisoo dengan jarinya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Jisoo. Kedua bibir yang bertemu saling menautkan penyatuan dari sang pemilik. Lumatan-lumatan kecil dan perlahan membuat keduanya terlena dengan kegiatannya di pagi hari.

Jisoo melepas ciumannya dan menatap Seokmin dengan malu, ia mengulum senyumnya.

"Sepertinya lipstickku berantakan."

Seokmin hanya tertawa geli melihat Jisoo yang beralasan karena riasan di wajah Jisoo terlihat baik-baik saja. Jisoo menghindar karena wajahnya sudah terasa sangat panas saat ditatap terus oleh Seokmin. Ia mengambil piring dan gelas bekas sarapan Seokmin lalu mencucinya dan Seokmin membantunya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Aku keluar dulu."

"Oke." Seokmin menyetujui agar Jisoo keluar dari mobilnya terlebih dahulu setelah Seokmin memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir _basement_ gedung kantor. Jisoo langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan dengan was-was sementara Seokmin masih menunggu di dalam mobil memberi jeda waktu pada Jisoo.

"Jisoo _eonnie!_ " Teriak Pinky dan membuat Jisoo kaget langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Jisoo memerhatikan sekitar belum nampak Seokmin dan ia bernafas lega.

"Tumben datang pagian." Pinky mengapit lengan Jisoo dan berjalan bersama menuju lift.

"Aah iya, aku bangun kepagian."

"Oh, itu Yebin." Ucap Pinky setelah melihat mobil Yebin melintas dan menunggu sampai Yebin keluar dari mobilnya untuk berjalan bersama. Jisoo masih melirik sekitar dan hanya mereka bertiga terlihat dalam _basement_.

"Kenapa liftnya lama sekali." Gerutu Yebin tak sabar karena pintu lift tak kunjung terbuka.

"Yak, jam segini memang liftnya sibuk." Balas Pinky. Jisoo hanya mengulum senyum melihat kedua temannya.

 _'Ting'_

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka langsung masuk.

"Eh tunggu! Tahan liftnya!" Ucap Pinky pada Yebin yang berada dekat pintu lift.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Yebin menekan tombol menahan pintu lift.

"Itu. Seokmin-ssi! Ayo cepat!" Ajak Pinky agar Seokmin segera ikut masuk ke dalam lift. Seokmin menatap ragu karena melihat ada Jisoo di dalam.

"Ayo cepat. Lift ini lama sekali."

"Kalian duluan saja." Ucap Seokmin.

"Hei nanti terlambat." Yebin menambahkan dan Seokmin masuk dengan ragu dan terdiam, begitu juga dengan Jisoo. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, semuanya terdiam dan pintu lift sempat terbuka di lantai lain lalu sedikit demi sedikit banyak yang keluar-masuk lift.

 _'Ting'_

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai tujuan dan Seokmin keluar duluan meninggalkan 3 wanita yang masih di dalam lift.

"Oh astaga, dia tampan sekali!" Pinky memekik gemas berbisik pada Yebin saat ikut melangkah keluar lift, pendengaran Jisoo masih normal dan ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan temannya.

Yebin tertawa geli dan matanya tak lepas terus memandang punggung Seokmin hingga menghilang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pinky pun ikut terbius melihatnya.

"Hmm benar." Ucap Yebin dengan masih terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jisoo melirik sebal pada kedua temannya lebih tepatnya merasa cemburu.

" _Eonnie_ , kita membicarakan Seokmin. Dia itu masih _single_ kan? Dan ia populer di kalangan para wanita lajang disini." Ucap Pinky.

"Benar, dia nomor satu dalam urutan pria lajang di perusahaan kita. Kalau Mingyu belum menikah pasti posisi mereka berdekatan." Ucap Yebin.

"Dia? Terkenal di kalangan karyawati? Survey darimana?" Jisoo membulatkan matanya menatap lurus ke arah kedua temannya.

"Benar, ah kamu jarang ikut berkumpul saat jam istirahat dengan karyawan lain. Dia itu suka jadi pusat perhatian saat di kantin." Pinky bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu semakin membuat hati Jisoo terbakar api cemburu.

"Dia itu tampan dan humoris, paket lengkap." Ucap Pinky sambil tertawa kecil.

"Paket lengkap? Kamu kira ia _dosirak_?" Sindir Jisoo.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat marah _eonnie_?" ucap Pinky.

"Aku? Tidak, hanya aneh dengan penggunaan kalimat itu saja." Jisoo berbohong.

"Kira-kira kriteria wanita idamannya seperti apa ya?" Ucap Yebin.

"Yang pasti bukan seperti kalian berdua." Ucap Jisoo sambil berlalu langsung menuju ruangannya meninggalkan Pinky dan Yebin yang terdiam merasa bingung dengan sikap Jisoo.

Jisoo menggigit bibirnya, masih merasa kesal dengan obrolan kedua temannya. Ia menghempaskan dengan kasar bokongnya di kursi kerjanya. Sepasang matanya menatap boneka beruang yang pernah diberikan Seokmin. Ia meraihnya kemudian meremas boneka itu dan memejamkan mata. Jisoo membuka matanya dan mengatur nafasnya, ia merasa lebih baik dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada gunanya juga. _Gomawo_." Jisoo mencium boneka dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Mian, baru sempat update lagi hehehe... Semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran dari chap lalu, semoga puas ya hihihi... aku tidak menyangka kalau respon Seoksoo lumayan, karena terbiasa membuat Meanie jadi pembagian karakternya lumayan "butuh senyuman manis Jisoo" untuk mengangkat mood.

Special Thank's yang sudah memberi **review** , kiss kiss :

 **Mockaa1617 / shfly9 - Kim / zizi'd / Cha KristaFer / Uri SeokSoo / Devil Prince / Guixian cho3424 / Kanayaa / Dardara / dyodomyeon / dokiyomi**

Dan juga yang sudah **memfavorit** dan **memfollow**

 **.**

 **15 September 2017**

 **D-8 menuju Diamond Edge 2017 SEVENTEEN 1st Worldtour in Jakarta**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Seokmin menepati janji untuk menemani Jisoo yang akan menjemput ibunya di bandara. Mereka keluar ruangan bersama dan bertemu didepan lift, Seokmin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Ia terus menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Santai saja." Bisik Jisoo saat sedang menunggu lift. Seokmin hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih bersih seperti iklan pasta gigi.

Jisoo menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa melihat wajah kekasihnya.

 _'Ting'_

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift. Karena masih jam kerja maka keadaan sepi tidak banyak karyawan yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku parkir mobil diluar." Seokmin menekan tombol lift menuju lobby.

"Eoh? Memang kamu dari mana?"

"Tadi aku suruh orang mencuci mobil, tidak enak kan jemput mama kamu kalau mobilnya kotor." Seokmin tersenyum manis pada wanita cantik disebelahnya yang terlihat pipinya bersemu merah.

Seokmin paling suka saat menggoda Jisoo seperti ini. Wajah Jisoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Seokmin rasanya ingin menyerang Jisoo dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis namun ia harus menahan diri.

 _'Ting'_

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka sudah sampai di lobby. Jarak mereka berjalan agak renggang mengingat mereka belum mendeklarasikan hubungan keduanya.

Tanpa disangka mereka bertemu Mingyu di lobby, ia memang masuk siang karena menemani Wonwoo yang ikut kelas yoga untuk ibu hamil.

"Oh kalian mau kemana? Memang sudah jam makan siang?" Ucap Mingyu menggoda Seokmin dan Jisoo yang terlihat berjalan berdua.

"Oh itu Gyu maaf aku izin sebentar ya. Aku mau jemput ibunya di bandara." Seokmin berbisik pada Mingyu. Mingyu membulatkan matanya karena kaget namun paham akan situasinya.

"Oh oke tidak masalah, _good luck_ ya!" Mingyu memberi semangat dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum. Seokmin dan Jisoo segera meninggalkan gedung kantor menuju bandara.

Jisoo terus memerhatikan wajah Seokmin yang masih terlihat tegang saat mengemudi mobil.

"Tenanglah, mamaku tidak galak. Ia tidak menggigit orang."

"Iya sayang, tapi aku tetap saja eh itu apa namanya _nervous_ , iya _nervous_." Seokmin sok berbicara dalam bahasa inggris membuat Jisoo tertawa geli ditambah ekspresi Seokmin yang sangat lucu.

Jarak dari kantor menuju bandara Incheon ditempuh dalam waktu 45 menit. Seokmin memakirkan mobilnya dan keluar bersama Jisoo menuju pintu kedatangan menunggu ibunya Jisoo.

"Mamaku kirim pesan katanya sudah selesai cek imigrasi." Jisoo memberitahu dan seketika wajah Seokmin berubah menjadi sangat tegang dan kaku melebihi saat akan berangkat tadi. Jisoo tertawa geli menatap wajah Seokmin yang pucat, ia mengusap punggung sang pria untuk menenangkan. Seokmin membalasnya dengan mengusap kepala Jisoo dan mulai merasa tenang lalu tersenyum.

"Jisoo?"

Seokmin dan Jisoo menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan troli berisi koper besar sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Mama..." Jisoo langsung berpaling dari Seokmin lalu menghambur memeluk sang ibu. Seokmin merapihkan pakaiannya dan langsung menunduk hormat mengucapkan salam pada ibunya Jisoo.

"Apa kabar sayang? Kamu sehat?" Ucap nyona Hong sambil tersenyum manis menatap sang putri kesayangannya.

"Aku sehat, mama juga kan?"

"Ini Seokmin ya?" Nyonya Hong beralih menuju seorang pria yang sedari tadi menunggu dan ia memerhatikan Seokmin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Salam kenal nama saya Lee Seokmin." Ucap Seokmin sambil membungkuk hormat. Nyonya Hong tersenyum senang saat pertama kalinya bertemu Seokmin secara langsung, perlahan rasa cemas yang sempat hinggap dalam diri Seokmin mulai terkikis dengan keramah tamahan ibunda Jisoo.

"Mari saya bawakan." Seokmin mengambil alih trolli barang dan memandu menuju tempat parkir untuk mengantarkan sang ibunda Jisoo ke apartemen putrinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?" Ajak Seokmin untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Wah ide bagus, sudah lama tidak makan makanan disini, kamu ada rekomen tempat makan yang bagus?" Ucap Nyonya Hong merasa senang.

"Oh saya tahu banyak tempat makan dengan menu tradisional." Ucap Seokmin riang selagi mengemudi mobilnya.

"Sayang, panggil mama kamu apa?" Bisik Seokmin pada Jisoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh? Apa ya?" Ucap Jisoo ragu sambil tertawa geli karena masih merasa aneh.

"Eih kamu ditanya malah tertawa."

"Aduh mama jadi mengganggu kalian ya?" Nyonya Hong menyela pada pasangan yang duduk didepannya.

"Oh tidak, mama tidak mengganggu. Eh maaf." Seokmin kelepasan bicara memanggil sang ibunda Jisoo dengan sebutan mama. Jisoo tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Seokmin.

"Mama?" Nyonya Hong bertanya balik dan Seokmin malu sendiri, Jisoo masih terkekeh geli melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang langsung terdiam.

"Haha jangan sungkan begitu, panggil mama juga tidak masalah."

Ucapan sang ibunda Jisoo membuat Seokmin bernafas lega walau masih ada rasa grogi yang belum mau pergi dari diri seorang Lee Seokmin.

Seokmin membawa Jisoo dan sang ibundanya ke sebuah restoran tradisional.

"Kamu mau pesan apa?" Tanya Seokmin pada Jisoo yang sedang melihat daftar menu.

"Hmm apa ya? Mama mau pesan apa?" Jisoo terlihat bingung dan beralih menanyakan pada sang ibu.

"Mama? Entahlah, semuanya terlihat enak."

"Oh bagaimana kalau sup ayam ginseng? Agar mama selalu sehat." Ucap Seokmin langsung merekomendasikan menu guna menarik hati sang ibu kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, mama ikut saja. Kamu makan apa Jisoo?"

"Samakan saja, biasanya yang di rekomendasikan Seokmin pasti enak." Jisoo tersenyum menatap sang ibu secara tidak langsung Jisoo ikut andil memberi kesan baik Seokmin didepan ibu kandungnya.

Seokmin tersenyum senang dipuji kekasih cantiknya, ia langsung memesan makanan. Suasana semakin hangat karena nyonya Hong selalu ikut tertawa saat Seokmin melontarkan candaan.

"Kalian kembalilah ke kantor jangan keluar terlalu lama, mama bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap sang ibu setelah selesai makan.

"Jangan mama, nanti kalau di jalan ada apa-apa bagaimana? Aku akan tetap antar sampai apartemen Jisoo." Ucap Seokmin mantap, ia tidak ragu lagi memanggil dengan sebutan mama pada ibunya Jisoo.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu memaksa." Nyonya Hong tertawa senang merasa sudah semakin akrab dengan Seokmin.

...

...

Seokmin mengantar ke apartemen Jisoo sesuai janji. "Eh sebentar jangan naik dulu." Tahan Seokmin pada Jisoo. Jisoo hanya menatapnya bingung dan melihat Seokmin berlari menuju meja resepsionis di lobby apartemen.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya nyonya Hong.

"Entahlah." Jisoo mengedikkan bahunya tak lama Seokmin kembali dengan membawa buket bunga dalam keranjang.

"Ini untuk mama sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali di Korea." Seokmin menyerahkan buket bunga tersebut pada nyonya Hong.

"Oh astaga, manis sekali. Terima kasih." Nyonya Hong menerima bunga tersebut dengan senang lalu memeluk Seokmin. Jisoo tertawa melihatnya dan Seokmin mengedip padanya.

"Ayo, mama pasti lelah harus istirahat." Seokmin langsung membawa koper milik sang ibu menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke unit apartemen milik Jisoo.

"Seokmin, apa nanti malam kamu kesini lagi? Mama mau masak untuk kalian. Kita makan bersama." Ucap sang ibu setelah sampai di unit apartemen Jisoo.

"Mama kan baru sampai, istirahat saja dulu." Ucap Jisoo.

"Ah, saya belum bisa janji tapi saya usahakan." Ucap Seokmin.

"Oh, kamu sibuk ya? Ya sudah kalau bisa pulang cepat tolong kabari ya." Ucap sang ibu dengan senyumnya.

"Iya mama." Seokmin mengangguk senang.

"Mama istirahat saja, aku tinggal dulu." Jisoo memeluk sang ibu sebelum kembali ke kantor.

Seokmin bernafas lega setelah keluar dari unit apartemen Jisoo.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo mengapit lengan Seokmin namun Seokmin melepas tangan Jisoo lalu ia memeluk Jisoo dengan erat.

"Kamu dengar? Jantungku terus berdetak dengan kencang sejak tadi." Ucap Seokmin dan Jisoo tertawa geli.

"Astaga!" Seokmin melepas pelukan lalu menarik tangan Jisoo dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju lift.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Jisoo ikut panik.

"Iya, ah tidak hanya saja jam 3 nanti aku harus ke lapangan bersama Mingyu. Aku baru ingat. Ayo, sebelum dia mengomel." Seokmin terus menggenggam tangan Jisoo selama di lift. Jisoo tertawa dan menyender pada tubuh Seokmin.

"Jadi?" Jisoo menoleh ke sang pria saat di lift.

"Kenapa?"

"Kapan kamu rencanakan ini semua? Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kamu selalu memberikan kejutan." Ucap Jisoo menggoda Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi kebanggaannya. "Tadi saat di restoran, diam-diam aku telepon toko bunga untuk mengirimnya kesini dan menitipkan di lobby. Karena memberikan kesan yang baik pada ibumu adalah hal yang sangat penting." Ucap Seokmin pada wanita cantik disebelahnya.

Jisoo tersenyum senang karena mengingat ibunya seperti sudah menerima Seokmin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin memakirkan mobil di garasi rumahnya, tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah setelah lembur, ia tidak jadi datang memenuhi undangan makan malam ibunya Jisoo.

" _Eomma_ belum tidur?" Seokmin terkejut mendapati ibunya yang masih terjaga sedang duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu. Ia langsung mendekati sang ibu.

" _Eomma_ kenapa menangis? Siapa yang menyakiti _eomma_?" Seokmin menatap lurus sang ibu kandungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana tadi? Apa ibunya Jisoo baik padamu?" Nyonya Lee menyeka air matanya dan berusaha tenang.

"Hmm iya dia sangat baik, tapi _eomma_ kenapa?" Seokmin menempel dan memeluk sang ibu dengan manja.

Nyonya Lee hanya menarik nafas dan mencium puncak kepala putra tunggalnya. " _Eomma_ tidak apa, hanya saja sepertinya apa yang _eomma_ takuti akan segera terjadi." Nyonya Lee menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Apa maksud _eomma_?" Seokmin melepas pelukan dan masih menatap sang ibunda.

"Saran _eomma_ kalau kamu sudah yakin dengan Jisoo jangan terlalu lama, apalagi umur dia sudah sangat matang untuk menikah."

" _Eommaa..._ "

"Ibunya? Apa dia terlihat senang saat bertemu kamu?"

" _Eommaa..._ "

"Ini, ambillah. Kita mungkin memang bukan orang kaya tapi setidaknya ini cukup untuk biaya pernikahan kamu."

Seokmin menerima sebuah buku tabungan dari ibunya dan ia terkejut dengan angka nominal didalamnya. Jumlahnya terbilang banyak dan ia baru mengetahui kalau ibunya menyimpan uang dalam jumlah banyak.

" _Eomma_? Ini?" Seokmin melebarkan kedua matanya dan menatap sang ibunda dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ambillah, rundingkan dengan Jisoo. Ia mau pesta seperti apa? Karena ini sangat istimewa untuk kalian berdua. _Eomma_ sudah ikhlas saat tiba waktunya kamu pergi dari rumah ini untuk membangun keluargamu." Nyonya Lee mengusap lembut kepala sang putra.

" _Eomma_ **.**.., ini tidak usah mengenai biaya aku akan cari sendiri."

"Pakailah, ini memang _eomma_ siapkan untuk keperluan kamu menikah nanti. _Appa_ kamu sudah mempersiapkan sejak lama bahkan saat kamu masih kecil, _eomma_ tidak berani mengusiknya, _eomma_ menambahkan dari uang asuransi milik _appa_ kamu juga."

Sang ibu menarik nafas dengan menatap langit-langit rumahnya. " _Appa_ kamu selalu mengingatkan _eomma_ untuk menyisihkan uang setiap bulan hanya untuk kamu. Jadi saat kamu membutuhkan, kita tidak perlu cari pinjaman."

" _Eommaa_... aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku akan membayarnya nanti." Seokmin memeluk ibunya, air matanya terus mengalir. Dadanya sesak merasa sangat terharu dengan penuturan ibunya.

"Kamu mau bayar pakai apa? Saat kamu gajian nantinya juga untuk keluargamu." Nyonya Lee melepas pelukan sambil berusaha tertawa, jarinya perlahan menghapus air mata.

"Akan aku bayar dengan cucu yang lucu untuk _eomma_ nanti." Ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum dan tangannya ikut mengusap lembut pipi sang ibunda.

"Dasar kamu ya! Yang banyak ya!" Nyonya Lee mencubit gemas hidung mancung milik Seokmin.

"Oh? Yang banyak? Aku akan bicarakan dengan Jisoo nanti." Ucap Seokmin tertawa senang.

"Istirahatlah, sudah malam."

"Iya, _jaljayo eomma_." Seokmin memeluk sang ibu sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seperti biasa saat jam makan siang, Seokmin kumpul dengan karyawan lainnya di kantin. Jisoo yang penasaran dengan obrolan Pinky dan Yebin terlihat berada di kantin juga. Ia sengaja memilih meja di pojok namun sepasang mata cantiknya tetap mengawasi keadaan.

Jisoo sengaja datang lebih awal saat keadaan masih sepi, tak lama saat mulai jam makan siang banyak karyawan lain mulai memenuhi sisi kantin.

Sosok yang ditunggu menampakkan diri, Seokmin datang bersama Mingyu. Jisoo masih terdiam dan pandangannya terus mengekor pada sosok sang kekasih yang sudah menemaninya 2 bulan terakhir.

Seokmin sendiri tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jisoo karena suasana kantin yang sangat ramai.

Jisoo masih mengunyah roti manis dan matanya terus mengawasi sekitar. Seokmin terlihat mengobrol bersama Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya saat menyantap makan siang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu.

Tanpa menjawab, Seokmin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang paham terkekeh geli.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas idemu membelikan bunga, jujur aku benar-benar sangat panik dan tidak berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Apa kamu dulu juga begitu terhadap ibunya Wonwoo?"

Mingyu tertawa geli disela makannya. "Tidak, kalau dengan ibunya sudah menerimaku sejak aku mulai pacaran dengan Wonwoo. Tapi yang agak sulit dengan adiknya."

"Lalu? Kamu berikan dia apa hingga hatinya luluh mau menerimamu sebagai pacar kakaknya saat itu?"

"Murah. Hanya membelikan dia bakpau isi kacang merah dan kimbaap untuk sarapan." Ucap Mingyu santai sambil tersenyum mengigat kejadian yang telah lama.

Seokmin hampir menyemburkan isi mulutnya setelah mendengar penuturan dari Mingyu. Ia buru-buru mengambil minumnya sementara Mingyu masih tertawa.

"Serius? Hanya makanan itu dan adiknya mau? Lalu setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu ia langsung memanggilku _hyung_. Bisa kamu bayangkan rasanya seperti apa? HYUNG!" Mingyu sangat berantusias menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Ah iya aku paham situasinya. Kalau aku juga merasa senang kemarin ibunya mengajak aku makan malam." Seokmin mengangguk mengerti dan tangannya sibuk mengambil suapan nasi dari sumpitnya.

"Woah _chukkae_! Lampu hijau!" Sorak Mingyu.

Dari kejauhan Jisoo tersenyum menatap 2 sosok pria yang ia kenal. Walau tidak mengetahui apa isi pembicaraannya namun melihat tawa Seokmin sudah membuat ia senang. Namun senyuman Jisoo memudar seiring sepasang matanya melihat ada seorang gadis mendekati tempat dimana Seokmin duduk.

"Seokmin-ssi, apa disini kosong? Sepertinya hanya disini yang masih kosong." Tanya seorang gadis bernama Yerin dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Oh iya kosong, silahkan." Seokmin mempersilahkan.

"Oh terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu riang lalu memanggil seorang temannya lagi. Dan mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Seokmin dan Mingyu. Pandangan Jisoo menjadi terhalang dengan tubuh kedua gadis itu.

Disaat Seokmin terlihat fokus dengan makanan, maka kedua gadis itu terlihat grogi.

"Seokmin, apa kamu suka salad buah?" Gadis bernama Yuju memulai percakapan.

"Suka, kenapa?"

"Kalau mau, ini untuk kamu saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bangkunya." Ucap Yuju malu-malu.

"Oh tidak perlu, itu kan milikmu."

Mingyu yang melihat hanya tertawa, lalu kembali ke makanan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku terima, rejeki tidak boleh ditolak." Seokmin menerima semangkuk salad buah dari Yuju.

"Wah _hyung_! Kenapa aku ditinggal? Kalian malah pergi makan duluan." Lee Chan datang langsung mendekat memberikan protes dan menengok ke segala arah mencari bangku kosong.

"Eh ada Yuju _noona_ , _annyeong_." Sapa Chan pada Yuju yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Mingyu _hyung_ , bisa geser?" Pinta Chan.

"Kamu saja yang kesini." Mingyu malas menuruti permintaan Chan.

"Padahal aku mau duduk berhadapan juga dengan para gadis." Chan berucap lirih sambil berjalan menuju ke sebelah Mingyu yang masih kosong bangkunya.

"Seokmin, makannya pelan-pelan. Ini." Yuju memberikan tissu pada Seokmin karena melihat sisa mayonaise di sudut bibir Seokmin.

"Eeeiiihhh." Mingyu dan Chan kompak meledek melihat sikap perhatian dari Yuju.

"Yuju _noona_ , langsung saja bersihkan dibibirnya pakai tissu." Ucap Chan menggoda dan membuat Yuju tersenyum malu.

"Atau pakai yang lain?" Chan masih menggoda Yuju.

"Aisssh pakai apaan maksudnya?" Tambah Yerin dan membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Wah Seokmin pantas saja hari ini tenang, ada gadis cantik yang menemani." Ledek Baek Ho dari meja seberang kanan.

"Iya, biasanya kamu sudah memberi lawakan. Grogi ya ada Yuju." Ucap Aron menambahkan.

"Oh tidak, memangnya kenapa? Kan aku sedang makan." Jawab Seokmin sambil tertawa.

Yuju menjadi tambah malu hingga ia menutup wajahnya karena pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Seok, lihat. Gadis itu malu." Ledek Aron.

"Yak _hyung_ , kamu yang mulai ya." Balas Seokmin sambil tertawa lalu melirik Yuju yang mengipas wajah dengan tangannya.

" _Noona_ kenapa? Wajahnya merah." Ledek Chan, Mingyu tertawa geli karena Chan makin membuat Yuju malu.

"Seokmin, pulang nanti kita mampir ke karaoke bagaimana? Ajak Yuju juga." Ajak Baek Ho dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Karaoke?" Seokmin menoleh ke arah Baek Ho dengan tampangnya yang polos.

"Iya. Mingyu-ya berikan ia izin." Saran Aron.

"Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya aku ini ibunya?" Ucap Mingyu sewot dan semuanya tertawa.

"Mingyu, kamu ikut juga agar Seokmin bisa ikut." Ucap Aron.

"Tidak-tidak." Ucap Seokmin, Mingyu dan Chan serempak.

"Kenapa?" Aron terkekeh geli melihat penolakan secara serempak dari ketiga temannya.

"Bisa digantung aku kalau pulang malam. Ratuku dirumah bisa mengamuk." Ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa lebar, semuanya ikut tertawa.

"Istrinya kan sedang hamil tua." Seokmin menjelaskan dan Aron serta Baek Ho ber-oh ria.

"Yuju, kamu ikut saja. Seokmin juga pasti ikut." Ajak Baek Ho lagi.

"Aku? Hmm..." pipi Yuju bersemu merah lagi.

Mingyu menyenggol lengan Seokmin dan memberi kode untuk menatap lurus ke depan. Seokmin membuka mulutnya karena melihat Jisoo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jisoo hanya terdiam dan berlalu tanpa menyapa.

"Bagaimana ini?" Bisik Seokmin pada Mingyu.

" _Molla_ , kenapa dia ada disini? Dia tidak bilang? Cepat kejar dia." Bisik Mingyu.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa." Seokmin terlihat panik merasa cemas kalau Jisoo marah.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Yuju.

"Aaah tidak, cepat sana!" Mingyu mengusir Seokmin agar segera mengejar Jisoo. Seokmin langsung pergi walau makanannya belum habis.

...

...

"Maaf." Ucap Seokmin saat berhasil membujuk Jisoo untuk bicara 4 mata di kafe dekat kantor. Suasana kafe sepi karena sudah lewat dari jam istirahat.

Jisoo hanya menarik nafas dan terus menunduk.

"Tidak apa. Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan." Jisoo mencoba tersenyum menatap sang pria yang terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kamu disana."

"Oh, aku hanya sedang merasa bosan saja."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak bergabung saja?"

"Aku? Hmm tidak, mereka pasti akan canggung." Ucap Jisoo pelan dan pandangannya ke lain arah tidak mau menatap Seokmin.

Seokmin terdiam karena merasa Jisoo masih marah. Keduanya terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mama kamu sehat?" Seokmin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Iya." Jawab Jisoo singkat.

"Kamu masih marah?"

"Marah kenapa?"

Seokmin terus menatap Jisoo namun Jisoo selalu membuang muka.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, kalau ada masalah kita bicarakan bersama." ucap Seokmin memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Kamu bilang aku anak kecil? Aku sudah bisa berjalan, sementara kamu baru menghirup udara." Jisoo melirik tajam pada Seokmin.

"Aku sudah bisa makan sendiri, tapi kamu masih disuapi. Kamu bilang kalau aku anak kecil?"

Seokmin kaget dengan ucapan Jisoo yang tajam.

"Maksudku bukan..."

"Oke, sepertinya kamu memang lebih cocok dengan teman-temanmu yang dewasa, pergi ke karaoke lalu minum-minuman keras. Memangnya aku ini siapa? Benar, aku hanya seorang anak kecil." Jisoo bangun dari duduknya bersiap pergi.

"Aku bilang, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik." Seokmin menahan Jisoo dengan menarik tangannya.

"Aku ada _meeting_ sebentar lagi." Jisoo melepas cengkeraman tangan Seokmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Seokmin seorang diri.

Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap kepergian kekasihnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sambil menatap gelas minuman milik Jisoo yang belum disentuhnya.

...

...

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Pinky menghampiri Seokmin yang sedang melamun seorang diri. Seokmin langsung kaget dengan kehadiran 2 teman Jisoo di hadapannya.

"Kalian terlihat seperti..." Yebin menatap tajam pada Seokmin.

"Oh, kenapa? Sejak kapan kalian disini? Kalian tidak ikut _meeting_?" Seokmin mengalihkan perhatian.

" _Meeting_? Tidak ada _meeting_ hari ini." Ucap Yebin.

"Benarkah?" Seokmin terkejut karena Jisoo telah berbohong. Seokmin berusaha tetap tenang.

"Hmm aroma coklat, dan masih hangat. Apa ini belum di minum? Sayang sekali." Ucap Pinky setelah meraih gelas minuman Jisoo yang masih hangat.

"Tolong berikan padanya." Seokmin mengambil gelas minuman miliknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yebin dan Pinky.

"Ya ya tunggu!" Yebin mengejar Seokmin karena masih penasaran. Yebin sedikit berlari dengan _heelsnya_ yang merepotkan untuk mengejar Seokmin.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa?" nafas Yebin tersengal-sengal setelah mengejar Seokmin yang berjalan dengan cepat. Seokmin masih terdiam.

"Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu itu... yang selalu mengirim Jisoo _eonnie_ minuman?" Yebin langsung menebak dan sukses membuat Seokmin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Yebin.

Yebin melebarkan matanya, ia langsung tahu jawaban dari ekspresi Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya menarik nafas dan menunduk pamit pada Yebin. Pinky datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal juga karena mengejar Yebin dan Seokmin dengan membawa gelas minuman milik Jisoo yang tertinggal. Yebin hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Seokmin yang tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

"Aku sangat yakin." Ucap Yebin pada Pinky.

"Apa pikiran kita sama? Kita harus mengorek informasi lagi." Ucap Pinky dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yebin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Cuma mau bilang "Seokmin ganteng banget yak di MV Pinwheel, dan suaranya keren banget. Udah itu aja." Gegara abis nonton MV itu langsung kobam, eh ditambah Going Seventeen ep. 19 "Si Uji makannya banyak juga yak." Hehehe...

Ditunggu reviewnya ya ^^,

Keep healthy karena musim hujan yeorobun.

Special thank's

 **shfly9 - Kim / Mockaa1617 / levieren225 / dokiyomi / rizka0419 / ChaKristaFer / Teleportearth / zizi'd / Devil Prince / Uri SeokSoo / jeonghosh / Dardara**

 **17 Okt 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Pinky dan Yebin melirik satu sama lain dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada ruangan Jisoo. Yebin beranjak lebih dulu dan Pinky mengekor dengan membawa gelas minuman dari coffe shop.

" _Eonnie_ apa kamu sibuk?"

Jisoo berhenti sejenak, pandangannya beralih dari layar monitor komputer didepannya menuju ke sosok temannya yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak terlalu, ada apa?"

Yebin menengok ke belakang dimana Pinky berada, dan ia langsung mendekati meja kerja Jisoo. Pinky ikut masuk dan langsung menutup pintu serta menutup roller blind yang ada diruangan Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dengan sepasang matanya yang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik temannya.

"Ada apa? Memang ada yang sangat rahasia?" Jisoo sangat penasaran.

"Sepertinya ini milikmu." Pinky meletakkan gelas minuman yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Jisoo hanya terdiam, ia mengenali gelas didepannya tapi ia berusaha tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa itu milikku?"

" _Eonnie_ , ini memang milikmu walau di gelas itu bukan nama kamu yang tertulis." Ucap Yebin sarkatis dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Jisoo tidak berkutik lagi, ia memandang Pinky yang terus mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yebin. Jisoo masih berusaha tenang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang?"

"Kita butuh penjelasan." Ucap Pinky.

Jisoo menarik nafas. "Aku hanya ditraktir minum lalu aku terburu-buru jadi minumannya tertinggal."

"Aaaahhh bukan itu maksudnya, apa hubunganmu dengan dia? Apa selama ini dia _secret admirer_ kamu?" Pinky merasa gemas dengan jawaban Jisoo.

"Oh benar, kami tidak sengaja melihatmu berdua tadi. Dan aku bisa membaca matanya, ia terlihat sangat sedih." Ucap Yebin dan Jisoo membuang muka.

" _Eonnie_... apa kamu tidak mau cerita?" Pinky menghampiri Jisoo dan memeluknya.

"Kembali ke meja kalian, sekarang!" Ucap Jisoo tegas.

" _Wae?_ Benar adanya kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Oke, kita keluar. Kenapa kamu sangat introvert? Aku bisa baca dari raut wajahmu, ada yang mengganjal." Ucap Yebin dan ia menarik tangan Pinky agar keluar dari ruangan Jisoo.

"Baiklah, kita keluar." Pinky merasa kecewa. Jisoo hanya terdiam melihat kedua temannya pergi.

"Dia kekasihku, itu saja."

Ucapan Jisoo menghentikan langkah kedua temannya saat sudah mendekati pintu.

 _"Omo!"_ Yebin dan Pinky terkejut dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aaaaakkkk!" Yebin bersorak lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali mendekati Jisoo dan langsung duduk di hadapan Jisoo. Pinky pun ikut duduk untuk mendengar informasi lebih lanjut.

 _"Jinjja?_ Kamu dan dia? _Omo!_ Sejak kapan?" Yebin terkekeh geli.

"Sudah kubilang kembali ke meja kalian!"

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu ceritakan semuanya." Ucap Pinky mantap.

Jisoo menarik nafasnya, lambat laun memang hubungan ia dan Seokmin akan terkuak. Jisoo menceritakan dari awal dimulai dengan penyelidikannya tentang orang yang selalu mengantar minuman setiap pagi hingga masalah dikantin siang ini.

"Aku tak menyangka, Seokmin orang yang romantis!" Ucap Yebin.

" _Eonnie_ kamu sangat beruntung, aku ikut senang walau Seokmin yang awalnya kita kira single tenyata sudah menjadi milikmu." Ucap Pinky.

"Maaf, apa kalian patah hati?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku lebih senang kalau ia bersamamu dari pada dengan Yuju. Tapi omong-omong, Yuju itu siapa? Apa dia berada di tim Mingyu?" Yebin melirik pada Pinky.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa melihatku?"

"Bukankah kamu bisa mengakses data karyawan? Cari tahu ia di bagian apa."

"Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan si tua bangka itu, _eonnie_ kenapa tidak ganti saja kepala HRD? Jangan si tua bangka itu." Pinky merengek.

Jisoo tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Pinky, ia merasa geli karena Yebin mengingatkan kalau ada yang menyukai gadis secantik Pinky, namun Pinky tidak suka karena orang itu sudah paruh baya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu dia ada dimana." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

 _"Jinjja?!"_ Ucap Yebin dan Pinky bersama.

"Hmm ternyata dia sudah gerak cepat dari kita." Yebin terkekeh geli.

"Sinyal wanita cemburu memang sangat kuat." Balas Pinky.

"Lalu dia dimana?"

"Dia anak trainee sudah hampir 3 bulan, dan dia berada di..."

Yebin dan Pinky mendekatkan wajah ke arah Jisoo karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat. Jisoo ikut mendekati wajah kedua temannya untuk memberi kabar selanjutnya.

"Di tim Mingyu." Ucap Jisoo pelan.

"Jangan diterima jadi karyawan!"

"Langsung putuskan saja, hempaskan dia!"

"Langsung pindahkan dia sekarang!"

"Jangan beri kesempatan padanya!"

Jisoo tertawa geli melihat penolakan dari kedua temannya.

"Tapi..." ucap Jisoo memotong keributan. Yebin dan Pinky langsung terdiam.

"Dia keponakan salah satu direksi kita. Dan selamat, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Jisoo terkekeh geli.

 _"Wae?"_

 _"Mwo?!"_

 _"Andawe!"_

Jisoo tertawa geli, beban pikirannya berkurang setelah bercerita pada kedua temannya. Siang itu, di ruangan Jisoo dijadikan tempat curhat bagi ketiga wanita itu.

"Jisoo _eonnie_ , apa kamu ada arah serius dengannya?" Tanya Yebin.

"Hmm entahlah, mungkin saja. Aku kan tidak tahu jodohku siapa, bisa dia atau yang lain."

"Tapi kalau misalkan benar dia, apa kamu akan berhenti bekerja disini?" Ucap Yebin.

"Aku tahu, itu sudah jadi beban pikiranku sejak awal." Jisoo menunduk sedih.

"Benar, salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang mengalah. Kami tahu kamu wanita karir, tidak bisa diam dirumah saja. Kalau kamu tetap bekerja disini, maka dia yang harus keluar." Ucap Pinky lembut.

"Aku tahu..." Jisoo mengangguk lemah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo menunggu respon dari Seokmin namun yang diharapkan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Seokmin sama sekali belum mengirim pesan setelah bertengkar di kafe tadi siang.

Jisoo penasaran apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Seokmin karena tidak biasanya Seokmin melewatkan kirim chat.

"Apa dia benar marah? Aaaarrggh dasar bodoh, kenapa aku bisa berkata kasar begitu? Dia pasti sangat marah dengan kata-kataku." Jisoo bergumam sendiri diruangannya.

Merasa bosan, ia keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju toilet. Jisoo mencuci mukanya agar merasa lebih segar.

"Itu benar beritanya? Seokmin mau keluar?"

"Iya yang aku dengar setelah proyek yang pembangunan audiotorium selesai. Sepertinya ia akan resign."

Jisoo yang sedang menunduk di wastafel hanya terdiam lalu ia menoleh dimana kedua gadis yang ia lihat di kantin sebelumnya sudah berdiri tepat disamping ia.

"Lalu siapa yang menggantikan posisinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kabarnya Mingyu sedang dipertimbangkan posisinya juga. Pamanku hanya memberitahu itu saja."

Jisoo paham gadis yang berdiri disampingnya yang bernama Yuju sedang bercermin merapihkan ikatan rambutnya. Isi kepala Jisoo penuh dengan pertanyaan, ia harus segera menemui Seokmin untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jisoo mencoba menelepon Seokmin namun tidak diangkat, masih dengan rasa penasaran ia masuk ke ruangan dimana Seokmin bekerja.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan, suasana sepi hanya ada pemuda yang sedang menatap layar monitor dengan serius.

"Ehem..."

"Oh, iya? Cari siapa?" Sapa Chan pada Jisoo.

"Oh, yang lain kemana? Kenapa sepi sekali." Jisoo berbasa-basi.

"Aaah itu, Mingyu _hyung_ sedang meninjau lokasi proyek bersama Seokmin _hyung_. Kalau yang lainnya mungkin sedang ke atas."

"Oh begitu, oke." Jisoo langsung keluar dan berpapasan dengan Yuju serta temannya.

Jisoo mencoba menghubungi lagi namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia masih merasa gengsi untuk menghubungi lebih dulu.

Hingga malam menjelang tidak ada kabar dari Seokmin, Jisoo pun masih tetap pada pendiriannya tidak mau menghubungi lebih dulu.

Bolak-balik ia mengecek ponselnya namun tak ada satupun chat yang dikirimkan Seokmin untuknya. Jisoo mulai merasa kehilangan.

Dengan langkah lemas ia berjalan keluar ruangannya dan sedikit mengintip ruangan divisi Desain tempat Seokmin berada namun ruangan itu sudah sepi dan gelap tak ada tanda-tanda karyawan masih bekerja.

Jisoo pulang kerja sendiri dan merasa kesal Seokmin tidak memberi perhatian padanya.

"Aku pulang." Jisoo langsung terus masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat sang ibu merasa heran dengan keadaan putri semata wayangnya.

"Jisoo, makan dulu."

"Ma, aku lelah." Jisoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, tak kuasa air matanya menetes dan ia tidak ingin ibunya mengetahui.

"Ya sudah, ganti bajumu dulu baru istirahat." Ucap sang ibu sebelum menutup pintu kamar Jisoo. Jisoo semakin terisak karena tak kuasa menahannya lagi, ia semakin merasa kesal dengan Seokmin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Jisoo, nanti malam ajak Seokmin makan disini." Ucap sang ibu saat sarapan keesokan harinya.

Jisoo tersedak mendengar permintaan ibunya. "Aku usahakan, yang aku tahu saat ini ia sangat sibuk. Mandunya enak." Ucap Jisoo lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kenapa tubuh kamu sangat kurus?" Ucap sang ibu sembari tersenyum. Jisoo membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Jisoo berangkat ke kantor sendirian seperti biasa, dan tak lupa ia mengecek ponselnya masih tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda Seokmin memberi kabar. Jisoo berencana akan meluapkan amarahnya kali ini.

"Pagi _eonnie_." Sapa Pinky saat Jisoo baru datang dan langsung menuju ruangannya. Jisoo membuka perlahan pintu ruangannya berharap ada kejutan menanti yang biasa diletakkan di meja kerjanya.

Jisoo hanya terdiam melihat mejanya dan berjalan mendekati mejanya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak sekarang, kepalanya mendadak pening. Ia merasa benar-benar kesal.

Tak ada lagi kejutan yang biasa Seokmin beri, mejanya masih rapi seperti semalam saat ia akan pulang kerja.

"Yebin-ah, apa anak divisi umum tidak mengantar minuman?"

"Oh? Tidak. Kamu butuh sesuatu? Mau aku buatkan?" Yebin merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Tidak usah." Ucap Jisoo lirih dan langsung kembali keruangannya dan langsung menutup pintu.

Jisoo mencoba menghubungi Seokmin namun tidak tersambung.

"Astaga! Dia kemana!" Jisoo memukul meja merasa kesal sendiri. Ia langsung keluar dan berjalan tergesa tak mengindahkan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Mingyu! Aku mau bicara!"

Mingyu yang baru sampai mejanya merasa kaget dengan kedatangan Jisoo dan tampangnya yang dingin.

"Oh, ada apa _noona_?" Mingyu merasa bingung namun tetap mengikuti langkah Jisoo keluar ruangan. Semua mata memandang heran.

"Chan, itu siapa? Kalau tidak salah kemarin ia juga dari sini." Tanya Yerin.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah itu Ibu Hong, manajer PR." Jawab Chan dengan polos. Kehadiran Jisoo yang langsung memanggil Mingyu dengan serius membuat karyawan lain bertanya-tanya.

Jisoo berjalan menuju lantai atas yang terus diikuti Mingyu. Mereka telah sampai di halaman atas gedung yang digunakan untuk karyawan sekedar menghirup udara.

"Mingyu, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa benar Seokmin mau resign?"

"Haaaaa _noona_ tahu darimana?" Mingyu menjawab terbata-bata karena Jisoo langsung pada pokok masalahnya.

"Katakan dengan jelas, sebenarnya ada apa? Kemana dia? Biasanya dia selalu datang pagi! Tapi tadi dia tidak ada! Mejanya juga kosong!" Jisoo meluapkan amarah, namun sasarannya ke Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi amukan wanita didepannya yang sedang merasa kesal. Biasanya kalau Wonwoo yang marah maka Mingyu hanya perlu memeluk dan menciumnya namun yang didepannya saat ini bukan Wonwoo istrinya, melainkan Jisoo kekasih sahabatnya.

"Hari ini Seokmin tidak masuk, ia kusuruh mengurus surat izin bangunan. Kalau bisa selesai cepat, ia langsung ke kantor tapi aku katakan selesaikan urusan dulu baru lapor ke kantor."

Mingyu tahu saat ini Jisoo merasa sangat kesal.

"Apa Seokmin tidak mengabari?" Mingyu bertanya taku-takut.

"Kalau ia kasih kabar juga aku tidak akan mencarinya." Jisoo menunduk dan mulai terisak masih merasa sangat sesak dalam dadanya.

"Oh... maaf aku tidak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Tapi sebaiknya _noona_ tanya langsung padanya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengubunginya? Ditelepon pun tidak bisa." Jisoo menahan isak tangisnya yang hampir jatuh lagi. Ia menarik nafas dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Maksud _noona_ , ia menghindar? Apa kalian kemarin bertengkar hebat?"

"Aku tidak tahu Mingyu-ya."

" _Noona_ , mau kuberi saran? Aku tidak tahu ini berhasil atau tidak tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

"Apa? Aku tahu kamu pasti lebih berpengalaman dalam urusan seperti ini."

"Hmm dekati ibunya, Seokmin itu paling dekat dengan ibunya."

Jisoo hanya terdiam mencoba mencerna maksud dari Mingyu. Jisoo hanya tertawa dan merasa Mingyu benar adanya.

"Ok nice. Thank's Kim Mingyu."

"You're welcome Mrs. Lee." Balas Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Yak!" Jisoo kaget dengan panggilan dari Mingyu kemudian ia tertawa. Ia berencana akan datang ke rumah Seokmin sore hari setelah pulang kerja.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo telah sampai di rumah Seokmin, setelah menekan bell sang ibu dari Seokmin menyambutnya.

"Jisoo..." sapa nyonya Lee namun tidak ceria seperti biasa. Jisoo yang sudah pasang senyum merasa ada yang janggal.

"Eh, ayo masuk."

Jisoo benar merasa ada yang aneh, sebelumnya sang ibu kekasihnya terlihat sangat riang menyambutnya dan akan sangat cerewet dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ini, untuk _eomma_." Jisoo memberikan sekotak isi berbagai roti manis yang ia beli saat dalam perjalanan.

" _Eomma?_ Ah iya terima kasih."

Jisoo merasa benar-benar ada yang aneh, sebelumnya ia dipaksa memanggil dengan sebutan _"eomma"_ pada wanita didepannya namun kini ia merasa sangat berbeda. Nyonya Lee tampak sangat canggung, Jisoo merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Seokmin belum pulang?"

"Eh? Kalian kan satu kantor, apa tidak bertemu? Ah kamu mau minum apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua sangat aneh?"

"Jisoo, ah mungkin Seokmin pulang malam lagi. Ia selalu bekerja keras, kasihan anak itu."

"Saya tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak kemarin dan ia tidak mengirim pesan sedikitpun pada saya sampai hari ini."

"Seokmin benar-benar sibuk sepertinya. Takut kamu menunggu lama, saya tidak tahu ia pulang jam berapa."

Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir hanya karena ia bertengkar pada Seokmin kini sikap ibunya juga berubah.

"Saya diusir?"

"Tidak Jisoo, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Seokmin selalu pulang larut takut kamu menunggu terlalu lama." Nyonya Lee berusaha tetap tenang didepan Jisoo.

Jisoo menarik nafasnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dengan masalah yang menimpanya.

"Saya akan menunggunya, kalau tidak di izinkan menunggu disini saya bisa tunggu di mobil." Jisoo bangun dari duduknya.

"Jisoo, biar Seokmin yang mencarimu nanti. Kamu istirahatlah, pulanglah dulu bukan karena kamu di usir."

"Terima kasih, baiklah saya pulang." Jisoo bangun dari duduknya.

"Jisoo..." nyonya Lee menarik lengan kurus Jisoo.

"Apa kamu sangat mencintai Seokmin?"

"Maksudnya?" Jisoo menatap sang ibu kekasihnya karena semakin heran dengan sikapnya.

"Jisoo, kalau benar kamu mencintainya tolong jangan membuat ini semakin rumit. Kalian harus bersatu, jangan biarkan Seokmin berjuang sendiri." Nyonya Lee memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Jisoo hanya bisa menebak apa karena pertengkaran kemarin ia langsung cerita pada ibunya.

"Entah Seokmin pulang malam ini atau tidak, _eomma_ tidak tahu. Ponselnya rusak sejak kemarin dan belum sempat diperbaiki. _Eomma_ hanya ingin kamu percaya pada Seokmin." Nyonya Lee berbicara sangat serius dihadapan Jisoo.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Maksudnya kenapa?"

"Seokmin sedang mencari keberadaan ayah kandungmu karena itu syarat dari ibumu agar kalian bisa menikah."

"Aaaappaaaa...? Ceritakan dengan jelas. Syarat? Syarat apa?" Jisoo membulatkan matanya merasa sangat terkejut.

"Kemarin _eomma_ datang ke apartemenmu dengan Seokmin karena ingin berkenalan. Saat mengutarakan niat untuk berbesan, ibumu meminta pada Seokmin untuk mencari keberadaan ayah kandungmu. Dengan restu ayahmu maka kalian bisa menikah, katanya itu kalimat terakhir sebelum orang tua kamu berpisah."

Jisoo terduduk lemas baru mengetahui alasan Seokmin menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Awalnya _eomma_ marah dan bingung, tapi Seokmin bersikukuh ingin serius dengan kamu. Ibu kamu hanya memberikan alamat terakhir dimana ayah kamu berada, kalau Seokmin berhasil menemukannya maka kalian bisa menikah."

"Tapi, mamaku tidak bicara mengenai hal ini. Mama sudah menerima dengan adanya Seokmin. Tanpa ada ayah kandungku masih ada pamanku yang bisa mewakilkan. Aku tahu mama pasti tidak ingin bertemu ayahku lagi."

"Jisoo, mama kamu memang sudah menerima. Hanya saja, ia ingin melihat kesungguhan Seokmin dan Seokmin harus mencarinya sendiri tanpa bantuan jasa detektif."

"Jadi, dia dimana sekarang?! Bagaimana aku bisa menyusulnya? Kenapa ponselnya rusak? Kemarin masih baik-baik saja." Jisoo berubah menjadi panik sendiri.

"Mingyu. Seokmin masih dapat menghubungi Mingyu tadi pagi saat minta izin tidak masuk, tadi siang ia sempat telepon dan sekarang belum ada kabar lagi." Nyonya Lee terus mengusap tangan Jisoo untuk menenangkan.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dan seketika teringat panggilan dari Mingyu untuknya "Mrs. Lee". Jisoo yakin Mingyu mengetahui semuanya dan semakin yakin kenapa ia diberi saran untuk mendekati ibunya Seokmin, agar Jisoo mengetahui jawaban dari sang ibu kekasihnya.

" _Eomma_..." Jisoo menggenggam tangan wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku akan menunggu Seokmin disini."

"Terima kasih sayang, tapi sebaiknya kamu pulang saja lagipula ada ibu kamu di rumah. Nanti kalau Seokmin sudah pulang, _eomma_ suruh hubungi kamu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu juga harus istirahat. Nanti _eomma_ kabari kalau ia sudah pulang."

" _Eomma_ , terima kasih." Jisoo memeluk nyonya Lee, ia mulai merasa lega telah menemukan jawaban tinggal menunggu penjelasan dari Seokmin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _Ting ting ting (bell apartemen Jisoo terus ditekan di pagi hari)_

Jisoo melangkah malas membuka pintu, sejenak ia mengintip tidak tampak ada yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

Jari mungilnya memutar kunci dan menggerakkan handle pintu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Seokmin riang dengan membawa buket bunga dengan jenis bunga lily berwarna merah muda dan putih serta bunga aster.

Jisoo yang terkejut hanya terdiam sambil menatap bunga yang dibawa Seokmin.

"Kenapa? Jelek ya? Aku tidak tahu bunga yang bagus. Kata penjualnya ini melambangkan kesucian, lalu yang ini kasih sayang."

Jisoo tidak mengindahkan ocehan Seokmin saat menjelaskan arti bunga yang ia bawa. Jisoo langsung berjinjit untuk meraih tengkuk sang kekasih untuk dipeluknya.

"Kamu datang..." Jisoo tak bisa membendungnya lagi, ia langsung menangis dalam pelukan Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya terdiam dan terus mengusap punggung Jisoo.

"Maaf, aku datang karena sangat merindukanmu. Rasanya sangat sulit tidak bertemu walau sehari saja."

"Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin, kamu tidak ada kabar." Jisoo melepas pelukan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus sendiri air matanya.

"Maaf, ponselku rusak terjatuh saat di proyek, masuk adukan semen. Saat itu aku kerepotan mau terima telepon, lalu ponselnya terjatuh dari lantai 2 dan kemudian pluk masuk ke dalam mobil molen yang sedang parkir dibawah dan..."

Jisoo menangkup wajah Seokmin sambil berjinjit serta mengecup bibirnya agar berhenti bicara. "Berisik, cepat masuk."

"Oke sayang." Seokmin menurut untuk segera masuk.

"Ma... ada Seokmin datang." Teriak Jisoo menuju ke arah dapur dimana sang ibu sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil vas bunga kemudian mengisinya dengan air untuk diletakkan bersama bunga segar yang dibawa Seokmin.

"Pagi mama. Ini ada oleh-oleh." Seokmin membawa plastik tentengan berisi jeruk.

"Terima kasih, oh iya mandunya enak. Jisoo sangat suka."

"Mandu?" Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dan meletakkan vas bunga di tengah meja makan.

"Oh ya? Kamu suka?" Seokmin menatap Jisoo dengan riang tapi tidak dengan Jisoo yang merasa bingung.

"Mandu yang kemarin kamu makan, itu buatan ibunya Seokmin. Ayo sarapan."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum merasa malu sendiri, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Seokmin tidak memberi perhatian lagi. Mereka sarapan bertiga layaknya sudah menjadi keluarga. Jisoo melihat wajah Seokmin terlihat sangat lelah namun ia menutup dengan selalu memberikan candaan.

Jisoo kembali menjadi riang setelah Seokmin menjemputnya untuk berangkat kerja bersama.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi, kamu tidur saja." Jisoo merebut kunci dari tangan Seokmin dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya agar berjalan ke sisi mobil lainnya. Seokmin hanya tersenyum, ia memang butuh istirahat. Ia sampai rumah jam 2 dini hari langsung tidur dan bangun jam 5 kemudian bersiap menuju apartemen Jisoo.

"Banyak hal yang mau aku tanyakan..." Jisoo sedikit melirik ke arah Seokmin yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Tanya saja, aku siap menjawabnya."

"Kemarin kamu kemana?"

"Kemarin aku ke kantor."

"Ish serius, aku ke ruangan kamu tidak ada." Jisoo melayangkan cubitan disela mengemudi mobil. Seokmin tertawa geli.

"Aku mencari ayah kandungmu sesuai petunjuk mama kamu tapi ternyata ia sudah tidak disana. Sekolah tempatnya mengajar sudah tutup 5 tahun lalu dan aku bertanya pada penduduk sekitar tidak ada yang mengenal ayahmu. Aku mencari alamat salah satu guru disana tapi tidak mengenal sosok ayahmu juga, mungkin saat orang itu mengajar sudah ganti Kepala Sekolah jadi ia tidak paham."

Jisoo menahan tangisnya lagi, ia melirik dan melihat Seokmin memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangan Jisoo mengusap lembut kepala Seokmin.

"Akhir pekan, kita cari bersama."

Seokmin langsung membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku akan mencari info juga." Ucapan Jisoo membuat Seokmin merasa segar kembali seketika rasa lelahnya telah hilang. Mobil Seokmin yang dikendarai Jisoo telah sampai di halaman parkir gedung kantor mereka.

"Aku tunggu di mobil, kamu keluar saja dulu."

"Kita keluar bersama." Ucap Jisoo disertai senyum manisnya. Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap kekasih cantiknya.

"Tapi..."

"Cepatlah, aku harus siapkan data untuk _meeting_ pagi ini." Jisoo langsung keluar dari mobil dan Seokmin menurutinya.

Berjalan berdua menuju lobby, Jisoo berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dengan Seokmin yang terus mendampinginya. Suasana kantor masih sepi belum banyak yang datang.

"Aku dengar rumor, kamu mau resign?"

"Hah? Info darimana? Kalau aku resign lalu aku kerja dimana lagi? Siapa yang sebar gosip begitu?"

Jisoo hanya tertawa melihat Seokmin mengomel.

"Aaah sore nanti temani aku..."

"Oke aku temani." Jawab Jisoo mantap.

"Temani kemana? Bahkan aku belum selesai bicara." Seokmin merasa senang dengan perubahan sikap Jisoo.

"Urus kartu kamu kan? Dan beli ponsel baru." Ucap Jisoo percaya diri dan melangkah keluar lift menuju ruangannya.

Seokmin hanya tertawa melihatnya, ia senang melihat senyuman Jisoo. "Jichu-ya..."

Jisoo menoleh ke arah Seokmin yang mengedip dan memberi sign heart dengan kedua jarinya. Namun saat ada yang melintas Seokmin buru-buru bersikap biasa membuat Jisoo tertawa geli dan kembali berjalan masuk ke ruangan dan Seokmin berjalan berlawanan menuju ruangannya juga.

...

...

 _Tok tok tok..._

"Permisi, saya mau antar ini." Yuha datang ke ruangan Jisoo, sejenak menghentikan kegiatan Jisoo dan beralih melihat apa yang dibawakan Yuha padanya.

Secangkir teh dan sekotak kue beras sebagai camilan. Yuha juga meletakkan amplop kecil, Jisoo semakin tidak sabar untuk membuka isi dari amplop itu.

"Terima kasih Yuha."

"Sama-sama, saya permisi." Pamit gadis itu dan dibalas anggukan Jisoo. Setelah Yuha pergi, Jisoo langsung membuka amplop dan ada selembar surat disana.

"Pagi, ibu manajer. Kalau boleh minta saran, apa aku bisa ajukan pinjaman untuk bulan ini? Aku sangat butuh uang untuk membeli ponsel, tanpa alat itu aku tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan kekasih cantikku. Ia sangat kesal karena aku tidak menghubunginya. Sebagai pertimbangan, aku bawakan kue beras semoga ibu manajer bisa memberiku pinjaman dengan bunga 0%.

Ps: Bercanda ^^, selamat menikmati."

Jisoo tertawa geli membacanya, ia merasa senang Seokminnya telah kembali memberikan kejutan kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Holaaa reader, pertama mau ucapin Chukkaeyo uri Sebongie 1st Win Clap dilanjut menang award dari AAA juga ^^. Finally, bisa update SeokSoo again, maapkeun kalau lama karena memang dibagi-bagi dari Seoksoo lalu Meanie dan kesibukan realita juga hehehe...

Semoga pada suka ya...

Ditunggu review kalian ^^

Special thank's to :

 **jeonnram / Mockaa1617 / yo / jinseobsquad / shyfly9 - Kim / meltme17 / rizka0419 / zizi'd / Cha KristaFer / dokiyomi / Dardara / dyodomyeon /**

 **16 November 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 _"Jisoo eonnie! Cepat kemari! Ruanganmu berantakan! Sepertinya ruangan kita habis kemalingan." Pekik Pinky melalui telepon di pagi hari._

"Apa?!" Jisoo yang tengah bersiap berangkat kerja hanya diam mematung.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?! Bagaimana dengan ruangan lain? Divisi lain?"

 _"Aku tidak tahu, tapi keadaan sangat kacau saat ini. Ruangan kamu terlihat lebih berantakan."_

"Aku segera ke sana!" Jisoo buru-buru bersiap.

"Ma, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Kenapa buru-buru? Makan dulu! Mama sudah masak sup rumput laut. Habiskan dulu!" Perintah sang ibu tidak bisa Jisoo menolaknya.

Sejak pagi-pagi sang ibunda sudah sibuk memasak sup rumput laut untuknya. Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran untuk Jisoo.

"Jangan lupa berdo'a."

Jisoo yang taat agama dan takut akan Tuhan. Ia memimpin do'a sebelum berangkat kerja. Walau sarapan dengan tergesa namun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan hati sang ibundanya.

"Hati-hati dan sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun putriku."

"Terima kasih mama." Jisoo memeluk sang ibu dengan erat sebelum keluar dari apartemennya.

Jisoo yang panik mencoba tenang, setiap hari ia memang memback up data namun rasa khawatir tetap ada karena di sana banyak barang milik Jisoo.

Jisoo berjalan tergesa dan langsung menuju ruangannya. Gelap dan sepi saat ia membuka pintu utama ruangan kerja ia bersama staffnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Jisoo hanya terdiam, lampu ruangan tiba-tiba menyala dan semua staffnya sudah berkumpul meneriakkan ucapan.

"Happy Birthday to you..." nyanyian khas ulang tahun mengalun dari karyawan lain. Jisoo hanya melirik kesana kemari dengan mata bulatnya. Ia telah di kerjai, ia telah dibuat panik.

"Eonnie... saengil chukkae..." Pinky memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi seolah tanpa rasa berdosa telah membohongi Jisoo agar segera pergi ke kantor.

"Make a wish..." Yebin menyodorkan cake coklat dengan beberapa lilin di atasnya.

Jisoo hanya menarik nafasnya, ia menahan diri walau ingin mengamuk rasanya. Tapi ia hanya bisa tertawa campur terharu dengan perhatian karyawannya.

Jisoo memejamkan mata, do'a yang sama ia panjatkan seperti tadi saat sebelum sarapan.

 _"Pertemukan dengan sang ayah yang telah lama berpisah."_

Jisoo membuka matanya lagi dan bersiap meniup lilin.

"Fuuuuuuhhh..."

Lilin masih menyala

"Fuuuuuuhhh..."

Lilin masih tetap menyala

"Fuuuuuuhhh..."

Lilin masih terus menyala, kekehan terdengar dari barisan belakang. Jisoo sadar, ia masih dikerjai. Pinky dan Yebin pun terlihat menahan tawanya.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dengan lirikan yang mematikan memandang semua karyawannya.

 _"Eonnie_ , jangan marah..." Pinky mencoba menenangkan Jisoo yang mulai terlihat kesal.

Yebin buru-buru mengganti lilin dibantu yang lain. Jisoo mengulang meniup lilin, tepuk tangan bergemuruh dan ucapan selamat berdatangan dari semua karyawannya yang telah datang pagi-pagi demi merayakan pesta kecil ulang tahun Jisoo.

Semuanya kembali normal, kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Jisoo masuk ke ruangannya dan semua tampak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa ada maling kalau sistem keamanan perusahaannya tergolong sangat ketat.

'Tring!' Notif ponsel Jisoo menandakan ada email masuk saat ia baru akan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi kerjanya.

Mata Jisoo membulat dan senyum manisnya tersungging di wajahnya yang ayu. Seokmin mengirimnya ucapan selamat yang ke dua kalinya setelah tengah malam menelepon.

Sebuah email misi dari Seokmin. Jisoo menggigit bibirnya, ulang tahunnya kali ini ia harus rela di kerjai dan kali ini ia harus memutar otak untuk memecahkan misi yang diberikan padanya.

 _"Hallo, aku adalah sebuah bola. Temukan aku! Ada hadiah tersembunyi menanti. Ssst jangan curang ya, karena aku bola istimewa layaknya fortune cake karena ada petunjuk di dalamnya. Semoga berhasil!"_

Kepala Jisoo mendadak pening.

"Cobaan apa lagi ini..." ucap Jisoo beberapa saat, kemudian ia membaca kelanjutan isi email tersebut.

 _"Clue pertama : Aku berada di salah satu sahabatmu."_

Jisoo langsung keluar ruangan dan menatap Pinky dan Yebin secara bergantian.

"Cepat berikan."

"Apanya?" Tanya Yebin.

"Bola."

"Bola? Bola apa?" Pinky ikut bertanya.

"Cepat berikan." Jisoo beralih meminta pada Pinky.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Pinky centil, Jisoo langsung menaruh curiga.

"Pinky-ya, aku ada kupon diskon departement store. Bisa untuk membeli make up yang kamu mau."

"Hahahaha... _eonnie_ bisa saja." Pinky membuka laci mejanya dan memperlihatkan benda bulat berwarna perak.

"Ini yang kamu cari?"

"Cepat berikan." Jisoo menjadi girang karena misi pertama bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah.

"Kupon diskonnya dulu..." Pinky mengerucutkan bibirnya menagih janji pada Jisoo.

Jisoo kembali ke ruangannya dan langsung keluar lagi memberikan 2 lembar kupon pada Pinky untuk ditukar dengan bola yang ada di tangan Pinky.

Secepat kilat mereka bertukar barang, Jisoo bergegas kembali ke ruangannya untuk membaca clue selanjutnya. Bola perak di tangannya ternyata dibungkus kertas berwarna, bola plastik itu menyimpan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

"Benar seperti fortune cake."

Jisoo membuka bola plastik tersebut dengan gunting dan mengambil kertas itu.

 _"Selamat! Aku berhasil ditemukan! Temukan aku lagi di sebuah tempat yang selalu ramai, beraroma khas, katakan AKU SEDANG BERULANG TAHUN pada seseorang berseragam cokelat dan selalu memakai apron. Mudah bukan? Semoga berhasil."_

"What? Apa ini? Tempat ramai? Beraroma khas?"

Jisoo mencoba menebak dan tak lama ia tersenyum, ia segera keluar ruangannya lagi menuju lantai dasar.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

Jisoo menatap sekeliling, ramai dan ada aroma khas. Dan lebih tepatnya di depan ia berdiri seorang gadis berseragam coklat dengan memakai apron.

"Aku sedang berulang tahun." Ucap Jisoo dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ini hadiah dari seseorang." Gadis itu memberikan bola lainnya yang dibalut kertas berwarna emas.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jisoo riang menerima bola emas tersebut.

"Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya."

"Eh? Pesanan?"

"Iya, hot chocolate special untuk yang berulang tahun."

Jisoo tak menyangka misi yang diberikan Seokmin sangat menyenangkan hatinya. Ia menurut untuk menunggu pesanan, sebelumnya ia meminjam gunting untuk membuka bola lagi.

 _"Hot chocolate kesukaan kamu. Selamat menikmati. Tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang, bagaimana bisa ada minuman tanpa camilan? Temukan aku lagi di dekat sini. Aku berbentuk bulat dengan pinggiran bergerigi, aku manis semanis yang berulang tahun hari ini. Katakan pada seseorang yang memakai seragam hijau muda 'AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA HARI INI.' Mudah bukan?"_

Jisoo tersenyum geli, menutup lembaran clue yang ditulis tangan oleh Seokmin bersamaan dengan coklat panas di antarkan ke mejanya.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo tersenyum senang dan segera menuju lokasi yang menjadi petunjuk.

"Bentuk bulat, pinggiran bergerigi, rasanya manis, seragam hijau muda." Jisoo menghafalkan clue dan segera mencari tempat yang dimaksud. Hari masih pagi hingga ia masih bisa santai sebelum memulai pekerjaannya.

"Toko kue apa ya kira-kira?" Jisoo mulai berpikir, ia melirik ke arah deretan toko di sekitar gedung kantornya.

"Ah!" Jisoo tertawa senang saat indera penglihatannya menangkap papan sebuah toko kue dengan gambar kue sesuai ciri yang disebutkan. Jisoo segera menuju toko kue tersebut.

Jisoo mengamati dengan perlahan seragam pegawai toko kue tersebut.

"Hijau muda. Ah!" Jisoo langsung melangkah yakin masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa serang pegawai.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini." Ucap Jisoo penuh percaya diri.

"Saya harap anda akan bahagia terus selamanya. Ini hadiah dari seseorang." Seorang pegawai memberikan sebuah bola berwarna biru metalik dan sekotak kue yang sudah di siapkan.

Jisoo menerimanya dengan suka cita, ia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku untuk membaca petunjuk selanjutnya.

 _"Pagi ini menyenangkan bukan? Segelas coklat panas ditambah beberapa kue pie yang rasanya manis dan gurih, semoga hari-harimu selalu manis seperti di hari yang bahagia ini. Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang, temukan aku lagi! Apakah ini bola terakhir? Aku berada di seseorang yang kamu hormati selain ibumu. Aku yang (mungkin) sering merepotkan harimu hehehe..."_

Jisoo terdiam setelah membacanya. "Orang yang sering merepotkan? Siapa ya?"

Jisoo menggaruk kepalanya mencoba menebak siapa yang di maksud.

"Dihormati? Merepotkan? Astaga! Tidak mungkin!"

Jisoo menyadari sesuatu, ia membaca lagi dengan perlahan kalimat petunjuk dari Seokmin.

"Tidak mungkin..." Jisoo masih belum percaya namun tubuhnya berkata lain dan ia sangat penasaran apakah tebakannya kali ini benar atau meleset?

Jisoo kembali ke dalam gedung dengan segelas coklat dan sekotak kue di tangannya. Jisoo masih ragu dengan menatap tombol lift di depannya. Ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga tebakannya benar dan memantapkan hati menekan tombol angka lift tersebut yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang sering ia datangi.

...

...

"Pagi pak..."

"Oh, Jisoo! Masuk!"

Jisoo tersenyum saat masuk ke dalam ruangan atasannya. Pria bertubuh tambun itu terlihat baru saja sampai kantor karena baru meletakkan tas kerjanya.

Jisoo menatap sekeliling ruangan atasannya, tampak biasa saja.

"Oh apa itu untuk saya?" Mr. Han sang atasan menunjuk makanan dan minuman yang dibawa Jisoo.

"Oh? Ini?"

"Bercanda, itu pasti sarapan kamu. Ada apa Jisoo? Apa ada urusan mendadak hingga kamu langsung datang? Bagaimana dengan urusan Mr. Kang? Apa sudah nego harga?"

"Hngg itu, sudah saya telepon hanya saja menurut sekretarisnya Mr. Kang belum ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengan kita." Ucap Jisoo, ia menyesal datang ke ruangan atasannya. Niat hati ingin bertanya tentang bola kejutan dari Seokmin tapi berujung dengan pertanyaan seputar pekerjaan.

"Lalu? Sepertinya ada yang kamu sembunyikan."

"Oh? Oh tidak. Tidak ada pak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kamu mencari sesuatu sampai datang kesini?"

"Hngg itu..." Jisoo memutar bola matanya, ia menjadi sangat grogi.

Mr. Han menuju meja kerjanya, Jisoo berubah semangat dengan matanya mengekor melihat gerak gerik atasannya.

"Jisoo, saya tidak tahu ini apa. Hanya saja, saya menemukan ini kemarin. Apa ini yang kamu cari?"

Mata Jisoo berbinar cerah melihat bola dengan ukuran yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dan bola itu dibalut dengan kertas berwarna merah metalik.

"Iya pak, itu punya saya."

"Bagaimana bisa, wanita dewasa sepertimu masih bermain bola?" Mr. Han memberikan bola pada Jisoo dan Jisoo langsung meraih dengan tersenyum senang.

"Buka di sini saja, saya jadi penasaran ada hal penting apa di bola itu?"

"Eh? Disini? Sekarang?" Jisoo berpikir namun sang atasan mengangguk sambil menatap Jisoo.

Jisoo membuka kertas pembungkus bola dan membuka dengan ragu belahan bola yang sudah tergores sedikit. Ia mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya.

 _"Katakan YA untuk setiap pertanyaan, ada hadiah selanjutnya menanti. Semoga berhasil!"_

Jisoo tertawa setelah membacanya.

"Apa kamu senang Jisoo?"

"Ya." Jisoo menjawab cepat. Sepertinya mudah pikir Jisoo dalam hati.

"Apa kamu sedang berulang tahun?"

"Ya."

"Selamat Jisoo."

"Terima kasih pak."

"Apa itu dari kekasihmu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kamu sangat mencintainya?"

"Ya. Eh?" Sesaat Jisoo terdiam kemudian ia tertawa, mulai sadar akan pertanyaan jebakan.

"Jisoo, akhirnya kamu menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu. Saya turut senang, selamat ya."

"Terima kasih pak."

"Apa kamu akan segera menikah?"

"Hmm... ya."

"Dengan pria yang memberikan kejutan untukmu?"

Jisoo merasa terharu dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh atasannya.

"Iya!" Jawab Jisoo mantap, tak ada alasan baginya meragukan kesungguhan hati seorang Seokmin yang sudah susah payah memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Karena saat ini ia berhadapan dengan atasannya, Jisoo yakin kalau Seokmin pasti sudah menemuinya.

"Selamat Jisoo. Saya sangat bahagia."

"Terima kasih." Jisoo menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, mendapat dukungan dari atasan membuat ia sangat terharu.

"Yewon-ah, tolong ke ruangan saya." Mr. Han memanggil sekretarisnya.

"Permisi pak." Sang sekretaris tersebut datang dengan buket bunga di tangannya.

"Oh iya, terima kasih."

Jisoo menatap bingung dengan buket bunga mawar di depannya.

"Jisoo, ini dari pria yang menitipkan bola pada saya. Dia bilang kalau saya harus memberikan langsung padamu. Selamat ulang tahun Jisoo."

Kali ini Jisoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, sejak awal ia tidak percaya kalau Seokmin menunjuk Mr. Han sang atasan yang harus Jisoo temui.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo menahan isak tangisnya walau beberapa bulir air mata sudah jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jisoo _eonnie_."

"Terima kasih Yewon." Jisoo menerima ucapan dan pelukan dari Choi Yewon sang sekretaris Mr. Han.

"Saya permisi." Yewon bergegas keluar ruangan meninggalkan Mr. Han dan Jisoo.

Jisoo terlihat sangat senang dengan berbagai kejutan yang diberikan oleh Seokmin. Ia menatap rangakain bunga mawar segar yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Jisoo..."

"Ya..."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Seokmin ada berkonsultasi dengan saya."

Jisoo mendadak berubah sangat serius untuk mendengar lebih lanjut ucapan dari sang atasan.

"Dia bertanya, apa ada larangan untuk menikah dengan sesama karyawan?"

Jisoo terdiam, Seokmin sangat serius pada dirinya. Jisoo teringat dengan rumor kalau Seokmin ingin mengundurkan diri.

"Dia sampai berpikir akan _resign_ , namun hal itu ditentang oleh Mingyu. Baginya, Seokmin telah banyak membantu selama ini dan ia orang yang sangat rajin."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau ia tetap bertahan, ia juga tidak mau asal menyuruh kekasihnya mengundurkan diri. Ia tidak mau egois."

Jisoo menunduk dan tangannya meremas kertas pembungkus buket bunga. Seokmin sangat memikirkan Jisoo, ia tidak mau sembarangan menyuruh Jisoo melepas jabatannya.

"Lalu solusinya?"

"Saya yakin kamu juga pasti memikirkan hal ini. Kalian berdua sangat diandalkan dalam perusahaan. Kamu dengan kemampuan komunikasi yang sangat baik dan Seokmin dengan prestasi kerjanya yang terbilang sangat memuaskan. Bahkan Mingyu saja tidak rela kalau Seokmin sampai _resign."_

Jisoo tersenyum mendengar pujian yang diberikan.

"Lalu, apa solusinya?" Jisoo semakin tidak sabar.

Mr. Han tersenyum melihat Jisoo yang tampak gusar. "Kalian bisa menikah tanpa harus _resign."_

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, saya sudah mendiskusikan dengan beberapa direksi lain. Menikah adalah hak asasi manusia."

Jisoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya, baginya ini adalah kado terindah lainnya yang ia dapatkan di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Tapi..."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kalian tidak bisa bekerja dalam satu gedung."

"Apa?" Senyuman Jisoo langsung memudar.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Jisoo. Kalian memang tidak di perkenankan berada dalam ruang lingkup kerja yang sama walau kalian beda divisi. Perusahaan akan memberi kebijakan lain."

"Oh?"

"Dalam waktu dekat, kita akan membuka cabang dan tim inti Mingyu akan pindah, tentunya Seokmin akan pindah kesana dan jabatan mereka akan naik juga. Bagaimana? Kamu senang?"

"Oh astaga, saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

"Jisoo, dia pria yang tepat untukmu."

Jisoo hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi.

"Kamu bisa kembali bekerja dengan tenang, dan kamu tetap orang kepercayaan saya."

"Terima kasih banyak pak. Saya permisi." Jisoo segera keluar ruangan. Ia sangat bahagia dengan kado-kado yang ia terima.

Dengan tangan yang penuh, membawa buket bunga mawar dan ada makanan beserta minuman, Jisoo tidak langsung ke ruangannya. Ia berjalan ke divisi desain dimana Seokmin berada.

"Pagi bu..." sapa karyawan lain yang melihat Jisoo datang, Jisoo hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

Jisoo melirik mencari sosok yang telah memberinya kejutan. Namun tidak ada, hanya beberapa tatapan yang memandang Jisoo dengan tersenyum, bukan karena ada Jisoo disana melainkan dengan apa yang dibawa Jisoo saat itu.

"Mingyu."

"Oh hai _noona_. Pagi." Mingyu tersentak kaget saat melihat Jisoo sudah berada di depan mejanya.

"Seokmin mana?"

"Oh? Seokmin? Ia sudah berangkat, pagi ini ada _meeting_ dengan klien."

Jisoo langsung terdiam, sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Ada hal penting?"

"Eh? Hmm... tidak. Nanti saja."

"Oke." Jisoo berjalan mundur kembali menuju pintu utama.

 _"Noona."_

"Hmm?" Jisoo menoleh lagi.

 _"Saengil chukkae_ , Seokmin pria yang sangat romantis." Mingyu menunjuk bawaan Jisoo yang terasa penuh di tangan.

"Oh?" Jisoo tertawa senang, ia semakin menggenggam erat barang yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih Gyu." Jisoo segera keluar dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang semakin bersinar.

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Eonnie_... apa itu?"

"Kamu dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa beli minuman hanya 1? Ini kue apa?"

Jisoo menepis tangan Yebin yang pensaran membuka kotak kue. Pinky dan Yebin ribut bertanya namun Jisoo hanya diam sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia mengambil vas bunga yang tersimpan dan mempercantiknya dengan bunga mawar yang ia bawa.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu, apa dia membeli itu semua?"

"Ah! Pasti dari sang pengagum rahasia."

"Ciyeeeeh _eonnie_ , sungguh beruntung sekali dirimu." Pinky dan Yebin kompak menjahili Jisoo. Jisoo hanya tertawa senang tanpa menjawab.

"Sudah. Kembali bekerja kalian!"

"Siap bos!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo keluar ruangannya saat jam kerjanya berakhir. Senyuman Jisoo terus mengembang karena Seokmin mengajaknya makan malam berdua.

Jisoo bergabung dengan karyawan lain saat di lift. Jisoo merasa semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Sampai pintu lift terbuka saat sampai di lobby, Jisoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan semuanya.

"Jadi benar dia pacaran dengan Seokmin? Omo!"

"Sstt... jangan keras-keras!"

"Apa dia menggoda Seokmin lebih dulu? Bukankah dia lebih tua?"

Jisoo refleks menoleh ke arah orang yang berani bergosip tentang dirinya.

"Ada masalah?!" Ucap Jisoo sinis dan langsung pergi keluar gedung menuju tempat parkir. Karyawan yang bergosip hanya terdiam langsung disindir Jisoo.

"Mati kau! Besok siap-siap terima SP!" Ucap temannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan temannya yang masih diam mematung.

...

...

Jisoo telah sampai di sebuah restoran yang telah di booking Seokmin. Ia masih menunggu karena Seokmin mengatakan datang agak terlambat. Restoran bergaya minimalis yang tidak terlalu besar namun ada panggung untuk live music.

Jisoo menunggu dengan cemas karena Seokmin belum mengabarinya lagi.

Suara denting piano mengalun lembut beserta suara biola menandakan adanya suguhan musik dari sang pemilik restoran.

 _Whenever I see your face, the world disappears_

Suara penyanyi seorang pria mengalun lembut menemani para tamu restoran termasuk Jisoo.

"Suaranya bagus sekali." Ucap tamu yang duduk di meja sebelah Jisoo. Jisoo akui suara sang penyanyi memang terdengar indah, ia mencari ke sisi panggung kecil untuk melihat sang penyanyi.

 _All in a single glance so revealing_

 _You smile and I feel as though I've known you for years_

Jisoo membuka lebar mulutnya seolah tidak percaya karena yang ia lihat adalah Seokmin saat ini berdiri di panggung sedang menyanyi!

 _How do I know to trust what I'm feeling'_

Seokmin menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati dan tatapannya tertuju pada Jisoo seorang.

Seokmin berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat Jisoo duduk. Jisoo menahan haru dengan kejutan yang masih berlanjut. Lagu ballad romantis yang sangat Jisoo paham akan artinya. Semua mata mengarah pada pasangan Seokmin dan Jisoo.

 _I believe my heart_

 _What else can I do_

 _When every part of e_ _very thought_

 _Leads m_ _e straight to you_

 _I believe my heart_

 _There's no other choice_

 _For now and whenever m_ _y heart speaks_

 _I can o_ _nly hear your voice_

Seokmin tersenyum menatap Jisoo.

"Happy Birthday Honey." Seokmin mencium tangan Jisoo di hadapan semua pengunjung restoran.

Suara tepuk tangan memeriahkan kejutan dari Seokmin. Jisoo kembali menangis bahagia dengan semua yang Seokmin berikan. Ia juga baru mengetahui kalau Seokmin mempunyai suara yang merdu.

Jisoo tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Seokmin hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari Jisoo. Ia cukup puas karena sukses memberikan kejutan romantis.

Seokmin memberi jeda sampai emosi Jisoo kembali normal, cukup banyak Jisoo menghabiskan tissu. Aksi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Sayang, tenang..."

Jisoo hanya menggeleng tanpa bicara, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia tak menyangka akan menangis di depan umum.

"Tenang ya... ini belum selesai."

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Iya, masih ada."

Jisoo mengangguk menyetujui Seokmin untuk melanjutkan kejutan lainnya.

"Maaf ya..." Seokmin meminta maaf pada tamu lain.

"Tidak apa, silahkan dilanjut..."

Seokmin memberi tanda untuk memulai musik kembali. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Jisoo.

 _The lifetime before we met_

 _Has faded away_

 _How did I live a moment_

 _Without you_

 _You don't have to speak a_ _t all_

 _I know what you'd say_

 _And I know every secret_

 _About you_

 _(I Believe My Heart - Duncan James feat Keedie)_

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh setelah Seokmin menyelesaikan liriknya. Jisoo masih tersenyum bahagia, kehadiran Seokmin sungguh mewarnai hari-harinya.

Seokmin terlihat sangat tampan dengan model sisiran rambut menyamping dan memperlihatkan keningnya. Sangat keren.

"Satu lagi." Seokmin memberi kode.

"Lagi?" Jisoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

 _Now and forever_

Terdengar suara acapella dari arah panggung.

 _Until the time is through_

Jisoo sangat menikmati suara penyanyi yang berjumlah 2 orang dan Seokmin masih berdiri di dekatnya.

 _I can't believe it_

 _I don't know where to start, no baby_

 _So many questions_

 _Deep inside my heart_

 _Give me a moment before you go_

 _There's something you ought to know_

Seokmin melirik Jisoo dan tersenyum lalu mulai menyanyi bagiannya.

 _Baby now and forever_

 _Until the time is through_

 _I'll be standing here_

 _Waiting and never give up my faith in you_

 _Trying to make it clear_

 _Without your love I'd be half a man_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand_

 _Now and forever_

 _Until the time is through_

 _I'll be waiting..._

 _(Five - Until the time is through)_

Musik berhenti

Seokmin mematikan mic dan meletakkannya. Jisoo menatapnya bingung, Seokmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya.

 _"Will you marry me..."_

Jisoo terkejut kesekian kalinya, ia tak menyangka Seokmin akan melamarnya saat itu juga, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Mata Jisoo mulai berair lagi, semua pengunjung restoran berdiri untuk melihat adegan melamar yang berawal dari lagu romantis yang dibawakan langsung oleh sang pria. Berakhir dengan ucapan maut _'Will you marry me...'_

Ada pula yang merekam suasana romantis mereka. Seokmin terus menatap Jisoo dengan penuh harap, dengan posisi masih bersimpuh di depan Jisoo.

Jisoo masih terus menangis, teringat dengan lirik terakhir yang Seokmin lantunkan.

 _I'll be waiting..._

Seokmin masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Jisoo.

 _"I will..."_ ucap Jisoo dengan menahan isak tangis bahagianya. Seokmin tersenyum dan langsung memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis Jisoo dan mencium lembut tangan sang calon istri.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan menjadi saksi acara lamaran yang tidak pernah Jisoo bayangkan sebelumnya.

Seorang pelayan membawa buket bunga dan memberikan pada Seokmin. Jisoo masih tidak dapat mengucap apa-apa, ia berdiri dan memeluk calon suaminya.

"Terima kasih..." Jisoo menangis bahagia dalam pelukan Seokmin.

 _"I love you..."_

 _"I love you too..."_ balas Jisoo. Seokmin menatap Jisoo dan membantu menghapus jejak air mata. Tak ketinggalan kecupan ia berikan di kening Jisoo.

"Sekarang kita makan, sudah lapar bukan?" Seokmin berubah ceria lagi, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia terlihat sangat manly dan keren. Jisoo hanya tertawa.

Lagu romantis lainnya mengalun indah yang telah disusun oleh Seokmin untuk menemani makan malam romantisnya bersama Jisoo.

Jisoo masih merasa seperti mimpi, namun cincin yang melingkar dan sangat pas di jarinya terlihat nyata bukan mimpi.

Seokmin, pria tampan dengan penuh kejutan. Tidak ada yang kurang pada diri Seokmin, Jisoo pastinya sangat beruntung.

"Aku sudah siapkan menu spesial malam ini." Ucap Seokmin riang.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dengan terus menatap sang calon suami tanpa bosan.

Suasana restoran kembali normal, keduanya sangat bahagia. Beberapa pengunjung restoran menyempatkan diri mengucapkan selamat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja, asal ada niat." Seokmin terkekeh geli.

"Ah, iya satu hal lagi. Dan ini sangat penting."

"Ada lagi? Berapa banyak kejutan yang kamu siapkan?"

Seokmin tertawa geli lalu berubah serius. Jisoo langsung terdiam.

"Aku berhasil menemukan ayahmu."

Bibir Jisoo bergetar, ia terus menatap Seokmin. Seokmin juga menatap lurus pada Jisoo.

"Bbenarkah? Kkamu?"

"Iya, aku mendapat info dari orang yang pernah aku temui sebelumnya."

Jisoo menarik nafasnya dengan dalam.

"Kita kesana secepatnya." Ajak Seokmin tanpa ragu, Jisoo tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin akan usulan dari Seokmin.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi." Jisoo mulai menangis lagi.

"Cukup menjadi pendamping hidupku saja, sayangi ibuku seperti ibu kandungmu, membuka lembaran baru bersama, menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk anak kita kelak, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak mengharap imbalan lainnya."

Jisoo mengangguk mantap menerima semua permintaan Seokmin.

...

...

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya hari ini." Jisoo mengapit lengan Seokmin setelah keluar dari restoran.

"Kamu suka?"

"Aku selalu menyukai pemberian darimu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Hati-hati awas kepala." Seokmin melindungi kepala Jisoo saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil. Jisoo tersenyum senang menatap buket bunga yang ia pegang dan cincin barunya. Ia ingin segera bercerita pada sang ibu.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Kamu pasti sangat lelah." Seokmin sudah dibelakang kemudi mobil Jisoo, ia siap mengantar Jisoo pulang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu bisa menyanyi."

Seokmin hanya tersenyum sambil melirik Jisoo. "Sejak masih sekolah dulu aku sudah kerja part time, termasuk menyanyi di kafe dan pemilik restoran itu salah satu temanku."

"Oooh... pantas saja kamu terlihat akrab bersama mereka."

...

...

"Mau mampir?" Jisoo masih bergelayut manja saat Seokmin mengantar sampai ke unit apartemennya.

"Mau, tapi ada mama. Aku malu..."

"Issh sama mama saja malu. Tadi di depan orang banyak tidak malu."

"Hehe, iya aku mampir." Seokmin menurut untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk sekedar bertegur sapa pada sang calon ibu mertua.

"Ma..." Jisoo mencari sang ibu.

"Kemana mama?"

"Sudah tidur..." ucap Jisoo setelah mengecek ke kamar sang ibu.

"Ooh jadi bagaimana?"

"Hmmm..." Jisoo memajukan bibirnya dan tampak berpikir, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Seokmin.

"Ayo sini!" Seokmin menarik tangan Jisoo, berdua masuk ke kamar dan langsung menguncinya.

"Eh..." Jisoo bingung melihat Seokmin mengunci pintu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Seokmin langsung menyerang Jisoo dengan ciuman. Berawal dengan lumatannya yang lembut namun semakin lama terkesan semakin menuntut.

Kedua tangan Jisoo sudah bergelayut pada tengkuk Seokmin. Lumatan-lumatan kecil membasahi setiap sudut bibir keduanya. Kedua tangan Seokmin memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jisoo.

Tangan kanan Seokmin mengusap lembut rambut Jisoo, bergerak perlahan menyusuri bagian tubuh lainnya. Sedikit meremas salah satu payudara Jisoo memberikan sensasi tersendiri di samping ciuman panas mereka.

"Mmmm..." Seokmin melepas ciumannya, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

Jisoo hanya tertawa geli, ia paham apa yang dilakukan oleh Seokmin di dalam sana. Seokmin memang belum meminta untuk melakukan seks dengan dirinya. Seokmin selama ini selalu menjaga kehormatan Jisoo.

Seokmin bernafas lega setelah keluar dari toilet. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bersinar, Jisoo semakin terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawa."

"Kenapa? Sakit ya harus menahan?"

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Jisoo membuka pintu kamarnya lagi.

Seokmin menarik tangan Jisoo dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Tidak usah, ini sudah larut malam. Kamu harus istirahat. Aku pulang dulu."

"Oh... iya, hati-hati. Naik apa? Bawa saja mobilku. Besok pagi kamu jemput kesini."

"Hmm oke, besok pagi aku jemput. Aku juga belum bertemu mama."

"Oke."

Jisoo mengantarkan Seokmin sampai pintu, pelukan hangat yang Seokmin berikan sebelum ia keluar dari unit apartemen Jisoo sang calon istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyenong,**

Finally bisa update (hehehe) masih berasa ulang tahun Jisoo kan? Hehehe... Mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau lama updatenya, terkadang saat ada ide tapi pekerjaan tidak bisa ditunda dan saat tidak ada pekerjaan namun tidak ada ide (syusyah kan hehehe). I loph yu readernim yang selalu meninggalkan jejaknya di sini, hubungan SeokSoo mulai go public (Yeeaaayyy). Perlahan tapi pasti ya shaaayyy.

Untuk lagu-lagunya sendiri berawal dari dengar di radio, lalu saat proses pembuatan bolak-balik dengerin lagu ballad ditambah cari info lagu-lagu untuk melamar gitu. Berawal mau pakai lagu ballad yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Seokmin tapi pilihanku jatuh ke lagu barat jadul dan liriknya emang romantis menurut aku. Hehehe... bagi yang penasaran kalau belum pernah dengar, sudah aku beri keterangan judul lagu dan penyanyinya.

Yosssh ditunggu selalu repiunya ya *kiss kiss

 **Special Thank's :**

 **Uri SeokSoo / Cha KristaFer / cho min hae / Mockaa1617 / aseuka / Kim Joungwook / rizka0419 / Kim Dyora / Dardara / dokiyomi / novi07citra / Lelakimkaaaaaa / LostInBoys**

#PrinceJoshuaDay

30 Desember 2017


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Jisoo sudah bersiap dengan kopernya, pagi ini ia akan menemui ayah kandungnya sesuai informasi yang telah Seokmin dapat.

"Sudah semua yang mau dibawa?" Seokmin mengambil koper milik Jisoo.

"Hmm sudah, besok juga sudah pulang kan?" Ucap Jisoo riang tak lupa senyum manisnya.

"Oke, kita berangkat." Seokmin sangat bersemangat.

"Hati-hati ya kalian."

"Iya ma." Jisoo memeluk sang ibunda sebelum pergi. Seokmin menunduk hormat saat berpamitan.

Sang ibu menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat sang putri telah menemukan sesorang yang bisa membahagiakannya.

...

...

"Sudah dibawa?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang aku suruh. Hehehe..." Seokmin memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Ish dasar..." Jisoo mencubit dengan gemas, Seokmin hanya tertawa dan langsung meraih tangan Jisoo kemudian diciumnya dengan lembut.

Jisoo hanya menunduk malu, ia tahu Seokmin hanya bercanda. Namun ia masih sangat malu kalau harus menuruti keinginan Seokmin yang minta Jisoo memakai bikini karena mereka akan pergi ke daerah pantai.

"Apa kamu ingat wajah ayahmu?" Seokmin melirik sekilas saat sedang mengemudi menuju bandara.

"Aku tidak ingat, saat itu aku masih kecil. Sekitar umur 4 tahun? Aku tidak ingat, karena aku langsung pindah ke LA saat itu." Ucap Jisoo sendu.

"Apa kamu membencinya saat itu?"

"Hmm... tidak juga karena saat aku masuk sekolah, aku sudah punya papa baru. Memang aku merasa aneh karena marga yang aku pakai marga dari mama. Mama pernah marah saat aku bertanya tentang ayah kandungku, tapi aku tak menyangka sekarang aku diberi jalan untuk bertemu lagi."

Jisoo langsung memakai kacamata hitamnya, Seokmin melirik dan langsung mengusap lembut kepala Jisoo. Ia tahu, Jisoo saat ini ingin menangis namun ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan pada Seokmin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Aku hanya bingung kalimat apa yang harus aku ucap saat bertemu nanti."

"Tidak usah takut, ada aku."

"Hmm, terima kasih." Jisoo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia merasa sedikit tenang dengan keberadaan Seokmin di dekatnya.

...

...

"Tidurlah, istirahatkan pikiranmu. Lumayan ada waktu sejam."

"Hmm baiklah." Jisoo langsung mengambil posisi memeluk lengan Seokmin saat sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Ini adalah perjalanan pertama jarak jauh bagi keduanya.

Sesaat setelah lepas landas, Jisoo benar tertidur. Sesekali Seokmin meliriknya karena Jisoo masih terus memeluk lengannya.

Setelah satu jam lamanya, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di pulau Jeju. Pulau romantis banyak pasangan untuk berbulan madu atau tujuan utama para wisatawan baik domestik atau mancanegara.

"Rasanya seperti bulan madu ya." Seokmin terkekeh geli setelah mengambil koper miliknya dan milik Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya mencubit gemas dan memajukan bibirnya. Sebenarnya Jisoo sempat memikirkan apa ia akan berhubungan intim dengan Seokmin malam ini? Mengingat ia pergi berdua saja dan saat ini status Jisoo sebagai tunangan Seokmin.

"Ayo, sudah ditunggu di luar."

Ucapan Seokmin membuyarkan lamunan Jisoo, ia menurut mengikuti kemana Seokmin melangkah.

Jisoo hanya terdiam melihat Seokmin berbicara dengan seorang pria dan tak lama ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari pria tersebut.

"Lihat!"

Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat benda yang di pamerkan Seokmin. Kunci mobil. Seokmin menyewa mobil untuk transportasi selama mereka di pulau Jeju.

"Sekarang kita setting alamat." Seokmin memasukkan alamat di GPS mobil yang ia sewa, Jisoo hanya terdiam melihatnya.

'Chup!' Jisoo tiba-tiba memajukan diri dan mengecup pipi Seokmin.

"Eh? Yang sebelah sini juga boleh." Seokmin menyodorkan pipi sebelahnya yang belum dikecup. Jisoo sempat mencubit dengan gemas namun ia tetap menuruti keinginan Seokmin dengan mengecup pipinya lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Seokmin melirik Jisoo sekilas. Jisoo tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan pulau Jeju yang banyak batu di sana sini.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Jisoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Keduanya terdiam.

Selang 30 menit mereka mencari alamat, yang kini tanpa mereka sadari telah sampai pada bangunan yang tampak seperti sebuah restoran kecil dekat pantai.

"Mignonne." Ucap Seokmin dan Jisoo bersama saat membaca papan nama restoran tersebut.

"Kenapa tertuju ke restoran? Apa GPSnya rusak?"

"Kukira karena kamu lapar? Jadi salah masukkan alamat." Ucap Jisoo meledek.

"Eih, sedikit sih karena tadi belum sempat sarapan. Bagaimana kalau kita turun saja? Sekalian makan?"

Ajakan Seokmin langsung dituruti Jisoo, karena ia juga mulai lapar mengingat hari semakin siang.

"Maaf kami belum buka." Ucap seorang gadis manis berpakaian seragam putih dengan rambutnya yang di ikat pony tail.

"Oh belum ya?" Ucap Seokmin kecewa dan melirik Jisoo yang terdiam.

"Sepertinya kalian bukan warga sini ya?"

"Oh iya kami baru datang dari Seoul." Ucap Seokmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tunggu saja, mungkin Chef kami bisa membuatkan makanan untuk kalian berdua."

"Bagaimana? Kita istirahat dulu?"

"Oke." Jisoo menyetujuinya.

"Silahkan duduk dimana kalian mau." Ucap gadis itu dan langsung berlalu menuju arah dapur terbuka dimana ada seorang pria yang tampak seperti seorang Chef.

"Kamu yakin alamatnya benar? Orang itu tidak sedang mengerjai kita bukan?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya memang ini alamatnya. Apa ayahmu ganti profesi?"

"Ayahku itu seorang guru dan mama bilang jabatan terakhirnya adalah kepala sekolah. Tapi..."

"Permisi, apa kalian ingin mencoba menu baru kami? Kebetulan hari ini kami punya abalone segar." Gadis pelayan memotong pembicaraan Seokmin dan Jisoo dengan datang membawa 2 gelas dan 1 teko air.

"Oh, sepertinya enak. Kamu mau?"

"Aku ikut saja." Jisoo hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan Seokmin.

"Oke, kami pesan. Boleh saya tanya alamat ini?" Seokmin menyodorkan ponselnya yang berisi pesan alamat tempat tinggal ayah Jisoo.

"Benar, ini memang alamat sini."

Jisoo dan Seokmin saling berpandangan.

"Lalu, apa kamu kenal dengan Jin Yihan?" Tanya Jisoo dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Beliau adalah chef disini. Kalian mencarinya?"

Jisoo langsung terdiam, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. Seokmin tak menyangka kalau tebakannya benar.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu?" Seokmin meminta pada gadis pelayan itu.

"Hmm mau bertemu? Sebentar." Gadis itu berlalu menuju ke arah dapur dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya ia temui juga. Seokmin yang penasaran dengan ayahnya Jisoo tampak mengintip ke arah sisi dalam restoran lagi.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dan menunduk bingung harus apa, tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan parasnya tampan menghampiri meja Seokmin dan Jisoo.

"Iya, selamat datang." Sapanya pada Seokmin, Seokmin hanya terdiam mendadak lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jisoo yang mendengar suara ayahnya semakin lemas rasanya tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ini Chef kami. Apa beliau yang anda cari?"

Seokmin bingung sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa. Yihan sang ayah kandung Jisoo memandang heran pada kedua orang di depannya.

"I...ini... ini... ddiaaa... Jisoo... putri anda..." Seokmin memperkenalkan dengan terbata-bata.

Kedua mata Yihan melebar mendengar penuturan Seokmin. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang wanita yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Jisoo masih terdiam menunduk.

"Jisoo? Benar kamu Jisoo?"

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air mata yang mulai membasahi sepasang matanya.

"Astaga! Jisoo putri kecil ayah!" Sang ayah tidak bisa menahan haru bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang putri yang telah berpisah selama 24 tahun.

"Ini benar kamu? Jisoo?"

Jisoo mengangguk dengan menahan isak tangisnya namun ikatan ayah dan anak begitu kuat. Jisoo refleks memeluk sang ayah dan menangis bahagia bisa bertemu setelah sekian lama. Seokmin tersenyum usahanya mempertemukan ayah dan anak berbuah manis.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Chef punya anak lagi." sang gadis pelayan melihat adegan melepas rindu antara ayah dan anak dengan perasaan haru.

"Maksudnya ada anaknya yang lain?" Seokmin penasaran.

"Hmm iya, laki-laki dan sangat tampan."

"Ooh..." Seokmin memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jisoo kalau ia punya saudara yang lain. Namun saat ini di depannya, Jisoo sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Sang ayah pun selalu tersenyum dan pandangannya tak lepas dari putri kecilnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

...

...

Jisoo menatap dengan takjub sang ayah dengan lihai mengolah masakan. Kemampuan memasaknya benar tidak diragukan lagi. Air liur hampir menetes saat aroma masakan tercium sangat menggugah selera.

"Kamu tidak alergi makanan laut kan?"

"Tidak." Ucap Jisoo riang, ia tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan sang ayah. Selama menunggu ia duduk di meja bar yang menyatu dengan dapur terbuka.

"Sudah siap." Sang ayah menyajikan menu spesial untuk sang putri tak ketinggalan Seokmin juga mencicipinya.

Sang ayah terus tersenyum melihat Jisoo yang meniup makanan secara perlahan dan mulai memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm enak!" Jisoo tersenyum senang memuji masakan sang ayah.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kamu mau makan apa akan ayah masakkan untukmu."

...

...

Jisoo hanya tersenyum malu, hatinya merasa sangat senang. Walau terpisah sangat lama namun sedikitpun sang ayah tidak melupakan dirinya. Nama restoran yang dipakai adalah panggilan saat ia masih kecil, namun sang ayah mengubahnya dalam bahasa perancis.

"Mata dan hidung kalian sama." Puji Seokmin.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa karena hidungnya dan hidung Jisoo sama-sama mancung.

"Kalian akan menginap kan?"

"Eh?" Seokmin menatap Jisoo, ia berencana akan tidur di hotel tapi kalau sang calon ayah mertua mengizinkan menginap sepertinya kabar baik.

"Menginap saja, nanti biar kalian berdua tidur di kamar Guanlin."

"Guanlin? Siapa?" Jisoo bertanya penuh selidik, Seokmin bisa menebak pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak dari sang calon ayah mertua.

"Dia adik kamu, ya anggap saja begitu. Sebentar lagi juga dia pulang."

"Oh... hmm ayah sudah menikah dan punya anak lagi?" Ucap Jisoo lesu.

"Tidak seperti itu." Sang ayah mengusap lembut kepala Jisoo.

"Anak ayah hanya kamu seorang, tapi Guanlin adalah anak teman ayah saat ayah tinggal di China. Dan teman ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan, jadi ayah yang merawatnya karena ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Oooh..." Jisoo bernafas lega, begitu juga dengan Seokmin.

"Jadi, maksud kedatangan kalian untuk mendapat restu?"

Seokmin berdehem, sementara Jisoo hanya menunduk malu.

"Ayah tidak mengira kalau ibu kamu masih mengingatnya. Ayah sengaja berkata seperti itu karena ayah ingin kejadian ayah dan ibu kamu di masa lalu tidak terulang lagi padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Jisoo, apa ibumu belum cerita?"

Jisoo menggeleng masih belum mengerti, bahkan di umurnya yang sudah dewasa pun ia belum mengetahui alasan dibalik orang tuanya berpisah.

Sang ayah duduk di dekat Jisoo dan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Dulu, ayah menikah dengan ibumu tanpa restu dari kakek kamu. Sekuat apapun ibu kamu membela ayah saat itu, kakek kamu tidak akan setuju. Kakek kamu orang yang sangat keras, hingga ibu kamu sampai kabur dari rumah."

"Lalu kalian menikah diam-diam?" Jisoo meledek ayahnya sendiri.

"Benar, padahal saat itu ayah masih berjuang untuk menjadi seorang PNS. Saat itu ayah hanya guru honorer yang gajinya kurang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kamu dan ibu kamu. Tapi setiap hari ayah bekerja keras agar kamu tidak kelaparan, dan tetap bisa memakai pakaian yang bagus. Sampai akhirnya saat ayah diterima jadi PNS. Ayah dipaksa untuk berpisah dan kalian pindah ke luar negeri."

Sang ayah menarik nafas dengan dalam mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Hidup ayah sempat hancur karena harus berpisah dengan kalian. Sampai akhirnya ayah bisa bangkit lagi dan menyusul mencari kamu."

"Ayah datang? Kapan?"

"Iya, saat kamu lulus SD saat itu. Kamu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Sangat cantik. Tapi ayah bisa apa? Ayah ingin berfoto dengan kamu saat itu, tapi kamu selalu bersama ayah tiri kamu. Ayah cukup senang melihat kamu bahagia."

Jisoo menunduk kembali.

"Lalu, paman pulang lagi?"

"Iya karena tidak bisa tinggal lama, maka setelah melihat Jisoo langsung pulang."

"Aw... it's so sad..." Jisoo menghapus air matanya sendiri tidak tega setelah mendengar cerita sedih dari sang ayah.

"Jangan menangis lagi Jisoo, eh bukankah kalian akan menikah? Ini berita yang membahagiakan!"

Jisoo tertawa setelah dihibur oleh ayahnya, Seokmin mengusap punggung calon istrinya dengan lembut.

"Jadi, Seokmin bekerja di bidang apa?"

"Hmm saya..."

"Dia sarjana teknik sipil di tempatku bekerja, orangnya sangat rajin." Ucap Jisoo cepat memperkenalkan calonnya pada sang ayah.

"Benarkah? Ia seorang insinyur? Dan kalian partner kerja?"

"Tidak, paman. Dia masih atasan saya, hehehe..."

"Oh? Hahaha..." sang ayah tertawa senang mendengarnya, Seokmin hanya tersipu malu.

Jisoo dimanjakan dengan foto album masa kecilnya yang tersimpan dengan baik oleh sang ayah.

...

...

" _Noona_ , kamarnya sudah dibersihkan." Guanlin sang adik angkat Jisoo menunjukkan kamarnya yang akan ditempati oleh Jisoo.

Jisoo melihat sekeliling, ukuran kamar yang tidak bisa dibilang besar karena letaknya di loteng.

"Kamu tidur dimana?" Seokmin bertanya pada adik angkat Jisoo.

"Aku di kamar ayah." Ucap Guanlin dan langsung pamit menuju lantai dasar.

"Aku ke hotel saja ya, besok aku jemput." Bisik Seokmin.

"Aku ikut!"

"Jangan, kamu disini saja. Ini kan rumah ayah kamu."

"Hngg, aku juga mau tidur di hotel. Kalau aku disini maka aku perempuan sendiri. Kamu tega kalau aku kenapa-kenapa?"

Seokmin tertawa geli. "Sayang, kalaupun aku tetap menginap disini bersamamu, kamu tetap perempuan sendiri. Lagipula, disini ada ayah kandungmu yang menjaga."

"Tapi setidaknya ada kamu yang bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kamu bersedia kalau aku hamili dulu?"

"Ish, maksudku bukan begitu Lee!" Jisoo mencubit Seokmin dengan gemas namun yang diberi serangan hanya tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana? Kamarnya kecil ya?" Sang ayah tiba-tiba datang melerai perdebatan antara Seokmin dan Jisoo dengan membawa kasur tambahan.

"Oh tidak, ini cukup paman." Ucap Seokmin dan langsung menerima kasur dari sang calon ayah mertua.

"Kamar mandinya di bawah ya, ayah tinggal dulu."

"Iya." Jisoo mengangguk paham dan sang ayah pergi meninggalkan putrinya.

"Ya sudah aku mengalah, kamu tidur di atas."

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersiap akan mandi. Seokmin menggeser meja agar nantinya bisa di gelar kasur.

...

...

Jisoo telah selesai mandi, saat kembali ke kamar Seokmin tidak ada. Ponsel Seokmin yang sedang di charge menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jisoo melihatnya, hanya nomor tidak ada nama maka ia langsung menerima panggilan tanpa pikir panjang.

 _"Oh.. hallo Seokmin-ssi..." sapa seorang gadis di seberang._

"Iya, ini siapa?"

 _"Eh..."_

"Sayang." Seokmin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mengagetkan Jisoo yang sedang menerima panggilan.

"Hmm... kenapa?"

"Aku diajak ayahmu ke rumah kepala desa, kamu mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja."

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja duluan."

"Oke, eh sayang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini ada telepon masuk tapi tidak tahu siapa."

"Mana?"

"Hanya nomor, tidak ada dalam kontak kamu."

Seokmin mengecek ponselnya yang masih menyala.

"Hallo."

 _(Telepon terputus)_

"Sudah mati. Biarkan saja, aku pergi dulu ya." Seokmin pamit tak lupa mencium pipi Jisoo, yang dicium pipinya langsung tersenyum malu.

Sementara keadaan berbanding balik dimana seseorang menunduk lemas dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sesaat ponselnya masih menyala kemudian redup sendiri dengan nama Lee Seokmin sebagai panggilan akhir di layarnya.

"Sayang? Hanya nomor? Dia tidak menyimpan nomorku? Jadi benar rumor itu? Itu pasti suara Hong Jisoo."

 _Flashback on_

3 bulan lalu...

"Selamat datang, perkenalkan nama saya Lee Chan selaku pembimbing kalian selama trainee di sini."

"Nama saya Yuju."

"Nama saya Yerin."

"Pembimbing apa kamu? Baru diterima jadi karyawan tetap sudah mengaku sebagai pembimbing." Mingyu datang bersama Seokmin ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat kerjanya bersama karyawan lain.

"Hehehe, namanya juga usaha."

Yuju dan Yerin terkekeh geli, pandangan Yuju langsung menatap sosok di depannya yang mempunyai wajah tampan dengan hidung yang sangat mancung.

" _Hyung_ , ini anak trainee bagaimana?" Chan minta pendapat pada Mingyu.

"Tanya Seokmin saja, aku ada urusan." Mingyu segera keluar ruangan lagi, ia memang terlihat sangat sibuk mengingat ia yang bertanggung jawab dalam timnya. Sementara Seokmin langsung terfokus dengan pekerjaannya.

" _Hyung,_ ini anak trainee mau diberi tugas apa?"

"Bukankah kamu pembimbing? Kenapa tanya aku?"

"Eih jangan marah begitu, aku serahkan mereka padamu ya." Chan buru-buru kembali ke mejanya, Seokmin sedikit kesal karena ia juga sangat sibuk dan tugasnya bertambah karena muncul anak trainee.

"Ini kalian input daftar harga terbaru dan ini ada buku panduannya." Seokmin memberikan setumpuk berkas dan buku daftar harga bahan mengingat mereka bekerja dalam bidang konstruksi.

"Kabari kalau sudah selesai karena aku harus menghitung semuanya." Seokmin bersiap setelah Mingyu mengirimnya pesan untuk pergi keluar.

"Kabarinya lewat apa?"

"Oh, ini nomorku." Seokmin memberikan kartu namanya pada Yuju dan ia terburu-buru langsung keluar ruangan.

Yuju tersenyum setelah mendapat kartu nama dan Yerin yang mengerti menyenggol lengan sahabatnya yang sedang tersipu malu. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu Yuju dan Yerin mulai membaur dengan yang lain termasuk Seokmin.

Terkadang Yuju mengirimkan pesan pada Seokmin dan Seokmin membalasnya, hanya pesan berisi tentang pekerjaan tidak lebih.

 _Flashback off_

Kini Yuju kecewa mengetahui kalau Seokmin tidak menyimpan nomornya. Tanpa Yuju ketahui, Seokmin sempat menyimpan nomor Yuju sebelumnya dan tanpa Yuju ketahui pula ponsel Seokmin sempat rusak dan nomornya tidak terback-up.

Seokmin sendiri tidak menyadari ada nomor yang hilang dalam daftar kontaknya, baginya yang paling penting adalah kontak Jisoo setelah ibunya dan beberapa relasi partner kerja termasuk Mingyu sahabatnya.

...

...

"Sedang apa?"

"Ya ampun!" Seokmin terlonjak kaget saat sedang asyik membaca berita di ponselnya. Jisoo hanya tertawa geli dari ranjang dan Seokmin menghampiri karena merasa gemas. Seokmin memang menggelar kasurnya di bawah ranjang. Jisoo secara tiba-tiba mengintip dari atas ranjang dengan rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Aku pikir ada sadako."

"Yak! Kamu menyamakan aku dengan hantu jepang itu?" Jisoo protes.

"Iya maaf, aku kaget." Seokmin mengelitik Jisoo dan Jisoo tertawa geli. Jisoo memang sengaja minta perhatian karena sedari tadi Seokmin sibuk dengan ponselnya padahal mereka sedang berlibur.

"Kamu belum tidur? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Sini." Seokmin menawarkan pelukan dan Jisoo langsung tiduran memeluk sang pria.

"Kita belum keliling pantai di sini."

"Besok saja, sekarang kita istirahat." Seokmin mengusap lembut punggung Jisoo selama memeluknya.

"Ah... aku tidak bisa rasanya." Seokmin melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahan kalau berdekatan dengan kamu seperti ini." Seokmin langsung menyerang Jisoo dengan memberikan ciuman.

Secara lembut kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat. Jisoo sudah telentang dengan Seokmin berada di atasnya.

"Sayang, mau susu..." bisik Seokmin. Jisoo hanya tersenyum geli mendengar permintaan sang calon suaminya. Ia menuruti dengan membuka 2 buah kancing piyamanya, saat itu Jisoo memakai piyama model terusan. Seokmin memang berubah menjadi lebih agresif setelah melamarnya. Jisoo pun tidak keberatan karena calon suaminya yang meminta.

Seokmin merasa senang karena diberi akses, ia terus mengecup dengan perlahan dari leher menuju bagian dada. Jisoo melihat reaksi Seokmin yang pertama kalinya melihat bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Seokmin menyentuh dengan perlahan dan mengusapnya lalu sedikit memainkan puting payudara milik Jisoo. Pipi Jisoo sudah merona hebat merasa malu. Tak lama Seokmin menjilatnya dengan lembut sebelum menghisapnya. Layaknya seorang bayi yang haus diberi ASI oleh ibunya.

"Sssshhhh ngggg..." Jisoo menahan geli saat merasa ada gesekan dari putingnya dengan gigi Seokmin. Ia terus mengusap kepala Seokmin selama sang pria 'menyusu'.

Seokmin tersenyum dan mengulanginya lagi dengan 'menyusu' pada payudara yang lain milik Jisoo. Gerakan bibir Seokmin memang sangat lembut karena ia tidak mau menyakiti sang wanitanya. Jisoo menggigit bibirnya merasa terangsang dan tangannya terus mengusap kepala sang pria.

'Tok tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka untuk berhenti. Seokmin melepas dan menyisakan air liur yang membasahi salah satu payudara Jisoo. Mereka saling berpandangan, Jisoo langsung merapihkan bajunya kembali.

"Biar aku buka." Seokmin langsung bangun menuju pintu.

"Seokmin, kamu belum tidur kan? Bagaimana kalau kita main catur dulu?"

Mata Seokmin melebar karena sang calon ayah mertua mengetuk pintu tengah malam hanya untuk mengajaknya main catur.

"Hngg... iya paman."

"Oke, ditunggu di bawah."

Seokmin menepuk dahinya sendiri, kegiatannya ingin bermesraan dengan Jisoo terganggu. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang calon ayah mertua.

"Sayang, aku tinggal dulu ya. Ayah kamu mengajak main catur." Seokmin terdiam sejenak dengan mengusap celananya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Iya, ini tadi sempat bangun. Hehe..." Seokmin langsung keluar kamar setelah merasa aman. Jisoo hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Mereka mungkin lupa sedang berada dimana, andai malam ini mereka menginap di hotel pasti keadaan sudah semakin panas tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Jisoo merasa bosan ditinggal sendirian di kamar, ia langsung mengambil cardigannya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk ke bawah. Ia melihat kedua pria sedang serius bermain catur.

"Kamu belum tidur?" Tanya sang ayah melihat putrinya datang dan bergabung langsung duduk di sebelah calon suaminya.

"Aku terbangun dan Seokmin tidak ada." Jisoo berbohong. Seokmin hampir tertawa dibuatnya, Jisoo mencubit agar Seokmin menjaga sikapnya.

"Oh..." sang ayah mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan permainan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah merencanakan apa saja untuk pernikahan kalian?"

Jisoo dan Seokmin saling berpandangan. "Belum..." ucapnya serempak sambil terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana kalau pestanya diadakan disini?" Sang ayah memberi saran.

"Eh?" Jisoo dan Seokmin kembali berpandangan.

"Iya biar ayah yang urus semuanya dari lokasi, makanan. Anggap saja kalau ayah sedang memberi uang jajan kamu yang selama ini tidak kamu dapatkan dari ayah."

"Apa tidak merepotkan paman?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Jisoo adalah putriku satu-satunya. Mungkin bukan pesta yang mewah tapi disini ada lokasi yang bagus untuk pernikahan. Besok ayah tunjukkan lokasinya."

Jisoo tersenyum senang namun terkesan malu-malu. Seokmin pun ikut senang seolah sang calon ayah mertua memperlancar urusannya.

"Tenang saja, ayah punya teman yang biasa mengurus pesta di hotel-hotel sini. Jadi pasti bagus!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jisoo.

"Ya sudah, kalian istirahatlah. Besok jam 7 pagi kita sarapan."

"Iya." Ucap Seokmin semangat, dia memang menantikan untuk bisa berduaan dengan Jisoo.

Sang ayah kembali ke kamarnya, begitu juga dengan Seokmin dan Jisoo. Jisoo langsung ambil posisi tidur di ranjang dan Seokmin ikut rebahan dalam ranjang yang sempit untuk 2 orang. Sementara kasur yang sudah di gelar tidak dipergunakan oleh Seokmin.

...

...

Jisoo terbangun setelah alarmnya berbunyi, dengan masih mengantuk ia mengusap pipi Seokmin yang masih terlelap.

"Bangun..." bisiknya lembut di telinga sang calon suaminya. Kalimat dari Jisoo membuat Seokmin terbangun dengan membuka matanya perlahan. Seokmin memang banyak berubah sejak semakin dekat dengan Jisoo, awalnya ia sulit di bangunkan namun secara perlahan Seokmin merubah sikapnya.

Seokmin hanya menggeliat masih merasa mengantuk. Senyuman terukir di parasnya yang tampan saat melihat calon istrinya tersenyum lembut di pagi hari.

"Pagi..." sapanya pada Jisoo sang calon istrinya. Jisoo tersenyum menggoda dengan rambutnya yang agak berantakan dan kancing piyamanya yang terbuka. Iya, semalaman Seokmin masih melanjutkan bermain sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal dan membuat ia ketagihan.

Seokmin bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya agar nyawanya terkumpul semua. Jisoo ikut bangun dan menyender pada dada Seokmin sambil bermain ponselnya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 6, masih ada waktu bagi mereka untuk bersiap sarapan di pukul 7.

Seokmin terus mencium belakang kepala Jisoo sambil memeluknya dari belakang selagi Jisoo bermain ponsel.

"Kamu mau mandi dulu?"

"Sebentar lagi." Jisoo masih asyik bermain ponselnya sementara Seokmin iseng menyisir rambut panjang Jisoo.

...

...

"Aku mandi dulu." Jisoo bangun dan bersiap mandi dengan mengambil handuknya.

"Eih mau kemana?"

"Mandi."

"Itu bajunya dikancing dulu, nanti adik kamu melihat."

"Kancingkan, kan semalam kamu yang buka." Pinta Jisoo manja, Seokmin mendekat dengan tersenyum dan tangannya langsung bergerak mengancingkan piyama Jisoo.

"Tunggu." Seokmin mengambil handuk Jisoo dan melingkarkan di tengkuknya untuk menutup dada Jisoo dengan handuk. Setelah aman, Jisoo baru keluar kamar.

...

...

"Ayah kemana?" Tanya Jisoo saat menunggu sarapan pada Guanlin. Sang adik terlihat sibuk sendiri di dapur.

"Kalau pagi hari, ayah bertemu nelayan, _noona_ mau makan sekarang?"

"Eh? Maksudnya kita sarapan tanpa ayah?"

"Ayah pasti lama, aku sudah buatkan mie untuk sarapan. Kita bisa sarapan duluan." Guanlin menghidangkan semangkuk mie buatannya. Jisoo hanya terdiam menatap semangkuk mie yang masih panas dan terlihat menggugah selera.

"Aku baru menggilingnya tadi pagi."

"Kamu bisa masak?" Jisoo menatap tidak percaya kalau mie buatan adiknya dibuat sendiri bukan mie instan yang dijual di pasaran.

"Bisa." Guanlin tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Jisoo mengangguk dan tersenyum walau dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit iri karena ia sendiri tidak terlalu bisa memasak.

"Makan apa?" Seokmin telah selesai mandi dan langsung bergabung.

"Buat _hyung_ sudah aku siapkan." Guanlin menghidangkan semangkuk mie lagi pada Seokmin.

"Enak." Jisoo dan Seokmin memuji masakan Guanlin, sang adik tersenyum bisa melayani kakak angkat dan calon kakak iparnya.

...

...

Setelah sarapan, Jisoo dan Seokmin mensurvey lokasi untuk pernikahan mereka. Jisoo terlihat sangat senang karena lokasinya benar bagus dengan pemandangan laut.

" _Noona_ , mau aku antar ke tempat yang bagus lainnya? Sekalian untuk foto prewedding kalian." Guanlin sudah siap dengan kameranya.

"Adik kamu sangat baik."

Jisoo tersenyum malu dan langsung menyetujuinya.

"Tunggu! Aku belum pakai make up!" Jisoo panik karena acara untuk pemotretan tidak ada dalam agendanya hari ini.

"Kamu sudah cantik tanpa make up."

"Aku tidak percaya, Linlin-ah apa penampilanku berantakan? Kamu pasti jawab dengan jujur."

" _Noona_ sudah cantik apa adanya."

"Benarkan? Kamu kira aku bohong?"

Jisoo menunduk malu, Seokmin langsung menarik tangan Jisoo yang masih terlihat malu-malu. Guanlin sang adik hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ia bisa memaklumi pada pasangan di depannya yang selalu melakukan adegan lovey dovey.

Guanlin layaknya fotografer profesional selalu mengarahkan kedua kakaknya agar berpose mesra. Selama seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berfoto sebelum keduanya kembali ke Seoul dan kembali ke rutinitas esok hari.

"Semua fotonya bagus, _noona_ pilih saja yang mana mau dicetak. Semuanya sudah aku copy dalam CD ini."

"Sepertinya kamu serba bisa."

"Di sekolah aku ketua klub mading."

"Pantas saja." Jisoo mengusap rambut sang adik, ia sudah bisa akrab dengan adik angkatnya walau bukan saudara kandung tapi Jisoo sudah mulai menyanyangi adiknya.

Guanlin sendiri termasuk anak yang supel bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

Jisoo memeluk erat sang ayah sebelum berpisah lagi. Ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul dengan penerbangan malam karena waktu terasa begitu cepat ia habiskan bersama ayah dan adik angkatnya.

"Kabari lagi untuk tanggalnya ya, ayah bersedia menyiapkan semuanya. Undang teman-teman kamu, nanti ayah bantu untuk cari penginapannya."

"Iya, aku paham. Terima kasih ayah."

"Tolong jaga Jisoo ya, saya percaya kamu lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab."

"Percayakan padaku paman. Tenang saja." Ucap Seokmin percaya diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

* Jin Yihan siapa sih?

Dia itu salah satu aktor yang cukup menyita perhatianku dan punya hidung mancung seperti Jisoo walau wajahnya ya... ga mirip Jisoo sih hahaha... tipe-tipe Ahjussi pokoknya.

* Trus, kenapa ada Guanlin?

Ini iseng aja biar nyambung ceritanya karena ayahnya Jisoo ceritanya sempat di mutasi ke China dan jujur aku sempat tanya nama-nama orang China dan pilihanku jatuh ke Guanlin agar reader gampang berimajinasi saat membaca.

Yosh chap ini Jisoo sudah bertemu ayah kandungnya, kira-kira chap selanjutnya apa ya? Ditunggu saja pokoknya hehe...

Yang mau review boleeh... ^^

Special Thank's for :

 **Cha KristaFer / Uri SeokSoo / Mockaa17 / novi07citra / Ocha - kacha / wpvlfk / rizka0419 / magnificentlizzy / Lelakimkaaaaaa / wonwoo7teen / dokiyomi / hyenieepie / thania . thania / shfly9 - Kim / Dardara / Hana / guixiancho34**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Mama tidak ada rencana rujuk dengan ayah?"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ayah seorang pria yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah di usianya yang sekarang."

"Mama sudah tidak mencintai ayah? Kasihan ayah tidak ada yang mengurus."

Jisoo berceloteh saat sarapan, namun sang ibu tampak tidak peduli.

"Ayah kamu sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri." Sang ibu mulai menanggapi ocehan putrinya.

"Mama yakin? Aku tahu mama terpaksa menikah dengan papa karena disuruh kakek."

"Mama tidak mau gagal lagi Jisoo..."

"Ma, aku yakin dulu mama hanya ingin melindungi ayah agar tidak diganggu lagi oleh kakek. Mama masih mencintainya kan?"

"Ma, aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan. Kenapa mama tidak? Kakek sudah lama tidak ikut campur lagi dengan urusan mama. Dan papa juga sudah lama bahagia dengan keluarga barunya."

"Habiskan sarapan kamu, nanti kamu terlambat."

"Mama tahu? Selama aku disana, aku lihat sendiri para ibu-ibu nelayan rajin mengunjungi ayah walah hanya sekedar berkunjung ke restoran. Guanlin juga cerita kalau ayah sering di jodoh-jodohkan dengan wanita dari desa lain."

"Ehem, berikan alamatnya."

"Mama mau kesana?"

"Mama mau lihat lokasi untuk pernikahan kalian. Mama tidak mau pernikahan kamu terlihat biasa saja."

"Oooh... hanya lihat lokasi."

"Mama tahu? Ayah masih menyimpan semua foto mama."

"Segera pesankan tiket untuk mama!" Sang ibunda langsung pergi mengurus pekerjaan rumah lainnya meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih sarapan.

"Baiklah." Jisoo tertawa geli, usaha memancing ibunya berhasil.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 ** _Ada penggalan dari Meanie Married Life chap 11 dan 12._**

Jisoo berada di toilet sedang merapihkan riasan di wajahnya. Tak disangka Yuju berada disana juga. Jisoo sempat melirik pada gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Yuju sendiri sempat melirik Jisoo yang sedang memakai bedak. Pandangan Yuju berubah tajam melihat cincin yang melingkar dengan lucu dan menggemaskan bagi Jisoo namun terlihat menyakitkan bagi seseorang seperti Yuju yang mengharapkan sesuatu pada Seokmin.

Yuju hanya menunduk tak berani melirik lagi sementara Jisoo terlihat betah berlama-lama memperbaiki setiap inchi wajahnya. Tentunya ia lebih sering menggunakan tangannya bergerak-gerak agar si cincin emas putih bermata berlian itu terlihat berkilauan menyayat hati gadis di sebelahnya.

Yuju kalah set, ia langsung keluar dari toilet setelah temannya Yerin selesai urusan panggilan alamnya.

...

...

Seokmin sangat mengantuk, tengah malam ia baru sampai rumah setelah pulang dari Jeju dan mengantar Jisoo ke apartemennya. Ia hanya tiduran di mejanya, sedikit rileks karena Mingyu sedang ada rapat dengan tamu penting.

"Astaga!" Seokmin tersentak kaget dengan ringtone ponselnya sendiri.

Ringtone nyaring ditambah getaran dengan suara musik gitar listrik mengagetkan Seokmin dan beberapa karyawan lain yang berada di dekat Seokmin. _(Intro Clap untuk ringtone)_

Seokmin menatap tidak percaya dengan si penelepon, ia sempat mengucek matanya agar melihat dengan jelas sebelum menerimanya.

 _"HALO! MINGYU MANA! MANA MINGYU! INI ISTRINYA MAU MELAHIRKAN! BISA BERITAHU UNTUK MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA!"_

Seokmin hanya terdiam tiba-tiba diomeli seorang wanita dengan nama penelepon Wonwoo dilayar ponselnya.

Suara penelepon terdengar nyaring terasa seperti pakai speaker on pada ponselnya hingga ada yang melirik ke arah Seokmin. Seokmin masih bingung, ditambah suara tangisan yang menggema di seberang sana.

 _"HALO HALO TOLONG JAWAB! INI ISTRINYA MENANGIS TERUS KESAKITAN! KALIAN PARA PRIA TIDAK MERASAKAN SAKITNYA SEPERTI APA! KALAU ADA MAUNYA SAJA MINTA JATAH!"_

 _"Yak! Bisa tidak kamu tidak curhat? Cepat tanyakan dimana Mingyu!"_

 _"IYA IYA. HALO DIMANA MINGYU!"_

"Aku akan segera beritahu Mingyu, katakan bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo." Seokmin langsung tersadar, rasa kantuknya menghilang begitu saja.

 _"Iya Wonwoo sedang menuju RS cepat beritahu Mingyu agar segera menyusul!"_

Telepon terputus, Seokmin langsung berlari keluar ruangan menuju ruang rapat untuk memberitahu Mingyu.

Seokmin mendekati ruang rapat dimana Mingyu berada bersama tamu. Mingyu memang ada rapat penting dengan tamu dari Taiwan. Seokmin sejenak ragu untuk mengganggu karena saat ini ada proyek besar namun mengingat ia tiba-tiba diomelin tanpa sebab ia menjadi yakin untuk memberitahu Mingyu mengenai Wonwoo.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah sayang, bikin aku kaget." Seokmin kaget dengan kedatangan Jisoo.

"Aku mau beritahu Mingyu kalau Wonwoo mau melahirkan tapi tidak enak karena mereka masih rapat."

"Beritahu saja, ini sangat penting. Biar aku yang _handle_." Jisoo tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dan membisikkan pada Mingyu dan minta izin untuk menggantikan Mingyu. Mingyu langsung panik keluar ruangan dan memeriksa ponselnya banyak panggilan tak terjawab semua dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menyesal karena ponselnya dalam keadaan silent. Raut wajah Mingyu sangat shock.

"Astaga Wonwoo!" Mingyu mencoba menelepon istrinya namun tidak diangkat.

"Gyu, tadi ada yang bilang kamu disuruh menyusul ke RS." Ucap Seokmin sambil menemani Mingyu berjalan keluar kantor menuju tempat parkir.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah ada suara wanita yang mengomel sambil berteriak bilang kalau kamu menyusul saja ke RS. Aku yakin ia bicara begitu karena aku mendengar ada yang menangis kencang selama wanita itu menelepon, jadi terdengar sangat berisik."

"Bi! Wonwoo pergi sama siapa?" Mingyu menelepon seseorang, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan frustasi. Seokmin memberi ruang selama Mingyu menelepon mencari kabar istrinya.

...

...

"Aku pamit dulu tolong urus selama aku pergi."

"Oke, tenang saja Gyu. Hati-hati menyetir dan tetap fokus." Seokmin memberi saran dan Mingyu mulai meninggalkan area kantornya.

Seokmin mengusap wajahnya, ia ikut panik dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Mingyu. Seokmin mengenal Wonwoo sejak Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke kantor saat keduanya belum menikah. Seokmin sangat mengenal Mingyu yang sangat mencintai istrinya itu.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa? Kenapa kamu sangat panik?" Chan penasaran bertanya setelah Seokmin kembali ke ruangan.

"Ooh, tidak apa. Wonwoo mau melahirkan dan Mingyu sedang menuju RS."

"Wonwoo _noona_? Semoga semua berjalan lancar."

Seokmin mengangguk mengamini do'a Chan untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Seokmin teringat dengan Jisoo yang menggantikan Mingyu rapat. Ia bersiap akan keluar ruangan lagi namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada sesorang yang baru datang.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Eh, rapatnya sudah selesai? Bagaimana?"

Jisoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Seokmin. "Dalam minggu ini mereka akan tanda tangan kontrak, kamu siapkan berkasnya."

"Yes! Kamu memang wanita pintar! Tidak salah aku memilihmu." Seokmin mencubit pipi Jisoo dengan gemas.

"Traktir aku makan, aku lapar."

"All for you honey, mau makan apa? Ada restoran cina baru bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Seokmin merangkul Jisoo keluar ruangan dengan riang.

"Deal! Aku ingin makan mie lagi."

"Jangan, kemarin kamu baru makan mie. Makan yang lain saja."

"Tapi aku mau mie apalagi buatan Guanlin." Jisoo masih merengek manja.

"Ajak saja adik kamu tinggal disini."

Chan hanya terdiam menyaksikan semuanya, begitu juga dengan karyawan lain. Ia baru melihat Seokmin memanjakan seorang wanita, dan mulai paham situasinya dimana Jisoo sering terlihat mencari keberadaan Seokmin beberapa waktu lalu.

Semuanya hanya terdiam dan membuka mulutnya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hmm ini enak juga." Jisoo sangat menikmati minuman Thai Tea yang baru dibelinya.

Kedua temannya hanya menatap heran ke arah Jisoo. Jisoo yang baru kembali setelah makan siang membawakan beberapa minuman yang telah ia beli untuk teman-temannya.

Yebin dan Pinky bukan tertarik pada minuman yang Jisoo bawa melainkan benda mungil yang melingkar di salah satu jari manis Jisoo.

" _Eonnie_ , ini cincin baru? Aku baru melihatnya." Tanya Yebin.

"Iya."

"Berlian asli?" Pinky tak kalah penasaran.

"Kamu meragukan apa yang aku pakai?"

"Hehe benar juga, kalau palsu pasti jarimu sudah iritasi." Pinky buru-buru meralat ucapannya.

"Ooh... hadiah ulang tahun." Ucap Yebin meyakinkan Pinky, Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau hanya kado ulang tahun kenapa di pakainya disitu?" Pinky masih penasaran.

"Iya juga, sebenarnya aku juga ragu..." Yebin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menatap Pinky dan mereka beralih menatap Jisoo yang masih asyik menghabiskan minumannya.

Yebin dan Pinky tertawa bersama seolah paham dengan arti cincin yang Jisoo pakai. Jisoo ikut tertawa senang bersama kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya langsung ikut menyesap minuman yang telah dibeli oleh Jisoo.

"Kalian tidak mengucapkan selamat?"

" _Eonnie_ , kenapa hanya mentraktir kita minuman begini?"

"Benar, ada berita bahagia seharusnya traktir kita makan steak."

"Steak tidak bagus, nanti kalian jadi gendut karena kalian masih single." Jisoo meledek kedua temannya dengan senang.

"Yak! Awas saja saat bridal shower kita kerjai habis-habisan." Ancam Yebin, Pinky hanya tertawa geli hampir tersedak.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku traktir kalian semua termasuk karyawan ruang sebelah."

"Wah asyik!" Yebin dan Pinky bersorak girang.

"Selamat ya Jisoo _eonnie_ , semoga kalian bahagia sampai kakek nenek." Yebin langsung memeluk Jisoo.

" _Eonnie_ , selamat. Aku siap membantu untuk pesta kamu nanti." Pinky ikut memeluk Jisoo.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Eh ada gosip, aku dengar istrinya Mingyu melahirkan. Itu benar?" Yebin memulai sesi gosip di ruangan Jisoo.

"Hmm iya, tapi belum ada kabar lagi." Jisoo mengiyakan.

"Aku jadi membayangkan kalau Jisoo _eonnie_ punya anak dengan Seokmin. Seperti apa bayinya..." Yebin terkekeh geli seakan meledek Jisoo.

"Pasti bayinya sangat lucu."

"Aish aish pikiran kalian terlalu jauh." Jisoo langsung protes, kedua temannya hanya tertawa geli.

Jisoo merasa geli sendiri mengingat Seokmin akhir-akhir ini sangat agresif. Mempunyai bayi? Tentunya Jisoo merasa senang tapi yang harus ia pikirkan adalah mengadakan pesta pernikahannya dulu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo pulang bersama Seokmin, mereka mampir ke supermarket. Rencananya malam ini Jisoo ingin memasak sendiri makan malam untuknya dan Seokmin karena ibunya sudah berangkat ke Jeju setelah di panas-panasi oleh Jisoo.

"Beli apa lagi?" Seokmin mendorong troli sementara Jisoo terus menempel mengapit lengan Seokmin.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup."

"Oke." Seokmin dan Jisoo langsung berjalan menuju kasir dan bergegas menuju apartemen Jisoo.

Sesampai di apartemen, Jisoo gerak cepat langsung menyiapkan makan malam. Ia memang jarang memasak namun ia ingin memperlihatkan kemampuan ia sebagai calon istri yang baik.

"Aku bantu."

"Tidak usah, kamu menonton tv saja. Hanya masak bulgogi, sebentar juga matang."

"Benar?"

"Iya, serahkan semua padaku." Jisoo hanya melirik dengan tangannya sibuk menyiapkan berbagai bahan yang baru dibelinya.

"Oke, aku tunggu ya. Pasti enak." Seokmin mencuri kecupan dari pipi Jisoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jisoo di dapur. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dengan pipinya yang merona.

Seokmin menunggu Jisoo menyelesaikan masakannya, ia menelepon Mingyu untuk memberikan informasi mengenai hasil rapat.

"Mingyu, mian mengganggu. Bagaimana bayimu? Apa sudah lahir?"

 _"Hmm iya sudah."_

"Chukkae, akhirnya kamu jadi seorang ayah. Ini berita bagus! Anakmu lahir bersamaan dengan proyek kita! Jisoo _noona_ mengatakan kalau proyek kita goal!"

 _"Hmm sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Jisoo noona."_

"Kamu kenapa Gyu? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

 _"Bayiku selamat, tapi Wonwoo… pingsan. Belum sadarkan diri."_

"Oh, maaf Gyu. Aku doakan semoga Wonwoo cepat sadar dan kembali berkumpul bersamamu dan anak-anak kalian."

 _"Hmm… terima kasih Seokmin."_

Seokmin hanya terdiam dan pandangannya kosong setelah telepon dengan Mingyu terputus. Seokmin ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Mingyu alami saat ini, ia melihat Jisoo yang masih sibuk seorang diri.

 _'Grep...'_

"Ya Tuhan!" Jisoo terlonjak kaget karena Seokmin tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang.

"Kamu mengagetkanku." Jisoo ingin mengomel namun Seokmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Jisoo hanya mengusap tangan Seokmin yang melingkar sempurna di perutnya.

Jisoo melepas tangan Seokmin dan berbalik, Seokmin hanya menunduk lesu semakin membuat Jisoo merasa heran.

"Kenapa?"

Seokmin menangkup wajah Jisoo dan mencium keningnya, lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dan tangannya terus mengusap lembut punggung sang pria. Seokmin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Aku bantu, ya."

Jisoo masih merasa bingung dengan sikap Seokmin, tapi ia menunggu Seokmin menceritakan semua dengan sendirinya. Seokmin ikut menyiapkan bahan, Jisoo mengambil daging yang sudah dibumbui dari lemari pendingin sebelum memasak.

"Aku barusan telepon Mingyu."

"Lalu?"

"Wonwoo masih pingsan setelah melahirkan." Ucap Seokmin lirih dan melirik Jisoo yang langsung terdiam.

"Kita do'akan saja yang terbaik, semoga Wonwoo cepat sadar dan mereka semua bisa berkumpul." Jisoo tersenyum untuk menenangkan, ia mengerti Seokmin sesaat merasa galau takut akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Hmm iya." Seokmin mulai tersenyum. Mereka memasak makan malam bersama dan langsung menyantapnya.

...

...

"Apa sudah ada kabar lagi dari Mingyu?" Jisoo sudah berbaring di samping Seokmin. Malam ini Seokmin menginap karena Jisoo yang minta ditemani, dimana sang ibu sedang ke pulau Jeju.

"Masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi sudah dibawa ke kamar."

"Oh, kasihan Mingyu."

"Apa kamu takut?" Seokmin melirik ke arah Jisoo yang terlihat agak cemas namun Jisoo tetap berusaha tenang.

"Hmm entahlah, tapi kalau sudah jalannya harus begitu, perjuangan wanita yang melahirkan..."

"Aku akan selalu mendampingi kamu..."

"Ish gombal..." Jisoo hanya terkekeh geli, sesaat mereka berbicara serius namun berubah menjadi bercanda lagi.

"Good night sweet heart..." kedua mata Seokmin sudah sangat berat, tangannya sudah memeluk Jisoo dalam tidurnya.

"Night..." Jisoo ikut terlelap dalam dekapan Seokmin. Tidak ada kegiatan lainnya karena keduanya sudah terlalu lelah dan bersiap untuk kerja esok harinya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Lihat, mereka lucu sekali." Seokmin tersenyum gemas melihat deretan box bayi saat melewati ruang bayi.

"Sayang, aku jadi tidak sabar rasanya." Seokmin mengusap perut Jisoo dengan gemas.

"Iya nanti kita juga punya." Jawab Jisoo sedikit malas karena Seokmin betah berlama-lama melihat bayi sementara ia takut jam besuk berakhir jadi harus segera bertemu Mingyu yang baru memiliki bayi.

"Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar, pasti sangat lucu. Aku mau anak perempuan jadi aku punya ratu dan tuan putri nantinya."

"Hehe... masih lama. Ayo cepat, ini sudah malam." Jisoo berjalan meninggalkan Seokmin.

"Iya iya, tapi mereka sangat lucu." Seokmin merengkuh pundak Jisoo berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit mencari kamar dimana Wonwoo di rawat setelah melahirkan. Mingyu memang sudah mengabari kalau Wonwoo sudah siuman jadi Seokmin dan Jisoo menjenguknya setelah pulang kerja.

"Hai Seok!" Sapa Mingyu riang tidak ada raut wajah yang khawatir lagi setelah melewati masa yang menegangkan.

"Selamat ya!"

Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo yang masih berbaring. "Selamat ya Wonwoo." Ucap Jisoo disertai senyuman.

"Terima kasih _eonnie_ , mau lihat?" Wonwoo menunjuk box bayi yang dekat ranjangnya. Jisoo langsung berjalan mendekati bayi Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Whoa lucu sekali mereka, calon arsitek sudah lahir." Ucap Jisoo yang merasa gemas dan sedikit heboh.

Seokmin langsung menoleh saat Jisoo berteriak heboh. Beberapa saat yang lalu Jisoo terlihat biasa saja namun ekspresinya berubah saat melihat bayi milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" _Eonnie_ , cepatlah menikah dan punya anak agar sikembar ada teman." Ucap Wonwoo malah membuat Seokmin tersenyum malu karena ia belum lama menjalin hubungan dengan Jisoo.

"Begitu ya?" Ucap Jisoo sambil melirik Seokmin.

"Seokmin, jangan biarkan Jisoo _eonnie_ menunggu terlalu lama."

"Hmm, lihat ini Gyu dan Wonwoo." Seokmin meraih tangan kiri Jisoo dan memamerkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Jisoo.

"Apaan sih." Tepis Jisoo malu-malu, wajahnya menunduk karena sudah bersemu merah.

"Whoah!" pekik Mingyu dan Wonwoo serempak kaget dengan yang dilihatnya. Wonwoo bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan merasa senang. Seokmin hanya cengar-cengir sambil menyolek Jisoo.

"Jadi kapan?" Mingyu melirik ke arah Seokmin dan Jisoo yang masih terlihat malu.

"Sedang dipersiapkan lokasinya, pokoknya surprise!" Seokmin menyombongkan diri.

"Whoah kira-kira dimana lokasinya? Apa kalian akan ke Long Angeles?" Wonwoo semakin penasaran.

"Tidak Wonwoo, terlalu jauh. Aku ingin acara yang sederhana saja namun tetap sakral dan berkesan. Rencana mau di pulau Jeju saja, aku ingin di outdoor dan itu di pinggir pantai."

"Benarkah? Romantis sekali, _eonnie_ kalau aku tidak bisa hadir mohon maaf ya. Aku ucapkan selamat dari sekarang." Wonwoo terus menggenggam erat tangan Jisoo.

"Tidak apa Wonwoo-ya, yang terpenting adalah do'a." Jisoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

...

...

"Kamu bagaimana sih? Kenapa tidak kompak? Aku kan bilang surprise tapi kamu malah membocorkan pada mereka."

"Ah aku sudah terlanjur senang, lagipula Mingyu bukan tipe yang suka bergosip. Aku akan telepon mama untuk bertanya lebih lanjut." Jisoo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tunggu! Kita juga belum menentukan tanggalnya."

"Ah... aku lupa! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?"

"Haha, tapi aku cinta." Seokmin tertawa geli menatap Jisoo.

"Ish berisik!"

Seokmin hanya tertawa dan merangkul Jisoo dengan erat setelah selesai menjenguk bayi Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Ajak mama dan ayahmu, aku akan atur tempat untuk membahasnya dengan ibuku juga. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm baiklah, aku akan suruh mama agar kembali ke Seoul secepatnya. Kenapa ia tidak ada kabar sejak di Jeju?"

"Apa mereka akan rujuk?"

"Entahlah, mama terlihat kesal saat aku bilang kalau ayah banyak fans disana."

"Hahaha, kenapa kamu iseng sekali." Seokmin hanya tertawa geli, Jisoo ikut tertawa juga. Sikapnya mungkin sedikit kelewatan dimana memanas-manasi ibunya, yang ternyata ibunya masih ada rasa dengan mantan suaminya.

Seokmin menginap lagi, sang ibu memaklumi kalau anaknya tidak pulang lagi. Jisoo mulai terbiasa tidur seranjang dengan Seokmin.

"Lihat mata ini, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir yang cantik. Semuanya milik siapa?" Seokmin meledek Jisoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Aaahhh, aku mengantuk."

Seokmin hanya tertawa, sebelah tangannya sudah menjadi bantal kepala Jisoo, sebelah tangannya lagi ia pergunakan untuk mendekatkan wajah Jisoo dan ia mencium pipinya dengan gemas. Jisoo terkekeh merasa geli.

"Mommy, daddy mau main sebentar."

"Hngg aku mengantuk..."

"Ya..." Seokmin kecewa.

Seokmin melonggarkan pelukannya, Jisoo merasa sedikit aneh. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menatap Seokmin sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" Jisoo takut Seokmin marah karena ia menolak permintaan Seokmin.

Seokmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku sedang berpikir, kalau kita punya anak nanti, kita suruh panggil apa ya untuk kita? Apa aku pantas dipanggil daddy?"

"Haaaa?" Jisoo hanya melongo tak lama Seokmin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jisoo.

"Sudah tidur saja, ini sudah malam." Seokmin mengeratkan pelukan dan kepala mereka saling berhadapan.

...

...

"Sayang, baju aku mana?" Seokmin yang habis mandi mencari baju kerjanya.

"Ini disini." Teriak Jisoo dari luar kamar, Seokmin langsung menghampiri dengan masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk saja.

Jisoo yang hanya memakai bathrobe sedang menyetrika baju Seokmin, sebenarnya bajunya Seokmin tidak terlalu kusut hanya saja Jisoo sangat teliti, melihat lipatan baju karena tertumpuk terlalu lama membuat ia risih. Semuanya harus rapi dalam kamus seorang Jisoo.

Seokmin menatap Jisoo dengan tersenyum, ia merasa senang sangat diperhatikan oleh sang calon istrinya. Seokmin melingkarkan tangannya selagi Jisoo menyetrika.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Seokmin dan Jisoo kompak menoleh dan kaget melihat ibunda Jisoo sudah berdiri menatap putri dan calon menantunya.

"Ma.. mama... kenapa tidak bilang mau pulang?" Jisoo tampak canggung dan segera menutup dada telanjang Seokmin dengan kemeja yang baru di setrikanya.

Seokmin sendiri tak kalah malu kepergok menginap ditambah ia juga belum berpakaian.

"Oh, ada ayah juga. Kalian datang bersama?" Jisoo gantian meledek sang ibu. Semula wajah ibunya terlihat serius menjadi tersipu malu.

"Ya sudah kalian istirahat saja, ayah anggap saja rumah sendiri ya." Jisoo buru-buru mengajak Seokmin kembali ke kamar untuk berpakaian meninggalkan ibunya yang tidak jadi mengomel dan sang ayah tampak biasa saja dan langsung melihat isi apartemen putrinya.

"Sepertinya mereka ada sesuatu."

"Biarkan saja, cepat kamu pakai baju." Jisoo membuka lemarinya dan berpikir memakai baju apa untuk kerja.

"Aku suka kemeja yang itu." Seokmin mengambil salah satu pakaian milik Jisoo, kemeja bergaris berwarna biru tua dengan lengan 7/8.

"Dan pakai rok warna biru juga."

Jisoo hanya terdiam karena Seokmin memilihkan pakaiannya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menuruti dengan pilihan Seokmin.

Keduanya langsung terdiam dan suasana berubah canggung.

"Kamu ganti di dalam saja, biar aku disini." Seokmin menyuruh Jisoo memakai pakaian di dalam kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pakai disini saja?" Jisoo mulai menggoda.

Seokmim menelan ludahnya kasar, ia takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tahu dengan pasti kalau Jisoo juga belum memakai pakaian dalam.

Seokmin terkekeh geli dengan tantangan Jisoo. "Hmm, kalau kamu mau. Aku tidak masalah. Bagaimana?" Seokmin balas menantang Jisoo.

"Oke." Jisoo menyetujui, Seokmin membulatkan matanya. Ia tak mengira Jisoo dengan mudah menyetujui usulan konyol Seokmin.

Matanya mengekor gerak-gerik Jisoo yang sedang membuka laci tempat ia menyimpan pakaian dalamnya.

"Mana yang harus aku pakai? Warna biru atau hitam saja?" Jisoo meminta pendapat bra mana yang ia akan kenakan.

Seokmin hanya tertawa geli terus digoda oleh Jisoo. Ia mendekati Jisoo dan meraih bra koleksi Jisoo.

"Hmm aku suka hitam, terlihat seksi. Mau aku pakaikan?"

"Haha aku bisa pakai sendiri." Jisoo meletakkan bra satunya lagi dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Seokmin yang merasa diberi harapan palsu. Seokmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang calon istri.

'Sreeek'

Jisoo menggser pintu kamar mandinya lagi karena ada yang tertinggal.

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Jisoo! Kamu kenapa?!" Sang ibu berteriak setelah mendengar jeritan dari dalam kamar putrinya.

Seokmin membekap mulut Jisoo, sementara Jisoo masih merasa geli dan berusaha melepas tangan Seokmin.

"Tidak apa-apa ma." Ucap Jisoo masih terkekeh geli.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya tadi karena ada _gaebul_ , eh cacing di kamar mandi." Jisoo buru-buru meralat ucapannya.

 _(Gaebul = ikan penis)_

"Ooh cacing, mungkin keluar dari saluran airnya. Ya sudah, mama mau keluar dulu dengan ayah ya."

"Iya..."

Jisoo dan Seokmin langsung terdiam dan mendengar suara pintu.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Bisik Seokmin.

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah." Jisoo masih saja terkekeh geli. Ia sempat terkejut saat membuka pintu melihat Seokmin yang _naked_ dan matanya pagi ini sudah ternoda dengan melihat sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Apa kamu bilang cacing?"

"Maaf-maaf, tidak mungkin kan aku bilang melihat penis kamu." Jisoo masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dengar, cacing ini bisa memutar di dalam dan membuat kamu ketagihan nantinya."

"Oh, benarkah?" Wajah Jisoo tersipu malu, ia mau menunduk namun tidak jadi karena saat ini Seokmin masih belum memakai sehelai benang di tubuhnya.

"Mau coba?" Seokmin langsung membawa tubuh ringan Jisoo ke ranjang.

"Ya ya ya! Nanti kita terlambat!" Jisoo protes dengan memukul punggung Seokmin. Jisoo sudah duduk di ranjang dan masih memalingkan wajahnya karena masih merasa aneh dengan pandangan di depannya.

Seokmin berjongkok dan memaksa Jisoo melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Kamu mau apa!"

Seokmin tak peduli Jisoo melontarkan protesnya, ia ikut tertawa melihat sesuatu yang baru ia lihat pertama kalinya juga secara nyata bukan dari video.

"Kita impas!"

"Apa sih!" Jisoo merasa malu.

"Aaaahhhh... hmmmm..." Jisoo menahan geli saat kewanitaannya diusap dengan lembut oleh Seokmin. Jisoo melihat Seokmin serius membelai bibir vaginanya. Gerakan jemari Seokmin sangat lembut sampai membuat Jisoo meremas seprei karena mulai merasa terangsang.

"Ssssshhh aaaahhh... my godness!" Jisoo mengerang merasakan kenikmatan yang baru di rasanya saat lidah Seokmin bermain menyapa vaginanya. Rasanya sangat menggelitik membuat Jisoo menggeram menahan suaranya dengan menggigit-gigit bibirnya.

"Hmmm mmmmm..." Jisoo serasa menuntut lebih namun Seokmin selesai bermain setelah ia merasa puas. Seokmin segera berpakaian yang sempat tertunda karena Jisoo sempat menjerit saat melihat dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Sebaiknya kamu lekas berpakaian juga. Nanti kita terlambat, kita mampir ke coffee shop saja untuk beli sarapan." Seokmin mengucap dan sedikit menunduk memberikan kecupan di bibir Jisoo saat ia akan mengambil celananya yang ada di belakang Jisoo duduk.

Jisoo masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama saat Seokmin bermain dengan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jisoo menutup kakinya dan segera berdiri menatap lurus pada calon suaminya. Sorotan mata Jisoo seolah meminta perhatian lebih dengan sikap Seokmin tadi.

Seokmin merengkuh tubuh kurus di depannya dan kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan dengan lembut namun kali ini mereka melakukan dengan nafsu yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

Seokmin mengeratkan pelukan dan tangannya mengusap bathrobe yang masih dikenakan Jisoo, tangannya bergerak bebas menyentuh bokong Jisoo.

"Sudah siang sayang." Seokmin melepas ciumannya dan melihat Jisoo yang tersipu malu.

"Bantu aku berpakaian." Jisoo berubah manja.

"Oke." Seokmin tersenyum senang kalau sang calon istri mau manja dengannya. Tidak ada lagi yang disembunyikan keduanya, mereka sudah saling melihat tubuh pasangannya.

...

...

Seokmin telah siap berangkat dengan pakaiannya yang sudah rapi hasil setrika ulang Jisoo dan Jisoo sendiri sudah berpakaian yang Seokmin pilihkan untuknya hari ini.

"Sepertinya mereka benar rujuk." Seokmin terkekeh geli setelah siap untuk berangkat kerja. Keadaan apartemen sepi hanya ada mereka berdua.

Jisoo mengulas senyumnya merasa senang kalau kedua orang tuanya bisa kembali bersama. Setidaknya sang ibu ada teman menemani hari tuanya setelah Jisoo menikah nanti.

...

...

Seokmin membeli 2 gelas kopi di kafe dan bakpau sebagai teman minum kopi, sementara Jisoo menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Lihat bentuknya bulat, kenyal dan rasanya lembut." Seokmin meledek Jisoo dengan gayanya makan bakpau isi daging yang baru dibelinya untuk sarapan. Ia menepuk bakpau yang empuk itu dengan jarinya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Seokmin.

"Ah ya ampun, coklatnya lumer." Jisoo tak kalah menggoda dengan menjilat jarinya yang terkena lelehan coklat dari bakpaunya. Gerakannya sedikit erotis di depan Seokmin dengan memainkan lidah dan tatapan mata yang menggoda.

"Aaahh aaah ya ampun..." Seokmin hanya bisa menganga membayangkan kalau penisnya dijilat oleh Jisoo seperti itu.

"Oke! Kamu menang." Seokmin buru-buru menginterupsi agar Jisoo berhenti menggodanya. Jisoo hanya tertawa dan langsung mencari tissu untuk membersihkan jarinya.

Pagi yang erotis, mereka tutup dengan sarapan bersama beli bakpau dan segelas kopi panas yang mengawali hari keduanya.

...

...

"Pagi..." sapa Seokmin riang masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan membawa segelas kopi di tangannya.

"Pagi _hyung_... kau kelihatan beda hari ini." Ledek Chan setelah Seokmin duduk di mejanya dan meletakkan tas kerja beserta gelas kopinya.

"Seokmin-ssi, rambutnya bagus." Yuju tersenyum memuji model rambut Seokmin.

"Iya, terlihat rapi dan keren." Chan ikut memuji.

"Ya tentu saja pasti beda kalau sudah ada yang mengurus." Ucap Kim Jung Ah kepala administrasi di sela tugas paginya merapihkan catatan.

"Maksudnya mengurus? Ooh ibunya Seokmin _hyung_ ya. Haha _hyung_ kau kan sudah dewasa."

"Chan-ah aku bisa menebak dari penampilannya Seokmin karena seseorang yang mengurusnya dengan baik dan sesuai style wanita itu. Bukan begitu Seokmin-ah?" Wanita senior teman satu ruangan itu mencoba menjelaskan dan Seokmin tersenyum malu.

"Wanita? Oooh..." akhirnya Chan paham tanpa Seokmin menjelaskan.

Yuju hanya tersenyum miris merasa menyesal sempat memuji Seokmin. Ia jadi memikirkan kalau pagi ini Seokmin pasti berangkat dengan Jisoo dan pastinya Seokmin bersama dengan Jisoo semalaman.

Seokmin sendiri terlihat sedikit centil dengan bercermin melihat tatanan rambutnya.

Pagi ini Jisoo memang mengurus segala keperluannya. Pakaiannya yang di setrika rapi dan wangi serta rambutnya yang disisir memperlihatkan keningnya tak lupa semprotan spray agar rambut Seokmin tidak mudah rusak.

Karena Jisoo sendiri sangat menyukai penampilan Seokmim saat acara lamaran beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Ada yang mau sumbang panggilan kalau Seoksoo punya anak nantinya?

I'm back... buat reader lama pasti paham dari plot ff sebelumnya. Yups edisi dibuang sayang jadi aku masukkan lagi untuk chap ini, flashback sedikit karena memang masih ada benang merah dengan ff sebelumnya.

Seoksoo belum merit ya... tapi sudah mendekati hehehe... semoga bisa up lagi saat Seokmin ultah yaaa... sedang dikebut disela aktivitas. Buat yang nanya ff Meanie, huhu masih stuck idenya... tapi tetep kok mau lanjut ff Meanienya yang lama tidak di update.

Yosshhh.. ditunggu reviewnya ya ^^

Special thank's :

 **jeonram / Mockaa17 / novi07citra / dokiyomi / rizka0419 / Kim Joungwook / mes26 / Uri SeokSoo / Cha KristaFer / hyenieepie / thania thania**

 **8 Feb 2018**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Jisoo menatap sinis saat melihat Seokmin berjalan berdua dengan Yuju. Matanya terus mengekor melihat gerak-gerik Yuju yang sesekali tertawa karena Seokmin melontarkan candaan. Gadis itu terlihat senang terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mudah Jisoo tebak dari kejauhan. Dan mereka menghilang setelah masuk ke ruangan. Jisoo langsung tidak mood, kembali ke ruangannya.

...

...

Jisoo terus memandang wajah sang pria yang terlihat lahap menyantap makanannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Seokmin memandang heran ke arah Jisoo karena sang calon istrinya terlihat sangat dingin.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Tidak." Jisoo melanjutkan makan dengan perasaan tidak nafsu.

"Lihat mataku, kamu kenapa?" Seokmin menggenggam tangan Jisoo dan terus menatap wanitanya.

Jisoo hanya menarik nafas dan langsung membuang muka.

"Itu, kamu ada masalah. Kenapa?" Seokmin berpindah duduk ke sebelah Jisoo.

"Kenapa hmm?"

Jisoo masih terdiam, Seokmin mengusap kepala Jisoo namun Jisoo menepisnya. Jisoo merajuk, Seokmin semakin bingung. Ia tidak ahli menebak peyebab wanita yang marah karena apa. Yang ia tahu, Jisoo pernah seperti ini sebelumnya saat sedang merasa cemburu.

Seokmin seolah mengerti Jisoo-nya berubah dingin begini. "Ayo cerita, kenapa? Kamu marah lihat aku sama wanita lain? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita lain, hanya kamu seorang." Seokmin meminta maaf walau ia belum tahu alasan Jisoo marah.

"Habiskan makanannya, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir." Jisoo melanjutkan makan tanpa menoleh ke arah Seokmin. Seokmin hanya terdiam entah harus membujuk Jisoo dengan apa lagi.

"Kamu benar marah?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayo cerita kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Ya sudah cepat habiskan, aku juga harus kembali ke ruangan." Seokmin mengambil mangkuk nasinya lagi.

"Hah! Kembali saja sana! Disana sudah ada yang menunggu kan? Lebih muda dan lebih cantik!"

Seokmin hanya terdiam dengan terus menatap Jisoo yang meluapkan amarah sementara Jisoo menyuap nasi dengan kasar tanpa memedulikan Seokmin.

Tak lama ia menggaruk kepalanya melihat Jisoo yang badmood. Seokmin benar-benar bingung harus apa.

"Siapa sih? Yang lebih muda yang mana?" Gumam Seokmin masih dilanda kebingungan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Esoknya Jisoo masih merajuk, moodnya benar-benar buruk setelah melihat Seokmin dengan Yuju. Setiap Seokmin mengirimnya chat hanya dibalas singkat.

"Seok, mana yang aku minta? Sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi Gyu." Seokmin buru-buru beralih dari ponselnya untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Seok, jangan sampai salah hitung! Aku tidak mau kena komplain karena gagal struktur. Bisa-bisa lisensi kita dicabut kalau ada korban jiwa."

Seokmin tercekat kaget dengan ucapan pedas Mingyu. Pikirannya sedang stress karena Jisoo sedang marah ditambah Mingyu yang tidak biasanya tiba-tiba mengomel.

"Yak Gyu, sebisa mungkin aku kerjakan sesuai ilmu yang aku dapat. Selama ini kita belum dapat komplain kan? Paling hanya perbaikan kecil saja." Seokmin merasa tidak terima.

"Waktumu terbuang untuk mengadu Seok. Kita masih punya banyak kerjaan."

Seokmin menghela nafas dengan kasar masih merasa kesal. Mingyu memperlakukan dirinya seolah Seokmin tidak berguna. Ia memilih kembali menatap layar monitornya, beberapa karyawan lain hanya terdiam tidak banyak komentar. Di saat Mingyu dengan aura dingin seperti ini lebih baik diam saja dan menurut apa yang diperintahkan.

"Seok, hitungan kemarin ada revisi. Harga kita tidak masuk terlalu tinggi. Ditunggu segera."

Kepala Seokmin langsung mau pecah rasanya, pekerjaan 1 belum selesai namun sudah ditambah lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Seokmin.

"Seok, apa laporannya masih lama? Aku mau koreksi sekarang."

"Seok, kontrak yang kemarin ada revisi. Aku mau selesai hari ini juga dan segera antar ke ruangan Mr. Han."

"Seok, foto-foto progress apa sudah kamu susun? Jangan lupa di jilid seperti biasa."

"Seok..."

"Seok..."

Seokmin hanya mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya sudah mendidih rasanya. Mingyu terus-terusan menyuruh ini-itu padanya.

...

...

Seokmin merasa lelah terutama pikirannya, makan pun ia tidak sempat karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Ia menunduk sedih, di hari ulang tahunnya hanya ibunya yang ingat seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bahkan Jisoo sang calon istri saja belum mengucapkan selamat dari semalam karena Jisoo masih merajuk.

Seharian ia disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk ditambah omelan dari Mingyu. Seokmin menatap jam di mejanya, masih tersisa 5 jam lagi menuju ke angka 12 dan hari lahir Seokmin telah lewat.

Tubuhnya sangat pegal karena terlalu banyak duduk, ia menatap sekeliling masih banyak yang lembur. Mingyu tidak mengizinkan karyawannya pulang kecuali Kim Jung Ah karena memiliki anak kecil. Mingyu sendiri juga belum pulang padahal ia baru memiliki bayi.

"Seok, semua file harus langsung di save. Yang lain juga. Aku tidak mau ada data yang hilang."

Semuanya mengarah ke arah Seokmin, seharian ini Mingyu benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Seokmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan karyawan lain menurut.

"Seok, jangan lupa besok siang. Jangan terlambat."

Seokmin hanya menarik nafas merasa sangat lelah.

Sesaat Mingyu berucap, lampu ruangan mendadak mati dan semuanya gelap.

"Mati listrik?" Bisik yang lain dan ada yang langsung menyalakan senter dari ponselnya.

Ada secercah cahaya dari pintu utama dan nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dilantunkan.

Seokmin hanya terdiam karena melihat Jisoo datang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan beberapa lilin diatasnya, ia berjalan ke arah meja Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya tertawa merasa senang bercampur haru. Ia langsung bangun dari duduknya saat Jisoo telah sampai di depannya.

" _Make a wish_." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum, Seokmin menahan tangisnya merasa tersentuh.

"Fuuuhhh"

"Horeeee..." teriak dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh setelah Seokmin meniup lilin.

Jisoo memberikan kue pada Pinky yang ikut memeriahkan pesta kejutan untuk Seokmin. Jisoo memang sengaja mengajak karyawannya jadi ruangan itu terasa penuh.

Seokmin tak bisa membendung lagi rasa rindunya, ia langsung memeluk erat Jisoo sambil terus mengucap terima kasih.

Lampu ruangan kembali menyala dan adegan berpelukan masih tersaji dengan jelas. Seokmin melupakan ia sedang berada dimana, banyak yang meledek terutama Yebin dan Pinky.

Jisoo hanya tertawa, Seokmin melepas pelukan dan tertawa malu karena ia sempat menangis merasa senang.

"Kamu menangis?" Jisoo tak bisa menahan tawanya, jemarinya ia gerakkan untuk menghapus air mata di sudut mata Seokmin.

"Selamat Seok." Mingyu mengucap selamat dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Gyu."

" _Noona_ , sesuai perintahmu. Aku kerjai habis-habisan dia. Maaf ya Seok. Apa aktingku bagus?"

" _Mwo?!_ Jadi?!" Seokmin tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia menyadari Mingyu sengaja menyuruh dan memarahinya di depan yang lain. Ia terduduk masih merasa shock.

"Memangnya kamu apakan dia Gyu? Aku kan hanya suruh berikan ia pekerjaan agar jangan buru-buru pulang." Jisoo mengusap punggung Seokmin, Seokmin hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Hanya aku sentuh sedikit hatinya biar ia merasa kesal. Kalau datar-datar saja tidak berkesan." Mingyu terkekeh geli.

"Seok, sekali lagi selamat. Kalian silahkan berpesta, maaf _noona_ aku tidak bisa ikut. Istriku sudah ribut sejak sore hehe..."

"Terima kasih Gyu." Jisoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, semuanya. Malam ini kita makan bersama, karena Ibu Hong akan mentraktir kita makan." Ucap Yebin.

"Benar, kita sudah booking restoran. Malam ini kita makan sepuasnya." Pinky menambahkan dan semuanya menyambut gembira.

"Wah asyik makan-makan!" Chan merasa senang langsung membereskan mejanya dan bersiap ikut teman-temannya.

"Kamu ikut?" Bisik Yerin pada Yuju.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja."

"Eh, kenapa mau langsung pulang? Jangan pulang dulu." Ucap Chan dengan suara keras membuat Yuju tertunduk malu karena Jisoo dan Seokmin sempat menoleh.

" _Hyung_ , Yuju _noona_ tidak mau ikut katanya."

Yuju menggeram menahan marah, kalau saja tidak ada Jisoo, kalau saja ia bukan anak trainee. Ia ingin mengamuk rasanya. Apalagi melihat Jisoo terus menempel pada Seokmin.

"Kenapa? Ikut saja, kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul?" Ucap Pinky, ia sengaja ingin memanasi. Yebin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku dengar mau ada penguman nantinya..." Pinky tertawa meledek dan Yebin ikut tertawa.

Jisoo hanya menggeleng melihat sikap kedua temannya.

Seokmin terus menggenggam tangan Jisoo, berjalan bersama dengan yang lain menuju restoran yang sudah di booking.

"Aduuuh calon pengantin, mesra sekali." Yebin terus meledek.

"Tanganku kosong." Ucap Chan memberi kode.

"Lalu?" Yebin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya kosong, kalau kalian mau."

"Baguslah kosong, ini kamu yang bawa." Pinky memberikan kue yang belum di potong pada Chan.

"Kenapa jadi kue? Padahal aku mau berpegangan dengan salah satu dari kalian."

...

...

"Bersulang!"

Semuanya bersorak girang dengan mengacungkan tangan memegang gelas soju secara bersama. Suasana semakin ramai di tambah dengan hidangan daging sapi untuk barbeque. Semuanya sangat menikmati, bagaimana tidak senang karena Jisoo mentraktir dengan daging kualitas terbaik.

" _Attention please_..." ucap Yebin menghentikan kegiatan semuanya.

"Ada pengumuman penting dari pasangan calon pengantin. Silahkan..." Yebin melirik ke arah Jisoo dan Seokmin.

Seokmin menyenggol lengan Jisoo, Jisoo hanya tersipu malu menghindar tatapan dari yang lain. Seokmin memberanikan diri langsung berdiri.

"Hmm terima kasih sudah bersedia hadir dalam jamuan ini. Hmm... seperti yang kalian tahu."

"Tidak! Kita tidak tahu _hyung!_ Bagaimana kita tahu." Potong Chan cepat.

"Iya maaf. Jadi, rencananya aku dan ibu manager yang cantik ini akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kami berdua mohon do'a restu dari kalian semua dan..." Seokmin melirik ke arah Jisoo meminta bantuan.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum geli masih merasa malu dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Seokmin menyolek Jisoo agar membantunya berbicara karena kemampuan pidato Jisoo lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Hmm... kami berdua mengundang kalian semua ke pesta kami. Dan pestanya sendiri akan diadakan di pulau Jeju."

"Wowww... Jeju?" Semuanya terkejut sekaligus bingung dan saling berpandangan.

"Hmm kalian tidak usah khawatir untuk akomodasi dan penginapan, semua ditanggung oleh kami. Dan, kalian bisa mendaftar pada Pinky dan Yebin. Mereka akan membantu kalian untuk tiket pesawat dan kamar hotel."

"Wow... gratis?"

"Iya, gratis dan kalian boleh membawa pasangan kalian juga." Ucap Jisoo dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Wah asyik..." semuanya bersorak girang.

" _Hyung!_ Aku mau!" Chan langsung bersemangat.

"Aku juga!" Ucap yang lain. Seokmin dan Jisoo mengangguk senang melihat antusias teman-temannya yang akan datang ke pesta pernikahannya.

Yuju hanya terdiam, Yerin hanya mengusap lembut punggung sang sahabat.

...

...

Seokmin tidak berhenti tersenyum mengingat kejutan dari Jisoo yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia sempat mengira kalau Jisoo tidak mengetahui ulang tahunnya.

Namun pikiran buruk telah menguap setelah Jisoo datang memberikan kejutan yang terindah untuknya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu tersenyum?" Jisoo melirik ke arah Seokmin saat di dalam mobil menuju apartemennya setelah pesta makan malam.

"Hmm... aku sedang memikirkan kado apa yang akan kamu berikan untukku."

"Aku lupa. Maaf."

"Heeh? Lupa?" Seokmin membulatkan matanya dan melirik ke arah Jisoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, maaf. Aku tidak bisa seromantis dirimu, aku tidak pintar menyiapkan kejutan seperti yang kamu lakukan saat ulang tahunku."

"He.. kenapa sedih begitu? Aku sudah pernah mengatakan cukup kamu jadi pendampingku, ibu dari anak kita dan menyayangi ibuku seperti ibu kandungmu adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku." Seokmin meraih tangan Jisoo dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Jisoo tersenyum malu selalu digombali oleh Seokmin.

"Ah aku ada sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu kamu akan suka atau tidak."

"Apa itu? Aku akan menyukainya asal itu dari kamu." Seokmin mengedip centil ke arah Jisoo.

"Tapi jangan tertawa, mungkin tidak seindah suara kamu."

"Kamu mau bernyanyi? Apa? Aku mau mendengarnya."

Jisoo menunduk malu dan masih tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyanyikan reff-nya."

 _Never wanna wake up from this night_

 _Never wanna leave this moment_

 _Waiting for you only, only you_

 _Never gonna forget every single thing you do_

 _When loving you is my finest hour_

 _Leaving you, the hardest day of my life_

 _Alejandro Sanz - The Hardest Day (feat. The Corrs)_

"Wow! Suara kamu bagus juga. Tapi itu artinya apa?" Seokmin melirik dengan polos ke arah Jisoo.

Jisoo langsung menepis genggaman Seokmin karena merasa kesal. Ia sudah menahan malu menyanyikan lagu yang menurut ia romantis liriknya namun Seokmin dengan polos bertanya artinya apa.

"Hahaha... bercanda, jangan cemberut begitu."

Jisoo merasa gemas, ia pikir Seokmin akan merasa terharu seperti ia di saat Seokmin menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Namun kenyataannya Seokmin malah terkekeh geli.

"Tadi aku dengar hard-hard... hard itu keras kan?"

Jisoo menepuk dahinya sendiri, Seokmin masih menelaah lirik yang Jisoo lantunkan.

"Iya hard keras, seperti milikmu yang selalu tegang!" ucap Jisoo kesal.

"Ah! Aku juga berpikir seperti itu!"

Jisoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Usahanya untuk membuat suasana romantis tapi mulai berubah erotis lagi.

"Jadi kamu mau sesuatu yang keras?"

Jisoo menarik nafasnya lagi, bingung harus apa lagi.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Jisoo hanya terkekeh geli tanpa menjawab.

"Kamu serius mau sesuatu yang keras?" Seokmin masih penasaran.

"Ah benar, aku mau yang keras. Mungkin aku akan turuti permintaan yang kamu ajukan. Menjadi ibu dari anakmu." Jisoo menutup bibirnya kelepasan bicara.

Seokmin langsung menepikan mobilnya dengan cepat setelah mendengar ucapan dari bibir Jisoo sendiri.

"Kamu yakin?"

Jisoo hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu kewajibanku?" Jawab Jisoo ragu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Seokmin. Jisoo hanya menunduk merasa salah ucap.

Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang sepi dan gelap karena hari telah larut malam. Tak lama ia tancap gas lagi, Jisoo masih menunduk. Keduanya saling diam.

...

...

"Sudah sampai." Seokmin melepas _seatbeltnya._

"Eh? Ini?" Jisoo bingung menatap sekeliling karena Seokmin tidak mengantarnya ke apartemen melainkan ke rumah Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Jisoo langsung ikut keluar.

Seokmin langsung menarik tangan Jisoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Jisoo berubah sedikit tegang.

"Ibu kamu mana?"

"Tidak ada, _eomma_ sedang pulang kampung karena mengundang saudara untuk ke pesta kita."

Jisoo merasa was-was karena keadaan rumah sepi hanya mereka berdua. Tapi ia berusaha tenang, kalaupun terjadi sesuatu sepertinya sudah pasrah saja.

Seokmin membawa Jisoo ke kamarnya, Jisoo menatap sekeliling, sudah cukup lama terakhir ia datang saat baru pertama kali ke rumah calon suaminya itu. Seokmin sibuk mencari sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

"Ah! Ketemu!"

Jisoo hanya menatapnya dengan diam melihat Seokmin membuka album cd dan mulai menyetel musik. Tak lama Jisoo tersenyum malu setelah mendengar musik yang mengalun.

"Lagu ini bukan yang kamu nyanyikan tadi?" Seokmin merengkuh pinggang ramping Jisoo.

"Jadi kamu hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu?" Jisoo mengalungkan tangannya ke arah sang pria. Mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik pop ballad tersebut.

"Ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritku. _When loving you is my finest hour. Leaving you, the hardest day of my life."_

"Ketika mencintaimu adalah waktu terbaikku, meninggalkanmu adalah hari yang tersulit dalam hidupku. Itu artinya kan?"

Jisoo tersenyum lebar setelah mendengarnya, Seokmin memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menyapa bibir mungil Jisoo.

" _I'm yours this night."_ Ucap Jisoo setelah mereka melepas ciuman. Seokmin tersenyum dan melanjutkan ciumannya lagi.

Selagi bibir mereka bersatu, tangan Seokmin bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Jisoo dan meraba dengan lembut setiap lekuk tubuh Jisoo.

Tangan Jisoo juga tak kalah aktif ikut membuka kancing jas dan kemeja Seokmin. Kemeja milik Jisoo sudah terlepas menyisakan bra dan rok yang tersisa.

Seokmin langsung membawa tubuh Jisoo ke ranjangnya. Mereka masih saling menautkan bibirnya. Seokmin bergerak menyusuri tubuh wanitanya memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

Lenguhan rendah terdengar dari mulut Jisoo yang mulai merasa terangsang saat daerah sensitifnya disentuh. Seokmin merasa gemas langsung membuka pengait bra milik Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya bisa meremas rambut sang pria yang sudah memberikannya awal dari kenikmatan dunia. Jisoo sudah terbuai oleh permainan dari Seokmin. Jisoo pasrah akan sikap Seokmin yang mendominasi dirinya.

Merasa tugas belum selesai, Jisoo langsung bangun dan membantu sang pria melepas celananya. Jisoo hanya menutup mata dan tersenyum geli karena ada sesuatu yang sudah mengeras dan mengacung tegak.

"Hard..." ledek Jisoo.

"Seperti yang kamu minta." Seokmin membalas membuka rok yang masih dikenakan Jisoo hingga sang wanita tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di depan matanya.

"Ohhhh... hnggg..." Jisoo bergeliat karena titik sensitifnya terus di sentuh. Jari panjang milik Seokmin terus memberikan pemanasan sebelum melakukan permainan inti keduanya. Kedua kaki Jisoo menempel pada pundak Seokmin, Seokmin yang tidak tahan terus memberikan kecupan di wajah Jisoo.

"Kamu siap sayang?"

Jisoo hanya mengangguk, walau dalam dirinya ia agak takut dan ragu.

"Sebut namaku saat kamu merasa takut." Bisik Seokmin karena melihat wajah Jisoo yang tegang.

"Oh god..." Jisoo tertawa, Seokmin mencium pipi Jisoo dan mulai perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina milik Jisoo.

Lenguhan panjang terlepas begitu saja saat Jisoo merasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Seokmin langsung buru-buru mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Are you okay?"

Jisoo hanya tertawa dan tak lama ia mengangguk. "First, it's hurt but i'm ok." Ucap Jisoo meyakinkan.

Percobaan pertama sangat menyakitkan untuk Jisoo, namun ia tidak mau membuat sang pria merasa kecewa. Seokmin memulainya lagi dengan perlahan.

Lenguhan mulai terdengar lagi dari keduanya. Keringat membasahi tubuh polos keduanya, tubuh Jisoo pun tak luput dari tanda kepemilikan dari Seokmin.

Walau merasakan sakit namun Jisoo merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Seokmin pun merasa bahagia, nafsu seksnya bisa tersalurkan.

"Sayang... ngghhhh... aahh... ahh... hmmm iyaa... hmmm..."

Seokmin terus memacu, mempercepat temponya, memuaskan sang wanita yang sangat menikmati setiap permainannya. Seokmin tidak peduli saat ini keadaan ranjangnya berantakan.

Di hadapannya Jisoo terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda yang dapat meningkatkan libido dari seorang Seokmin.

"Aaarrrgghhh..." Seokmin mencapai klimaks dengan menyemburkan cairannya di dalam rahim Jisoo. Benih yang mulai ia tanam, berharap bisa berkembang cepat menjadi janin nantinya.

"Oh..." Jisoo sibuk mengatur nafas, rasanya seperti habis jogging puluhan kilometer. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Jisoo merasa Seokmin kuat dalam urusan seks.

Seokmin terus mengecup wajah Jisoo setelah permainan selesai. Seokmin tahu kalau Jisoo merasakan nyeri untuk pertama kalinya maka ia sudahi melepas keperawanan seorang Hong Jisoo. "Istirahatlah..." Seokmin menutup tubuh polos Jisoo dengan selimut dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Oh dear, i think i can't walking."

Seokmin hanya tertawa dan mencium puncak kepala Jisoo.

"Kenapa ia membuatku bahagia? Apa kamu tahu?" Jisoo menatap Seokmin meminta jawaban.

"Siapa?"

"This one." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum geli, Seokmin tertawa senang karena Jisoo menyentuh penisnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau kamu pegang, nanti ia bangun lagi."

"Oh, tapi aku sudah sangat lelah." Jisoo mengeratkan pelukan dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah, besok aku antar pulang." Seokmin pun ikut lelah, ia tak mengira akan melakukan seks pertama kalinya. Dan Jisoo sangat membuatnya bergairah malam ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi mengusik tidur Jisoo, ia menggeliat dan mulai secara perlahan membuka matanya. Jisoo mencoba mengenali sekitar, ia bangun dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian, ada tangan yang melingkar pada tubuhnya dan merasakan nyeri di bagian kewanitaannya.

"Oh wow, berantakan sekali." Jisoo berusaha bangun, ia mencari sesuatu untuk menutup tubuh polosnya. Hanya kemeja milik Seokmin yang terdekat, ia langsung memakainya dan bergerak secara perlahan.

"Oh shit!" Jisoo panik melihat darah kering membekas di seprei milik Seokmin.

"Well, aku sudah tidak virgin lagi. Dan ini karena dia." Jisoo memukul Seokmin dengan gemas.

"Hhh...!" Seokmin tersentak kaget langsung membuka mata. Jisoo hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini, kamu harus lihat." Jisoo menunjuk noda darah dekat pahanya. Seokmin langsung bangun dan melihat, sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Ini? Kamu mens? Tembus?" Seokmin menatap polos pada Jisoo.

"Yak! _Paboo paboo!_ Ini bagaimana? Kalau ibu kamu tahu bagaimana?" Jisoo meremas rambut Seokmin dengan gemas.

"Sayang, sakit... sudaaahh..." Seokmin cemberut namun tetap mengecup bibir Jisoo.

"Mana aku lihat lagi." Seokmin kembali melihat noda darah namun ia malah salah fokus ke arah selangkangan Jisoo.

"Yang ini masih sakit?" Seokmin menyibak sedikit kemeja yang Jisoo pakai.

"Yak! Lee Seokmin!"

Keduanya tertawa geli.

"Nanti aku yang urus, sekarang kita mandi saja. Mau aku gendong?"

Jisoo masih tersenyum dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya, Seokmin langsung mengangkat tubuh Jisoo berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya mandi bersama keduanya, walau Seokmin masih ingin tapi ia tahan karena ia tahu kalau Jisoo masih merasakan sakit.

...

...

"Apa yang harus aku pakai? Tidak mungkin aku pakai pakaian dalam yang kemarin." Jisoo memungut pakaiannya secara perlahan setelah selesai mandi.

"Ini, kamu bisa pakai. Semoga kamu suka." Seokmin menyodorkan pakaian dalam 1 set dengan warna yang sama dan dress berlengan pendek, bercorak bunga.

"Ini punya siapa?"

"Punya kamu, aku sengaja menyuruh _eomma_ untuk membelinya sebagai persiapan kalau kamu menginap disini. Tenang saja, sudah dicuci dan di setrika oleh _eomma_."

Jisoo tersenyum senang dan mengintip isi lemari Seokmin ada beberapa pakaian wanita.

"Pilih yang kamu suka untuk dipakai. Semuanya milik kamu."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jisoo senang dan tangannya sibuk melihat pakaian yang lain. Seokmin langsung berpakaian dan merapihkan ranjangnya. Seprei yang ada noda buru-buru ia cuci sampai bersih. Kalau ketahuan ibunya bisa habis Seokmin diledek oleh sang ibu.

Jisoo membantu menyiapkan sarapan, walau ia masih merasakan sakit namun ia berusaha untuk bergerak kesana kemari.

"Jam berapa kamu bertemu klien?"

"Nanti siangan, kamu mau ikut?"

"Aku mau istirahat, aku belum terbiasa." Ucap Jisoo sambil tertawa, Seokmin ikut tertawa memaklumi.

"Ya, istirahat saja. Sebenarnya aku juga malas, karena ini hari libur tapi aku harus tetap bekerja."

"Semangat! Oh iya, sore nanti aku mau fitting. Kamu sudah selesai kan nanti?"

"Aku akan menyusul, kita bertemu disana."

"Oke." Jisoo menghabiskan roti panggangnya.

Sesuai janji, Seokmin mengantar Jisoo pulang ke apartemennya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum malu pada orang tuanya dan langsung buru-buru masuk ke kamar. Ia langsung merebahkan diri.

"Oh astaga, kenapa masih sakit sekali rasanya." Jisoo mengusap miss V-nya terus untuk meredakan rasa sakit.

"Jisoo..." sang ibunda mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Kenapa ma?" Jisoo buru-buru bersikap biasa.

"Bisa keluar sebentar? Ada yang mau disampaikan oleh ayah."

"Oh, iya." Jisoo bangun secara perlahan dan berjalan normal seperti biasa.

Ayah dan ibunya duduk bersama dan Jisoo duduk di depannya.

"Jisoo, ayah dan mama memutuskan untuk..."

"Untuk..." Jisoo menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari sang ayah.

"Untuk kembali bersama."

"Benarkah? Aaahhh selamaaat..." Jisoo memekik senang ingin menghambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya namun ia urungkan karena ia menahan rasa sakit.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Sang ayah menatap curiga pada Jisoo.

"Ah, tidak semalam setelah pesta aku agak sedikit terkilir kakinya karena terlalu lama pakai high heels."

"Mana yang sakit? Sini ayah pijat."

"Aaah tidak apa-apa, semalam sudah dipijat nanti juga sembuh." Jisoo terpaksa berbohong, tidak mungkin ia cerita habis melakukan seks dengan calon suaminya.

"Jadi? Kapan pernikahan kalian?" Ucap Jisoo antusias.

"Sayang, kami hanya mengubah di catatan sipil saja. Kalau untuk pesta, itu hanya untuk kamu saja. Kami sudah tua, nanti kita makan malam bersama saja dengan suami kamu." Ucap sang ibunda.

"Eh? Suami?"

"Iya, Seokmin itu suami kamu bukan calon lagi walau belum resmi. Apalagi kalian sepertinya sudah sering bersama kalau malam hari saat mama tidak ada."

"Hahaha mama!" Jisoo langsung malu, wajanya langsung bersemu merah. Sang ayah pun ikut tertawa.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Seokmin-sshi..."

"Eoh? Kamu masuk kerja?" Seokmin menatap bingung karena Yuju ke kantor di hari libur.

"Iya hanya bosan di rumah. Sudah selesai rapatnya?"

"Sudah, ini baru selesai." Seokmin merapihkan berkasnya dan bersiap keluar karena ia ada janji dengan Jisoo di butik untuk fitting.

"Kamu serius?"

"Kenapa? Kamu berbicara denganku?"

"Ya tentu saja! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu yang ada disini!" Yuju berubah marah.

Seokmin cukup kaget dengan sikap Yuju yang tidak biasa.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kenapa masih tanya aku kenapa? Aku... aku menyukai kamu... aku sakit saat tahu kamu akan menikah!" Yuju menangis histeris, Seokmin bingung dibuatnya.

"Bukankah kita seumuran? Kenapa kamu lebih memilih dia yang lebih tua? Apa kamu tahu? Banyak yang bergosip, menyayangkan kalau kamu dengan dia."

"Aku lebih pantas dengan kamu bukan wanita itu!" Yuju berubah semakin histeris meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Maksud kamu apa? Tidak ada yang berhak mengatur aku harus dengan siapa. Aku memang belum lama menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi aku sudah mengaguminya sejak lama. Aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya, aku mau menikah dengannya. Itu urusanku. Tidak ada yang berhak melarangku. Termasuk kamu."

Yuju melebarkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut. Seokmin berubah sangat serius tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dengar, aku hanya menganggap kamu sebagai teman tidak lebih. Terima kasih sudah mengungkapkan kalau kamu menyukaiku tapi mohon maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah menentukan dengan siapa akan berumah tangga, aku sudah memilih seseorang yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Orang tua kami sudah saling mengenal dan mendukung penuh. Maaf Yuju, kamu pasti bisa mendapat pria yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku harus pergi, aku tidak mau istriku menunggu lama kehadiran aku."

Seokmin langsung keluar ruangan meninggalkan Yuju seorang diri.

"Lee Seokmin!" Yuju melempar lem stick ukuran jumbo ke arah Seokmin. Seokmin masih cukup bersabar karena Yuju memperlihatkan sikapnya yang kasar.

"Dengar, jaga sikap kamu. Ruangan ini banyak cctv, jangan mempermalukan diri kamu sendiri. Ingat, paman kamu salah satu direksi di perusahaan ini." Seokmin menahan amarah langsung kembali berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Yuju yang menangis sendirian.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Cantiknyaaaaaa." Seokmin tak berhenti memuji saat melihat Jisoo mencoba gaun pengantin. Rasa kesal saat di kantor tadi telah hilang setelah bertemu Jisoo.

"Bagus gaunnya, coba latihan berjalan Jisoo. Kalau tidak nyaman mungkin ganti model lain."

"Sini." Seokmin menyodorkan sikunya dan Jisoo meraihnya sambil tersenyum. Menuruti permintaan sang ibunda mencoba berjalan walau dengan rasa nyeri yang masih dirasakannya.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap Seokmin karena ia melihat raut wajah Jisoo yang tegang. Jisoo hanya tertawa, begitu juga dengan Seokmin.

"Kenapa cuma sebentar? Kalian berjalan bolak-balik. Kan latihan." Ucap sang ayah.

Jisoo hanya menarik nafas mencoba bersabar, Seokmin merasa tidak tega. "Maaf." Bisik Seokmin pada Jisoo dan Jisoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Jisoo dan Seokmin menurut permintaan sang ayah.

"Iya begitu jalannya, hati-hati jangan menginjak gaunnya." Sang ayah terus berkomentar.

Setelah Jisoo mencoba gaun, bergantian dengan Seokmin mencoba tuxedonya.

"Mirip ayah saat muda dulu." Ucap sang ibunda pada suaminya. Jisoo dan Seokmin hanya menatap dan tersenyum malu melihat adegan lovey dovey orang tua Jisoo.

Acara fitting, ditutup dengan makan malam bersama. Semuanya nampak bahagia.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Persiapan pernikahan mendekati 100%, lokasi, catering, undangan sudah diatur semua oleh ayahnya Jisoo. Penginapan dan tiket pesawat untuk semua tamu undangan juga sudah selesai berkat kerja sama tim Yebin dan Pinky.

"Let's go the party!" Pinky meliukan tubuh langsingnya saat bersiap setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Malam ini akan ada pesta melepas masa lajang Jisoo sebelum menikah.

Ia sudah membooking 1 ruangan karaoke beserta makanan dan minuman.

"Sudah siap?" Ucap Jisoo.

"Sudah! Let's go girl!" Teriak Yebin semangat. Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat teman-temannya sangat bersemangat.

Pesta kecil dihadiri beberapa karyawan wanita semua, sekedar mengakrabkan diri termasuk ada Yerin. Yuju telah lama tidak masuk kerja lagi setelah penolakan dari Seokmin.

Semuanya bersorak riang menghabiskan malam, melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja. Yebin sengaja memesan minuman beralkohol untuk Jisoo. Ia memang sengaja ingin mengerjai Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya minum sedikit karena ia tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Semuanya sibuk menari, bernyanyi sesuka hati.

Yerin berjalan keluar ruangan menuju toilet, dan tak lama kembali ke ruangan. Jisoo yang merasa haus langsung meminum minumannya.

Kepala Jisoo mulai berputar dan sangat pusing.

"Aaaahhh..." Jisoo terduduk lemas berusaha untuk tenang.

" _Eonnie_ , kamu kenapa?" Tanya Pinky merasa aneh dengan sikap Jisoo.

"Panas... panas..." Jisoo meracau tidak jelas dan mulai mengipas dirinya sendiri.

" _Eonnie, eonnie_ , kenapa?! Yebin-ah!"

" _Eonnie_ , kenapa?!" Semuanya berubah panik melihat keadaan Jisoo.

"Panas... nggghhh..."

Yebin mencium gelas bekas Jisoo, ia sempat melihat Jisoo minum sebelum berubah aneh.

"Bau apa ini? Kenapa baunya begini? _Eonnie!_ Pinky-ya, cepat telepon Seokmin."

"Baiklah." Pinky langsung mendial nomor Seokmin agar segera datang.

Sementara Jisoo berubah semakin aneh, tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan mulai merah. Seseorang memanggil staff karaoke untuk meminta pertolongan.

Sang manajer bergegas datang dan langsung mengisolasi ruangan. Semua minuman juga di amankan, Jisoo seperti keracunan.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Manajer yang seorang wanita melihat tubuh Jisoo yang terus dipegang oleh Yebin agar tidak berontak. Ia menyelidiki minuman yang di sajikan untuk tamunya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sejak tadi terdiam. Sang manajer menyuruh pegawainya dengan berbisik tak lama pegawai itu datang membawa tempat sampah.

Dalam tempat sampah ditemukan bekas bungkusan sebuah obat.

"Segera panggil detektif kemari, jangan sampai mencolok tamu lain. Disini ada percobaan pembunuhan."

Semua yang ada di ruangan langsung kaget, termasuk seseorang yang terus ditatap sang manajer.

Seokmin datang dengan panik dan mendapati Jisoo yang terus meronta.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dia?"

Yebin dan Pinky kompak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, ini hanya obat perangsang. Seseorang dengan sengaja mencampur dengan minumannya. Tak lama lagi detektif akan datang dan memeriksa semuanya."

Semuanya menatap bingung dengan yang telah terjadi. Seokmin merasa sedih hanya memeluk Jisoo agar tenang. Jisoo masih terus meracau bahkan ia selalu ingin melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Detektif telah datang, dan langsung diketahui pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Yerin. Ia dengan sengaja mencampur obat dalam minuman Jisoo saat semuanya sibuk bernyanyi dan ia membuang barang bukti di toilet namun naas sang manajer melihatnya saat berada di toilet juga.

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya? Apa salah dia padamu?" Seokmin tak percaya teman seruangannya melakukan kejahatan.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf. Aku hanya merasa kasihan saat Yuju tak berhenti menangis karena di tolak." Ucap Yerin sambil menangis dengan terisak.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku akan membawa kasus ini pada HRD. Kamu telah salah berurusan dengan Jisoo _eonnie_. Kami memang tidak bisa memecat kamu secara langsung tapi kami bisa memblack list kamu." Ancam Yebin dengan suara bergetar. Pinky bahkan ikut menangis melihat Jisoo yang terus dipeluk oleh Seokmin.

Yerin hanya menangis sedih menyesali perbuatannya, ia sementara waktu ditahan sampai ada yang menjamin untuk membebaskannya.

Seokmin menatap sedih pada wajah Jisoo. Ia merasa bersalah tidak dapat melindungi wanitanya. Jisoo harus menanggung dari orang yang tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Seokmin.

Seokmin membawa Jisoo ke rumahnya, tidak mungkin ia mengantarkan pulang ke apartemen karena kondisi Jisoo seperti sekarang. Bisa habis Seokmin di cecar pertanyaan oleh sang ayah.

Jisoo terus meronta merasakan panas dan mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri seperti kerasukan. Seokmin menatapnya dengan sedih. Ia terus memeluk Jisoo agar berhenti dan berharap Jisoo segera sadar.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Pagi..." Seokmin menyapa Jisoo di pagi hari. Jisoo menatap bingung karena ia berada di kamar Seokmin.

"Kenapa aku disini?" Jisoo langsung terbangun, Seokmin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Syukurlah, kamu sehat." Seokmin memeluk Jisoo dengan sayang. Jisoo pagi ini bangun dalam keadaan normal setelah semalaman terus meronta. Seokmin semalaman memeluk Jisoo, ia sampai tidak tidur. Jisoo semalam berubah sangat menggairahkan namun Seokmin tidak ada niat melakukan seks dimana Jisoo masih terpengaruh obat.

"Eoh? Apa semalam aku mabuk? Hmm kamu datang menjemput?"

Seokmin hanya tersenyum tidak tega menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. "Minumlah, habiskan." Seokmin memberikan segelas susu agar menetralisir obat yang sempat masuk dalam tubuh Jisoo.

Jisoo menurut walau masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Hari ini apa kamu mau ikut?"

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau merapihkan kantor baru. Kamu belum melihatnya kan? Aku punya ruangan sendiri nanti. Meja kerjaku juga lebih besar."

"Benarkah? Aku mau ikut! Siapa saja yang akan pindah? Bos bilang tim inti, jadi menurut hitungan aku hanya 4? Mingyu, kamu, Chan dan Jung Ah _eonnie?_ "

Seokmin tertawa dan mengangguk. "Iya betul, dan ada tim dari divisi lain yang ikut pindah juga."

"Hmm begitu, selamat ya sayang. Aku bangga padamu." Jisoo memeluk Seokmin dengan sayang, Seokmin bernafas lega karena Jisoo benar kembali normal.

"Terima kasih Tuhan..." Seokmin bergumam mengucap syukur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Happy B'Day Lee Seokmin... Saengil Chukkae...

Sesuai janji, update saat Seokmin ultah. Mengikuti permintaan reader yang sepertinya tidak sabar untuk malam pertama Seoksoo hehehe... Maapkeun disini Seokminnnya nakal-nakal begitu tapi dia nakalnya cuma sama Jisoo kok.

Makasih banget untuk respon chap lalu, bahkan sampai ada yang review lebih dari sekali. Rasanya ingin traktir K*ng Mango hehehe... Sempet stress juga karena ffn sempat eror ga bisa baca review namun saat kembali normal, seneng banget. Loph You Readernim *kiss kiss

Chap lalu ada yang usul panggilan untuk Seoksoo kalau punya anak : Ayah + Bunda, Mommy + Daddy dan Mami + Papi. Mungkin bisa di voting lagi? Hehehe...

Lalu ada juga yang usul nama untuk anaknya Seoksoo : Lee Seoji dan Lee Min Jae, huaaa gomawooo ^^ bisa untuk pertimbangan juga.

Yosh.. ditunggu selalu reppiu kalian *kiss kiss

Special Thank's

 **Kim Dyora / mes26 / wpvflk / shfly9 - Kim / rizka0419 / diwuls / jeonram / Shierashie94 / Uri SeokSoo / Guest / Kim Joungwook / novi07citra / wortelnyasebong / Mockaa17 / wonwoo7teen / thania thania / ys-dreamers2484 / Cha KristaFer / hyenieepie / Guixiancho3424 / Ocha-kacha**

 **18 Feb 2018**

 **HBD Lee Seokmin dan Chwe Vernon**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Warning : Untuk yang sedang ujian, bacanya nanti saja kalau sudah selesai ujian.**

 **Happy Reading**

Jisoo telah mulai mengambil cuti untuk persiapan pernikahan sementara Seokmin masih terlihat sibuk mengurus kepindahan ke kantor baru.

Seperti pagi ini Seokmin menyempatkan datang ke apartemen Jisoo sekedar menyapanya. Seokmin yang telah terbiasa keluar masuk apartemen sang calon istri langsung ke kamar Jisoo karena ia tidak menemukan seorang pun.

"Sayang, kamu di dalam?" Seokmin mengetuk pintu kamar karena ia tidak bisa masuk dengan kondisi pintu yang terkunci dari dalam, dan tak lama Jisoo membuka pintu.

"Hmm ada apa?"

"Baru selesai mandi?" Ucap Seokmin menebak karena Jisoo memakai _bathrobe_ dan terlihat baru keramas dengan tetesan air dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Seokmin langsung menangkup wajah mungil Jisoo dan mengecup keningnya.

"Iya."

"Ini, ada yang harus kamu tanda tangani." Seokmin memberikan berkas pernikahan, rencananya pagi ini Seokmin akan mengurus semuanya untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka.

"Oh, sebentar." Jisoo meletakkan sesuatu dan pergi mencari ballpoint. Seokmin mengambil benda tersebut dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kamu mau mencukur sesuatu?"

"Yak!" Jisoo segera merebut alat cukur berwarna pink tersebut dari tangan Seokmin. Pipi Jisoo langsung bersemu merah, Seokmin langsung mencubit gemas.

"Apa yang mau dicukur? Ketiak?" Seokmin masih terkekeh geli.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jisoo masih malu.

"Apa ya? Aneh seorang wanita menyimpan alat cukur."

"Sssttt jangan berisik." Jisoo segera menandatangani berkas.

"Mau aku bantu?"

Wajah Jisoo langsung bertambah merah, Seokmin semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang Jisoo sembunyikan dan ia sangat malu untuk mengungkapkan.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini sudah."

"Tapi, rambut yang disana masih terlihat rapi."

"Aaaaahhhh... Lee Seokmin!" Jisoo menutup wajahnya merasa sangat malu. Seokmin hanya tertawa dan langsung memeluk wanitanya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku sudah melihatnya. Bagian mana yang mau kamu rapihkan? Mau aku bantu?" Seokmin masih berusaha.

Jisoo mencubit dengan gemas. "Nanti kamu terlambat."

"Tidak, ini masih sangat pagi. Orang tua kamu dimana?"

"Mereka pergi jogging, mereka sekarang sibuk terus berdua."

"Oh... begitu. Jadi? Mau aku bantu?"

"Ini." Jisoo mengalah langsung memberikan alat cukur tersebut pada Seokmin. Seokmin tersenyum geli merasa menang bisa membujuk Jisoo.

"Kunci pintunya." Perintah Jisoo dan ia langsung ambil posisi bersandar pada ranjangnya. Seokmin menurut langsung mengunci kamar. Sangat privasi.

Seokmin telah naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jisoo. Jisoo memberikan sehelai tissu.

"Eih, bagaimana aku melihatnya." Ucap Seokmin dan Jisoo langsung menekuk kaki dan melebarkannya.

"Yang mana sayang?" Jari Seokmin membelai lembut vagina Jisoo.

"Ini yang disini agak mengganggu." Jisoo memberi petunjuk dan pipinya masih bersemu merah.

"Ooh..." jari Seokmin masih mengusap lembut dan memulai mencukur rambut halus di sekitar vagina sang calon istrinya. Jisoo merasa sangat nyaman karena Seokmin tidak pernah berbuat kasar. Malah terkadang Jisoo sering merindukan belaian lembut dari jemari Seokmin.

Sesekali Seokmin melirik Jisoo, Jisoo hanya membuang pandangan dengan wajahnya yang terus merona hebat.

"Yang ini dibiarkan saja kan? Jangan sampai habis." Seokmin mengusap lembut rambut yang masih tersisa.

"Iya, memang kenapa kalau aku habiskan?"

"Eih, kalau habis rasanya aku seperti bercinta dengan anak kecil."

Jisoo tertawa geli dan mencuri pandang ke arah Seokmin yang serius mencukur.

"Sudah."

"Ooh? Sudah?" Ada rasa tidak rela dari Jisoo, ia sangat menyukai saat jemari Seokmin membelai kewanitaannya.

"Iya, ini tidak perlu kan?"

"Hnggg iya tidak usah." Ucap Jisoo dan masih enggan menutup kedua kakinya.

"Kamu tidak tegang?"

"Jangan ditanya, sudah dari tadi."

Jisoo tertawa geli dan Seokmin langsung bangun dari ranjang karena merasa tidak nyaman saat kejantanannya terasa menyesak ingin dibebaskan.

"Mau aku cukur?" Jisoo tersenyum menggoda dengan tangannya memegang alat cukur.

"Maunya dimasukkan saja ke situ."

Jisoo menutup wajahnya merasa sangat panas dan masih tertawa.

 _"Quick sex?"_ Tawar Jisoo.

"Oke." Seokmin merasa senang karena Jisoo sangat mengerti dirinya. Walau akan dilakukan secara cepat, asal bisa mencelupkan miliknya ke dalam lubang hangat Jisoo, itu sudah mampu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Sini aku yang buka." Jisoo merasa gemas sendiri melihat sesuatu yang menonjol. Tangan mungilnya bergerak cepat membuka sabuk dan pengait serta resleting celana sang calon suami.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat sang little Lee mengacung tegak ke arahnya. Jisoo mencoba untuk mengocoknya namun gerakan tangannya masih terlihat ragu.

"Begini sayang, seperti ini." Seokmin mengajarkan dan Jisoo langsung mempraktekannya.

"Aaaahh... hmmm iya begitu... hmmm... pelan-pelan saja. Aaahhhmmm... ssshhhh..."

Seokmin tentu sangat beruntung, sepagi ini ia bisa mendapatkan servis dari calon istrinya.

"Sayang... mau ini lagi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini kamu kesini." Jisoo melebarkan kedua kakinya, Seokmin langsung mengerti kalau sang wanita ingin dimanja.

"Lick..." pinta Jisoo manja.

Seokmin menurut langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, sedikit mengusap mencari titik sensitif dan mulai bermain lidah.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh..." Jisoo mengerang dan seketika kedua kakinya menegang saat menerima rangsangan.

"Aaaaahhhh... iyaaaa... hmmm..." Jisoo terbuai dengan kenikmatan, Seokmin mempersiapkan dengan memasukkan jarinya dan sedikit mengocok. Jisoo meremas kuat bantal dan menahan erangan.

Tak lama little Lee sudah tertanam memasuki daerah kekuasaannya. Maka permainan inti telah dimulai dengan tempo lambat dan setelah dirasa Jisoo menikmati, Seokmin menambah kecepatan.

Seokmin sangat berkonsentrasi untuk keduanya mendapat klimaks karena sesuai permintaan, ini harus dilakukan dengan cepat sebelum kedua orang tua Jisoo kembali dari acara jogging bersama.

Seokmin membekap mulut Jisoo agar tidak berisik dengan terus melumat terus bibir tipis milik Jisoo.

Jisoo mencengkeram erat kemeja yang masih dipakai oleh Seokmin. Ia memang hanya melepas celananya.

"Saaayaangg... mmm... aakkkhhh..."

"Sebentar lagi ya, tahan... kita bersama..."

"Aaaakkkhh..." keduanya telah mencapai klimaks. Seokmin berakhir menyemburkan benihnya di dalam. Jisoo melepas cengkeraman, nafasnya mulai berangsur normal.

Seokmin membersihkan sisa cairan yang menempel pada kewanitaan Jisoo dan menutup kaki Jisoo agar tidak menggoda, agar tidak ada ronde berikutnya karena ia juga harus segera pergi mengurus berkas.

"Terima kasih sayang." Seokmin mencium pipi Jisoo dengan lembut dan langsung memakai celananya kembali.

"Hari ini mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, tapi mama mengajak aku ke salon."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Kabari kalau ada apa-apa."

Jisoo mengangguk mengerti, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Perlahan ia bangun dan mulai berdiri, mengantar Seokmin sampai pintu apartemennya.

Pelukan hangat Seokmin berikan sebelum ia pergi. Jisoo kembali ke kamar untuk membereskan kekacauan di pagi hari.

oOo

 **D-DAY!**

Jisoo telah siap dengan gaun pengantin yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Pinky dan Yebin terus menemani Jisoo, mereka bertugas sebagai pengiring sang pengantin wanita.

 _"Noona!"_

Cekrek!

Guanlin tertawa puas saat membidik kamera ke arah Jisoo. "Yak! Aku belum siap."

"Tapi ekspresi seperti ini sangat bagus. Candid. _Noona_ sudah sangat cantik, tidak perlu khawatir."

Guanlin terus membidik kameranya ke arah Jisoo dengan terus tersenyum.

" _Eonnie_ , itu siapa?" Bisik Pinky.

"Adikku. Linlin-ah, foto mereka juga."

Yebin dan Pinky langsung ber-oh ria dan paham karena Jisoo pernah bercerita latar belakang sang adik.

"Boleh, aku ingin kalian seperti sedang bercerita lalu tertawa."

Yebin dan Pinky langsung bersemangat mengikuti arahan dari Guanlin.

"Tadi aku sudah foto _hyung_ juga."

"Mana lihat!" Pinta Jisoo semangat.

"Eits tidak boleh, nanti juga kalian kan bertemu." Guanlin menyembunyikan kameranya, Jisoo cemberut.

"Kalau aku boleh kan? Aku dengar kita satu kampung halaman. Jadi kamu harus baik terhadapku." Ucap Pinky.

"Benarkah? _Noona_ dari China juga? Hmmmm..." Guanlin menatap ragu namun ia agak takut dengan tatapan tajam Jisoo.

"Jangan _noona_ , sebentar lagi kan Seokmin _hyung_ akan menikah jadi tolong jangan menyukai suami orang."

" _Eonnie_ , adik kamu menyebalkan juga ya." Ucap Pinky dan Yebin tertawa geli.

"Iya benar apa yang diucapkan, kenapa kamu penasaran dengan suami aku?"

Pinky hanya menggeram gemas, niat hati hanya ingin melihat bukan menyukai apalagi sampai jatuh hati bisa dibilang makan teman nantinya atau pelakor? Tidak-tidak, Pinky sangat menyayangi Jisoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"Jisoo, sudah siap?" Sang ayah tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jisoo tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan sang ayah, walau ia sangat grogi namun ia berusaha menepisnya.

"Aku akan merekam dari sini." Guanlin sudah siap dengan handycam-nya. Jisoo sangat senang karena sang adik selalu mengabadikan setiap momen.

Jisoo berjalan perlahan bersama sang ayah dan diiringi oleh kedua sahabatnya. Sang adik pun sibuk berjalan kesana kemari demi mendapat gambar sang kakak.

Acara yang di gelar secara _outdoor_ dengan nuansa putih dan merah muda. Semua tamu dari teman kantor dan pimpinan telah hadir, begitu juga saudara dari kedua mempelai.

Seokmin tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, menunggu kedatangan Jisoo. Jisoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, dimana ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang sudah ia beri kepercayaan penuh untuk membimbingnya, teman sehidup sematinya.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan mengangguk saat menyerahkan Jisoo pada Seokmin. Jisoo telah berpindah dari sang ayah lalu menempel pada pria yang akan menjadi suaminya di hadapan para saksi tamu undangan.

Ucapan janji suci telah mereka ikrarkan dan dilanjut dengan saling memakai cincin. Kecupan di kening sebagai penanda mereka telah resmi menjadi suami istri.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari para tamu undangan. Sang ibunda dari Jisoo menangis bahagia melihat putrinya telah menikah.

"Jisoo, _eomma_ titipkan Seokmin padamu ya. _Eomma_ percaya kamu akan selalu setia mendampingi putra _eomma_ satu-satunya." Ibunda dari Seokmin yang kini telah menjadi ibu mertua Jisoo memeluk erat sang menantunya.

"Iya _eomma_ , aku akan menjaga amanah _eomma_. Tegur aku kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Karena aku adalah putri _emmoa._ "

"Astaga, manis sekali. _Eomma_ sangat bahagia Seokmin punya istri secantik dan murah hati seperti kamu. Terima kasih ya."

Ucapan selamat terus berdatangan dari tamu undangan.

"Seok, ingat jangan pernah buat Jisoo menangis. Kecuali tangisan bahagia."

"Iya ayah, aku janji. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Aku yang seharusnya mengucap terima kasih. Berkat kamu, aku bisa bertemu dengan putriku. Ingat, jangan kasar-kasar. Mainkan dengan lembut. Oke."

Seokmin terdiam mencoba memahami maksud omongan sang ayah mertua dan akhirnya ia langsung tertawa mengerti.

"Aaaahh ayah bisa saja, tenang saja ayah."

Kedua lelaki beda generasi itu tertawa senang.

" _Hyung_ , aku boleh tahu?" Chan berbisik pada Seokmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa rahasiamu bisa mendapatkan Jisoo _noona_?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ya, siapa tahu Yebin atau Pinky bisa aku dekati. Anak PR cantik-cantik."

"Sepertinya kamu harus mengurungkan niat, lihat disana gadis yang kamu incar lebih tertarik pada adik iparku." Seokmin menunjuk ke arah Yebin dan Pinky yang terlihat sibuk berebut ingin foto bersama Guanlin.

Chan menatap kecewa, ia belum memulai tapi sepertinya ia harus segera mengakhirinya. Pesta pernikahan tanpa musik dirasa hambar. Seokmin menyumbang suara emasnya membawakan sebuah lagu untuk sang istri tercinta.

" _This song for you, my lovely wife_." Ucap Seokmin disertai kedipan nakalnya ke arah Jisoo. Semuanya bersorak melihat kemesraan sang pengantin.

Pipi Jisoo merona hebat menunggu kejutan dari sang suami, ia duduk diantara kedua ibunya. Ibu kandung dan ibu mertua. Seokmin sudah siap menyanyikan lagu romantis yang telah ia pilih, diiringi musik live band lokal setempat.

Valentine. Lagu legenda dari Martina McBride yang Seokmin bawakan. Bukan karena pernikahan mereka saat hari valentine namun lirik romantis yang sangat menyentuh jadi pilihan Seokmin yang ditujukan khusus untuk Jisoo.

Jisoo selalu saja merasa terharu setiap mendengar bait demi bait lirik lagu yang dibawakan oleh Seokmin. Semua tamu undangan merasa tersentuh dengan lagu tersebut ditambah Seokmin sangat menghayati dalam pembawaannya.

"Oh astaga, _eonnie_ kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Seokmin." Ucap Yebin merasa kagum, ia berbisik dari belakang Jisoo duduk. Jisoo hanya tertawa merasa sangat bahagia.

oOo

Acara telah usai, semua tamu undangan ada yang berjalan-jalan di sekitaran pantai. Namun untuk kedua pengantin masih harus menemani para saudara sekedar mengobrol dan menyantap makanan.

Jisoo mulai terlihat lelah, ia telah berganti dengan gaun yang lebih ringan. Jisoo terus menempel pada Seokmin.

"Mau ke hotel dulu? Nanti aku menyusul."

Jisoo hanya menggeleng dan masih terus menyender pada Seokmin bahkan ia tanpa rasa canggung memeluk sang suami dari samping. Seokmin merengkuh dengan erat bahu sempit sang istri dan sesekali mencium keningnya.

Seokmin segera pamit karena tidak tega melihat wajah Jisoo yang lelah. Semua saudara memaklumi kalau pasangan pengantin baru itu ingin berdua saja.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar hotel yang telah mereka booking selama berada di pulau Jeju. Hotel yang berbeda dari hotel untuk teman-teman kantornya maupun untuk para saudara. Karena mereka hanya ingin berdua. Privasi.

Jisoo langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur berukuran King yang sangat empuk. Seokmin mengukungnya dan memberikan ciuman lembut. Seharian ini ia menahan tidak mencium bibir sang istri.

"Kamu mau mandi dulu? Atau mau tidur dulu?"

"Hngg... mandi berdua?" Usul Jisoo.

Seokmin mencubit hidung sang istri dengan gemas. "Ayo." Keduanya langsung bangun dan melepas pakaian.

Kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan, Jisoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Guyuran air dari shower terus mengalir membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Well, Seokmin merasa harus menyalurkan hasrat seksnya. Jisoo tidak menolaknya, karena ia sudah wajib memberikan pelayanan untuk sang suami.

"Kakiku lemas..." Jisoo merengek setelah keduanya selesai mandi bersama dan sudah memakai _bathrobe._

"Gendong?" Tawar Seokmin dan Jisoo langsung mengangguk.

"Bukan begini. Balik badan."

Seokmin menurut dan Jisoo langsung naik ke kloset dan berakhir memeluk leher Seokmin dari belakang.

"Ayo." Ucap Jisoo riang, Seokmin hanya pasrah demi menyenangkan hati sang istri.

"Yihaaaaa..." teriak Jisoo senang.

"Kenapa seperti naik kuda?"

"Tapi ini enak."

Seokmin melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa tubuh Jisoo dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa pelan sekali? Seperti tidak semangat." Ucap Jisoo kecewa.

"Kamu tahu? Kalau kuda berlari kencang harus diapakan?"

"Dipecut?" Jawab Jisoo asal.

"Iya, seperti ini." Seokmin meraba bokong Jisoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yak!" Pekik Jisoo kesal karena Seokmin menepuk bokongnya. Seokmin tertawa senang langsung sedikit melompat dan tubuh Jisoo ikut bergoyang juga. Jisoo merasa pegal, ia mencubit pipi Seokmin agar berhenti. Seokmin berjalan cepat dan menjatuhkan tubuh Jisoo ke ranjang.

"Yak!" Jisoo masih menghajarnya dengan pukulan bantal dan terus tertawa, keduanya larut dalam candaan dan berakhir saat Seokmin membekap mulut Jisoo dengan serangan ciuman. Dan tak lama keduanya tertidur karena kelelahan.

oOo

Seokmin dan Jisoo berkeliling pulau keesokannya. Menikmati pemandangan pulau Jeju yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Bungee jumping?" Seokmin menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar usulan dari Jisoo.

"Iya, aku mau coba."

"Tidak, jangan. Itu bahaya." Larang Seokmin.

"Iya aku tidak mau sendiri tapi sama kamu berdua."

"Hiks... tapi..."

"Ayolah... sekali saja. _Please_..." Jisoo terus memohon dan akhirnya Seokmin menuruti permintaan sang istri.

Seokmin sudah pucat melihat ketinggian dari atas namun kalau ia mundur? Ia tidak mau membuat Jisoo kecewa.

"Pelukan saja." Saran dari salah satu staff. Seokmin menelan ludahnya langsung menyetujui. Demi Jisoo. Hanya Jisoo seorang.

Jisoo sendiri tak kalah pucat, selama ia dibantu pasang alat pengaman, ia hanya terdiam. Seokmin tidak bisa apa-apa, padahal Jisoo yang awalnya bersemangat.

"Kamu takut? Kalau takut kita bisa mundur saja."

"Tidak, kita sudah sampai disini." Jisoo pantang memyerah. Seokmin hanya pasrah dan bersikap layaknya pria sejati, ia tidak mau terlihat ketakutan di depan sang istri. Sesuai petunjuk, Jisoo memeluk erat tubuh sang suami. Seokmin banyak berdoa dan terus memeluk erat tubuh sang istri.

"Siap ya satu... dua... tiga..." saat hitungan ketiga mereka terjun bebas dengan cepat. Jantung keduanya bergerak cepat dan saat merasa melayang, Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya melihat keadaan dan tertawa senang. Seokmin bernafas lega karena mereka baik-baik saja hingga selesai.

Jisoo terus tertawa senang karena keinginannya sudah terlaksana. Seokmin sendiri masih merasa gemetar namun ia tidak menunjukkannya. Kalau bukan karena Jisoo, ia malas melakukan. Tapi ada hal positif, ia jadi merasakan olahraga yang memacu adrenalinnya.

oOo

Setelah menikah, mereka tinggal di apartemen Jisoo. Kedua orang tua Jisoo sudah tinggal pisah dari Jisoo, sang ayah membuka restoran di Seoul dan tentunya sang ibu membantu usaha suaminya. Sementara sang adik, Guanlin masih ikut bersama sang ayah angkat yang sudah diakui seperti ayah kandung dan ibunda Jisoo juga menerima Guanlin.

Memasuki bulan ke 4 pernikahan, Jisoo mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilannya. Mereka memang tidak menunda untuk memiliki bayi. Seokmin tentunya sangat senang karena usahanya selama ini berhasil.

" _Hyung_." Bisik Guanlin pada Seokmin saat Seokmin datang ke restoran ayahnya Jisoo untuk menuruti permintaan Jisoo yang sangat ingin makan sup iga.

"Kenapa?"

Guanlin mendekati Seokmin dengan perlahan. Jisoo hanya menatap bingung namun melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Bisa keluar sebentar?" Guanlin mengajak Seokmin segera keluar restoran.

"Ada apa?" Seokmin merasa bingung namun tetap mengikuti sang adik.

Seokmin terdiam menunggu sang adik ipar membuka suaranya. "Anu.. hmm itu..."

"Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ , lebih muda kan usianya dengan _noona?"_

"Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Hmm... apa rahasianya? Bagaimana _noona_ bisa luluh denganmu?"

Seokmin mengedipkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Guanlin si pemuda tampan di depannya seperti sedang jatuh cinta.

"Gadis mana yang kamu suka? Apa ia kakak kelas kamu di sekolah? Atau seorang mahasiswi?"

"Ah _hyung!"_ Guanlin memukul Seokmin dan seketika wajahnya merona membuat Seokmin tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa puas dengan tebakannya.

"Hei bro! Aku harus tahu, tipe seperti apa gadis incaranmu, nanti aku beritahu tipsnya." Seokmin merangkul sang adik.

"Tapi benar berhasil tidak?"

"Asalkan kamu yakin."

"Ooh 100% yakin!" Jawab Guanlin penuh percaya diri.

"Oke nanti kita bahas lagi, aku harus masuk. Sepertinya Jisoo sudah selesai makan."

"Benar ya! Nanti beri aku tipsnya." Guanlin memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Tenang saja! Nanti aku kirim caranya." Seokmin masih merangkul sang adik dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Benar saja, mangkuk Jisoo sudah bersih setelah Seokmin kembali.

" _Aigoo_ , sudah selesai _mommy?_ Mau makan apa lagi hmm?"

"Kamu darimana?" Jisoo bertanya penuh selidik karena sikap Guanlin dan Seokmin mencurigakan.

"Oh, itu Guanlin hanya menunjukkan ada kedai baru buka di ujung jalan sini."

"Oh..." Jisoo mengangguk dan langsung percaya, tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi karena sudah sibuk menghabiskan minumannya.

Selama Jisoo hamil tidak banyak kesulitan untuk Seokmin. Saat ingin sesuatu, Seokmin akan menurutinya dengan cepat. Jisoo juga selalu pulang kerja tepat waktu karena sang atasan sudah tidak memberikan pekerjaan diluar jam kerja lagi semenjak Jisoo menikah.

oOo

Jisoo hanya rebahan di sofanya, ia menunggu Seokmin selesai mencuci piring setelah makan malam.

"Ada yang kamu butuhkan lagi?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Jisoo dengan tangannya mengusap perutnya yang mulai terlihat membesar. Bulan ini usia kandungannya sudah berjalan 5 bulan.

'Cup' Seokmin mencium lembut perut buncit Jisoo.

"Ia tidak nakal di dalam sana kan?"

"Hmm selama ini, aku baik-baik saja sepertinya ia anak yang penurut."

"Mirip denganmu yang berperilaku tenang." Puji Seokmin, Jisoo hanya tertawa pelan. Menikmati masa kehamilannya sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sang bayi yang ia kandung memang tidak merepotkan, selama ia bekerja di kantor tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Kalau kamu terus tersenyum, semakin cantik."

Lagi-lagi Jisoo selalu merasa malu setiap dipuji oleh sang suami. Banyak yang menilai juga kalau Jisoo semakin cantik saat hamil. Ibu kandung dan ibu mertuanya langsung menebak kalau Jisoo sedang mengandung anak perempuan.

Selama Jisoo sehat beserta bayinya itu sudah cukup baginya, dan kalau benar bayinya adalah perempuan maka keinginan Seokmin benar terwujud.

 _"Aku ingin anak perempuan jadi aku punya ratu dan tuan putri."_ Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Jisoo, kalimat yang pernah Seokmin ucapkan setelah mengajaknya menikah.

"Sayang, aku punya sesuatu." Seokmin menyalakan laptopnya. Ucapan Seokmin menyadarkan Jisoo dari lamunan.

Seokmin duduk di bawah beralaskan karpet, Jisoo ikut duduk di sebelah dan menunggu sesuatu yang akan Seokmin tunjukkan.

Jisoo hanya terdiam melihat tampilan video dari laptop Seokmin. "Bagaimana? Kamu suka tidak?"

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Matanya terus memandang video desain rumah keluarga yang Seokmin rancang.

"Kamu mau pindah?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Ini impian aku bisa punya rumah dengan hasil kerjaku untuk keluarga kecilku. Memang tidak besar tapi aku rasa cukup untuk kita."

"Lalu?" Jisoo menatap sekeliling apartemennya, apartemen yang sudah lama ia tempati.

"Hmm ini baru rencana, karena aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah. Aku saat ini sebagai kepala rumah tangga."

"Kamu merasa ada beban tinggal disini? Karena ini milikku?"

"Tidak sayang, bukan begitu. Namun untuk kedepannya, aku menginginkan kalau kita ada interaksi dengan tetangga, anak kita kenal dengan lingkungan sekitar. Begitu."

"Oh..."

"Kamu tidak suka ya? Sudah jangan dipikirkan, fokus ke kandungan kamu yang lebih penting." Seokmin langsung menutup program komputernya.

"Aku ikut."

"Eh?" Seokmin menoleh dan melihat Jisoo tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku ikut suamiku. Kemanapun suamiku tinggal, tentu ia sudah memikirkan masak-masak hal yang terbaik untuk keluarganya kan?"

Seokmim tersenyum lebar dan menangkup wajah mungil Jisoo dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku mau lihat lagi, apa kamu sudah menentukan lokasinya?"

"Tentu saja, aku mendapat lokasi yang bagus setelah survey dan aku juga sudah membuat semua anggaran biayanya."

"Eih, aku percaya dengan estimator yang satu ini. Sudah sangat ahli." Jisoo menyenggol lengan Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya tertawa malu karena dipuji oleh istri sendiri. Jisoo mempelajari apa yang telah Seokmin buat. Keduanya saling tukar pikiran, merencanakan masa depan berdua.

"Oh! Aku tahu daerah ini!" Ucap Jisoo senang saat Seokmin memberitahu lokasi rencana rumah mereka.

"Hehe bagus kan? Ke arah sini menuju restoran ayah kamu dan ke arah sini menuju rumah ibuku. Jadi kita berada di tengah mereka dan tidak sulit untuk berkunjung sewaktu-waktu."

"Aku mau interiornya begini."

"Bisa diatur, nanti aku gambar ulang kamu mau seperti apa."

Keduanya tampak bersemangat kembali larut dalam obrolan, hingga Jisoo tertidur di meja dan Seokmin menggendongnya menuju kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END**

 **Annyeong,**

Ada yang kangen? *ngga ada*

Oke makasih hehehe...

Baru sempet mood untuk lanjut lagi, seperti biasa pikiran lagi bercabang-cabang hehe... Chap kemarin pasti pada kaget ya karena Seokmin aku buat 'nackal'. Yes! Aku memang suka yang 'nackal' hehe walau memang tidak ahli untuk bagian 'hot-hot-hot' (kaya lagu grup sebelah hee...).

Asli awalnya aku buat ff ini karena ada tantangan saja tapi malah bisa lanjut sampai chap 10 ini. Sempat kehilangan arah saat di pertengahan, mau dibuat seperti apa karena saat itu belum terlalu ngefans dengan SeokSoo tapi semua berubah, sekarang aku suka banget dengan Seokmin. Lihat dia ketawa aja jadi ikutan ketawa padahal ga ngerti dia sebelumnya lagi ngomong apaan. Hahaha...

Jadi aku bener ga tau bakal terus lanjut atau chap selanjutnya langsung ending. Ckckck ga bisa ambil keputusan sendiri saya hehehe... karena awalnya ini hanya untuk selingan saja. Dan sekarang lagi nungguin itu unit trio BooSeokSoo, okeh makin bercabang lagi ini hehehe..

Untuk usulan nama SeokSoo kalau Lee Minji lucu juga, tapi kalau Lee Minsoo tiba-tiba keingatan dengan nama brand toko yang biasa aku datangi hehe... lalu ada lagi Lee Seokjin dan Lee Minkyung, mianhae kalau untuk anak kembar baru aku buat di Meanie saja. Lee Minkyung juga lucu, apalagi wajahnya Minkyung Pristin mirip-mirip Jisoo. Lalu aku ada kepikiran juga 1 nama idol yang wajahnya juga mirip dengan Jisoo. Pasti udah pada tahu hehe... dan chap sebelumnya aku pernah pakai member lainnya dari grup tersebut. Bingung kan jadinya? Judulnya ngegalau lagi 😂😂😂.

Yoosshh ditunggu ya repiu kalian semua kiss kiss ah...

Special thank's untuk chap kemarin :

 **Mockaa17 / mes26 / diwuls / jeonram / shfly9 - Kim / wortelnyasebong / rizka0419 / thania . thania / christachrista / Guixiancho3424 / novi07citra / Dardara**

 **20 Maret 2018**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 _'Bip bip bip bip bip bip'_ suara alarm berbunyi terus mengusik tidur kedua insan yang masih terlelap.

"Hnng... matikan... berisik..." Jisoo merengek, sedikit mengguncang tubuh Seokmin agar mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi. Jisoo kembali merapatkan selimutnya, Seokmin merasa terganggu dan mencari sumber suara dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

 _'Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip'_

" _Daddy_... hngg... berisik..." Jisoo mulai kesal, namun ia lebih memilih merapatkan selimutnya lagi sementara Seokmin mulai mengecek ponselnya.

"Oh astaga... itu alarm kamu sendiri sayang..." Seokmin kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan beralih ke meja nakas sebelah Jisoo tidur dan mematikan alarm.

Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap Jisoo yang kembali tertidur sementara ia mulai terbangun dan sudah sadar walau _reminder_ dalam dirinya meminta ia untuk kembali tidur.

Ini _weekend_ , dimana ia libur berkerja. Ia baru pulang larut malam setelah dinas dari luar kota dan pagi ini ia terpaksa bangun hanya karena rengekan sang istri yang meminta ia mematikan alarm.

Seokmin kembali rebahan dan terus menatap wajah tenang sang istri dan terus mengusap kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini Jisoo sangat manja, Jisoo selalu mencari keberadaan Seokmin. Seokmin menggeser kepala Jisoo agar mendekat ke arah dadanya, dan berlanjut dengan memeluknya serta tangannya yang terus mengusap punggung sang istri hingga ia kembali tertidur.

...

...

" _Daddy_..."

Seokmin kembali terusik, dengan mata yang masih berat ia tetap memaksa untuk membukanya dan menatap sang istri yang sudah bangun dan duduk menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Seokmin mencoba sadar dengan mengucek matanya agar penglihatannya semakin jelas.

"Aku lapar..." Jisoo mengusap perutnya yang semakin besar. Iya, bulan ini usia kandungannya menginjak bulan ke-7. Seokmin langsung tersadar mendengar ucapan dari bibir sang istri yang membuat ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Telur goreng, jangan pakai minyak biasa, pakai minyak zaitun."

"Iya." Seokmin mengangguk paham.

"Jangan terlalu asin."

"Iya."

"Sayuran direbus, brokoli dan wortel."

"Iya."

"Ah jagung manis juga."

"Oke."

"Sudah."

"Sudah? Cukup? Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, aku mau mandi."

Seokmin langsung turun dari ranjang dan membantu Jisoo untuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mengantar dan memastikan Jisoo baik-baik saja, ia segera ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan sesuai permintaan sang istri.

...

...

" _Daddy_..."

"Iya..." Seokmin meninggalkan sebentar pekerjaannya di dapur dan mendekati Jisoo yang memanggil dari kamar.

"Kenapa _mommy?"_

"Aku kesulitan memakainya..." ucap Jisoo dengan _puppy eye_ s yang minta perhatian dari sang suami. Seokmin hanya menarik nafas dan menuruti sang istri yang minta dipakaikan celana dalam.

Perut Jisoo memang besar namun tubuhnya tetap terjaga tidak terlalu gemuk, tapi ia sering merengek kesulitan untuk menunduk. Seokmin hanya terdiam menuruti permintaan sang istri.

"Apa sudah matang?"

"Sebentar lagi, wortel dan jagung baru aku rebus."

"Ooh..." ucap Jisoo dan ia langsung duduk di meja riasnya. Seokmin seolah mengerti, langsung menyalakan _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambut Jisoo yang basah setelah keramas.

" _Daddy_ , kamu lebih suka warna yang mana?" Jisoo meminta pendapat dengan koleksi lipstiknya.

"Kamu mau pakai? Sebentar lagi mau sarapan. Tidak usah pakai." Jawab Seokmin di sela mengeringkan rambut Jisoo.

"Ohh... kalau pakai _blush on_ boleh kan?"

Seokmin menarik nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya. Jisoo langsung merasa senang, tangannya lincah mengambil kuas besar dan sedikit memoleskan pewarna pipi ke kulit wajahnya.

"Mau kemana sih memangnya?" Seokmin mencuri kecupan di pipi Jisoo.

"Eih! Kamu belum mandi!" Jisoo menyodorkan kuasnya ke arah hidung Seokmin dan membuat sang suami bersin seketika karena kuas _blush on_. Jisoo hanya tertawa, membuat Seokmin merasa gemas. Ia kembali menyisir rambut sang istri setelah selesai mengeringkan.

"Oh, aku lupa brokolinya. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap." Seokmin bergegas keluar kamar dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang istri dan sang bayi.

Jisoo sudah selesai berdandan, langsung menuju meja makan. Seokmin telah selesai menyiapkan menu sarapan permintaan sang istri. Tak lupa susu hamil yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Seokmin.

"Kamu mandi, aku tunggu."

"Oke, tunggu ya."

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, Seokmin langsung mandi cepat agar bisa sarapan bersama. Ia tidak mau Jisoo dan bayi mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Keduanya sarapan bersama dengan tenang.

 _"Daddy..."_

"Iya..."

"Suapi..."

Seokmin mengalah kesekian kalinya, menuruti permintaan sang istri. Demi bayi mereka, dahulu Jisoo tidak minta macam-macam saat hamil muda. Namun saat ini, Jisoo mulai berubah menjadi manja.

Bawaan bayi. Selalu kalimat itu yang terus Seokmin ingat, mungkin nantinya sang putri tercinta memang sangat manja pada sang ayah. Seokmin menjalani semuanya dengan santai, ia tidak menjadikan semuanya menjadi beban. Selama Jisoo memintanya dalam taraf yang wajar maka Seokmin dengan senang hati akan menuruti semuanya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Mau jalan-jalan ke taman?" Ajak Seokmin, karena mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa dimana Jisoo hanya terus menempel memeluknya saat membaca buku. Sementara Seokmin merasa bosan dengan terus mengganti channel tv. Tidak ada yang menarik.

"Ayo, aku ke toilet dulu." Jisoo bangun dari duduknya.

"Hati-hati, jalannya pelan saja." Seokmin selalu menjaga setiap gerakan Jisoo. Suami siaga. Jisoo melangkah pelan masuk ke kamar mandi.

" _Daddy_... _!"_

"Iya sayang..." Seokmin mendekati sumber suara dimana sang istri berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Seokmin sedikit panik takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" Seokmin sedikit melongok ke dalam karena pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Seokmin takut Jisoo terjatuh dan akhirnya ia menemukan Jisoo dalam kondisi baik-baik saja dan sedang duduk di kloset.

"Tissu... tissunya habis..." rengeknya dengan tetap masih duduk.

Seokmin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari kabinet gantung untuk mengambil persediaan tissu. Lemari tersebut masih di dalam kamar mandi dan jaraknya dekat dengan Jisoo.

"Ini, mau aku bantu usap?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Jisoo mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dan melanjutkan membersihkan daerah kewanitaannya. Seokmin hanya terdiam melihat semua gerak gerik sang istri.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya menunggu, takut kamu memanggil untuk memakaikan celana dalam kamu lagi."

"Iihh... _daddy_..." Jisoo langsung protes sementara Seokmin tertawa geli. Tangannya tetap membantu menaikkan celana.

"Sudah? Bisa langsung ke taman? Tidak perlu ganti baju kan?"

"Tunggu, aku belum pakai bra." Jisoo mendekati wastafel dan langsung mencuci tangan.

"Oke, aku bantu pakaikan lagi."

* * *

oOo

* * *

" _Daddy_ , aku mau itu..." Jisoo menunjuk ke pedagang yang sedang sibuk melayani pembeli.

"Apa itu? Hmm permen kapas ya?"

"Iya." Jisoo mengangguk cepat dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ andalan dan tangannya terus memeluk lengan sang suami saat berjalan-jalan di taman.

Seokmin berjalan mendekati si penjual dan membelikan Jisoo permen kapas yang berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Ini." Seokmin memberikan permen kapas tersebut setelah membayarnya.

"Suapi..."

Seokmin hanya menarik nafasnya. "Bagaimana menyuapi ini? Langsung dijilat saja."

"Tidak mau! Suapi _daddy_..."

"Iya iya sayang..." Seokmin mengalah lagi, kalau bukan karena Jisoo, kalau bukan karena Binnie (panggilan sang bayi) tentunya Seokmin tidak mau melakukannya.

Sementara Jisoo? Terus tersenyum merasa senang, ia terus memeluk lengan dan menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada pundak Seokmin di saat duduk berdua di taman, dengan pemandangan orang-orang yang sibuk sendiri berjalan kesana-kemari atau anak kecil berlari-lari saat bermain.

Seokmin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jisoo yang terlihat senang. Walau ia terkadang sedikit kesal dengan permintaan aneh sang istri, namun melihat istrinya terus tersenyum seolah mengobati kekesalan Seokmin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **2 bulan kemudian**

"Hnggggggg... sshhh... sshhhh..." Jisoo menahan sakit yang luar biasa, air matanya terus mengalir. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit warna putih dalam ruangan inap sebuah rumah sakit.

Saat ini ia ditemani sang ibu dalam persiapan untuk melahirkan. Sang ibu terus mengusap perut besar putrinya untuk menenangkan sementara Jisoo lebih memilih menghabiskan lembaran tissu yang ia pergunakan untuk menghapus air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Bagaimana?" Sang ibu langsung berdiri dan menatap menantu tampannya saat memasuki kamar.

"Sudah beres semua, dokter sudah menjadwalkan untuk operasi nanti. " ucap Seokmin dengan nada gamblang lalu beralih tertuju pada sang istri.

"Tenang ya sayang, semua akan berjalan lancar." Seokmin terus menatap dengan intens seolah memberi semangat dan ikut membantu mengusap air mata yang terus merembes. Jisoo harus melakukan operasi caesar karena kondisi ia tidak memungkinkan melahirkan secara normal. Panggul Jisoo sempit sehingga sulit untuk jalan sang bayi keluar dari rahimnya.

"Kamu ikut kan?"

"Iya, nanti aku temani. Aku sudah izin dengan dokter."

Jisoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia selalu berusaha tenang untuk menghadapi persalinan ini. Sesuai janji, Seokmin menemani Jisoo di ruang bedah. Beberapa dokter dan para perawat sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Kamu tahu, jenis alat musik yang tidak lekang oleh waktu?" Seokmin mengajak Jisoo mengobrol agar tidak bosan.

"Memangnya ada?"

"Iya ada."

"Hmmm... aku tidak tahu."

 _"Violin in love with you..."_ ucap Seokmin dengan terkekeh geli, Jisoo ikut tertawa geli.

"Eih, apa ini? Kenapa ada semut disini?" Seokmin menunjuk ke arah bibir Jisoo.

"Mana?" Jisoo menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Ini disini."

'Chup' Seokmin mencium bibir Jisoo. "Pantas saja, rasanya manis."

Lagi-lagi keduanya tertawa geli, Jisoo tidak merasakan takut sedikitpun. Tim dokter dan perawat hanya mengulum senyum dibalik masker yang menutup mulutnya. Jarang-jarang ada pasien yang terlihat tenang selama di ruang operasi.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak, mungkin nanti pasca operasi."

Seokmin terus menatap sang istri dan mengusap keningnya memberi kekuatan. Seokmin terus mengajaknya berbicara, menyemangatinya hingga terdengar tangisan bayi mengalun dalam ruang operasi langsung mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Bayinya sudah lahir..." seorang perawat memberikan bayi dalam gendongannya ke Jisoo yang masih berbaring.

Rasa haru dan tangis bahagia terjadi begitu saja saat keduanya melihat sosok kecil yang telah lama mereka nantikan kehadirannya di dunia.

 _"Welcome to the new world my Binnie."_ Ucap Jisoo di sela air mata bahagianya dengan memeluk sang bayi dan menciumnya. Seokmin langsung membidik kameranya dan mengirimkan pada ibu kandung dan mertuanya, mengabarkan kalau Jisoo sudah berhasil melahirkan.

Seokmin terus tersenyum menatap sang bayi, yang tampak tenang dalam dekapan Jisoo sang ibu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan..." ucap Seokmin dengan menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Lihat, cantik sekali." Seokmin tak berhenti memuji bayinya, Jisoo terus tersenyum merasa sangat lega. Walau setelah operasi ia harus merasakan sakit tapi ia puas setelah sang bayi lahir ke dunia mewarnai hari-harinya.

Lee Yoo Bin. Nama yang diberikan Seokmin untuk putri kecilnya. Cucu yang lahir dalam keluarga Lee dan Hong membawa kebahagiaan untuk semuanya. Wajahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, selalu tertawa saat di sapa oleh sang ayah. Yoo Bin atau lebih akrab dengan panggilan Binnie jarang menangis, kalau sudah dipeluk oleh Jisoo maka sang bayi akan sangat tenang.

Berbagai karangan bunga dikirim dari perusahaan mereka bekerja, tak ketinggalan atasan dan beberapa rekan kerja dari Seokmin dan Jisoo datang berkunjung.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu tak ketinggalan datang berkunjung bersama Wonwoo dan kedua anaknya. Mereka langsung mendatangi apartemen Jisoo karena sulit membawa anak kecil ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk.

Minhyuk sang putra Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap bayi perempuan di depannya.

"Hyukie kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo karena sang putra terus menatap Binnie yang sedang berbaring. Minhyuk langsung tersadar kemudian tersenyum dan menghampiri Mingyu sang ayah dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Mingyu dan sang putra hanya tersenyum malu. Minhyuk hanya menggeleng dan masih terus tersenyum, Mingyu menyuruh sang anak berbisik dan tangan mungil Minhyuk terus menempel pada sisi daun telinga Mingyu.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kurang jelas." Mingyu penasaran karena putranya belum terlalu jelas untuk berbicara. Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat tingkah putranya.

"Eish genit..." ucap Mingyu dengan tertawa dan mengelitiki sang putra yang masih terlihat malu.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo semakin penasaran.

"Dia bilang adik bayi cantik." Ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh geli dan sang putra semakin malu langsung memeluk sang ayah yang terus tertawa.

Wonwoo hanya mengulum senyumnya, dalam hati ia berkata 'mirip siapa?'. Seokmin dan Jisoo hanya menahan geli.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tangisan bayi di tengah malam tak dapat dihindari, hingga membuat jam tidur malam Jisoo dan Seokmin menjadi terganggu.

"Sayang, Binnie menangis."

"Coba kamu lihat..." Jisoo yang masih mengantuk tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Seokmin yang lelah setelah seharian bekerja juga sangat mengantuk. Binnie, sang bayi terus menangis meminta perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Tangisan semakin kencang seolah menjadi alarm membuat Jisoo dan Seokmin langsung membuka mata dan melihat bayi mereka.

"Hallo, putri _daddy_... kenapa? Lapar ya?" Seokmin mencoba menggendong bayinya untuk menenangkan. Binnie, sang bayi masih terus menangis merasa kesal karena orang tuanya tidak cepat tanggap.

"Sayang, mungkin dia haus."

"Bawa kemari."

"ASI kamu sudah keluar?"

"Hari ini aku sudah mencobanya, dan sudah keluar."

Seokmin menggendong perlahan bayinya untuk diserahkan pada Jisoo. Jisoo berusaha menyusui namun sang bayi terus menangis.

"Kenapa? Dia masih menangis." Seokmin bingung sendiri karena dia masih belajar menjadi orang tua baru.

"Entahlah, apa karena tidak keluar?" Jisoo masih berusaha menjejali bayinya dengan puting susunya.

"Apa aku buatkan susu seperti biasa?"

"Jangan dulu, anakku bukan anak pabrik. Bisa bantu aku?"

"Anak pabrik?" Seokmin tertawa sepertinya Jisoo sudah tertular lawakan darinya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum saat Seokmin tertawa.

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu pijat, agar air susunya keluar. Tadi sore mama mengatakan kalau tidak keluar harus dipijat."

"Mmmaksudnya aku pijat-pijat?"

"Iya, _please_... kamu tega Binnie menangis semalaman?"

"Iya-iya, jadi ini..." Seokmin membantu membuka piyama Jisoo.

"Eish... ambilkan handuk rendam dengan air hangat dulu untuk mengompres." Jisoo menepis tangan suaminya yang ingin membuka kancing piyamanya.

"Oh..." Seokmin menurut, langsung keluar kamar mencari yang diperintahkan Jisoo.

Tak lama Seokmin membawa handuk kecil hangat dan mengerjakan sesuai instruksi Jisoo.

"Sayang, kalau begini aku juga ingin ikut menyusu." Ucap Seokmin di sela memijat sementara Jisoo terus menggendong bayinya yang mulai tenang, kalau Binnie dibaringkan maka ia akan menangis lagi jadi Seokmin harus membantu memijat.

"Oh! Sepertinya keluar!" Ucap Seokmin girang karena telah berhasil. Binnie langsung menyedot dengan semangat dengan mulut mungilnya yang bergerak cepat.

Jisoo meringis merasakan nyeri dengan meremas paha Seokmin. Ia menahan sakit karena belum terbiasa menyusui.

Seokmin duduk di sebelah sang istri dan merengkuhnya dengan mengecup pelipis Jisoo seolah memberikan kekuatan. Tak lama Binnie tertidur setelah perutnya terasa kenyang, Jisoo langsung memeluknya dan menepuk dengan lembut agar sang bayi bersendawa.

Seokmin terus mencuri kecupan dari pipi gembil bayinya. Jisoo membaringkan bayinya lagi dalam boks bayi dan melanjutkan tidur lagi. Seokmin selalu siap ikut terjaga saat mengurus bayinya berdua.

Seokmin langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Jisoo segera jatuh dalam pelukan hangat sang suami, tak lama mereka kembali tertidur.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari telah berganti minggu, dilanjut berganti bulan. Seokmin dan Jisoo sudah semakin terbiasa mengurus buah hatinya walau masih sering bertanya pada orang tuanya.

"Sayang, sarapannya sudah siap." Seokmin menghampiri Jisoo yang masih di kamar. Jisoo masih mengurus buah hatinya, Binnie yang ikutan bangun di pagi hari sudah rapi dan wangi. Sang bayi seolah mengerti selalu ikut bangun saat kedua orang tuanya sudah bangun.

"Iya." Jisoo menggendong bayinya yang kini sudah berusia 6 bulan. Rutinitas di pagi hari dimana Seokmin mengurus sarapan dan Jisoo mengurus Binnie. Jisoo sudah mulai bekerja setelah cuti melahirkannya selesai, dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak 4 bulan lalu.

Seokmin mengizinkan Jisoo tetap bekerja sesuai kesepakatan mereka sebelum menikah. Walau sebenarnya Seokmin menginginkan Jisoo fokus ke buah hatinya saja, namun Jisoo tidak bisa kalau hanya diam di rumah saja.

Seokmin menghidangankan nasi beserta sup dan lauk lain yang sudah ia masak. Jisoo masih terus memangku anaknya yang sudah bisa duduk.

"Da da da da..."

"Apa sayang? Mau mam juga?" Ledek Seokmin dan membuat sang anak tertawa geli. Jisoo tersenyum dengan tangannya sibuk menghaluskan biskuit yang sudah dicampur susu untuk makan anaknya.

Jisoo menyuapi Binnie makan, dan Seokmin akan menyuapi Jisoo makan. Kegiatan yang sudah Seokmin jalani saat Jisoo hamil besar hingga saat ini. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan karena ia sangat menyanyangi Jisoo.

Hingga ibunda Jisoo datang di pagi hari untuk menggantikan menjaga Binnie selama Jisoo dan Seokmin bekerja.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin melangkah lemas menuju unit apartemen setelah seharian ia pergi bekerja. Memasuki ruangan keadaan sepi, ia langsung menuju kamar utama dimana Jisoo sang istri sedang menyusui anaknya.

"Lihat, _daddy_ sudah pulang." Ucap Jisoo memberitahu sang putri. Seokmin tersenyum senang melihatnya, ia langsung menghampiri sang istri dan sedikit memberikan ciuman lembut pada wanita tercintanya.

"Hallo, cantiknya _daddy_."

Binnie sang bayi sempat terdiam dan menatap sang ayah lalu tertawa, tangannya bergerak meminta perhatian lebih, ingin digendong.

"Nanti ya sayang, _daddy_ mandi dulu." Seokmin memberikan _flying_ _kiss_ pada bayinya, ia juga ingin segera memeluk dan menciumnya meluapkan rasa rindu tapi ia harus menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya agar sang bayi tidak terkena kuman. Kira-kira begitu pikiran Seokmin, apalagi ia sempat pergi ke proyek dimana banyak debu menempel.

"Hikss hikss aaaaaaa... aaaaaaa..." Binnie menangis sedih merasa diabaikan oleh sang ayah.

"Sebentar sayang, _daddy_ mandi dulu..." Jisoo mulai mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada sang putri agar berhenti menangis.

Setelah Seokmin selesai mandi, giliran ia melepas rindu dengan buah hati. Seokmin menggendong dengan mengajaknya bercerita, Binnie terus menatap sang ayah dan seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan akan tersenyum dan tertawa memperlihatkan gusinya.

Seokmin melirik dimana Jisoo sudah terlelap tak lama selesai menyusui. Seokmin mendekat dan memberikan kecupan selamat tidur serta merapatkan selimut untuk Jisoo.

 _"Good night mommy..."_

Seokmin masih harus terjaga karena Binnie belum mengantuk, ia membawa sang bayi keluar kamar.

"Sudah malam, Binnie harus tidur. Oke." Ucap Seokmin malah membuat bayinya tertawa dengan terus menatap sang ayah. Seokmin terus menimang bayinya dan melantunkan lagu-lagu agar bayinya segera tidur.

Tak lama Binnie segera tidur karena sangat mengantuk dengan perutnya yang sudah kenyang. Seokmin bernafas lega, kini ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _"Good morning daddy!"_

Seokmin membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan samar-samar melihat istri cantiknya bersama sang putri berada di sampingnya.

 _"Good morning, sweetheart."_ Senyuman terukir dalam paras tampan Seokmin yang sangat senang karena 2 orang tercintanya menyapa di pagi hari. Seokmin langsung bangun dan memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk sang istri dan tak lupa mengecup pipi pada putri kecilnya.

"Tolong jaga Binnie ya."

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau buat bekal, kita pergi piknik. Kamu tidak ada pekerjaan kan?"

"Tidak, ya sudah Binnie dengan _daddy_ ya." Seokmin langsung mengambil alih menjaga putrinya dimana Jisoo ingin membuat bekal.

Bosan di kamar, Seokmin mengajak Binnie keluar dengan menggendongnya. Jisoo masih sibuk menyiapkan kimbab dan camilan lainnya.

"Sayang, sarapan untuk Binnie sudah?"

"Oh, ini. Buburnya baru matang."

Seokmin langsung menaruh bayinya dalam kursi makan bayi, tak lupa memberikan mainan agar tidak rewel. Seokmin bergegas menyendok bubur dalam mangkuk kecil dan mulai menyuapi putrinya.

"Apa dia sulit makan?" Jisoo mendekati dan melihat hasil kerja suaminya yang menyuapi putrinya.

"Hehe... berantakan..." Seokmin meringis.

"Ah.. kamu, ambilkan tissu basah." Jisoo tertawa geli karena pipi putrinya belepotan bubur. Seokmin memang belum terbiasa menyuapi putrinya. Dimana ia lebih pintar menyuapi Jisoo dibanding harus menyuapi putrinya yang kepalanya tidak bisa diam selalu bergerak dan terkadang sulit membuka mulutnya karena ternyata masih mengunyah makanan.

Seokmin merapihkan peralatan yang telah dipakai Jisoo dalam membuat bekal. Hari ini Jisoo mengajak piknik ke taman untuk melihat bunga sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Sayang, tolong jaga dulu ya. Aku mau mandi." Jisoo memberikan putrinya agar dijaga Seokmin, setelah Seokmin selesai membereskan dapur.

"Ok." Seokmin langsung mengambil alih dan menggendong putrinya dengan posisi tegak.

"Hmm... kamu _poop_ ya cantik?" Seokmin mengendus ada bau tidak enak, ia langsung mengintip isi popok putrinya dan aroma tak sedap langsung menguar.

"Aduh, dia _poop_." Seokmin kebingungan karena ia tidak biasa mengganti popok putrinya, Binnie hanya tertawa dengan menatap wajah sang ayah yang kebingungan.

Seokmin segera mengganti popok, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya setelah membaringkan putrinya di ranjang. Ini memang bukan pertama kali ia melihat putrinya tanpa celana, sebelumnya ia pernah melihat dalam versi dewasa milik Jisoo.

"Hehe... aku bukan pedofil. Ah astaga apa yang aku pikirkan, dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri. Tunggu ya sayang." Seokmin segera mengambil popok baru serta tissu basah untuk membersihkan. Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan sisa kotoran yang menempel.

"Kenapa?"

Seokmin tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba Jisoo sudah di belakangnya, ia sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi karena terlalu serius. Binnie hanya tertawa melihat kedua orang tuanya.

" _Poop_..." jawab Seokmin polos.

Jisoo mengulum senyum dan langsung mengambil alih. "Biarkan aku yang urus, kamu siap-siap saja."

Seokmin menurut langsung bersiap menuju kamar mandi namun ia masih sempat melirik.

"Maaf, aku belum ahli mengurusnya. Aku masih harus banyak belajar."

Jisoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Seokmin menunduk lemas seperti merasa bersalah. Jisoo terdiam, ia merasa ada salah kalimat yang membuat Seokmin merasa tidak berguna.

"Tak apa, aku juga masih terus belajar. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali."

"Tapi setidaknya aku ingin membantu tugas kamu juga." Seokmin mendekati Jisoo lagi dan putrinya.

"Kamu sudah banyak membantu, malah terkadang aku yang suka minta bantuan kan?"

Seokmin masih terdiam dengan rasa bersalah.

" _Daddy_ , jangan sedih. Aku sayang _daddy_..." Jisoo merubah suaranya menjadi anak kecil serta menggerakkan kedua tangan sang putri agar terlihat bahwa sang putri yang berbicara.

"Hehe oke." Seokmin memeluk sang istri dan mencium pipinya. "Aku akan siap-siap, kita senang-senang hari ini."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Musim semi telah tiba, banyak warga keluar sekedar melihat bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Jisoo mendorong kereta bayinya, sementara Seokmin membawa tas perlengkapan bayi dan camilan mereka.

"Sayang, itu seperti adik kamu."

Jisoo mengikuti arah pandang Seokmin dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sibuk membidik kameranya ke arah seorang gadis yang disuruh berbagai pose.

"Sedang apa dia? Apa dia kerja sambilan jadi fotografer?"

Seokmin mengedikkan bahunya, Jisoo kembali berjalan ingin menyapa sang adik.

"Linlin-ah..."

Merasa namanya disebut, Guanlin segera menoleh dan melihat kakaknya sudah di dekatnya.

"Jisoo _noona_ , Seokmin _hyung._ Hai Binnie..." sapa Guanlin, ia sempat meminta izin pada gadis tersebut untuk menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku membantu teman. Dia ingin ikut kontes dan butuh foto yang bagus. Binnie, mau _uncle_ foto?"

"Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu." Saran Jisoo.

"Iya _noona_ , nanti aku susul ya. Sebentar lagi selesai. Tinggal 1 tempat disana." Gunalin pamit dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Seokmin dan Jisoo langsung mencari tempat untuk bersantai sembari menunggu sang adik. Selang 30 menit, Guanlin sudah bergabung dan ikut makan camilan yang sudah dibuat oleh Jisoo.

"Aku pikir kamu bekerja sambilan."

"Memang." Ucap Guanlin tenang saat melahap potongan kimbap.

Jisoo dan Seokmin terdiam dan saling bertatap muka, Guanlin hanya tertawa merasa diperhatikan.

"Aku butuh uang. Aku membuka jasa foto."

"Ayah tidak memberimu uang?" Jisoo semakin penasaran.

 _"Noona_ tenang saja, ayah sangat perhatian padaku."

"Lalu, kamu butuh untuk apa?"

"Hmm itu..." Guanlin melirik kesana kemari menghindari pandangan Jisoo dan Seokmin.

"Aku.. aku butuh untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Semburat merah di pipi Guanlin terlihat jelas, ia hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan.

"Aaaahh aku tahu..." ucap Seokmin lalu tertawa.

"Sssstttt..." Guanlin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi kode dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Kalian kenapa? Ada yang disembunyikan ya?" Jisoo semakin penasaran.

"Jadi? Kamu sudah..." Seokmin menaikkan alisnya dan terus terkekeh geli. Guanlin menunduk malu lagi.

"Iya, jadi sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun dan aku ingin memberikan dia hadiah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku melihat ada dress cantik di sebuah toko. Aku ingin membelikannya dan ingin melihat ia memakainya lalu aku foto. Begitu..." jelas Guanlin dengan masih malu-malu.

"Aaaaahh begitu..." Jisoo akhirnya paham dan melirik Seokmin yang terus tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, dia itu siapa? Teman sekolah kamu? Apa ayah sudah tahu?" Jisoo masih penasaran.

"Belum! Ayah belum tahu, aku takut ayah marah kalau tahu."

"Jadi kalian _backstreet_?" Ucap Seokmin yang ikut penasaran.

"Hmm untuk sementara iya, karena dia juga masih malu."

"Apa karena ia lebih tua?" Seokmin masih penasaran. Jisoo langsung melirik tajam membuat Seokmin salah tingkah karena salah ucap.

"Sayang, maksud aku bukan, maksudnya kita beda. Iya beda." Seokmin langsung gugup seketika.

"Jadi?" Jisoo menatap lurus ke arah Guanlin dan kini Guanlin merasa salah tingkah.

" _Noona_ , hmm itu aduh..."

"Iya jadi, kalian sudah saling cerita tapi aku tidak tahu?"

Seokmin dan Guanlin hanya terdiam melihat Jisoo mengomel.

"Hiks hiks hiks... aaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Binnie langsung menangis seolah melerai perdebatan. Jisoo langsung menenangkan bayinya dengan raut wajah masih cemberut. Guanlin merasa tidak nyaman hanya menggaruk kepalanya mencoba mencari alasan agar ia segera pergi.

"Binnie jangan menangis, mau difoto sama _uncle_ okay." Seokmin ikut menenangkan dengan mengusap punggung bayinya. Seketika Binnie berhenti menangis dan tertawa.

Seokmin bernafas lega, kini tinggal istrinya yang masih merajuk. "Sayang, tujuan kita kesini kan mau senang-senang."

" _Noona_ jangan marah, aku sengaja hanya cerita dengan _hyung_ karena sesama pria." Ucap Guanlin.

"Jadi, kekasih kamu itu lebih tua?"

"Ooh.. itu... hmm iya... makanya aku minta saran pada _hyung_." Guanlin menggaruk kepalanya, ia bingung harus apa.

"Dan berhasil?" Jisoo melirik ke arah suaminya yang nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Iya! _Hyung_ hebat!" Guanlin bertepuk tangan dan Binnie tertawa melihat sang paman yang bersemangat.

"Kerja yang bagus suamiku, tapi cukup Guanlin saja yang kamu beri tips dan jangan kamu praktekkan lagi dengan wanita lain."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aku tidak mau dimadu." Ucap Jisoo dengan senyumnya yang terkesan menyindir.

"Tentu saja sayang, mana tega aku meninggalkan kamu." Seokmin bernafas lega dan berakhir mencuri kecupan di bibir mungil sang istri.

"Ya ya ya sosor terus..." Gunalin sedikit meledek ke arah sang kakak.

Jisoo langsung malu dengan pipinya yang merah. " _Sorry_..."

"Sebentar bertengkar, sebentar mesra." gumam Guanlin dengan lirih.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jisoo pada adiknya.

"Tidak. Okay, sekarang sesi pemotretan untuk bayi sehat." Guanlin langsung membidik kameranya ke arah sang keponakan. Binnie tertawa senang dan langsung fokus ke arah kamera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Masih ada yang menunggukah kelanjutan ff ini? Mianhae, idenya sering macet hehe... Plotnya aku percepat karena ingin segera anak Seoksoo bertemu dengan anak Meanie nantinya.

Gomawo yang sudah review, like or follow chap sebelumnya... kalian moodbooster aku 😘😘😘

Selalu ditunggu review, kritik dan sarannya...

Special thank's to:

 **shfly9 - Kim / wpvflk / Mockaa17 / Hyukkiefee / kimjeon6969 / wortelnyasebong / Cha KristaFer / rizka0419 / Shierashie94 / thania. thania / christachrista / Moon Vibes / marinierlianasafitri**

 **21 April 2018**

 **Selamat Hari Kartini**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Jisoo mondar-mandir berjalan kesana-kemari dengan ponsel di tangannya. Seokmin hanya terdiam melihat sang istri yang tidak bisa diam.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan terus menemani sang putri bermain, duduk di karpet ruang tv.

"Ada masalah dengan tempat yang kita sewa. Padahal aku sudah _booking_ tapi tadi ada staff telepon aku mengabari kalau ada yang mau sewa juga di hari yang sama. Bagaimana aku tidak panik, undangan sudah tersebar."

Seokmin menaikkan alisnya, wajah Jisoo menandakan rasa cemas yang luar biasa.

"Dia mengatakan kalau orang tersebut bersedia membayar lebih asal dapat sewa. Kita tidak mungkin membatalkan acara." Jisoo mulai mengadu.

"Coba sini biar aku yang nego dengan orangnya."

Jisoo menurut langsung memberikan ponselnya pada sang suami, berharap Seokmin segera menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kamu sewa tempat yang dekat pertokoan di Gangman itu?" Tanya Seokmin setelah melihat nomor yang Jisoo simpan dan tertulis nama gedung dari ponsel Jisoo.

"Iya, karena disitu lokasinya strategis."

"Kenapa alasan staff itu? Mereka mau membandingkan dengan orang lain masalah harga sewa?"

"Iya, ada yang berani bayar lebih, sementara aku tidak bisa melebihi dari budget yang sudah aku siapkan."

Seokmin mengangguk paham dan langsung menelepon seseorang dengan ponselnya. Ia punya rencana lain.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Jung. Apa kabar?"

 _"Oh, Mr. Lee. Aku baik. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

"Ah, begini saya ada kendala. Gedung di jalan Hakdong masih 1 wilayah milikmu?"

 _"Iya tentu saja, ada apa?"_

"Tidak, hanya saja kami berencana mau sewa disana untuk merayakan ulang tahun putriku yang ke-1. Tapi kami dapat kabar kalau _booking_ kami terancam karena ada yang mau sewa juga dengan harga yang lebih tinggi."

 _"Oh! Tidak bisa begitu! Aku akan segera hubungi orangnya. Kamu tenang saja ya. Apa gedung yang sebelah salon itu yang kamu maksud?"_

"Benar! Disana lokasi acara untuk putriku."

 _"Oke, kamu tenang saja. Aku akan bantu selesaikan."_

"Baik, terima kasih sebelumnya."

Seokmin memutus sambungan telepon dan tersenyum pada Jisoo. "Kita tunggu saja."

Jisoo mulai tampak tenang dan tak lama ponselnya berdering ada panggilan masuk, raut wajah Jisoo berubah cerah karena ia memenangkan untuk sewa tempat.

"Terima kasih _daddy."_ Jisoo mencium pipi Seokmin dan sang putri tertawa melihat ibunya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar bukan? Kalau ada masalah jangan ditampung sendiri, masih ada aku." Ucap Seokmin dengan senyum tampannya.

"Iya, memang seharusnya hubungan suami istri seperti ini kan?" Jisoo bergelayut manja menempel pada sang suami.

"Benar." Seokmin mencium kening Jisoo.

"Omong-omong, tadi kamu telepon siapa?"

"Mr. Jung adalah seorang tuan tanah, dia konglomerat dan aku kenal baik dengannya."

"Wow, awesome!" Ucap Jisoo bangga.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo benar-benar sibuk mengatur untuk acara sang putri. Walau ia sudah memakai jasa EO tapi ia tetap turun tangan mengatur semuanya agar terlihat sempurna.

Seokmin dan Jisoo kompak memakai hanbok pasangan, begitu juga dengan Binnie yang memakai hanbok yang sama dengan yang dipakai Jisoo. Jisoo benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya. Ia ingin memberi kesan yang baik untuk ulang tahun pertama putrinya.

Guanlin sibuk mengabadikan momen, Jisoo sengaja tidak mengambil paket foto karena ada sang adik yang bisa diminta bantuan dan dananya bisa ia berikan sebagai uang jajan untuk sang adik.

Seorang gadis mungil tampak ragu memasuki aula tempat perayaan acara. Jisoo hanya terdiam melihat gadis itu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Seokmin dengan terus menggendong sang putri saat menyambut para tamu.

"Entahlah, dari tadi dia mondar-mandir dan aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Jisoo.

 _"Noona_ , permisi..." ucap Guanlin meminta jalan, Jisoo dan Seokmin hanya terdiam. Mereka melihat Guanlin mendekati gadis tersebut dan kembali berjalan mendekati Jisoo serta Seokmin.

 _"Noona, hyung_ , kenalkan namanya Park Jihoon." Guanlin mengenalkan gadis itu pada Jisoo dan Seokmin.

"Oh, iya salam kenal." Ucap Seokmin dan Jisoo serempak.

"Nama saya Park Jihoon, ini pasti Binnie. Cantik sekali." Sapa Jihoon pada Binnie.

 _"Noona_ , tidak apa kan kalau aku mengundangnya?" Guanlin menatap penuh harap pada kakaknya.

"Oooh, ini." Seokmin langsung menyadari siapa gadis di depannya. Jisoo melirik dan langsung paham.

"Oh hahaha tidak apa. Masuk saja." Jisoo memberi izin dan Guanlin serta Jihoon langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi itu? Adik kamu?" Seokmin tertawa geli melihatnya. Jisoo hanya terdiam walau sangat penasaran.

"Hai Gyu!" Sapa Seokmin saat Mingyu baru datang bersama Eunwoo putrinya.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat? Tadi anak-anak tidur jadi menunggu bangun."

"Tidak, acaranya baru akan mulai. Eunwoo masih mengantuk?" Tanya Seokmin pada putri Mingyu yang tampak nyaman pada gendongan sang ayah.

"Iya, masih agak lesu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Wonwoo mana?" Tanya Jisoo karena Mingyu terlihat berdua saja dengan Eunwoo putrinya.

"Ada, tadi mampir ke toilet dulu. Hyukie terlalu banyak minum susu."

Tak lama Wonwoo menyusul dengan putranya yang membawa sebuah kado.

"Ini untuk Binnie!" Teriak Hyukie dan membuat Binnie menoleh ke bawah dimana Minhyuk memperlihatkan bungkusan kado.

"Terima kasih Hyukie..." jawab Jisoo dengan menunduk dan menerima pemberian dari Minhyuk. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo masuk, acara akan dimulai." Ajak Seokmin dan semuanya segera masuk untuk memulai acara.

Sambutan diberikan oleh ayahnya Jisoo dengan mengucap syukur dan berdo'a agar sang cucu diberi kesehatan. Tak lupa foto bersama dan potong kue. Selama acara, Binnie selalu tampak tenang dan selalu tertawa, tidak rewel sedikitpun.

Pinky dan Yebin saling berebut untuk berfoto bersama Binnie. Jihoon sendiri tidak hanya datang dan menikmati acara, tapi ia ikut membantu Guanlin dalam mengabadikan momen.

Jisoo hanya mengawasi dari jauh apa yang dilakukan adiknya dan Jihoon temannya itu. Selesai acara, mereka berkumpul bersama untuk keluarga inti. Sang putri tertidur karena lelah di stroller yang diletakkan di sebelah Jisoo duduk.

"Lucu sekali, semua fotonya bagus." Jisoo memuji hasil foto dari kamera Jihoon.

"Bukan kameranya, tapi setiap ekspresi Binnie yang membuat hasil fotonya bagus." Balas pujian dari Jihoon. Jisoo merasa senang, ia memang mengakui kalau sang putri memang sangat cantik.

"Jadi, Jihoon teman sekolah Guanlin?" Tanya sang ayah yang penasaran.

"Hmm itu..." Jihoon bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Iya ayah, kami satu sekolah... tapi... itu... dulu..." jawab Guanlin ragu. Semuanya terdiam menatap pasangan muda tersebut.

"Oh? Maksudnya Jihoon sudah pindah sekolah begitu?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Hmm itu... bukan, tapi saya sudah lulus." Jawab Jihoon.

"..."

"Jihoon adalah kakak kelasku dan sekarang dia sudah kuliah semester pertama." Tambah Guanlin dan semuanya masih terdiam.

"Oh..." hanya sang ayah yang menanggapi, Seokmin hampir tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kalian selisih berapa tahun?" Tanya Jisoo masih penasaran.

"2 tahun..." jawab Guanlin dan Jihoon serempak. Seokmin tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang istri yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jisoo hanya terdiam, bingung harus apa dan sang ayah beserta ibunya menahan senyum dengan menunduk.

 _"Aigoo_... anak zaman sekarang ya." Ucap Ny. Lee sang ibunda Seokmin berkomentar karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam.

"Tidak apa-apa Jihoon, aku mengerti." Jisoo mengangguk dan terus menahan tawanya.

Jihoon hanya menunduk malu dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Terima kasih _eonnie."_

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin mengajak istri dan putrinya menengok rumah yang dijanjikan oleh Seokmin. Tahapan pembangunannya sudah hampir selesai. Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki halaman cukup luas dan Seokmin berencana membuat taman bermain untuk putrinya.

Jisoo tampak puas dengan rumah hadiah dari Seokmin. Rumah berdesain minimalis menjadi pilihan untuk keluarga Seokmin.

"Ini kamar Binnie." Seokmin memperlihatkan ruangan sebuah kamar yang sedang dipasang wallpaper bergambar tokoh _princess_.

Jisoo lanjut melihat ke kamar utama. "Bagaimana? Kamu suka?" Tanya Seokmin pada sang istri, Jisoo mengangguk. Seokmin membawa Jisoo ke sisi kamar mandi, sang putri tetap tenang dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Wow!" Jisoo memandang takjub dengan pilihan desain yang dipilih Seokmin.

 _"Back to nature..."_ ucap Seokmin menjelaskan desainnya dimana banyak batu alam yang ditempel pada dinding memberi kesan alami dan sejuk.

"Terima kasih _daddy_..."

"Apapun aku lakukan untuk kamu dan Binnie."

Jisoo tersenyum senang, Seokmin merangkul sang istri dan mengajak berkeliling melihat ruangan lain. Puas berkeliling, mereka ke restoran sang ayah sekaligus menjenguk orang tua.

Sebuah pemandangan baru dimana Guanlin sang adik tampak bersemangat melayani pengunjung restoran bersama Jihoon.

"Mereka sendiri yang minta pekerjaan pada ayah, mereka punya rencana ingin membuka studio foto bersama dan butuh banyak uang untuk membeli perlengkapan." Sang ayah menjelaskan.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka mereka anak muda yang kreatif dan penuh semangat." Ucap Seokmin bangga.

"Aku sempat khawatir dengan gadis yang disukai oleh Guanlin, tapi sekarang aku tidak merasa khawatir lagi." Ucap Jisoo.

"Adik kamu dewasa dalam pemikiran, dia tidak sembarang memilih seseorang. Sama seperti aku..." bisik Seokmin dan Jisoo malu, langsung mencubit sang suami.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Pesta syukuran rumah baru diadakan oleh Seokmin, hanya untuk keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang diundang. Tentunya Mingyu datang, karena selama pembuatan rumah, Mingyu ikut membantu Seokmin dalam mewujudkan rumah impiannya.

Sang ayah bertugas menghandle untuk menu makanan dan sang ibu Ny. Hong dan Ny. Lee mengatur yang lain.

Pesta kebun tema acara syukuran rumah baru. Minhyuk putra Mingyu mengambil yogurt kemasan yang memang disediakan di meja prasmanan. Eunwoo sang adik sibuk main prosotan. Wonwoo hanya duduk dan terus mengawasi kedua anaknya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Binnie yang mulai sedikit bisa berbicara. Ia mendekati Minhyuk yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari Wonwoo sang ibu.

"Yogut, Binnie mau?"

"Mau."

Minhyuk membuka kemasan yogurt dibantu oleh sang ibu, Wonwoo. Setelah kemasan terbuka, Minhyuk menyuapi Binnie.

Ekspresi Binnie terlihat lucu karena rasa yang masam dari yogurt yang ia coba.

Minhyuk ikut mencobanya dan terlihat biasa saja karena ia sudah terbiasa mengecap berbagai rasa.

Binnie hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Minhyuk yang asyik makan yogurt.

"Mau lagi?"

"Lagi..." jawab Binnie polos dan Minhyuk menyuapi lagi. Saat Binnie merasa masam, Minhyuk langsung tertawa. Wonwoo yang terus mengawasi hanya terdiam melihat anaknya menyuapi Binnie.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu merasa bingung karena istrinya hanya terdiam.

"Mereka..."

Mingyu ikut melihat apa yang terjadi dan tertawa geli. "Mereka masih anak-anak."

"1 sendok? Dari mulut ke mulut..." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eunwoo mau..." sang adik datang mengganggu sang kakak yang sedang asyik berdua dengan Binnie. Binnie yang tak sabar mengambil alih yogurt yang sempat dipegang oleh Minhyuk dan mulai makan sendiri.

Minhyuk hanya terdiam karena yogurt telah berpindah tangan.

"Mau angguh?" Tawarnya pada sang adik.

Eunwoo mengangguk dan Minhyuk segera mengambil beberapa buah anggur dan langsung menyuapi sang adik.

"Itu apa?" Binnie kembali bertanya.

"Angguh, mau?" Tawar Minhyuk dan langsung memberikan buah tersebut pada Binnie.

"Anak-anak sedang apa?" Tanya Seokmin dengan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Minhyuk.

"Angguh, _uncle_." Minhyuk menyuapi buah anggur ke mulut Seokmin.

"Hmm enak ya, manis." Ucap Seokmin senang, Minhyuk hanya tertawa dan terus memberikan buah kepada Eunwoo dan Binnie. Ia telaten menyuapi kedua gadis cilik.

Seokmin mengusap lembut kepala Minhyuk dan kembali berkumpul bersama tamu yang lain.

"Nie, mau ini." Binnie meminta perhatian pada Minhyuk untuk diambilkan yogurt lagi. Minhyuk yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi langsung menurut mengambil dan berlari mendekati sang ibu meminta dibuka.

Binnie menunggu dan Minhyuk kembali mendekat lalu menyuapi lagi. Eunwoo tak mau kalah langsung ikut mengambil yogurt dan memberikan pada sang kakak.

"Minta buka sama mama." Ucap Minhyuk, sang adik menurut langsung mendekati sang ibu sesuai perintah dari kakak kembarannya.

Jisoo mendekati para tamu setelah mengatur untuk menu makan siang. Ia hanya terdiam melihat putrinya disuapi oleh anaknya Mingyu.

"Linlin mana? Jihoon... Jihoon...!" Jisoo mencari sang adik.

"Iya, kenapa _eonnie_..." Jihoon datang tergesa setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sini, cepat! Ambil foto mereka!"

"Oohh.." Jihoon hampir tertawa melihat kebersamaan Minhyuk dan Binnie diantara keramaian para tamu.

Jisoo tak bisa menahan tawanya, bahkan Jihoon harus ekstra konsentrasi saat mengambil gambar agar terlihat bagus.

Wonwoo yang melihat hanya tersenyum maklum sambil menyuapi putrinya makan yogurt.

"Maaf ya _eonnie_..."

"Tidak apa Wonwoo-ya, mereka sangat lucu."

"Kenapa aku jadi iri melihatnya? Aku belum pernah disuapi olehmu." Ucap Jihoon pada Guanlin, tangannya sibuk menekan tombol pada kameranya melihat hasil foto yang telah ia ambil.

"Mau? Aku ambil yogurt juga, tunggu ya." Guanlin mendekati meja prasmanan dimana banyak makanan ringan disediakan. Jihoon hanya tersenyum geli, padahal ia hanya meledek saja tapi Guanlin ternyata serius mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Minhyuk pada Binnie.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo menghampiri Seokmin yang sedang sibuk membaca berita online dari tablet gadgetnya. Sang putri sudah terlelap setelah di nina-bobokan, seharian ia lelah bermain sehingga saat disuruh tidur dengan cepat langsung terlelap.

Jisoo langsung duduk di dekat Seokmin yang sedang menyender pada sandaran kepala ranjang mereka.

"Kenapa?" Seokmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tablet dan menatap sang istri yang seolah meminta perhatian.

"Punggung aku pegal..." pinta Jisoo manja.

Seokmin tampak berpikir dan menengok sang putri yang sudah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Di luar saja..." ajak Seokmin dan Jisoo menurut langsung keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah rumah mereka.

Jisoo merasa nyaman dengan pijatan dari sang suami yang selalu dapat diandalkan saat ia membutuhkan bantuan. Seokmin hanya tersenyum melihat Jisoo yang sangat menikmati pijatannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Seokmin berbisik dan tangannya berubah memeluk sang istri.

"Hmm tentu saja enak..." Jisoo semakin menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Seokmin mencium pelipis sang istri dengan sayang dan semakin erat memeluknya.

"Bagaimana di kantor hari ini?" Seokmin memulai obrolan setelah seharian bekerja.

"Hmm masih sama seperti kemarin, besok aku mau ajak Binnie saja ke kantor."

"Apa tidak mengganggu kamu?"

"Aku rasa tidak, dia anak yang penurut. Di kantor juga belum terlalu sibuk. Bagaimana? Boleh?"

Seokmin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, besok pagi aku antar kalian berdua dan sorenya aku jemput lagi lalu kita makan malam bertiga."

 _"Good idea!"_ Pekik Jisoo senang.

"Atau nanti aku yang ke kantor kamu, bagaimana?"

"Jangan, kamu pasti repot karena bawa banyak barang. Biar aku yang jemput, kalian tunggu saja."

"Baiklah..."

"Mom..." terdengar teriakan lalu suara tangisan dari dalam kamar membuat Jisoo langsung terbangun melepas pelukan sang suami dan bergegas ke kamar.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum melihat sang istri yang cekatan, tak lama Jisoo keluar kamar dengan menggendong putrinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya haus..." jawab Jisoo dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Jisoo memang sudah tidak menyusui lagi karena sang putri sudah semakin besar meski belum genap 2 tahun.

"Biar aku yang buatkan..." Seokmin langsung mengambil botol susu yang sudah dicuci.

 _"Thank you daddy..."_ bisik Jisoo pelan dengan masih terus mengusap punggung sang putri. Jisoo membawa putrinya ke ruang keluarga dan Seokmin menghampiri setelah selesai membuatkan susu.

Jisoo dan Seokmin terus tersenyum menatap buah hatinya yang tampak asyik menghabiskan susu. Binnie sendiri sesekali tertawa di saat memegang botolnya sendiri.

"Setelah ini sikat gigi lagi ya..." ucap Seokmin pada sang putri.

"Oke..." Seokmin masih mengajaknya berbicara dan sang putri masih asyik menyedot susu.

"Iya _daddy_..." jawab Jisoo menirukan suara anak kecil. Tak butuh waktu yang lama karena susu telah habis.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur lagi. Sikat giginya dulu." Perintah Seokmin pada putrinya, Jisoo menurut langsung menggendong dan membawa putrinya ke kamar mandi.

Binnie melangkah pelan saat masuk ke dalam ruang tidur, Seokmin menyambutnya namun ia bergerak mundur agar langkah sang putri semakin terlatih.

"Dad... kuda... kuda..."

"Haaa kuda? Naik kuda?"

Jisoo hanya tertawa dan langsung menggendong putrinya agar naik ke punggung Seokmin. Seokmin mau tak mau mengikuti permintaan sang putri.

Binnie tertawa senang, tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat piyama sang ayah dan Jisoo menjaga agar sang putri tidak terjatuh.

"Sudah ya..." pinta Seokmin setelah cukup pegal berkeliling kamar.

"Lagi..."

"Besok lagi ya, sekarang sudah malam." Ucap Jisoo menenangkan dan Binnie menurut. Beruntunglah Seokmin memiliki putri yang penurut.

"Nite mommy, nite daddy..." Binnie mencium satu-persatu kedua orang tuanya. Tak lama sang putri terlelap setelah merasa nyaman punggungnya terus diusap-usap oleh sang ibu. Seokmin sendiri langsung ikut terlelap meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih terjaga. Jisoo ikut memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan tubuh agar ia kembali segar untuk aktivitas esok.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Binnie sudah cantik dan siap ikut Jisoo ke kantor, begitu juga dengan Seokmin. Sebelumnya Jisoo pernah membawa anaknya ke kantor namun hanya sebentar lalu ia menitipkan pada sang ibu. Kali ini ia mencoba membawa anaknya lebih lama dan berharap sang putri merasa betah.

Karena Jisoo ingin selalu merasa dekat dengan sang putri, tapi ia tidak ingin melepas pekerjaannya saat ini. Dengan penghasilannya ia bisa membuat tabungan pendidikan untuk sang putri walau Seokmin lebih bertanggung jawab penuh untuk keluarga kecilnya. Setidaknya Jisoo bisa membelikan pakaian yang bagus untuk sang putri tanpa meminta dari suaminya.

"Sudah dibawa semua? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Seokmin mengecek lagi segala persiapan yang akan dibawa.

"Sudah, popok, susu, baju ganti, mainan, bedak, camilan."

"Oke." Seokmin membawa tas yang berisi perlengkapan putrinya dan bersama keluar dari rumah.

Binnie sendiri tampak senang saat berada di dalam mobil, banyak pemandangan yang ia lihat dan Jisoo langsung mengenalkan berbagai hal pada sang putri.

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari." Ucap Seokmin setelah mengantarkan Jisoo dan Binnie ke ruang kerja Jisoo.

"Oke."

"Jangan nakal ya, _daddy_ kerja dulu." Seokmin mencium pipi sang putri saat pamitan.

 _"Bye daddy_..." ucapnya riang dengan memeluk boneka teddy bear kesayangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu..." ucap Seokmin disertai kecupan singkat pada bibir Jisoo.

"Hati-hati..." balas Jisoo.

Setelah Seokmin keluar ruangan, Yebin dan Pinky langsung berebut masuk untuk bertemu Binnie.

"Hallo Binnie..." sapa Pinky gemas dengan mencubit pipi bocah di depannya.

"Onti Ky, onti Bin..." sapa Binnie belum lancar berbicara karena kata yang baru lancar diucapkan oleh Binnie baru mommy dan daddy.

 _"Eonnie_ , dia lucu sekali. Mirip sekali denganmu!" Puji Yebin dengan gemas.

"Siapa dulu ibunya." Ucap Jisoo bangga.

"Tapi tanpa kerja keras Seokmin tidak mungkin terjadi ya." Ledek Pinky dan membuat Yebin tertawa geli.

"Aish kalian..." wajah Jisoo langsung bersemu merah.

"Tapi memang bibit dari kalian berdua juga bagus. Jadi ingat Mingyu, kedua anaknya juga lucu-lucu." Puji Yebin.

"Istrinya saja cantik, tapi aku juga cantik." Pinky mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan mengedip nakal pada Yebin.

"Iya cantik percaya..." ucap Yebin merasa kesal dengan tingkah centil Pinky. Binnie yang melihat hanya terdiam karena tidak mengerti, dan berakhir dengan tertawa geli karena melihat mimik wajah Yebin yang kesal.

...

...

Sesuai janji pada sore harinya Seokmin menjemput istri dan putrinya. Sang putri berteriak heboh saat ayahnya datang dan langsung minta gendong.

"Binnie sudah kamu suapi?"

"Sudah."

"Apa dia rewel seharian?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saat mengantuk saja dia agak rewel." Ucap Jisoo setelah beberes tas milik putrinya. Seokmin terbiasa bertanya keseharian sang putri, Jisoo merasa senang karena Seokmin sangat perhatian walau terkesan lebih cerewet dibanding dirinya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Seokmin, dan Jisoo langsung merubah mimik mukanya.

"Makan dulu pastinya, tenang saja... aku tidak lupa sayang..."

Jisoo langsung tersenyum malu, baginya bisa pulang kerja bersama jarang mereka lakukan karena kesibukan keduanya.

"Binnie ikut mommy kerja?"

"Iya..."

"Disana ada siapa?"

"Ada onti Ky, onti Bin..."

"Binnie lelah tidak?"

"Lelah... eh tidak..." sang putri tertawa walau belum terlalu paham.

Seokmin terus mengajaknya berbicara sebagai latihan untuk bisa mengobrol, Jisoo ikut tersenyum.

Seokmin mengajak makan malam Jisoo di sebuah restoran keluarga. Suasana lumayan ramai, sang putri tampak tenang duduk sendiri di kursi makan bayi.

Jisoo memesan camilan berupa roti panggang untuk putrinya agar sang putri tidak merasa bosan di saat menunggu kedua orang tuanya makan.

"Sayang, coba cicipi. Ini enak." Seokmin menyuapi Jisoo potongan ayam panggang miliknya. Jisoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Daddy aaaa..." balas Jisoo menyuapi sang suami dengan makanan miliknya. Seokmin langsung melahap makanan yang disodorkan istrinya dan tersenyum senang.

Sang putri sendiri terlihat asyik mengunyah roti panggangnya. Jisoo terus mengawasi selama ia makan.

"Kita pesan puding juga ya, untuk Binnie..." saran Seokmin.

"Sebentar, jangan terlalu kenyang kasihan perutnya."

"Binnie-ya, mau puding?" Tanya Jisoo, ia sengaja bertanya apa sang putri masih ingin makan atau sudah merasa cukup.

"Mau." Jawabnya cepat.

Seokmin tertawa mendengarnya, ia yakin kalau sang putri belum terlalu paham jadi langsung menyetujui.

"Ya sudah pesan saja. Kalau tidak habis, kamu yang habiskan ya." Ucap Jisoo, Seokmin langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah..."

Dan benar adanya sang putri tampak sudah kenyang, walau roti belum habis ditambah dengan puding yang hanya di makan sebagian saja. Sisa makanan, Seokmin yang menghabiskan semuanya daripada terbuang.

"Ayo pulang..." ajak Jisoo setelah selesai makan malam bersama. Seokmin menggendong sang putri dan Jisoo berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah seharian ini." Seokmin melirik pada putrinya yang terlelap selama perjalanan pulang. Binnie tampak nyaman dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Benar, seharian ini ia sibuk belajar menghafal alfabet dan warna."

"Anak pintar. Oh iya, tadi _eomma_ telepon dan besok dia mau ke rumah, dia kangen sama Binnie."

 _"Eomma_ mau datang? Kalau begitu aku telepon mama juga agar _eomma_ ada teman besok."

"Boleh, Binnie pasti senang kedua neneknya datang."

Jisoo langsung mencari ponselnya namun ia kesulitan karena sedang memangku anaknya yang tidur.

"Ini, pakai ponselku." Seokmin memberikan ponselnya pada Jisoo dan ia segera menelepon ibunya.

...

...

"Oh iya, saat akan membayar tadi aku menerima pesan dari Bank." Ucap Jisoo setelah menelepon ibunya.

"Oh? Ada apa? Kamu tidak telat membayar cicilan rumah kan?" Seokmin berubah panik karena semenjak menikah semua gajinya diatur oleh Jisoo.

Jisoo tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sang suami. "Tentu saja tidak, itu kan sudah dibuat otomatis untuk pendebetan. Tadi pemberitahuan ada dana masuk. Uang darimana?"

"Oh... itu pasti pembayaran dari teman kuliahku. Dia sempat minta tolong padaku karena akan membuka usaha jadi aku membantunya menghitung anggaran dan dia memberi fee padaku." Seokmin melirik dan tersenyum setelah menjelaskan, Jisoo terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, kamu bekerja sangat keras untuk aku dan Binnie." Ucap Jisoo pelan merasa terharu karena bukan sekali Seokmin mencari dana tambahan di luar gajinya.

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Karena aku kepala keluarga, Mingyu sendiri juga terkadang mengambil job lagi. Tujuannya hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya."

"Keluarga." Ucap Jisoo lirih dan ia tersenyum dengan terus menatap pemandangan malam hari. Ia melirik ke arah Seokmin yang sedang mengemudi dan mengusap lembut wajah putrinya. Jisoo bersyukur dengan kehadiran Seokmin dan Binnie dalam kehidupannya.

Seokmin yang dapat ia andalkan saat ia butuh saran, Seokmin yang selalu melindunginya. Seokmin yang sangat perhatian pada kebutuhan sang anak, dan Seokmin yang masih sering memberinya kejutan manis seperti yang dilakukan saat sebelum mereka menikah.

...

...

Jisoo sudah mengganti pakaian tidur untuk Binnie dan sedikit memaksa sang anak untuk menyikat gigi setelah sampai di rumah. Jisoo sudah menerapkan disiplin pada anaknya sejak dini.

Kini ia bersantai di ranjang dan Binnie sudah terlelap kembali di sebelah Jisoo. Jisoo terus menatap sang putri, berpikir untuk melepas sang anak agar bisa belajar tidur sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Seokmin yang baru selesai mandi langsung duduk di sebelah Jisoo berbaring.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau Binnie belajar tidur sendiri di kamarnya bagaimana? Apa terlalu cepat?"

Seokmin tersenyum menatap Jisoo. "Kenapa? Apa kamu merindukan saat kita tidur berdua?"

"Ish... apa sih?"

"Kalau kamu merindukannya, bagaimana kalau malam ini?" Bisik Seokmin terkesan nakal.

"Ish..." Jisoo mencubit gemas dan Seokmin menyuruhnya agar tetap tenang dan terus melirik ke arah sang putri. Jisoo paham akan situasinya, Seokmin langsung menggendong tubuh sang istri untuk keluar dari kamar mereka dan menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Ruang keluarga menjadi tempat mereka untuk menyalurkan hasrat keduanya. Karena tidak mungkin bagi mereka melakukan di kamar, walau sang putri tidur dengan nyenyak namun mereka takut kalau sang anak tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat aktivitas kedua orang tuanya.

Tak butuh pemanasan yang lama karena Seokmin sendiri sudah menahannya dan mencari momen yang tepat dimana Jisoo dalam kondisi yang fit untuk bersama melakukan olahrga malam. Jisoo sendiri menahan suara agar tidak berisik saat Seokmin dengan nafsu memburu mencium setiap inchi lehernya.

"Besok aku coba bujuk ia tidur sendiri." Ucap Jisoo dengan tangannya yang sudah bergelayut manja melingkar di leher sang suami.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksa." Ucap Seokmin, Jisoo hanya merengut menggemaskan.

"Tapi aku serahkan padamu, kalau berhasil... aku bisa konsentrasi membuat adik untuk Binnie." Ucap Seokmin dengan kekehannya.

"Apa?! Adik?" Jisoo memukul dada Seokmin dan menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Oke! Itu nanti kita program lagi." Tutup Seokmin dan langsung membungkam Jisoo dengan ciumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Maafkan kalau ini di update sangat lama karena genre family seperti ini sangat sulit TT, dan maafkan kalau tidak sesuai harapan. Chap ini terjawab siapa yeoja-chingu Guanlin ya... dan dari repiu kemarin **christachrista** menjawab dengan benar. Hehehe...

Yang kangen si kembar aku coba selipkan di chap ini ya...

Thank's to :

 **Moon Vibes / wpvlfk / rizka0419 / Tyna89Meanie / Mockaa17 / marinierlianasafitri / wortelnyasebong / shfly9 - Kim / Cha KristaFer / novi07citra / Guest / thania . thania / christachrista / jeon milikku / Kacha**

 **10 Juni 2018**

 **#happyJUNday**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Akhir pekan, keluarga kecil Lee pergi berbelanja. Jisoo sibuk memilih barang dan Seokmin bertugas menggendong putrinya.

"Binnie suka yang mana?" Jisoo memperlihatkan motif seprei untuk putrinya. Binnie hanya terdiam dengan terus memandang gambar tokoh princess tersebut.

Seokmin mengulum senyum karena sudah tahu alasan Jisoo memancing sang anak untuk memilih.

"Mau yang mana? Yang ini Cinderella, yang ini Frozen. Pink atau biru?" Jisoo masih berusaha.

"Pink." Tunjuk Binnie, Jisoo tersenyum senang dan langsung menyuruh pegawai untuk membuatkan nota.

Seokmin mengajak berkeliling sambil menunggu Jisoo menyelesaikan pembayaran.

"Daddy, mau itu."

"Yang mana? Ini?" Seokmin mengambil boneka kucing yang ditunjuk oleh putrinya. Binnie langsung memeluknya.

"Binnie suka?"

"Suka..." jawabnya cepat dengan masih terus memeluk boneka pilihannya. Seokmin langsung mendekati Jisoo yang sedang mengantri.

"Sayang, tambah 1 lagi." Ucap Seokmin dengan memberi boneka yang sedang di pegang oleh putrinya, Jisoo langsung membayar belanjaan.

"Daddy, bonekanya..."

"Iya sabar, sedang dibayar ya..." Seokmin membujuk agar putrinya tidak rewel. Binnie hanya tertawa tidak jadi menangis dan tangan mungilnya memainkan ujung hidung bangir milik sang ayah.

"Ini bonekanya..." Jisoo memberikan boneka setelah membayar.

"Wah lihat, bonekanya sudah boleh dibawa pulang." Ucap Seokmin riang dan membuat Binnie semakin tertawa senang.

"Beli apa lagi?"

"Hmm sudah sepertinya, makan saja dulu. Sudah jamnya Binnie makan siang."

"Oke." Seokmin mengajak Jisoo keluar dari toko untuk mencari restoran. Jisoo langsung mengapit lengan suami agar tidak berpencar di tengah keramaian pengunjung lain.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo mengatur kamar putrinya, semua mainan termasuk boneka ia atur agar sang putri senang dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Hingga saat jam untuk Binnie tidur, Jisoo mengajak ke kamar anaknya.

"Tidur disini, lihat ini seprei yang kemarin Binnie pilih..."

Binnie hanya terdiam terus memandang seprei bergambar tokoh princess itu. Jisoo menurunkan sang putri dalam gendongan namun Binnie histeris ketakutan.

 _"No mommy... no..."_

"Tidak apa..."

 _"No...!"_

Binnie menolak turun seolah paham, ia menjadi ketakutan sendiri. Kedua tangan mungilnya terus memeluk leher sang ibu, menolak untuk turun.

 _"It's okay..."_ Jisoo mengusap punggung putrinya yang masih terus menangis.

"Daddy..." panggilnya dalam isak tangis, Jisoo membawa putrinya kembali ke kamarnya. Malam ini ia gagal membujuk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seokmin saat Jisoo baru masuk kamar mereka lagi.

"Daddy..." Binnie mengadu dengan sudah banjir air mata, Seokmin langsung paham ia mengambil alih menggendong putrinya dan langsung berhenti menangis.

Jisoo hanya merengut, Seokmin tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Jisoo, tak lupa melayangkan kecupan singkatnya pada puncak kepala sang istri.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku tenangkan Binnie."

Jisoo menurut langsung menuju ranjangnya untuk bersiap tidur sementara Seokmin melantunkan _lullaby_ kesayangan putrinya sebelum tidur.

Malam itu mereka masih tidur bertiga, Jisoo sendiri akan mencari tahu pada ibunya esok.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo menyempatkan pulang di siang hari untuk makan siang bersama ibunya. Wanita cantik itu segera keluar dari mobil menuju pintu rumah dan melihat putrinya menyambut dengan senang.

"Mommy..." teriak Binnie melihat ibunya pulang.

"Sedang apa?"

"Main..." ucapnya senang dan langsung kembali ke ruang tengah dimana semua mainannya berserakan.

"Sudah datang? Sayurnya pas sekali baru matang." Ucap sang ibu dari arah dapur.

"Binnie sudah makan?"

"Belum, baru mama mau suapi."

Jisoo langsung mengerti dan menyiapkan makanan untuk anaknya. Setelah menyuapi makan maka giliran Jisoo makan.

"Kamu merapihkan kamar Binnie?"

"Iya, Binnie sudah cukup besar untuk tidur sendiri."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya sang ibu dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ma, hanya agar ia mandiri saja." Jawab Jisoo namun pipinya bersemu merah.

"Oh, mama pikir karena Seokmin yang minta. Kalian mau punya anak lagi?"

"Mama...!" Jisoo merengut kesal namun pipinya terus bersemu merah.

"Tidak apa Jisoo, mama senang kalau kalian punya anak lagi. Jarak Binnie untuk punya adik juga cukup."

Jisoo terdiam dan menarik nafasnya.

"Semalam aku gagal membujuknya, ia malah menangis dan mencari ayahnya."

"Lalu? Apa Seokmin mencobanya?"

"Belum."

Sang ibu mengangguk mengerti apa yang membuat gelisah putrinya dan melirik cucunya yang masih sibuk bermain sendiri.

"Ajak ia tidur siang di kamarnya." Perintah sang ibu.

"Mungkin dia menolak karena belum terbiasa."

Jisoo menurut langsung menghampiri putrinya dan membujuk untuk tidur siang. Jisoo mengajak ke kamar anaknya namun tak lama ia kembali lagi dan masuk ke kamar utama.

"Bersabarlah... nanti mama coba bantu menyesuaikan agar ia betah di kamarnya." Ucap sang ibu menenangkan.

...

...

Mingyu berjalan dengan Chan setelah menghadiri rapat bersama klien. Langkah panjangnya memasuki ruang kerjanya dan ternyata Seokmin sudah menunggu disana.

"Sudah lama?" Mingyu melepas jasnya dan langsung menggantungnya dekat meja kerjanya.

"Tidak juga, baru 10 menit lalu." Ucap Seokmin beranjak dari sofa menuju meja kerja Mingyu dan menggeser salah satu kursi disana.

"Ini yang kamu minta." Seokmin memberikan file laporan dan Mingyu segera memeriksanya.

"Gyu, hmm..."

Mingyu melirik Seokmin disela membaca, Seokmin tampak ragu ingin bertanya.

"Kenapa? Katakan saja."

"Itu... hmm... aku mau tanya..."

"Yak! Apa kamu kesulitan buang air kecil? Kenapa ditahan begitu?"

"Yak, saluran kencingku masih lancar." Balas Seokmin cepat dan Mingyu terkekeh geli bisa memancing sahabatnya lancar bicara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau tanya, saat anakmu lepas tidur sendiri di usia berapa?"

Mingyu terdiam dan mencoba mengingat. "Aku lupa, umur berapa ya? Kenapa? Kamu mau melepas anakmu juga saat ini?"

"Iya, Jisoo yang minta."

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya. "Jisoo _noona_ yang minta? Bukan kamu?"

"Eih, aku serius. Aku malah belum berpikir akan melepas putriku untuk tidur sendiri."

"Binnie umur 2 tahun bukan? Seingat aku si kembar juga sudah tidur sendiri saat umur segitu."

"Oh? Benar jadi tidak masalah kalau tidur sendiri?"

"Aku rasa tidak, karena kedua anakku tubuhnya berkembang cepat dan tidur dalam 1 ranjang berempat itu cukup sulit. Haha..."

"Ah benar, tubuhmu besar pasti merasa sesak dan anakmu 2. Kalau Binnie putriku kan tidak."

Mingyu masih terkekeh geli melihat Seokmin yang galau.

"Jadi, kamu ingin melepasnya?"

"Iya, dan belum berhasil. Pada saat itu apa yang kamu lakukan hingga membuat anakmu mau tidur sendiri?"

"Hmm aku mendekor ulang kamar anak-anak, membeli ranjang sesuai keinginan mereka."

"Itu sudah aku lakukan, bahkan Jisoo membeli seprei pilihan Binnie sendiri."

"Temani ia saat mau tidur, bacakan dongeng." Mingyu memberi saran.

"Ahhhh begitu..."

"Tentunya harus kalian berdua, karena ia terbiasa tidur diantara kalian. Ia merekam dalam memorinya, selalu ada kalian saat ia tidur."

Seokmin mengangguk paham.

"Awalnya memang sulit, aku sempat merasakannya juga namun mereka akan terbiasa. Setelah itu tanpa aku temani, cukup Wonwoo maka kedua anakku tidur dengan cepat."

"Terima kasih Gyu."

"Setelah putrimu bisa tidur sendiri, kalian akan seperti pengantin baru." Mingyu terus meledek membuat Seokmin sibuk berfantasi membayangkan ucapan Mingyu.

"Oh iya, Mr. Kang mengundang kita ke _launching waterboom_. Kamu mau kesana? Lumayan rekreasi anak-anak, gratis pula." Ucap Seokmin senang.

"Oh, boleh juga kedua anakku hobi berenang. Kamu mau kesana juga?"

"Hmm tentu saja, acaranya akhir pekan ini."

"Oh, boleh. Aku akan beritahu Wonwoo." Mingyu tertawa senang langsung meraih ponselnya untuk memberitahu pada Wonwoo.

Seokmin juga sibuk sendiri dengan terus menatap layar ponselnya, Mingyu melirik curiga karena Seokmin terus tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak. Jisoo sedang bingung memilih baju renang untuk Binnie. Kalau punya anak perempuan, semuanya lucu-lucu." Seokmin memperlihatkan isi ponselnya pada Mingyu.

"Iya, salah satu yang membuat Wonwoo kalap belanja juga untuk Eunwoo." Ucap Mingyu menyetujui ucapan Seokmin.

"Hahahaha..." Seokmin tertawa geli. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, curahan hati seorang suami disela obrolan santai.

"Aku berani jamin, kamu pasti tidak bisa memarahi istrimu." Seokmin menebak dan Mingyu tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum saja, cukup membuat Seokmin mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin pulang ke rumah dan Jisoo yang sudah pulang lebih awal tampak menemani putri mereka sedang bermain berdua.

"Daddy..." sapa Binnie riang menyambut kedatangan ayahnya dan langsung memeluk.

"Belum tidur sayang?"

"Belum..."

"Tidak mau tidur kalau kamu belum pulang." Ucap Jisoo.

Seokmin mengangguk mengerti dan langsung pamit mandi. Setelah mandi, ia mencoba mengantar tidur Binnie di kamar sendiri.

Sesuai saran Mingyu, Seokmin sengaja membeli buku cerita saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.

Binnie tertawa senang saat sang ayah membacakan cerita. Jisoo melihatnya hanya tersenyum, Seokmin mau membantunya dalam mengurus anak.

Selama mendengarkan dongeng, Jisoo ikut rebahan di sebelah putrinya, dan hampir ikut terbius kalau Seokmin tidak mencolek ujung hidung mancung Jisoo agar tidak tidur.

Binnie sendiri mulai memejamkan mata dengan terus memeluk boneka kucingnya. Jisoo secara perlahan bangun dan menunggu putrinya benar-benar nyenyak baru ditinggal.

Tak lupa kecupan diberikan oleh mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan putrinya yang sudah benar-benar tertidur.

"Sukses!" Ucap Jisoo senang.

"Kamu suka?"

Jisoo hanya mengulum senyum dan keduanya bersiap untuk tidur.

"Dia lebih menurut dengan kamu."

"Aku hanya mencoba apa yang disarankan oleh Mingyu."

"Aaaahh begitu, dia memang lebih berpengalaman."

Keduanya terdiam, dan masih terjaga walau tubuh mereka sudah merasakan lelah seharian bekerja.

"Aku merasa aneh..." ucap Jisoo.

"Aku juga..."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jisoo tidak tenang sendiri.

"Kita kan sudah pasang alarm, kalau terjadi sesuatu pasti akan bunyi." Balas Seokmin.

"Mungkin kita belum terbiasa..." Jisoo mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Tidurlah... lama juga aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini..." Seokmin menarik Jisoo dalam dekapannya.

Jisoo langsung menyambut dengan senang bisa kembali berpelukan saat tidur. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata dan akhirnya langsung terlelap.

Suara tangisan nyaring terdengar dari alarm yang diletakkan di meja nakas sebelah Jisoo. Jisoo langsung terbangun dan panik sementara Seokmin masih terlelap. Jisoo langsung menghambur keluar kamar menuju kamar anaknya dan mendapati Binnie menangis.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Binnie terus menangis dan mengamuk merasa kesal karena terbangun di tempat yang masih asing dan tidak ada kedua orang tuanya.

Jisoo langsung memeluk dan menggendongnya, namun Binnie terus menangis dan meronta masih merasa kesal. Jisoo pikir sudah berhasil mengajari Binnie tidur sendiri namun Binnie masih belum terima.

"Ada apa?" Seokmin datang membantu menenangkan, bergantian menggendong sang putri.

"Tidak tahu, mengamuk." Jisoo masih berusaha menenangkan. Seokmin mengambil alih menggendong putrinya yang masih mengamuk.

"Sudah tenang ya..." Seokmin terus mengusap punggung putrinya dan perlahan tangisan Binnie mereda. Jisoo sendiri ikut memeluk putrinya seolah meminta maaf agar Binnie tidak marah padanya.

"Mommy..." panggilan Binnie dengan masih terisak.

"Iya sayang..."

Binnie masih terisak dan akhirnya diputuskan mereka kembali tidur bertiga. Baru sekitar 4 jam yang lalu mereka merasakan tidur tanpa anak, kini mereka kembali tidur bersama.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin mengetuk jari tangannya yang panjang di meja kerjanya. Kejadian semalam masih ia pikirkan, jarang-jarang Binnie mengamuk seperti semalam. Selama ini putrinya selalu tenang, walau menangis pun masih dalam batas wajar namun semalam Binnie terlihat sangat kesal pada kedua orang tuanya.

Mingyu yang sedang berjalan melihat ke dalam ruang kerja Seokmin yang hanya di lapisi kaca jadi melihat dengan jelas apa yang terlihat di dalam ruangan.

"Hei, melamun?"

Seokmin sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Mingyu, sahabatnya langsung duduk pada kursi di depan meja kerja Seokmin.

"Aku gagal..."

"Gagal? Maksudmu gagal dimana? Proyek kita dengan Mr. Gong? Kamu gagal meyakinkan beliau? Yak! Apa yang harus aku laporkan pada Big Boss kalau begini?"

"Eish eish Gyu, kalau itu sudah oke. Kamu tenang saja..."

"Lalu?"

"Semalam putriku mengamuk saat sadar ia tidur sendiri."

Mingyu tertawa geli dan paham apa yang sedang membuat sahabatnya galau.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kamu sarankan, baca cerita sebelum tidur dan awalnya berhasil namun tengah malam ia terbangun dan mengamuk."

"Oke, aku paham. Sepertinya kamu melupakan poin penting."

"Hmm? Poin penting? Apa?"

"Apa kamu ada pembicaraan dengan Binnie sebelumnya? Sekedar basa-basi meyakinkan dia untuk mulai tidur sendiri. Walau ia masih kecil namun ia mulai paham dengan keadaan sekitar."

"Tidak, aku hanya langsung membawanya ke kamar karena Jisoo mengatakan kalau Binnie tidak mau tidur sebelum aku pulang."

Mingyu kembali tertawa dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kamu bicara dulu dengannya seperti, Binnie malam ini belajar tidur sendiri ya, karena Binnie sudah besar."

Seokmin terdiam dengan terus menatap Mingyu.

"Atau terserah kamu mau mengatakan apa, yang jelas terus meyakinkan dia agar berani. Dan jangan lupa ajari dia berdo'a sebelum tidur maka itu akan menjadikan kebiasaan pada anak-anak."

Seokmin mengangguk mengerti. "Iya aku melupakannya semalam karena aku sudah sangat lelah ingin langsung istirahat.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo sibuk mengurus Binnie sejak pagi, sementara Seokmin menyiapkan keperluan lain dengan membuat camilan untuk di waterboom nanti.

"Mommy, Binnie mau _swim._.."

"Iya..." Jisoo terus tersenyum selama memakaikan pakaian pada putrinya.

" _Swim... swimming... swim... swimming._.." Binnie terus mengoceh mempelajari kosa kata baru yang selalu Jisoo ajarkan. Jisoo terus tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Beach._.."

"Bukan sayang, tapi _swimming pool."_

" _Swimming fool._.." Binnie mencoba meniru ucapan ibunya.

"Bukan _fool_ tapi _pool_. Kalau _swimming fool_ itu judul lagu." Jisoo terus mengoreksi apa yang diucapkan putrinya.

Binnie tertawa dan Jisoo ikut tertawa, dia merasa lucu karena di umur Binnie yang baru 2 tahun namun sangat cerewet efek Seokmin suka mengajaknya bercerita.

"Seru sekali, lagi cerita apa? Daddy ikut dong..."

Binnie terus tertawa senang.

"Mingyu ikut juga?"

"Iya tentu dia ikut, dan si kembar juga ikut. Binnie punya teman nanti." Seokmin menangkup gemas pipi putrinya yang berkulit putih mulus.

"Hmm oke." Jisoo mengangguk mengerti dan Binnie sudah siap pergi berenang setelah semuanya rapi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Keluarga kecil Mingyu sudah datang dan kedua anaknya yang tidak bisa diam selalu bermain. Wonwoo sendiri hanya duduk menunggu namun terus mengawasi kedua anaknya yang sedang berebut boneka milik Eunwoo. Minhyuk memang kadang suka mengganggu mainan adiknya namun Eunwoo tidak pernah marah malah keduanya selalu tertawa.

"Hai Won." Sapa Jisoo dengan memegang tangan putrinya.

"Hai, _eonnie_. Hallo Binnie!" Sapa Wonwoo dan Jisoo langsung ikut duduk dekat Wonwoo. Binnie hanya terdiam dengan terus fokus ke arah Minhyuk dan Eunwoo.

"Hyukie, Eunwoo sudah berhenti. Beri salam pada _aunty_ Jisoo." Wonwoo memerintah dan kedua anaknya langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jisoo dan Binnie.

Minhyuk dan Eunwoo berdiri dan langsung membungkuk memberi salam namun tak lama keduanya asyik sendiri dengan melanjutkan bercanda.

"Maaf ya..." ucap Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa Won."

Binnie langsung menoleh ke arah sang ibu dan hanya tersenyum. Ia hanya diam dengan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat Minhyuk dan Eunwoo asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Won, tidak turun?" Tanya Jisoo karena Wonwoo hanya duduk berteduh menghindari sinar matahari.

"Tidak. Aku mengawasi dari sini saja."

"Oh... begitu..." Jisoo mengangguk dan langsung menuju kolam untuk mengajari putrinya berenang.

Minhyuk dan Eunwoo asyik berenang tanpa bantuan pelampung. Jisoo hanya memandang takjub karena kedua anak Mingyu sangat pintar berenang untuk anak seusianya.

"Ayo masuk pelan-pelan..." Jisoo mengajari putrinya masuk ke dalam kolam. Secara perlahan Binnie menurut.

Pandangan gadis kecil itu mengarah pada Minhyuk dan Eunwoo yang selalu bersama.

Eunwoo memeluk leher kakaknya dan Minhyuk membawanya berenang di kolam yang sama dengan Jisoo dan Binnie.

Binnie terus melihat dan refleks tertawa hanya melihat keakraban kakak-adik tersebut.

Jisoo sendiri selalu menemani Binnie selama di kolam. Hingga Minhyuk berenang mendekati Jisoo, ia berhenti.

"Nie mau gendong..." ucap Binnie polos saat Minhyuk di dekatnya.

"Jangan, nanti jatuh..." ucap Jisoo.

Binnie langsung menangis sedih karena dilarang oleh ibunya. Sebenarnya ia merasa iri ingin diajak bermain juga.

Minhyuk dan Eunwoo hanya saling tatap dan merasa kasihan.

"Binnie mau gendong juga?" Minhyuk menawari karena merasa kasihan.

"Iya..."

"Tidak usah." Jisoo menolak dengan halus karena merasa tidak enak pada Minhyuk.

"Sini gendong sama Hyukie _oppa_..." Eunwoo ikut menawari dan Minhyuk langsung memberikan punggungnya. Binnie langsung menyambut ingin menempel pada punggung bocah tampan itu.

Eunwoo membantu dan menjaganya.

"Hati-hati..." ucap Jisoo cemas.

Minhyuk secara perlahan membawa tubuh Binnie di punggungnya dan Eunwoo sendiri menjaga dari belakang. Binnie tertawa senang bisa diajak bermain.

...

...

"Hyukie, Eunwoo... ayo makan." Wonwoo mengajak kedua anaknya makan siang dan kedua anaknya menurut karena mereka juga sudah sangat lapar setelah bermain air.

Wonwoo sibuk mengurus kedua anaknya dan sementara Jisoo baru selesai menyuapi Binnie.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa sulit mengurus mereka?"

"Tidak juga karena sudah terbiasa. Tapi kalau semuanya sedang aktif ya lumayan repot." Ucap Wonwoo dengan tersenyum dan tangannya cekatan menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua anaknya.

Binnie mendekati kakak-adik itu yang sedang makan bekal. Eunwoo hanya memandang Binnie dengan mulutnya terus mengunyah makanan dan Minhyuk sang kakak juga hanya terdiam.

"Hehehe..." Binnie hanya memperlihatkan gigi susunya pada Minhyuk yang masih bingung dengan kedatangan Binnie.

"Mau?" Minhyuk menyuapi irisan telur dadar pada Binnie. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menatap irisan telur yang dicapit Minhyuk dengan sumpit plastik miliknya.

Secara perlahan Binnie membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Minhyuk. Binnie tersenyum senang saat mengunyah dan Minhyuk refleks ikut tersenyum. Eunwoo masih terus diam melihat kakak kembarannya dan Binnie.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia paham kalau Binnie sengaja mendekati karena ia tidak ada teman main.

"Sayang, kita kesana bagaimana?" Seokmin datang sudah basah setelah berenang.

"Nanti Binnie dengan siapa?"

"Binnie mana?"

"Itu... di... lho... sejak kapan dia kesana?" Jisoo memandang heran karena putrinya sudah terlihat akrab dengan Minhyuk di meja payung yang ditempati keluarga Mingyu.

Seokmin hanya terdiam melihat putrinya yang tampak tenang ikut makan bekal.

"Kamu belum suapi Binnie?"

"Sudah, baru selesai makan. Kenapa jadi makan lagi?" Jisoo buru-buru mendekati putrinya dan Seokmin ikut menyusul.

"Binnie, kamu masih lapar?"

Binnie hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap Minhyuk yang masih menghabiskan bekal nasi gulung buatan ibunya.

"Mau ini?" Minhyuk menyuapi tomat cherry pada Binnie dan Binnie dengan polos langsung menerima suapan lagi.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Seok, kalau mau main pergi saja. Biar anakmu disini." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ah, tapi aku merasa tidak enak."

"Tak apa, biar aku yang menjaganya. Binnie juga tidak rewel." Wonwoo ikut membantu.

Seokmin menatap Jisoo dan melihat putrinya yang sesekali tertawa bersama Minhyuk.

"Ya sudah, aku titip ya. Hanya sebentar saja. Aku mau coba perosotan disana." Ucap Seokmin akhirnya dan Jisoo masih agak berat namun ia juga ingin mencoba bermain sebentar.

Jisoo mendekati meja payungnya dan mengambil tas yang berisi camilan.

"Maaf ya Won, ini ambil saja untuk anak-anak."

"Tenang saja _eonnie_ , serahkan padaku. Aku disini terus."

Seokmin dan Jisoo segera pergi diam-diam saat putri mereka masih asyik bercanda. Seokmin mengajak Jisoo bermain sejenak sementara Binnie masih belum menyadari kalau ibunya tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Eh? Mommy mana?" Binnie celingukan mencari ibunya.

"Mommy sedang di toilet. Binnie tunggu sebentar ya disini." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Nie ikut..." Binnie mulai terisak.

"Sebentar juga kembali, main dengan Hyukie _oppa_ saja ya. Oh iya, Binnie mau camilan apa?" Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian dengan membuka tas yang berisi camilan milik Binnie.

"Nie mau mommy..." Binnie mulai menangis.

"Iya, mommy pergi sebentar. Binnie suka yang ini?" Wonwoo sibuk memilih camilan sementara Binnie mulai banjir air mata.

"Sudah jangan menangis..." Minhyuk ikut turun tangan membantu ibunya menenangkan Binnie. Tangan mungil Minhyuk menghapus air mata Binnie dan ajaib gadis mungil itu langsung berhenti menangis.

"Binnie, mau main boneka?" Eunwoo ikut membujuk dengan bonekanya.

"Iya mau."

Eunwoo langsung menarik tangan Binnie untuk kembali duduk dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Ma, mau permen jelly." Minhyuk meminta camilan, Wonwoo segera mencari di tas dan memberikannya.

Setelah mendapat yang ia ingin segera mendekati adiknya dan Binnie.

 _"Oppa_ mau!" Eunwoo sedikit berteriak dan Minhyuk langsung menyuapi. Binnie hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Binnie mau?" Minhyuk menawari dan langsung menyuapi. Binnie tertawa senang bisa cepat akrab dengan Minhyuk dan Eunwoo.

Seokmin dan Jisoo telah selesai bermain dan keduanya langsung menghampiri putrinya.

"Apa dia rewel?"

"Rewel sebentar sempat mencarimu tapi sudah lupa. Apa sudah selesai bermainnya?"

"Sudah Won, tidak enak kalau terlalu lama. Mingyu mana?"

"Mingyu bilang mau ke kolam ombak."

"Ooh... ya sudah, aku mau bilas dulu ya Won. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya."

"Iya."

Jisoo segera mengajak putrinya untuk bilas.

Hari beranjak sore dan kedua keluarga kecil itu segera meninggalkan kolam renang. Binnie hanya terdiam dan sedikit merengut karena ia berpisah dengan teman barunya. Ada rasa tidak rela kalau ia berpisah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Malamnya Jisoo mencoba lagi, Binnie yang lelah seharian berenang cepat terlelap namun saat menjelang subuh Binnie menangis dan membuat Jisoo serta Seokmin langsung terbangun.

Jisoo yang masih mengantuk terus menggendong karena putrinya tidak mau lepas. Seokmin yang ikut terbangun langsung membantu menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sayang, _eomma_ di rumah?" Jisoo panik setelah bersiap akan berangkat kerja.

"Kenapa?"

"Mama tidak bisa datang, kemarin sore pergi ke Jeju menghadiri acara pernikahan tetangga disana."

"Sebentar aku telepon _eomma."_ Seokmin langsung menelepon ibunya namun berujung kekecewaan karena ibunya sedang di luar kota juga.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku mau ada tamu seharian ini." Jisoo panik sendiri dengan masih menggendong Binnie kesana-kemari.

"Ya sudah biar aku saja yang bawa dia ke kantor."

Jisoo terdiam merasa tidak enak kalau suaminya yang harus menjaga Binnie.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Iya tidak apa, biar aku saja." Ucap Seokmin meyakinkan.

"Aku akan siapkan keperluannya." Jisoo langsung menyiapkan apa saja yang harus dibawa.

..

..

Seokmin hanya tersenyum malu pada karyawan lain karena ia ke kantor dengan membawa anak.

"Seok!" Mingyu terkejut melihat Seokmin dan Binnie.

"Gyu, maaf hari ini saja. Ibu dan mertuaku tidak bisa menjaganya, dia jarang rewel aku jamin."

Mingyu masih terdiam.

"Gyu, aku tidak tega kalau menitipkan di tempat penitipan." Seokmin meminta belas kasihan pada Mingyu sang sahabat sekaligus atasannya. Seokmin terus memeluk putrinya , seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

"Hmmm tapi... nanti siang kita harus bertemu klien dan tidak mungkin membawa anak kamu."

"Aku tidak ikut saja bagaimana?"

"Seok, ini penting. Aduh..." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya.

Mingyu terdiam memikirkan solusinya. Ia tidak mau Seokmin hanya diam di kantor sementara ia harus menemui klien seorang diri.

"Kalau begitu titip saja di rumahku, nanti sore kamu jemput dia lagi."

"Eh? Maksudnya Wonwoo yang menjaganya?"

"Iya, aku akan telepon istriku dan kita berangkat bersama ke rumahku dulu."

"Oke..." ucap Seokmin sedih dengan masih menggendong putrinya yang masih tenang.

Mingyu dan Seokmin keluar kantor bersama dengan membawa Binnie. Seokmin tidak tega meninggalkan putrinya, Binnie sendiri merasa sedih saat akan dititipkan di tempat asing baginya.

"Baru pulang sayang?" Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo saat istrinya membuka pintu.

"Iya baru saja anak-anak pulang sekolah."

"Hmm Won, maaf ya..."

"Tidak apa, kalau Binnie ikut orang tuanya kerja juga kasihan. Ayo, sama _aunty?_ " Wonwoo ingin menggendong Binnie namun gadis kecil itu menolak dan lebih memilih memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Eunwoo ajak adiknya main." Wonwoo memanggil putrinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Eunwoo berlari mendekat setelah dipanggil ibunya dan Binnie menoleh.

"Eh ada Binnie..."

Seokmin tersenyum senang putrinya mulai terbujuk namun dia masih terdiam tanpa reaksi.

 _"Oppa...!"_ Eunwoo berteriak nyaring dan sang kakak datang dengan pandangan bingung.

Binnie refleks tertawa saat melihat Minhyuk dan langsung minta turun. Mingyu dan Seokmin menatap heran, Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Pasti Binnie masih ingat karena kemarin sempat bermain bersama." Ucap Wonwoo dan Seokmin merasa lega.

"Ya sudah, tolong jaga mereka ya." Mingyu berpamitan dan Seokmin juga pamit pada putrinya.

"Jangan nakal ya, daddy kerja dulu."

"Iya..."

Perhatian Binnie terpecah dengan mendekati Minhyuk dan meminta mainan yang sedang dipegang. Walau merasa berat namun Seokmin mencoba melepas putrinya dititip pada Wonwoo.

Ketiga bocah itu sibuk bermain di ruang keluarga, mainan berserakan tak jadi masalah bagi Wonwoo karena sudah terbiasa.

Wonwoo menyuapi Binnie makan siang, sementara kedua anaknya sudah bisa makan sendiri walau masih sangat berantakan.

Setelah makan siang tak lama si kembar segera masuk ke kamar untuk tidur siang. Wonwoo mengajak Binnie ke kamar anak-anak.

"Eunwoo, pindah dengan _oppa."_

"Binnie, tidur disini ya?" Wonwoo menyuruh Binnie tiduran di ranjang milik Eunwoo. Binnie yang masih bingung tetap terdiam dan menurut apa yang Wonwoo perintahkan.

"Eunwoo, Hyukie sudah jangan bercanda. Lekas tidur."

Binnie hanya melirik ke ranjang seberang dimana saudara kembar itu yang semula ribut menjadi diam. Wonwoo menyelimuti Binnie dan mengusap lembut kepala Binnie sebelum ia meninggalkan keluar kamar.

Udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan membuat Eunwoo langsung terlelap, sementara Minhyuk masih terjaga dengan tangannya sibuk bermain rubik.

"Hiks... hngg..."

"Kamu kenapa?"

Binnie terkejut karena Minhyuk sudah berada di pinggiran ranjang.

"Nie mau mommy..."

"Mommy?"

"Iya mommy... hiks..."

"Jangan menangis, kata mama tidak boleh menangis. Sudah besar..." Minhyuk menghapus air mata di wajah mungil Binnie.

"Mommy..."

"Sekarang Binnie tidur saja... nanti saat bangun Mommy sudah datang..."

"Iya..." Binnie cepat menurut apa yang Minhyuk katakan. Ia langsung berhenti menangis dan terus memandang Minhyuk yang berjalan menuju ranjangnya, naik dengan sedikit memanjat dan langsung memejamkan mata.

Binnie tidak bisa langsung tidur, namun melihat teman sepermainannya sudah tidur maka ia langsung ikut tidur juga.

Jisoo pulang lebih cepat dan segera menuju rumah Mingyu untuk menjemput anaknya. Seharian ia tidak fokus bekerja karena memikirkan putrinya namun agak tenang saat Seokmin mengatakan kalau Binnie dititipkan pada Wonwoo.

"Iya cari siapa?"

Jisoo sempat bingung ia takut salah rumah karena 3 deret rumah bermarga Kim semua dan saat menekan bell yang membuka pintu bukan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo ada?"

"Ooh, ada mari silahkan masuk." Wanita paruh baya asisten rumah keluarga Mingyu itu mempersilahkan Jisoo masuk. Jisoo langsung merasa yakin setelah melihat isi rumah ada foto keluarga Mingyu. Ia memang baru pertama kali datang, padahal dulu Wonwoo sempat mengundangnya untuk datang namun ia belum sempat.

"Mommy...!"

Jisoo langsung tersenyum senang melihat putrinya berlari dan langsung memeluknya.

"Wonwoo, terima kasih ya." Ucap Jisoo senang dengan terus memeluk putrinya yang sudah wangi aroma bedak bayi.

"Iya sama-sama."

"Bahkan kamu sampai memandikannya."

"Iya, sekalian dengan Eunwoo."

"Apa dia rewel?"

"Oh tidak, dia tidak menangis. Memang agak sulit saat aku suapi makan mungkin karena masih asing tapi dia tetap makan lalu tidur siang dengan anak-anak."

"Terima kasih Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terus tersenyum melihat Jisoo yang melepas rindu dengan Binnie. Tak lama ia pamit karena hari semakin sore.

Malam menjelang Jisoo masih menemani putrinya bermain sementara Seokmin belum pulang kerja.

"Mommy, Nie antuk... _sleepy._.."

Jisoo langsung membawa putrinya ke kamar utama. "No, mommy... disana..."

Jisoo terdiam saat putrinya menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Kamar Binnie. "Binnie mau tidur sendiri?"

"Iya..."

"Tidak takut?"

"Tidak, Nie sudah besar... tidak boleh menangis..."

"Siapa yang mengajari?"

" _Oppa..."_

" _Oppa? Oppa_ siapa?"

 _"Oppa_... mommy _oppa_..."

Jisoo tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu putrinya dan langsung menuruti masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya.

"Binnie tidak boleh menangis ya. Binnie harus berani tidur sendiri..."

"Iya..." ucapnya senang dan Jisoo menyelimuti putrinya agar merasa hangat. Jisoo langsung memutar musik pengantar tidur dan mengecilkan cahaya lampu. Jisoo terus menepuk pelan dan putrinya langsung memejamkan mata.

Seokmin tiba-tiba datang karena ia mencari istri dan anaknya tidak ada di ruang keluarga.

"Ia tidur sendiri lagi?"

"Ssstt... dia yang minta..."

"Oh..." Seokmin tersenyum melihat wajah putrinya yang sudah terlihat tenang. Malam itu Binnie benar tidur sendiri dan terbangun tidak menangis seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Ini draft sudah lama dan kendala untuk mengedit, semoga pada suka yang baca karena genre family ini cukup sulit hehehe jadi tidak bisa sering update.

Special Thank's to

 **Tyna89Meanie / marinierlianasafitri / Mockaa17 / rizka0419 / Moon Vibes / Vit / Cha ChrisMon / Today Seoksoo / thania . thania / wpvlfk**

 **30 Agustus 2018**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Secret Admirer**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **oOo  
**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Seokmin terus menatap foto keluarga kecilnya di ponsel miliknya. Ia terus tersenyum melihat wajah putrinya yang sangat mirip dengan Jisoo istrinya. Jemari panjangnya terus menggeser tampilan layar, ia cukup menikmati berbagai foto yang tersimpan dalam galeri ponselnya untuk melepas rindu pada istri dan anaknya disela pekerjaannya.

Pria tampan itu melirik kalender di mejanya dan terus menyunggingkan senyum tampannya kembali teringat dengan kejadian 4 tahun lalu dimana ia melamar Jisoo bertepatan di hari ulang tahun wanita tercintanya itu.

"Seok, kamu sibuk?" Mingyu datang ke ruangan Seokmin dan membuat Seokmin berhenti melamunkan istrinya.

"Tidak Gyu, ada apa?"

Mingyu si pemimpin dimana Seokmin bekerja sebagai wakilnya langsung masuk dan memberikan berkas. "Aku tahu ini bukan tugasmu, tapi Jung Ah _noona_ ada urusan dan orang kepercayaan aku selain dia ya kamu."

Seokmin membuka berkas yang dibawa Mingyu. "Hehe siap, itu tidak masalah. Besok aku urus ke Bank." Ucap Seokmin senang. Mingyu langsung menggeser kursi di depan meja Seokmin.

"Oh iya, aku mau mengundang kamu sekeluarga untuk makan malam di restoran ayah mertua."

"Ada acara apa?"

"Hanya kumpul saja, ayah mertua akan buka cabang lagi. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, nanti aku beritahu."

"Sombongnya yang punya ayah mertua, chef sukses." Ledek Mingyu dan Seokmin hanya mengangguk serta tersenyum malu.

"Aku tak menyangka Gyu, rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Aku bisa menikahinya, padahal dulu untuk mengajak bicara saja, aku sangat grogi."

"Tapi kamu gigih dalam melakukan pendekatan dengannya."

"Hahaha iya, namanya juga sudah cinta. Dan... ternyata dia sangat _low profile_ dibalik penampilannya yang _high class_. Yang awalnya membuat aku minder." Seokmin menceritakan isi hatinya mengingat kejadian yang lalu.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kalau belum mencobanya. Dan yang terpenting karena kalian memang berjodoh." Mingyu membalas dengan ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, saat ini aku sangat bahagia apalagi ada Binnie. Rasanya sempurna..."

"Tidak ada rencana tambah momongan lagi?" Mingyu menaikkan alisnya dan menahan tawanya.

"Ya... kalau masalah itu, tentu saja aku mau kalau memang dipercaya untuk diberi keturunan lagi. Tapi aku tidak memaksa Jisoo juga."

"Kalau ia hamil lagi bagaimana?" Mingyu masih penasaran.

"Ya tentu saja aku senang! Aku ingin anak laki-laki! Pas sepasang seperti anakmu!" Seokmin berubah semangat dan keduanya tertawa senang.

"Ya, setidaknya ada penerus Sarjana Tehnik seperti kamu. Karena kalau aku lihat, Binnie cocok jadi model. Kasihan kalau ia kepanasan di proyek."

"Hahaha... lalu aku melihat Eunwoo juga cocok jadi model."

"Eih... anak itu masih suka berubah-ubah. Aku tidak memaksa kedua anakku akan jadi apa nantinya tapi aku suka melihat Minhyuk mulai fokus dalam menggambar dan hasil goresannya semakin bagus."

"Karena dia anakmu..."

Keduanya larut dalam obrolan tentang anak-anaknya. Saat senggang seperti ini mereka memang sering bertukar pikiran, tak ada bedanya dengan para ibu yang bergosip. Namun mereka hanya bercerita saat ada waktu senggang, beda dengan para ibu yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bercerita.

oOo

Seokmin melirik Jisoo yang rebahan di sampingnya, hari telah malam dan Jisoo juga sudah menina bobokan Binnie di kamarnya. Kini mereka bebas bisa tidur berdua lagi namun saat ini Jisoo masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa sih yang kamu lihat?" Seokmin melirik ponsel istrinya yang sedang melihat berbagai macam barang.

"Hanya iseng saja, lihat disini harganya lebih murah sementara disini lebih mahal padahal barangnya sama." Jisoo membandingkan harga, memperlihatkannya pada Seokmin.

"Kamu mau beli?"

"Tidak, aku hanya iseng saja." Balas Jisoo dengan masih terus melihat berbagai macam barang. Seokmin terus memandang Jisoo yang masih asyik pada ponselnya.

"Sayang..."

"Hmm?"

"Tidak mau main kuda-kudaan?"

"Lihat, ini skuter lucu sekali! Apa perlu kita beli untuk Binnie? Ada yang Hello Kitty!" Jisoo bersemangat saat melihat mainan.

"Iya bagus."

Jisoo kembali bermain ponselnya dan bergeser membelakangi sang suami. Seokmin tak menyerah ikut menempel dan memeluk dari belakang. Kecupan-kecupan lembut Seokmin berikan di punggung sang istri yang memakai gaun tidur dengan model punggung terbuka.

Jisoo hanya tertawa geli dengan adanya sentuhan yang menggelitik di kulit halusnya. Wanita cantik itu tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya membiarkan sang suami berfantasi liar sendirian. Seokmin masih terus memberi kecupan dan sedikit meremas payudara sang istri.

Jisoo tetap diam, hanya bergerak menyampirkan helaian rambut panjangnya dan membiarkan lehernya terekspos. Libido Seokmin semakin memuncak, Jisoo sengaja menggodanya. Ia juga tidak menolak saat suaminya bergerak ke arah dadanya dan bermain disana dengan gemas.

"Sshhh sudah..." Jisoo meremas rambut sang suami agar berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Balas Seokmin dengan menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah..."

"Apanya?"

"Ish! Lee Seokmin!" Jisoo menggeram kesal. Seokmin masih tertawa geli, Jisoo menghentikan tawa suaminya itu dengan ciuman lembut. Seokmin langsung membalasnya dan langsung mengunci tubuh Jisoo dalam kungkungannya.

Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut dari wajah lalu turun ke leher.

Meremas lembut payudara Jisoo untuk memberikan rangsangan, keduanya masih saling melumat bibir. Jisoo tertawa geli saat jemari Seokmin membelai kewanitaannya dan langsung gerak cepat melepas sesuatu disana.

Jisoo sangat menikmati setiap permainan yang membuatnya selalu merasa ketagihan. Dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, kini Jisoo duduk di pangkuan Seokmin, mereka saling memeluk saat permainan inti.

Jisoo terus meremas rambut sang suami saat ia merasa batang penis milik Seokmin tertancap sangat dalam. Seokmin hanya terkekeh geli disela Jisoo mengerang merasakan surga dunia.

 _"Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kalau belum mencobanya."_ Seokmin kembali teringat dengan gurauan Mingyu saat di kantor tadi siang. Seokmin memang sengaja memancing sang istri disaat ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan kini ia tahu jawabannya, Jisoo juga sedang menginginkannya, terlihat dari sikapnya yang agresif.

"Apa kali ini akan berhasil?" Jisoo menatap lurus wajah suami tampannya.

"Maksudnya..."

"Sepertinya Binnie butuh teman, ia merasa bosan bermain sendiri." Jisoo berpindah posisi menjadi rebahan dan Seokmin ikut berganti posisi juga.

"Apa dia meminta langsung padamu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu dari Mama. Aaahh... hngggg..." Jisoo menggeram gemas disela kegiatan malamnya bersama sang suami. Keduanya masih terlibat percakapan tentang buah hatinya.

"Apa kamu tahu? Siapa _oppa_ yang di maksud Binnie?"

 _"Oppa?"_

"Iya, aaakkhh benar disitu aakhh astaga... oohh... hngggh... Iya _oppa_... kamu hnggg tahu hnggg..."

Seokmin tak bisa menjawab karena sibuk dengan kegiatan malamnya dan tak lama ia mengerang melepas cairannya di dalam rahim Jisoo.

Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus karena lelah, ia kembali mencium wajah sang istri.

 _"Oppa?_ Mungkin Kim Minhyuk yang di maksud, mereka belum lama bertemu bukan?"

"Ah... benar, dia pasti meniru Eunwoo saat memanggil kakaknya."

Seokmin tersenyum dan tangannya sibuk membersihkan sisa permainan mereka. Jisoo kembali memakai celana dalamnya setelah dilepas oleh Seokmin.

"Memangnya Binnie cerita apa tentang _oppa_ itu?" Seokmin langsung tertarik, ia sudah memeluk tubuh Jisoo saat mereka akan melanjutkan istirahat.

"Dia ingin bertemu _oppa_... aku tidak tahu awalnya siapa _oppa_ yang di maksud..."

"Oh... lalu?"

Seokmin menunggu jawaban dari Jisoo namun pria itu mengurungkan niat saat melirik Jisoo sudah jatuh tertidur setelah lelah olahraga malam. Seokmin hanya mengecup kening sang istri dan ikut tertidur pula.

 ** _Flashback :_**

Binnie main seorang diri dengan beberapa bonekanya, merasa bosan ia mencari sang nenek yang tengah sibuk di dapur sedang memasak.

"Glandma..."

Merasa terpanggil, ibunda dari Jisoo menoleh dan melihat cucunya menarik ujung rok yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Nnie bosan..."

"Binnie mau kue?"

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng.

"Buah?"

"No... glandma... Nnie mau telepon mommy..."

"Sebentar." Sang nenek mencari ponselnya dan langsung menekan tombol dial memanggil putrinya.

"Jisoo, apa kamu sibuk? Binnie ingin bicara."

 _"Tidak, iya mana Binnie?"_

Sang nenek langsung memberikan ponselnya pada cucunya. Binnie menyambut gembira diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan ibunya.

 _"Iya sayang..."_

"Mommy ayo ke rumah _oppa!"_

 _"Oppa?"_ Jisoo bingung dengan ucapan putrinya, mencoba mengingat siapa _oppa_ yang di maksud.

 _"Oppa_ _siapa sayang?"_ Tanya Jisoo dengan sedikit tertawa.

 _"Oppa_ yang punya adik, itu mommy _oppa... oppa._.." Binnie mulai merengek karena Jisoo lama untuk menanggapi.

 _"Iya nanti kita kesana ya..."_

Binnie memberikan ponsel pada neneknya dan masih terisak, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jisoo, kenapa? _Oppa?_ Adik? Binnie minta adik?" Tanya sang ibu bingung.

 _"Entahlah mah..."_

"Ya sudah, mama susul dulu ke kamar. Binnie menangis." Telepon langsung ditutup, sang nenek langsung ke kamar cucunya setelah mematikan kompor.

"Oh.. apa ini? _Oppa_ siapa? Adik siapa?" Jisoo memijat pelipisnya masih merasa bingung dengan ucapan putrinya.

oOo

Seokmin tertawa geli setelah Jisoo bercerita di pagi hari saat akan sarapan, karena semalam ia ketiduran karena kelelahan.

"Mama kamu salah tanggap, Binnie ingin main bersama Minhyuk. Tapi tidak masalah kalau kita beri adik untuk Binnie." Ucap Seokmin saat menyesap kopinya.

Jisoo ikut mengulum senyum dengan pipinya yang merona mendengar ucapan dari Seokmin.

"Kamu tidak menunda kehamilan kan?"

"Aku sudah mengurangi pekerjaanku, aku juga ingin ada suara tangis bayi di rumah ini."

"Yes!" Seokmin berseru senang, Jisoo kembali tersipu malu. Baginya tak masalah ia hamil lagi, karena Jisoo dan Seokmin sama-sama anak tunggal, maka ia tidak ingin putrinya merasa kesepian. Punya saudara kandung pasti lebih menyenangkan.

Binnie terbangun karena sinar mentari yang masuk ke dalam celah jendela kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan sedikit mendorong pintu kamar karena mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya dari ruang makan.

"Daddy..."

Seokmin langsung menoleh dan melihat putri kecilnya berjalan mendekat, ia langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menggendong.

"Pagi sayang..." ucap Jisoo ikut mendekat dan langsung mencium kening putrinya. Binnie masih sedikit menguap dan menyandar dengan nyaman dalam dekapan hangat ayahnya.

Seokmin melanjutkan sarapan dengan terus memangku putrinya. Binnie ikut sarapan dengan mengunyah roti bakar dan Jisoo menyiapkan susu hangat.

"Binnie mau ikut daddy?"

"Mau..."

Seokmin langsung tertawa dan Binnie ikut tertawa.

"Tolong beritahu mama, biar nanti aku yang antar Binnie setelah dari Bank. Aku ingin mengajak Binnie pergi sebentar."

"Baiklah..." ucap Jisoo menyetujui. Binnie sudah terbiasa ikut kedua orang tuanya menemani saat bekerja.

Sesuai perintah Mingyu, Seokmin pergi ke Bank untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Banyak mata memandang ke arah ayah muda 1 anak itu. Selama menunggu antrian, Binnie tetap tenang dipangku Seokmin.

"Lucu sekali, siapa namanya?" Sapa seorang nenek yang duduk dekat Seokmin.

"Nnie..." jawab Binnie ramah.

"Namanya Lee Yoo Bin tapi dipanggil Binnie." Seokmin ikut menjawab dan sang nenek tersenyum senang.

"Ibunya kemana?"

"Istri saya bekerja."

"Mommy kelja, daddy kelja, Nnie sama glandma..." Binnie memotong pembicaraan ayahnya dan membuat sang nenek tertawa senang.

Binnie tidak sedikitpun merepotkan ayahnya, mereka malah menjadi pusat perhatian. Hingga saat Seokmin mendapat giliran sesuai nomor antrian, ia mendekati seorang karyawan Bank disana.

"Selamat pagi, bisa dibantu..." sapa pegawai wanita itu ramah.

"Ini saya mau cairkan ini." Seokmin memberikan map kertas berisi surat pada pegawai wanita tersebut.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu."

Selama menunggu, Seokmin mengajak bercanda putrinya yang membuat pegawai tersebut sering melirik membuat ia sulit konsentrasi.

"Sudah masuk dananya, ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Seokmin ramah dan segera bangun dari duduknya dengan menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Oh, apa anda sudah punya tabungan disini? Sedang ada promo untuk pembukaan rekening baru."

"Tidak, saya sudah ada rekening dari perusahaan." Tolak Seokmin halus.

"Hadiahnya menarik, undian jalan-jalan keluar negeri." Wanita itu masih berusaha menahan Seokmin.

"Benarkah? Oh kalau begitu nanti saya diskusikan dengan istri saya. Karena dia manager keuangan di rumah."

"Oh... istri... saya kira anda orang tua tunggal. Hehe maaf..." ucap wanita itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Wah bisa saja, anak saya mau 2 nona. Permisi..." Seokmin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sedikit luka pada wanita tersebut. Binnie sedari tadi diam hanya menyandar dengan nyaman dalam gendongan sang ayah.

oOo

Jisoo sedang terdiam di ruang kerjanya, kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa pusing setelah putrinya menelepon dan kembali merengek masalah ingin bertemu _'oppa'._

Beberapa minggu lalu putri kecilnya sempat merengek lalu keesokannya lupa. Kini, ia teringat lagi dan hanya merengek pada Jisoo, tapi tidak merengek pada Seokmin.

Jisoo menjadi tidak tenang, ia langsung pamit pulang untuk menemani putrinya bertemu Minhyuk, putra dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Jisoo sangat menyayangi putrinya, maka ia langsung menuruti permintaan sang anak.

"Mommy..." Binnie berlari kencang saat melihat ibunya pulang di siang hari.

"Sudah mandi nak?" Jisoo mengecek ada aroma bedak bayi yang menempel. Sebelumnya Jisoo sudah berpesan pada ibunya untuk membawa Binnie pergi.

"Akhir-akhir ini ia uring-uringan." Ucap sang ibu pada Jisoo.

"Kenapa ya? Saat bersamaku dan Seokmin, ia biasa saja namun dia agak manja pada Seokmin belakangan ini." Jisoo ikut menambahkan dan sesekali melirik pada putrinya yang sedang bermain boneka.

"Ya sudah, turuti saja. Dia butuh teman sebayanya, komplek sini belum banyak anak kecil."

"Iya ma, ya sudah kita berangkat sekarang." Jisoo bersiap pergi lagi untuk ke rumah Mingyu, sebelumnya ia mengantar sang ibu pulang.

Di perjalanan, Binnie tampak senang dan terus tertawa, mengomentari apa yang ia lihat. Jisoo hanya melirik sembari tersenyum disela mengemudi.

"Binnie, bagaimana kalau kita beli kue. Hmm... kira-kira _oppa_ suka kue apa ya?"

"Kue? Nie mau mommy, kue cokelat..."

"Oke, kita beli kue." Jisoo merendahkan telapak tangannya dan sang putri menyambut gembira dengan memberi hi-5 pada sang ibu.

Jisoo melihat seksama deretan cake yang dipajang, ia memutuskan membeli cake coklat untuk buah tangan. Selesai membeli cake, ia berhenti di depan apotek. Jisoo tampak ragu, sesekali ia melirik ke arah putrinya yang sedang makan permen lollipop dalam gendongannya.

Jisoo mengikuti hati nuraninya dengan melangkah masuk dan membeli sesuatu disana. Binnie hanya terdiam dengan menyender mencari kenyamanan dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Kita sudah sampai..." ucap Jisoo senang setelah memakirkan mobil di depan rumah Mingyu. Rumah bergaya Eropa itu terlihat sepi dan lingkungan sekitar juga masih sepi belum banyak anak-anak keluar bermain.

Jisoo menekan bell rumah dan tak lama sang pemilik membuka pintu.

"Hai Won!"

 _"Eonnie!_ Apa kabar? Hai, Binnie! Ayo masuk." Sapa Wonwoo senang dengan kedatangan Jisoo.

"Aku sekalian mampir, ini ada camilan. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kamu sempat menjaga Binnie tempo hari."

"Ya ampun _eonnie,_ aku tidak merasa repot. Terima kasih." Wonwoo menerima kantung berisi cake yang dibawa Jisoo.

Binnie, putri keluarga Lee yang masih hafal dengan keadaan rumah keluarga Kim langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana Minhyuk dan Eunwoo berada.

Binnie melepas genggaman tangan dari ibunya dan sedikit berlari mendekati Eunwoo yang sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Eh ada Binnie, sini!" Eunwoo langsung menarik Binnie untuk bergabung. Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya terlihat akrab.

"Kita mengobrol di halaman belakang saja. Biarkan anak-anak bermain." Ajak Wonwoo dan Jisoo langsung setuju. Asisten rumah Wonwoo langsung membuatkan minuman untuk kedua ibu muda itu.

"Tidak bekerja?"

"Aku masuk setengah hari, sebenarnya Binnie sudah minta dari kemarin untuk main."

Wonwoo mengulas senyum, langsung paham yang di maksud Jisoo.

"Pasti dia bosan. Datang saja kalau mau main."

"Kalau kamu enak Won, anak-anak kamu tidak merasa kesepian."

 _"Eonnie_ , tapi aku berjuangnya 2x saat itu." Pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah.

"Tidak tambah lagi Won?"

Wonwoo tertawa setelah menyesap teh panasnya. "Sepertinya itu pertanyaan untukmu Jisoo _eonnie."_

Jisoo menunduk malu mendapat bumerang pertanyaan.

"Hmm... maunya begitu, masih terus bedo'a Won..." balas Jisoo malu-malu.

"Do'a tanpa usaha tidak akan berhasil. Usahanya lancar kan?" Wonwoo tertawa meledek membuat Jisoo tertawa malu karenanya.

Keduanya larut dalam obrolan khas wanita, banyak yang dijadikan pembahasan. Tanpa terasa hari semakin sore, Jisoo hendak pamit khawatir Seokmin pulang dan rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

"Anak-anak sedang apa?" Jisoo mendekati ruang keluarga dan tersenyum melihat putrinya tenang sedang meniru goresan gambar milik Minhyuk.

"Mommy, lihat!"

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala putrinya. "Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi daddy pulang."

"No... mommy..."

"Kenapa? Binnie tidak mau bertemu daddy? Nanti daddy pulang kesepian di rumah."

Binnie menunduk merasa tidak rela harus pulang di saat ia masih senang bermain dengan Minhyuk dan Eunwoo.

"Sepertinya Binnie butuh teman di rumah, siap-siap harus diberi adik." Wonwoo meledek lagi dan membuat pipi Jisoo bersemu merah.

"Kita pulang dulu, besok main lagi." Jisoo kembali membujuk.

"Iya, Binnie boleh main. _Oppa_ dan _eonnie_ sedang libur sekolah jadi bisa main bersama besok." Wonwoo ikut membujuk.

Binnie hanya merengut masih merasa berat harus pulang hingga...

"Besok kita main lagi..." ucap Minhyuk dengan tersenyum.

"Iya...!" Balas Binnie dengan tertawa dan langsung mau diajak pulang. Jisoo dan Wonwoo saling melirik merasa heran dengan sikap Binnie yang langsung menurut.

Sepulang dari rumah Mingyu, Jisoo sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara putrinya main sendiri dengan menggambar seperti yang dilakukan saat berada di rumah Mingyu.

"Sedang apa sayang?" Seokmin yang baru pulang bekerja langsung duduk di samping putri kecilnya.

"Daddy!" Binnie langsung memeluk sang ayah, dan Seokmin langsung memberikan kecupan sayangnya di kening putrinya.

Melihat suami dan anaknya sangat akur, Jisoo tenang melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Seokmin tak bosan bertanya apa yang dilalukan putrinya selama seharian.

Binnie pun senang bercerita tentang segala hal yang membuat ia senang.

"Binnie main dengan _oppa?"_

"Iya..."

"Besok mau main lagi?"

Binnie mengangguk cepat mengiyakan tanpa berpikir lagi, Seokmin langsung tertawa melihat putrinya yang mulai centil.

Setelah menidurkan putrinya, Jisoo kembali ke kamar. Seokmin yang belum tidur sedang mengecek ponselnya masih sedikit mengurus pekerjaan.

"Sayang..."

"Hmmm..." balas Seokmin tanpa berpaling saat Jisoo memanggil. Wanita cantik itu sudah duduk dekat suaminya.

"Ada yang mau tunjukkan."

"Apa?" Seokmin menatap sang istri, Jisoo mengulas senyum bisa menarik perhatian suami tercintanya.

"Ini." Jisoo memberikan testpack, Seokmin langsung melempar begitu saja ponselnya demi melihat hasil dari benda putih panjang itu.

Garis dua

"Whoah! Kamu?!"

Jisoo tersenyum senang, Seokmin langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan terus mengucap rasa syukurnya.

"Jadi, tahun ini kita bisa mendengar suara tangis bayi lagi?" Seokmin memeluk Jisoo dari belakang dengan tangannya mengusap lembut perut Jisoo.

"Hmm, tahun ini." Jisoo menoleh dan mereka saling menatap.

 _Chup_

Jisoo mendaratkan ciuman lembutnya. "Happy Birthday daddy, semoga kamu selalu jadi suami dan ayah yang terbaik."

"Astaga... aku hampir melupakan ulang tahun sendiri. Terima kasih ya, kamu sudah menemani aku dan memberi hadiah terindah malam ini." Seokmin mencium lembut kedua punggung tangan Jisoo secara bergantian.

"Besok kita periksa lagi?"

Jisoo tersenyum lembut dengan ajakan Seokmin, ia langsung mengangguk. Walau ini adalah kehamilan kedua tapi Jisoo harus tetap berhati-hati dalam menjaga kandungannya.

Seokmin dan Jisoo merasa sangat bahagia, Seokmin langsung memanjakan sang istri. Berulang kali ia tidak bosan mencium perut istrinya, Jisoo tentu senang dengan berita kehamilannya menjadi hadiah terindah saat suaminya ulang tahun.

Alarm berbunyi membuat Jisoo dan Seokmin langsung menoleh, terdengar suara tangis berasal dari kamar Binnie. Mereka berdua kompak menuju kamar putri kecilnya, tangis semakin pecah saat putri keluarga Lee itu melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jisoo lembut, padahal belum lama ia mengantar putrinya tidur.

Hanya suara tangisan yang keluar dari putri kecil itu, membuat Jisoo bingung harus apa. Saat Seokmin mengambil alih menggendongnya, tangisan pun tak kunjung reda.

"Mimpi burukkah?" tanya Seokmin bingung. Kedua pasangan orang tua muda itu masih merasa bingung apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

Binnie masih terus menangis, Seokmin memeriksa kening putrinya tak ada tanda-tanda sakit. "Kenapa dia jadi manja begini?"

"Oh manja?" Jisoo menyadari suatu hal yang pernah ia bahas bersama ibunya. Ia langsung kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya.

 _"Jisoo sayang... firasat mama benar, Binnie sudah merasa kalau ia akan punya adik. Ia takut perhatian kalian akan terpecah kalau ada anggota baru lagi. Hal yang wajar, ia tidak apa-apa. Selamat ya sayang, kamu hamil lagi."_ Telepon terputus, Jisoo hanya diam dan menoleh saat putrinya mulai tenang setelah Seokmin mengalunkan lagu.

Jisoo mengerti alasan dibaliknya sikap putrinya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **#HAPPY_DK_VERNON_DAY**

 **Note :**

Annyeong, sepertinya aku kembali untuk membawa konflik lagi, dan bahkan aku belum tau kelanjutannya (What!) bikos ini sudah terlanjur dan memang ada karakter baru di keluarga Lee ini. Biar adil ga ngiri si Seokmin punya debay lagi hehehe...

Thank's yang sudah review chap lalu :

 **marinierlianasafitri / wpvlfk / Moon Vibes / Mockaa17 / Uri SeokSoo / rizka0419 / JoshuaHong3424**

 **~18 Februari 2019~**


End file.
